TSQ: Race To The Edge Prt 2
by PKWolf014
Summary: *SEQUAL TO TSQ: RTTE PRT. 1* After the fiasco with Viggo Grimborn and the other Dragon Hunters, Haedryin has admitted defeat. But with enemy's switching sides, dragons being discovered and secrets being uncovered, the Snow Queen has stepped up her gameplay in Maces and Talons. AU Female Hiccup (Haedryin) Male Astrid (Asher) SPOILERS S4
1. Enemy Of My Enemy

**Author's Note: Hello fellow Dragonites! I was going to wait until Friday to post this but like, I'm pretty excited so, I present you with this early! :D**

 **Hardryin's current powers are: Ice, lighting, freezing mist and sass. Lots of sass and sarcasm.**

 **Toothless's is still just shadow travel. :P**

 **WARNING: SPOILERS FOR RACE TO THR EDGE SEASON THREE! (Honestly I dont know why you're reading this if you haven't seen them yet...but..*Shrugs*)**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

Episode 1: Enemy Of My Enemy

Pouty.

Of all the moods to be in, Toothless _has_ to be in pouty and un-agreeable.

I latch several straps of the Gronckle Iron armor onto him as he shifts trying to get out of it. The stable is void of people, dead silent, and I feel like I'm committing a crime by going fly. Well, technically it _is_ against the rule of two people when you go flying, but honestly, I can't do half the stunts with people watching me as I can without and it's getting really annoying.

Toothless shakes off all the iron breaking me from my thoughts, I glare at him. "Toothless come on, work with me, please." I plead. He, in response sends me a dirty look. Toothless shakes his head and looks to the left firmly. I gather up the pieces of the armor and back up towards the entrance of the stable. I lift up a hand and Toothless warbles softly, "Shh, "I hiss and turn pushing open the metal doors. "We're almost out of here, so Toothless just-" I start and he freezes in the doorway his eyes widening. Oh great.

I look up my eyes popping slightly as I spot Asher, axe on his back, arms folded across his chest his thick heavy hood over his scowling face. "Asher! H-hey," I stutter and Toothless and I share guilty looks. I half wish the floor would swallow me from this conversation. "So, what brings you here so early in the morning, you just going for a test fly with Stormfly?" I ask. He doesn't answer, scowl unmoving, unchanging, "Yeah? Well same here with Toothless of course," I say and shoot the Night Fury a look. He nods quickly. "Because if I took Stormfly that would be well..you know.." I trail off cringing at the awkwardness.

"I don't believe this, you're going for a recon flight, alone." Asher says finally breaking his stoicness, "With no support, no cover, we talked about this." Asher says and frowns. I don't meet his gaze.

"I-I know, I just didn't want to wake anybody, it's no big deal, really." I assure and look down at the Gronckle Iron that's starting to get covered in a layer of frost.

"Yes it is." Asher argues and throws off his hood, "It's way too risky." I scowl at nothing in general looking towards the side. Come on! I can't just sit around and do nothing as Viggo plots our deaths. I have to find him, drag him to Berk by his ear- which sounds way more satisfying than it should be- and get back the Dragon Eye. "Haedryin, he's not out there." Asher finally says, "It's been months since the Viggo-" He starts.

"Fiasco?" I offer and storm past him, the metal in my arms freezing slightly.

"Episode. I was going to say episode." Asher says behind me. I set the armor pieces down on the ground and don't look back at Asher, "You have to stop this, you're going to wear yourself into the ground looking for this guy, who doesn't want to be found." Asher says.

Yeah, whatever, no one can hide forever. "Asher, I'm fine. Really, besides, maybe Viggo isn't out there but his Hunters are, if I can find one to question-" I start.

"They won't tell you a thing." Asher interrupts, I finally look back at him.

"You don't know that." I argue. I think a good lighting bolt to the head helps anyone be more agreeible.

Asher grips the bridge of his nose and mutters something under his breath, "Look if you're going, at _least_ let me and Stormfly go with you." He says. I chew the inside of my lip.

"Fine."

Asher races off towards the stable and I lift up the armor pieces, "Now or never." I say and Toothless glares at me before he fires a small blast at the metal and looks away. I groan in annoyance before I race forward and swing onto his back attaching the cords and clicking back the tailfin in less than ten seconds.

Toothless leaps into the air away from Dragon's Edge and it quickly starts to become a dot in the horizon. I look down at Toothless, "When Asher finds out you're not finding your armor, I am not covering for you." I assure. Toothless growls in response seeming perfectly fine with that. He pulls upwards towards the clouds and I release a breath smiling, "But with all that armor on, would we be able to do this?" I ask rhetorically and shove my prosthetic back.

Toothless glides forward breaking through the clouds his wings whistling through the wind. I laugh softly as he spins around glides down towards the ocean I lean over and reach a hand out to the ocean, my fingers rippling through the water. I look back at his fin grinning, "That new tail is awesome." I state. Toothless warbles happily before dives into the water, I grip the handles to his saddle tightly before he shoots out of the water, my hair dripping wet still skimming the ocean, I laugh and look up at him. "I owe you one," I say and Toothless pulls up gliding aimlessly for a while.

After a good hour or so, I look down at the ocean scanning for anything I grin, "Gotcha." I say quietly as I spot a Dragon Hunter ship drifting aimlessly across the sea. I pat Toothless's head, "Let's get a closer look, bud." I say and he nods before diving down silently. He glides above the boat and I look at the Dragon Hunters laying across the deck unconscious, Toothless lands on the deck and I watch the men for a few more seconds.

"Looks like dragon might have got the best of them." I say and Toothless growls lowly, teeth baring. I bite my lip. "Yeah, let's get out of here." I agree and as soon as the words leave my lips every Dragon Hunter gets to their feet lifting up the weapons previously laying at their sides, "What the-!" I start, "Toothless sky!" I shout and he leaps into the air whipping away from the direction of the boat.

I hear the sound of arrows whizzing past us and look back at the ship for a second before Toothless jerks horribly. My heart skips erratically in my chest.

No. He was just hit. _No._

Toothless's flight jerks and he flips head over tail for the ocean, "Toothless!" I shout and rip upwards on the saddle handles with all my strength, the Night Fury is pulled up his flight jerky and hardly worth calling flight. "We can make that island!" I say and look forward at the small island in front of us.

Toothless groans before the trees and us meet. A branch smacks me in the chest and I'm thrown from Toothless falling backwards as he crashes into the ground. I hit the ground rolling and groan sitting up. I shake my blurry vision and race over to Toothless resting a hand on his head and neck, "I gotcha Toothless, I'm right here." I say and he moans. I spot the arrow sticking from his tail and my lips tighten into a thin line before I race over to it and grab the shaft. Toothless moans in agony and I rest a hand on his tail begging him silently to be quiet.

I rip the arrow from his tail and his talons scramble like he wants to move but can't, "I know, dragon root, we just gotta wait it out bud." I say and look at the arrow covered in Toothless's blood. I toss it to the side hoping I never have to see that sight again, "Who knows that will take." I mutter. I scramble to my feet and race forward a sharp stinging sensation ringing through my ankle. I ignore it as best as I can and look forward at the ocean where the Dragon Hunter ship is approaching.

Oh great.

They find us and we're dead.

I whip around and race back towards Toothless gripping his face, his eyes are shut firmly and he lets out another roar of pain. I bite my lip and tug him forward, Toothless gets to his feet, shakily and in pain before he starts to move towards me following my hands.

Okay, one step at a time.

000o000

The Dragon Hunters land on the shore of the isle, the leader resting his hands on his hips as he watches his men race off into the forest with a smirk.

000o000

Toothless collapses on the newly discovered cave and I follow his suit my foot screaming with pain. I fall at Toothless's side and he half opens his eyes moaning. I rest a hand on his forehead in reassurance for him before I look down at my foot, the ankle is changing colors from pink and red unnaturally, I grab the bone with both hands and shove it into it's socket a pained cry escaping my lips.

I roll the foot and throw the broken heal to the side gripping Toothless tightly in a hug before I leap to my barefoot and prosthetic racing towards the entrance of the cave. I spot the Dragon Hunters in the distance and bite my lip throwing my bangs from my eyes. "Why didn't I listen, why didn't I-what is wrong with me!" I mumble before smacking my forehead.

I turn around and look back at Toothless as he roars in pain, I race towards him, "Shh," I plead in a soft voice, I rest a hand on his forehead and he calms almost immediately, "stay still and keep quiet." I say and remove my hand from his cold scales. I backup my bare foot leaving trails of frost. "I'm going to buy us some time, "I race towards the edge of the cave as Toothless roars in disagreement, "I'll be back for you, I promise."

I grab several broken down trees and bushes and throw them in front of the entrance, I look down at my foot. Well, too bad I didn't think of bringing a spare shoe, have to put that on the to-do list. I whip around mentally sealing the spot of Toothless's location in my mind and race behind a bush as two Dragon Hunters move towards the cave.

I tense holding my breath and peak my head over the edge of the nature, the two men walk forward and I breathe a sigh of relief, I turn to take a step forward but my prosthetic snaps a twig. "Uhh," I stutter and look back at the Dragon Hunters hardly daring to breathe.

They turn and one throws their hand out, "There she is!"

Well, that's great. I whip around and start to race through the woods wishing I had in the slightest remembered my staff, Lighten. Lighting and ice aren't going to do very much against razor sharp metal. I stumble slightly my foot giving out to a horrible limping. The limb itself is ringing with pain to my knee but Toothless is more important than me.

The Dragon Hunter behind me lets out a grunt before he falls backwards unconscious. I freeze skidding to a stop and look back at him. What on Thor's name? A thunk catches my attention and I whip my gaze right as the other Dragon Hunter falls unconscious. Alright…

I whip around and limp run as best I can through the woods freezing and throwing myself left as I spot another search party ahead. I swear there were not this many people on the deck of the ship. The bush's leaves freeze behind me and I hold my breath taking in deep, gasping breaths through my nose.

"You two go that way, we'll go north." The leader, I'd guess commands before the men move out. I toss my hair from my face and release a silent breath of relief before a snapping noise grabs my attention. I leap to my feet, my eyes widening to dinner plate proportions, I race away from the spot the limp getting worse each step.

….

Nearly three hours later, I hardly dare to breathe as I hide behind another bush most of the men gathered waiting for instructions. "We think we got they away sir." One says and I cross my fingers. _Please agree, please agree, please agree…_

"They didn't get away. I saw the dragon go down myself." The leader answers.

Of course.

My eyes widen and I barely blink, "Gather more men and double back, check the caves!" The leader calls before adding, "We're not leaving until we find the rider and that Night Fury."

Oh Thor.

I scramble to my feet limping as I race towards Toothless's cave. We need to go, and we need to go _now._

….

I race towards Toothless my leg pulsing with so much pain I'm seeing red, I collapse next to him and rest a hand on his forehead, "Hey how you doing?" I ask. He groans, "Do you think you can stand up, hey, what do you say, come on," I say and grab his saddle handles pulling him to his feet he stumbles his talons giving out, "it's-it's okay." I assure and he falls at my feet. "Come on, think Iyn, think." I mutter to myself before I race to the bushes separating them slightly the leaves freeze together and Toothless lets out a loud cry.

I turn towards him and limp quickly resting a hand on his head, "No, no, no, no, it's okay Toothless." I say and he groans again.

"HEY OVER HERE!" A voice roars. I get to my feet and spin my hands together, lighting crackling in one hand, ice spinning around in the other.

"If they want you, Toothless, they're going to have to go through me." I say and my muscles tense preparing to fire when shouts of battle make me pause. What? "What?" I voice quietly before the leaves start to shift.

The lighting dies with a weak crackle and I lift my hands up my fingers curling as the bushes shift. I blink rapidly as the daylight blinds me briefly, when my vision clears, my eyes widen at the figure, "Dagur?" I breathe.

He moves forward, "Hello, Haedryin."

He takes another step and I lift my hands up the power building in my hands, "I wouldn't do that if I were you." I warn and look back at my dragon, "Toothless, "I say and he gets to his feet, teeth bared before he falls back down with a pained moan.

I grimace before I shove my hands forward, Dagur leaps to the side to avoid the ice spikes, "Easy, my queen," He says and reaches me he grabs my arms and pulls them behind my back dragging me backwards.

"Let me go!" I hiss through clenched teeth.

"Seriously, you need to calm down." He says and throws me to the ground. I roll over and get to my feet wincing as pressure is placed on my right. My fingers curl and I prepare to fire at him again before three unconscious men catch my attention.

Wait. Dagur stopped them from attacking me? "You've been-" I start and he lifts up his hands.

"Plenty of time to answer all of your Haedryiny questions later." Dagur says with a small chuckle, "Right now, we need to move your dragon before these guys wake up." Dagur says and gestures to the three men. I clench my fists my lips tightening into a thin angry line. Dagur tilts his head slightly, "Or you can deal with them yourself, mmm?"

A little less than ten minutes later Dagur and I push Toothless through the woods, "Okay keep moving, like a boiled egg." Dagur says happily.

"I really don't need the encouragement." I say dryly, closing my eyes tightly as I take a step backwards on my right foot. Not broken or sprained but close. Dagur shoves at Toothless and he roars looking back at him.

Dagur grins, "Hi there." Toothless looks back at me and we share an uneasy look, "Oh come on, if I was going to harm you don't you think I would have don't it by now?" Dagur asks. Nope. You do what you want and what you want is never predictable.

I shake my head biting my tongue slightly to withhold a pained yelp,"I don't know, you're pretty crafty." I say.

"Crafty, "Dagur says and hums slightly, "Oh, well thank you Haedryin, I appreciate the kind words-they were kind right?" He asks after a hesitation.

"You are so weird." I groan.

Dagur scowls before he whips a dagger out and throws it forward, I yelp ducking and the dagger sails past me landing in a snapper trap. I look back and blink before eyeing Dagur again, "Thanks." I say.

Dagur gives a thumbs up, "You're welcome." We start to move forward again and Dagur mumbles several things along the lines of, "heavy dragon" and "I'm doing better"

I shake my head slightly. Crazy.

….

Nearly two hours later, my arms are dead, my back went numb hours ago, my foot stings up to my hip and I am utterly exhausted yet I pull Toothless on, "Come on, Iyn, help me out here." Dagur says and shoves against Toothless. I grunt and pull him forward a few more steps.

"Wait here." Dagur says before he releases Toothless and races forward through a pile of bushes a few seconds pass, "We're good, come!" He calls.

I pull away from Toothless and limp over towards Dagur's voice and look down at the roaring waterfall with, of course, sharp rocks at the bottom, I whack my forehead. "Oh, I knew it! What was I thinking?" I say and bite my lip tightly.

"Iyn," Dagur says and I peek through my fingers at him, "this isn't a trap. Look there." Dagur says with a calm tone and points forward.

"Wait what? W-what are you-" I start to say.

"HAEDRYIN! JUST LOOK..please, I'll stay right here." Dagur says. I move forward and scramble down the cliff's edge before looking at where Dagur is pointing a cave, behind the waterfall. I bite my lip and clench my fists before looking back at Dagur.

Several minutes later we walk along the cliff's edge. I groan something I don't catch and Dagur looks at me, "Careful the cliff's edge can be kind of-"my foot slips on the edge of the cliff proving Dagur's unfinished sentence. I yelp my fingers scrambling for nothing but open air and I fall backwards of the edge towards the river below, to most it would be comforting, but I still lack the ability to swim.

A hand grasps my wrist saving me from my fall and I snap my head upwards where Dagur has his hand wrapped firmly around my wrist, his fingers twitch and I slip from his grip, "Dagur!" I shriek looking down at the roaring waves. "Toothless!" I cry out towards him. Dagur grabs my forearm with both his hands and pulls me up the side of the cliff.

I rest at the edge, taking in gasping breaths my heart beating in a crazy rhythmic pattern. Dagur gets to his feet, "Sorry about that." He says cheerily, "My fault, I should have warned you earlier, I'll try to do better."

I shake my head my bangs falling in front of my eyes, "And I have officially stepped into a alternate archipelago." I say my eyes wide.

With the sun setting in the distance, we finally reach the cave, "Okay, right over here." Dagur says as we lead Toothless forward, he collapses on the ground and I fall next to him, rubbing my ankle and resting a hand on his talon. Dagur breaks several sticks before he lights a fire in the center of the cave.

I back away from it self consciously and look up around me in surprise, barrels and drawings cover the walls floor and everywhere. Dagur walks forward a bucket and cloth in hand"Yeah, I tend to have a lot of time on my hands these days." He says and sets the bucket down next to Toothless. Inwardly groaning I move away from him, but stay close enough to watch Dagur like a mother dragon over her hatchling.

Dagur sets the cloth into the bucket and rings it out, "Here you go, little buddy, here you go." Dagur says and rests the cloth over his forehead, Dagur looks back at me, "it's important to keep the mind sharp." He say and laughs slightly. I back away from him and he taps his chin, "Yes, answers, I did tell you those were in route." He says.

My back hits a log and I turn looking at it before I pull myself up on the wood, waiting for him to talk. His eyes narrow, "Well, after I came to the unfortunate realization that I was completely expendable well part of the Dragon Hunters, and under the command of _Viggo Grimborne_ Oh I would have loved to see the look on his face as I drove the-" Dagur stops abruptly releasing a deep breath.

Um?

"Have you ever tried that? It's cathartic, I used to think that the only deep breaths were the last ones." Dagur says and laughs looking back at me, "How's Heeth?" He asks.

Missing. Gone, I have no idea, he could be dead, imprisoned or on a tropical island throwing a party. I have no idea where he is. I rub my ankle again biting my lip,"Yeah, you know, Heeth, he's okay." I lie.

"Good, good. And his dragon, what was it, Windshower?" Dagur asks and looks back at me.

"Shear, Windshear." I correct.

"Right, sorry." He says and lifts Toothless's head up gently placing something under it. He turns back to me, "Anyway after that…learning experience, I drifted at sea for quite some time, then I was shipwrecked here. I've been alone on this island for months, you know, it's amazing what a near death experience and hours upon hours, upon hours, upon hours, upon hours, upon hours of alone time will do to the mind body and soul Haedryin, I mean, you should try it sometime." Dagur says with a chuckle.

I drum my fingers over my arm and laugh slightly. "What's so funny?" Dagur asks tilting his head.

"You-this, I-I mean I knew you were crazy, but this takes the cake." I say. Dagur snaps the branch he's holding.

"I AM NOT crazy," Dagur says getting to his feet, he releases a breath, "but I do understand your skepticism."

"Dagur, why in the name of Thor should I believe a word you say?" I demand.

"You shouldn't. I don't deserve the benefit of the doubt." Dagur answers before he moves towards me. "So, uh, what happened to your foot?" He asks.

I look up at him resting my barefoot on the cave ground, "Me and Toothless crashed." I answer in a dry tone.

Dagur hums before he reaches forward, his fingers freeze before he looks up, "Is it okay if I.." He starts I shrug and he takes it as a yes grabbing my foot. He and I flinch. His fingers are rough and they run across my ankle Dagur's eyes narrowing. I tense every part of me preparing for him to rip my foot off then run around gloating in his victory. Dagur grabs my calf with one hand before he twists my ankle with the other. I take in a sharp breath a scream wanting to escape my lips but I bury it.

Dagur releases me and doesn't meet my gaze moving back towards Toothless. "He's not looking good." He says. I get to my feet and stumble slightly, but the stinging pain that's been with me for seven plus hours is gone. I move towards Toothless and rest a hand on his side looking at Dagur.

"He's never been hit with one of these." I admit rubbing my finger over the wound numbing it, "I don't know, maybe Night Fury's react differently." I say and look up at Dagur.

"I never liked those dragon root arrows. They seemed like cheating to me, I hate cheaters." Dagur growls before he looks back at me, "There is an antidote for this you know, I saw Rika and her men make it. I can give you the ingredients and together make the antidote to save your glorious Night Fury." Dagur says and I bite my lip. Um, I dunno. "Unless you want to wait it out and take the chance of him surviving it on his own." Dagur says he moves back and grabs two swords throwing me one.

I catch it with my left hand and look up at Dagur, "You may need that. "He answers to my unasked question, "They're still out there."

…

"Bitter weed, that's the first ingredient, looks just like this, but darker." Dagur says gesturing to a small plant on the ground. I move forward and kneel grabbing a plant from off the ground.

"So, what caused this new Dagur?" I ask. To be honest, I like it, if it's not fake I will wholeheartedly accept it. Except Dagur is Dagur.

"I told you, near death experience and a lot of time to think." Dagur answers. I lift the plant up, deciding it is not Bitter Weed.

"About what?" I ask.

"Well, when you only care about yourself life is simple, your actions are clear, consequences, haha, who cares, when that changes…" He trails off. I look at his back.

"Heeth?" I ask.

"He's blood, Iyn. Which makes him even closer than you and me." Dagur says and looks back at me with a wink. I send him a dirty look and he moves past me to a purple plant. I get to my feet moving after him before he lets out a startled cry. I watch the outline for a second.

"Changewing." I call and start to move forward. Dagur hold out a hand to stop me before he places both over his mouth and lets out a birdish sounding call. The Changewing growls before it camouflages again and disappears into the night.

"What?" I ask. What?

Dagur looks back at me, "A little something I picked up along the way." He says with a smirk.

….

"Okay, now we need the branch of a Firefern." Dagur lists as we walk forward. "It's the long red plant under the big elm tree." He says and I stop looking back as I spot a long red plant under a tree. I move towards it and outstretch my hand, "Just make sure you don't touch it-" Dagur starts to say.

I yelp in agony ripping my hand away from the plant my fingers twitching the whole limb feeling like it's on fire, Dagur moves forward and picks the part I ripped off with the edge of his sword, "with your bare hands."

"Thanks for the early warning." I say sarcastically gripping my wrist the limb shaking rapidly.

"Ah, got to work on that." Dagur mutters before he grabs my wrist and pulls me forward towards the river, "Come on, "he says before he shoves my hand into the lake. My muscles tense and the three deep gashes on my palm seem to sigh in relief, if wounds could sigh. "Keep it in the water." He commands and keeps a firm hold on my wrist and smirks at me, "Hey next ingredient: Fresh water." Dagur says and shoves a canteen into the river.

I leave my hand on the water and bite my lip, "So you wanna tell me why you're out here on your own." Dagur asks.

"Not really." I say before letting out a soft breath, "Let's just say that you weren't the only one who was affected by Viggo Grimborne."

"Mmm, that stuff can kill you from the inside Iyn, revenge, anger, obsession, trust me, I know. It can make you do things you didn't know were capable of, cause you to take chances, make mistakes, if that doesn't end you, it will eat away at your soul." dagur says.

My eyes widen.

I am so, so close to tipping over that edge and I didn't even realize until now. No wonder Asher and the other riders have been barricading me onto Dragon's Edge. I lift my hand from the water and look down at the gashes before meeting Dagur's gaze. "You'll live." He pipes happily with a knowing look in his eyes.

He gets it.

I haven't seen him in months and he can _still_ read me like an open book.

….

"Are you sure?" I ask looking up at the plant. Blue Oleander is poisonous to dragons, deadly.

"Yes." Dagur assures, "I'm sure. Purple Oleander, do you always nag like this?" Dagur asks and I shoot him a glare, "Kidding. Sense of humor, no?"

I move forward towards the tall rock, "Blue Oleander can kill a dragon, h-how is purple any different?" I ask. Dagur folds his arms across his chest.

"Well for one thing-" Dagur starts.

"Please don't say that's it purple." I interrupt.

"I was going to say, nature, it's always a great mystery, Haedryin. Take Heeth and I. We're brothers and yet, we're very different." Dagur finishes. I throw my arms out.

"I must be out of my mind to go along with this." I mutter before I curl my fingers out a ice staircase building up towards the top of the rock. I take a step onto it and race up the snow turning it to ice and reach for the plant before a thumping noise grabs my attention. I turn back towards Dagur watching as he moves from one unconscious Dragon Hunter to another awake one a happy grin on his face.

"Oh that feels good." He mutters.

"Dagur!" I warn and rip the Purple Oleander sliding down the stair way as Dagur lifts a mace over a Dragon Hunter. He drops the mace a horrified but calm expression playing across his face, I move towards him and my fingers curl.

"See, I told you I've changed." Dagur says and smiles.

I sigh and lift up the Purple Oleander for him to take but he shoves me to the side. I hit the ground and skid slightly before looking up at him, "What was that for!?"I demand and my eyes widen with horror.

Oh, no, no, no, no.

Dagur's hand flies up to his shoulder where an arrow is sticking out swaying on his feet. "Oh look at that, real stuck in there, yeah, I want to see the world and my father and…" I snap my attention away from him as a war cry rings through the air. A Dragon Hunter races forward and I grab the mace Dagur dropped from the ground lifting it up as the Dragon Hunter's sword flies down on me.

The mace hits him in the chest and he grunts before falling backwards in pain. I take in gasps for air turning to look back at Dagur slumped on the ground unconscious. I stumble to my feet and tense listening for anymore Dragon Hunters. None appear. I grab Dagur's unwounded arm and pull him forward back towards the cave.

After nearly half an hour, I reach it. Toothless doesn't look up at me, or do anything to indicate he noticed my presence but a single flick of his ear, even that might have been involuntary.

A soft groan escapes my lips before I drag Dagur over to the makeshift bed set up in the corner. I rest him on it and grab the arrow shaft and with on hand numbing his back, rip the wood from him. I toss the arrow to the side my fingers scrambling for the roll of bandages I'd dragged out. I flip the Berserker and wrap the wound before fasting a sling across his chest.

He saved me.

That would have hit my skull.

I would be dead if not for Dagur.

I move towards the fire and grab the gathered ingredients looking back at Toothless biting my lips tightly.

…

I throw in the Purple Oleander into the medicine stirring it in the pot softly before I pull the stick from within the depths blowing the wood off slightly. I sigh and back away from the fire watching as Dagur stirs. His hand shoots into the air and he sits up eyes wide, I move towards him, "Whoa, wow those were some crazy dreams!" Dagur declares happily.

I kneel in front of him and toss my bangs from my face, "You'll live."

Dagur looks down at the sling fingering it before looking back up at me, "Y-you did this for me? I-I don't know what to say, I'm- nobody's ever uh.." He trails off and I mentally finish his sentence: Cared for me.

"Dagur it was the least I could do. Think of it as payback for well, everything." I say and he grins, nodding. The medicine slushes and Dagur gets to his feet walking towards it. I echo him and watch as he looks down into the pot.

"I was just about to give it to him." I say looking down at the green solution.

"Hmm. Needs more purple. Definitely." Dagur says and picks up a Purple Oleander tossing it into the mixture. The flower melts, "There that should do it." Dagur says. I grab the rip of the pot my fingers twitching from the heat and my cuts from the Firefern burning but I press on. I lift the metal away from me and rest it next to Toothless a calm silence between all three of us.

Toothless growls his eyes hardly opening I bite my lip and look down at the medicine, Dagur walks towards me, "Hey, we could always wait for the effects of the arrow to where off and hope they don't find us before then, but that could take quite a while, it's up to you, Haedryin, but I would suggest you lose the paranoia, it's a terrible existence and it's not you." Dagur says and I sigh before I grab the rim of the pot and push it towards Toothless.

"Here you go bud," I say and lift the pot up, he opens his mouth the gums showing. I pour the purple substance into his mouth and he swallows, almost immediately he jumps up roaring, "Toothless?" I ask warily, getting to my feet. He roars again, his eyes flickering madly, "Toothless." I say panic starting to take over my thoughts, I feel the ice spread under my foot and Toothless flaps his wings once again before his eyes roll shut and he hits the ground with a thump, "TOOTHLESS! I cry and race forward resting a hand on his face and neck.

He roars his body twitching before going limp.

 _"What did you do?"_ I demand and look back at Dagur.

"Haedryin you have to believe me, I didn't know." Dagur says backing up. I turn my attention away from him resting my head over Toothless's neck. He doesn't react, look up at me, blink, warble, purr, smile, grin anything to let me know he's okay because;

 _Toothless isn't breathing._

NO! NO! _NO!_

My head falls onto my hands in grief, Toothless is dead or dying. No- just no! A tear slips from my eyes freezing on the back of my hand. I clench my fists and lift my head staring forward, "I am going to kill you."I whisper to Dagur.

"Haedryin-" He starts. I whip around from my dragon my eyes narrowing before I throw my hands out gathering ice and snow and with a cry of fury I run forward and thrust it at Dagur. He's thrown backwards skidding across the ground.

I move forward every step I take the ice getting thicker, my hands blue glow getting darker. Dagur looks up at me and scrambles to his feet, for the first time in the four years we've been in battle truly and utterly looking terrified. "You said it would help." I hiss move towards him. He backs up away from me.

"Iy-" He starts before his foot slips backwards off the cliff's edge. Instinct kicks in before my thoughts do, my hands snaps out like taking a breath and grabs Dagur's wrist trying to pull him back up but he smashes into the wall instead and drags me with him over the edge.

I scream as the water gets closer and closer before it hits me. The rapids whip me through the water at a fast speed and my fingers scramble for anything to hold onto. Dagur whizzes by me and I duck a large boulder before Dagur grabs my foot and drags me to shore. I cough slightly before I leap to my foot and tackle Dagur, "I hate you!" I scream and he shoves me to the ground, pinning my shoulders.

"I didn't hurt your-" Dagur stops abruptly and I hear the sound of swords being drawn. Dagur's gaze flickers to me for a second before he slowly lifts his hands into the air.

…

A little more than an hour later I stare at my bound hands sending waves of fury in Dagur's direction."We're going to find that dragon, "The Dragon Hunter leader says and I look up at him, "it's only a matter of time, why don't you make it easier on everyone?" He finishes.

"You have such confidence in your hunting abilities, I don't see why I should." I say and the man glares at me for a second.

"Maybe this will burn will a hole in your memory," The man says and lifts up a hand a man walks forward and grasps my upper arm pulling to my feet gruffly. He drags me forward and I struggle in his grasp, kicking against the ground. Ice forms across the sand but the man's grip is iron.

He rips a metal bar from the fire a few feet away that's been burning merrily and shoves the brand against a barrel. The wood hisses and my eyes widen. I struggle harder against the man's grip and he lifts the brand up to my face, "Now you'll be a part of the Dragon Hunters forever." The Leader says and I lean away from the hot metal bar.

The man holding me pushes it forward and I can feel the heat of metal rising off me making me dizzy. Stay focused, stay focused! "Okay enough!" Dagur shouts and I glance back at him, "I'll take you to the Night Fury." Dagur says and my eyes widen with horror.

NO!

"Dagur don't!" I yell. The leader lifts up a hand and the Dragon Hunter holding me drops the brand back into the fire.

"Take a few more men with you, just in case." The leader commands. The man holding me shoves me to the ground and I hit it with a soft groan ice spreading across the sand. I close my eyes tightly before Dagur's footsteps make me open them. He looks down at me, eyes concerned before he lifts his hands over the fire.

The ropes snap and Dagur leaps to his feet ripping a sword from a Dragon Hunter, I sit up and look down at the manacles. Why couldn't it have been ropes? "Dagur! Hurry!"I shout and lift my hands up pleading with him to move forward. He looks at me for a second before smirking.

"Sorry, my queen, you just slow me down." He says and races off. I stare at him in shock, utter betrayal, making me give him my weak trust so he can break it again. I hate him, I hate him _, I hate him!_

"You're a fake Dagur! A fake! I hate you! You hear me, I HATE YOU!" I scream letting four years of bitter feelings towards the man and beyond that seep into my voice. I will hunt you to the ends of the earth.

The snow falls harder and several men move forward, "Forget about him, he's worthless." The man says before turning and grasps my bangs forcing me to look at him, "This one, will take us to the Night Fury, "He says and shoves me forward. I stumble for a second before I mages to regain my balance. A man hand grips my shoulder tightly.

"Um sir?" A voice asks and the leader doesn't look back at me focused on walking forward, "it's snowing." The man states. I glare ahead, making no comment, left me for the dead, tricking me into poisoning Toothless, what kind of twisted minded, sick, insane man is Dagur? "Why is it snowing?" The man asks.

The leader turns looking back to him and points his swords at me, "Because this is Snow Queen. She controls the snow and ice, why do you think it's snowing." The leader asks before continuing forward.

We reach the beach a little less than five minutes later. The boat is visible through the snow and the man pauses, "Last chance. You want to help that dragon or help yourself." The man asks.

I look up at him, giving him the dirtiest, darkest looking I can muster, "I'll die before I talk." I spit.

"Then die you shall. Viggo will see to that, take her." The man commands the man holding my shoulder shoves me forward.

A whistle pierces the our and I glance back as a black blob appears through the clouds.

 _Toothless._

 _He's alive!_

Hiding my smirk and the relief flooding through me I rip away from the man, willing the blizzard the pick up as Toothless fires several blasts.

I look up at him and close my eyes for a second, the blizzard freezes and I open my eyes laughing as Dagur tries to handle Toothless. The leader grasps my braid and pulls me to the ground holding a sword at my throat. "Easy dragon!" Dagur yells before Toothless swoops down landing in front of me. Dagur falls off, clearly not as adapt to riding as I am. Toothless looks at the man before he roars angrily. He's alive! _He's alive_!The man's sword pulls away and he yelps before grabbing his weapons and racing off.

I twist around around and lift up my hands shooting ice forward, the man freezes in place and I smirk softly before getting to my feet. Toothless leaps forward and I laugh rubbing my chained hands on his head.

Dagur walks forward and grabs my forearm gently, his fingers twitching. He grabs the middle of the manacles and smashes the brittle metal down the middle. I give a brisk nod of thanks and Dagur rests a hand on my shoulder flinching, "Until we meet again, sister." He says and I blink in surprise before I pull away and swing onto Toothless's back.

Dagur races off towards the still frozen in place leader and past him disappearing into the beach. Toothless looks up at me and I pat his head and look over at the boat and lift up my hands the water bursts upwards as ice shoots from within and rips the boat apart.

Piece of cake.

Toothless leaps into the air and I don't look back at the isle throwing my hands up into the air and letting out a yell of victory, "YES!" Toothless roars happily before picks up speed, racing away from the isle.

….

"HAEDRYIN!" Asher shouts angrily as I dismount Toothless several hours later. I purse my lips a sigh escaping me slightly before the Hofferson storms up to me. Terrific.

"Asher." I greet glancing past him to see all the other riders. Asher reaches me and pokes at my shoulder several times.

"Where were you? Haedryin, I told you to wait for me, it's dangerous to be out there by yourself." He growls. I shove his hand away and walk past him.

"I'm fine." I assure. He huffs angrily and I feel his glare on my back. I look back at him Toothless moving towards me. "You know what, let's just go to sleep and we'll talk about this in the morning okay?" I ask and he grips the bridge of his nose before he moves forward nodding.

"Fine. In the morning. Oh yes, we'll talk."

Several minutes later I shove open the doors to my palace and Toothless walks ahead of me leaping up the ice stairs. I mutter something under my breath before I move after him. I reach the main floor of the ice structure and push open the balcony doors and move forward. I rest my hands on the ice railing the metal still wound around them clinking softly.

Sister.

Dagur had called me _sister._

Not, my queen or angel. _Sister._

Maybe, just maybe, enemy of my enemy is an ally.

* * *

 **Author's Note: :)**

 **Please review! =?)**


	2. Crash Course

**Author's Note: Hello! :) sorry for the wait.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but Haedryin!**

* * *

Episode 2: Crash Course 

Toothless fires several plasma blasts at a large rock, blasting off a large bit. "Great shooting bud!" I shout and rest a hand on his head. He looks up at my happily and Fishlegs and Meatlug dive by, the Gronckle grabbing the large rock from the air with ease, "Perfect for the catapults," I say and Fishlegs pats her Gronckle murmuring something, Meatlug in response licks her rider the rock tumbling down to the ocean.

Hmm, impressive to say the least.

"Yeah! Good girl Meatlug!" Fishlegs calls and I twist around in the saddle at the twins shouts.

Unlike the rest of us who've been collecting boulders for the last few days, the twins have been working on some sort of statue thing, they show it off to us every day and it's actually impressive, they're calling it 'Mount Nutmore.' "Nothing short of breathtaking, yeah, yeah! Now do another one, another, now go down down! Y-yes perfect! Nice shot, hit it again!" Tuffnut shouts.

Toothless dives towards them as Hookfang and Snotlout carrying a heavy load of the gathered up boulders dive down next to the twins, "Will you two do something that's actually important?"

"Uh, what could possibly be more important than this?" Tuffnut demands and gestures down to the giant statues of he and his sister.

"I'm sick of this," Snotlout declares and looks over at me, "if these...clowns aren't going to pull their weight-" She starts.

"Hey! Girl-o! Never talk to a girl about her weight, you should know this!" Ruffnut shouts towards Snotlout and I purse my lips tightly. Yeah, it really isn't something you should bring up in a group of mostly girls..

"No wonder she can't plant a boyfriend, am I right?" Tuffnut asks and lifts up a hand. Asher snickers and I toss my bangs from my face.

"Um guys?" I call trying to regain their easily distracted attention, "Let's get all these catapults loaded _before_ the sun goes down." I say and we all whip our heads around staring at the forest as something extremely large breaks through the trees.

"What was that?" Asher demands.

"I don't know but it's crumbling my eye-lid." Ruffnut says and points down towards where the bits of rock are falling off of her statue's face.

Toothless growls uneasily before his flight becomes ridicky, "Easy." I murmur and rest a hand on his side.

"Easy Stormfly!" Asher calls.

"Whoa! What are you doing Hookfang!" Snotlout demands.

The trees shake again and I tense,"Something's coming towards us!" I say.

"Something big." Fishlegs squeaks. The trees break further and Fishlegs whimpers. Toothless roars and looks up at me.

"Let's get out of here." I suggest and Toothless fully takes it into account whipping around and racing back towards the base the other riders behind us. Stormfly and Hookfang lag behind, even behind Meatlug and I twist around looking back at them, "Asher, Snotlout cut your boulders lose!" I command.

Asher rips his axe off his back and slams it down on the rope connecting the net of boulders as Snotlout draws her sword. "I'm trying but it's tangled!" Snotlout shouts and hacks down on the net before Hookfang tries to grab it with his foot both of them crashing into the small clearing below as the Fireworm Queen bursts from the forest next to her, "AHHHH!"

Toothless dives forward slightly and stare the large yellow dragon with confusion, I personally have never been to Fireworm Island, when I wanted to go to help Snotlout with Hookfang when she wore him down to no fire, Asher firmly said no and would have chained me. "The Fireworm Queen?" I voice in confusion.

Snotlout lets out a laugh,"I pretended to be scared so the dragons wouldn't be." She says and screeches as Hookfang sits up the two dragons nuzzling each other. The two share some roars and hookfang lights up in anger before the two dragons roar some more. SOmething is off, from what I understand the Fireworm Queen never leaves her nest. Ever.

"Iyn, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Fishlegs asks and I nod looking forward again.

"Yeah, something's off." I agree.

"What is she doing way out here away from her island?" Fishlegs asks.

"I'm not sure." I admit and Toothless glides down towards the two dragons and lands with a soft thud. The Fireworm Queen looks down at me and hisses softly, "Whoa, whoa, easy girl." I soothe and lift up my hands. "We're just trying to figure out what's going on." I explain and the Queen shifts around her eight plus legs working before she sits up again.

"Being a dragon expert," Snotlout starts and I look over at her, "I can tell that she wants Hookfang to follow her."

"Follow her? Where? Why?" Fishlegs asks. I stare up at the dragon scanning her and spot several deep gashes across her face and neck.

"Maybe it has something to do with these." I say and the twins and Asher land behind me.

"Dragon Hunters." Asher breathes.

"If I had to guess, she needs help defending herself." I say.

"And since the Fireworm Queen and Hookfang have a history, "Fishlegs adds, "he's the only dragon she trusts." Yeah, makes sense.

"Well if she's looking for backup, she came to the right dragon." Snotlout assures with a small smirk, "Those Hunter's wanna mess with the Queen, they're gonna have to go through me and Hookfang." Snotlout says and gestures to herself and her dragon. Hookfang roars in agreement, "Come on your highness, lead the way." Snotlout says and the Fireworm Queen leaps into the air the two following her.

….

Later after nearly pleading on my knees to get Asher to let me come with them, Toothless finally catches up with the two speeding dragons, "Come on Hookfang, on her tail, you got this!" Snotlout calls.

"Snotlout wait up!" I call and she looks back at me.

"I told you, Iyn! She came for _me_ and _Hookfang, we_ got this." She says putting heavy emphasis on me and we. Yeah, well we haven't seen a hair or sign of Viggo for months, it would be better if we went as a team.

"No one is doubting your level of "got" Snotlout, but if Viggo and the Hunter's are here, you might need a little back up." I argue and my cousin finally looks back at me.

"Okay, but just remember you're back up and were….front down-which is the opposite of backup!" Snotlout shouts and I Toothless warbles up at me and I look down at him before watching the water below, no boats, no hunters, no shouts.

"Um...do you guys feel that?" I ask and look back at the other riders.

"Feel what?" Asher asks.

"I don't feel anything." Fishlegs says.

"Why must she speak in riddles!?" Tuffnut demands.

"It's to calm, no sign of any Dragon Hunter ships." I explain and the Fireworm Queen stops in front of the entrance to her cave, Toothless pulling to a hover as Snotlout and Hookfang do the same. Wow, I wish Snotlout was this enthusiastic about everything else.

"Whatever she wants help with must be in there, come on Hookfang!" Snotlout shouts and the two dive down towards the cave.

"Everyone be on alert," I command and look back at the other riders, "we have no idea on what could be waiting for us in those caves." I say and Toothless dives down towards the entrance of the giant hole.

"Says Haedriyn the Obvious." Tuffnut retorts somewhere behind me.

Toothless lands in the cave behind Hookfang and I scan the blackness, the Fireworm Queen's coat lighting up in front of us."No arrows, no bola's, no footprints, no sign of Viggo or Rika, I don't get it." Asher says.

"Well she didn't do all that damage to herself, "Snotlout calls back towards us, yes, but if not the Hunter's than what? "So if it's not Hunters than it's something else." Snotlout concludes nearly voicing my exact thoughts.

A small splash sounds behind me but I don't look back focusing forward on the distant light from the Fireworm Queen, "Guys, I have a sinking suspicion that we may not be alone down here." Fishlegs calls behind me. Really instilling the confidence.

The Queen spots and roars slightly her roar echoing around us, "What is it, your majesty?" Snotlout asks. The Queen walks around the corner of a room and I narrow my eyes as Toothless follows after her before stepping around the wall. I stare forward at heavy crumbling watching a dragon shove several rocks to the side. It's huge, easily twice the size of Hookfang without any wings a dark gray black with yellow stripes across its legs, said and underbelly. It shoves some more rocks to the side as my eyes widen.

"What is that!?" Asher hisses.

Fishlegs pops open a small bag on her belt and pulls out several cards, "What are those?" Tuffnut asks and Toothless moves towards her as I stare at the brown cards in her hands in curiosity.

"These are my dragon cards." Fishlegs answers without looking up, shuffling through the cards. "I've been working on them for months." She says and I lean over staring at them with wide eyes. Each card has a different dragon, small picture, classes and sizes like a tiny Book of Dragons in her hands.

"Fishlegs these are incredible." I say and she looks up smiling.

"I know right!? Y-yeah look, "She commands and lifts it up for me to see, "they even have classes, sizes and speed, all this dragon knowledge right at our fingertips!" She says nearly bursting with excitement. I grin and smile wildly as Snotlout snorts.

"You two need to get a hobby." She dryly.

"I knew it! Cavern Crasher." Fishlegs says and lifts up a card victoriously before scanning it, "I've never seen one in the flesh, ooo, ooo, Mystery Class, whoo ooo!" She says chuckling and I bite my lip slightly.

"Uh, Fishlegs?" I ask and she looks up at me, "Care to share or…?"

She giggles,"The Cavern Crasher is a scavenging Mystery Class dragon, it's known for pushing dragons out of their homes and taking over." Fishlegs answers.

"Why would it do that?" Asher asks.

"I'm not entirely sure, "Fishlegs admits. Of course not, amazing, "warmth, protection." Fishlegs lists with a small shrug.

"I find it hard to believe a dragon that big would need protection." Asher interrupts.

"That's why the Queen came to us for help, she couldn't get it out of here all by herself." I say and Snotlout lifts up a hand interrupting me.

"Bla, bla, bla we've found the culprit, now let's get to work and amscray the dragonscay." Snotlout says and Fishlegs looks up from the cards.

"Snotlout I wouldn't-" She starts but the Jorgenson races forward towards the large dragon. The Cavern Crasher whips around and looks back at Snotlout before roaring angrily. Hookfang fires a jet of fire at the dragon and the Cavern Crasher fires a blast of green fire in return.

"Hookfang get down!" Snotlout shouts and the Cavern Crasher races across the ground and away from my sightline going over my head. I scan around us for movement and Asher gives a startled cry.

"Ah!" He shouts and Stormfly whips around firing a hot stream of fire at the dragon, "Are there two of them!?" He demands.

"Nope, extremely fast, especially for a dragon that big." Fishlegs murmurs the last part and I spot said dragon she's awing over above her head.

"Fishlegs!" I shout in warning and Toothless fires a plasma blast hitting the dragon in the head. It dives over Fishlegs's head and his the ground crawling before tearing across it. Barf and Belch let out a long fire wall and I narrow my eyes scanning round for the quick dragon, "Get him bud!" I shout and Toothless fires several blasts at the Cavern Crasher.

The dragon pulls to a stop and shakes it's spine several times before a green slime pours off it's back onto the wall. "LOOK OUT!" I yell as it races in between all of us, Stormfly and Toothless having to jump several feet away from each other to avoid being trampled.

The Cavern Crasher starts to race off and Snotlout shakes her head, "Oh no you don't." Hookfang fires a blast and it hits the edge of the green slime the entire trail going up in flames. Toothless leaps away from them and I pull my hands towards my chest in panic watching the fire dance around me. "Bleh, what is this stuff!?" Snotlout demands.

"Now that my friend, is a flaming trail of awesome!" Tuffnut shouts happily.

"Ugh, we can't get through these flames!" Asher yells towards me. I can't _think_ watching them.

"And then Asher swoops in and kills the fun." Tuffnut says with an irritated ring to his voice. The cave shakes and rattles and I jerk my head up watching several stalactites shake looking seconds from breaking off and impaling us and the dragons.

"Whoa!" Fishlegs shouts and pulls Meatlug to the side of a falling boulder.

"IYn!" Asher shouts his voice rising a pitch. Breathe, breathe, breathe! I snap my hands outwards and fire ice across the flaming trail the flames immediately cased by ice.

"Go! Go! GO!" I shout and point towards the cave tunnel Snotlout's next to, Barf, Belch, Meatlug and Stormfly race forward Toothless quickly following after them. When we reach the frozen fireless cavern Fishlegs lets out a breath as the Fireworm Queen races off towards down another tunnel.

"Phew, it would appear that we're in the middle of a territorial dispute." Fishlegs notes.

"Okay guys, the Queen needs our help, so we're gonna-" I start, Toothless jerking forward to go off after the Queen before Snotlout stops both my sentence and Toothless.

"No, no, no! No time for thinking, we need action, that's why she came to me." Snotlout says and I turn looking back up at her.

"Yeha, Snotlout that's fine." I assure quickly. "But-"

"She saved Hookfang's life. And a Jorgenson always repays their debts so that's exactly what we're going to do. We're going to save her." Snotlout says and I shake my head.

"But you can't go by yourself." I say and point in the general direction of the tunnel, the cave rattles the walls starting to shake again. The Cavern Crasher will be onto them then a Nadder on a chicken.

"I'm not by myself! I'm with Hookfang!" Snotlout shouts. Yeah, I was referring to both of you as a team…Iyn focus. "And we're doing this alone, now Hooky!" Snotlout shouts and the two dive through the tunnel as the rocks collapse in on it, trapping us inside the cavern.

Snotlout, if you die before we get to you, I am personally hunting you down.

000o000

Snotlout and Hookfang glide through the tunnels chasing after the Fireworm Queen, Snotlout jerks her hand forward pointing, "There she is Hookfang!" Snotlout calls and Hookfang pulls up beside her, "Uh, listen, Queeny, you brought us here because you needed our help and not-" Snotlout starts but the large Fireworm lands on the ground and blasts a stream of fire down a tunnel.

"I think it's a shortcut Hookie, great idea!" Snotlout calls and the two dive after the Fireworm Queen as she quickly heads down the tunnel. After ten plus minutes Snotlout looks around herself her stomach in her feet, "I'm not sure the Cavern Crasher is down here." She calls towards the Fireworm Queen.

"Wow, we're deep. This might be the deepest I've ever been." Snotlout says and self consciously tightens her grip on Hookfang's horns. "I don't like this Hookfang, maybe we should go back-" Snotlout starts to suggest but Hookfang roars angrily, "I was just brainstorming! There's no wrong answers in brainstorming!" Snotlout defends. Hookfang growls before picking up the pace to catch up with the Fireworm Queen.

000o000

"There must be another way around this cave in." I say looking around at the thick rocks.

"We've been down these tunnels before." Fishlegs calls and I turn looking back at her, Asher and the twins. Asher nods. "There's several entrances to the lower chambers."

"I remember this one," Asher says and points to a tunnel on my left, "I think it loops around." Asher says and the Deadly Nadder and axe wielding Viking dive down the tunnel.

"Come on bud," I say and and Toothless leaps into the air chasing after Meatlug and Barf and Belch. After several minutes I cup my hands over my mouth, "Snotlout! SNOTLOUT!" I yell down the tunnel hoping for some sort of answer call.

Nothing.

Toothless fires echo location down the tunnel and I scan the purple rings looking at them for any mis pattern. Nothing. Again. "Come on, where is she?" I ask quietly looking around at the tunnels. We break into a large cavern and I snap my head left as a large crack rings through the air.

"Whoa, where did he come from!?" I demand watching the Cavern Crasher storm into the room.

"I know, there was only one way to get in here." Fishlegs says.

"Wouldn't it be cool if it flattened it's skeleton and squeezed through the cracks in the walls?" Tuffnut asks and I look back at him. Really? Just, really? Fishlegs whacks her forehead, "What? How is that not cool?" Tuffnut demands.

"Well i-it's not that it's not cool it's just not terribly helpful." I respond and reach into Toothless's saddlebag pulling out a bola, "Everyone grab your bolas!" I shout and throw mine forward. It hits the dragon's skin but slides off. Asher mimics me receiving the same result. "Almost!" I cry.

The dragon turns and shakes it's spine the same green slime/ goop liquid-whatever it is spilling off it's back onto the ground. "Uh, what's it doing?" Fishlegs asks with wariness and I look over at her. You're supposed to know about this dragon, not me! Tuffnut makes a horrible rolling of the back of your throat sound, when you're trying to drag the snot up from the back of your throat.

I watch the green slime for a second shoving the unsettling sound Tuffnut's making to the back of my mind watching the Cavern Crasher, it left a trail of that, so it's flammable…"The mucus! Watch out for the mucus!" I shout and at that moment Tuffnut sneezes.

"Heh, Sorry, had to get rid of that one." Tuffnut says and I shake my head.

"Not you, that." I correct and point down towards the Cavern Crasher. It swings it's tail forward and the green substance flies through the air turning a pale shade of yellow before smashing into me, Toothless the twins Asher their dragons and Fishlegs and Meatlug. "Elgh." I groan and wipe what little I can away from my eyes. The slime sticks to my fingers and I grimace in disgust. Toothless's spit, feels a lot better than this..disgusting foul flammable-Crap. _Flammable._

"Bleh, this is nasty and even for us." Tuffnut says in disgust.

"This is not coming off, it's to sticky!" Fishlegs shouts and the liquid frosts over my skin. I let out a soft groan of annoyance almost tossing my head back in irritation. It's freezing, which means I will soon be a giant icecube. Ergo, _I have to set myself on fire._

"Bleh, this is so gross." Ruffnut groans and I purse my lips tightly watching the ends of my fingers freeze over.

"Ruff, Tuff fire line!" I shout and point towards the Cavern Crasher.

"On it!" Tuffnut shouts and Barf releases a heavy stream of gas before Belch pulls up. I pull my prosthetic from the stirrup and Toothless looks at me in confusion. I stand on his back balancing with ease I didn't know was possible.

"Um, Iyn what are yo-" Asher starts to say before I leap off of Toothless my hands outspread towards Barf's gas as Belch ignites it. My clothing and anything else that was covered in the mucus is immediately set aflame and I hit the ground rolling as the two concessive thumps sound behind me as the twins crash into the ground.

I skid several feet before stopping and groan at the pain rolling through me in waves. "That hurt." Ruffnut groans and Toothless lands a few feet away from me before racing towards me.

"Guys are you okay!?" Asher demands and I lift a hand up in a thumbs up.

"Pain: Love it." I moan and sit up grabbing Toothless's saddle handles and pulling myself onto the saddle, "The slime becomes flammable when it hits the air, keep away from the blasts!" I warn and click my prosthetic into place as Asher and Fishlegs dive out of the way of several green electric blasts from the Crasher.

Toothless leaps into the air and I wipe away ash from my face shoving the stinging pain ringing through me to the side as best I can, "Your highness there's not much room to fly in here!" Asher shouts and I nod.

"Yup." I say and Toothless glides around the dragon as the twins climb onto Barf and Belch the Zippleback leaping into the air.

000o000

Hookfang lands and walks across the cave floor, Snotlout on his neck jumping at almost everything, the three (Snotlout, Hookfang and the Fireworm Queen) Snotlout's eyes widening as she scans around herself. The room is large, the ceiling is fifty maybe more feet above Snotlout's head and the walls are covered in cylinder like cones, filled with baby Fireworms.

Snotlout climbs off of Hookfang's neck as the Fireworm Queen climbs over the eggs nudging several, "Oh, now I get it. That Crasher thing doesn't just push dragons out for no reason it's savagnin for eggs, it's been trying to get here all along, to her hive-what jerk of a dragon." Snotlout says and Hookfang nods in agreement. "This is why she came for us Hookfang, she knew we would help and that's what we're going to do." Snotlout says with a firm nod.

Hookfang growls softly in agreement before moving forward towards the Fireworm Queen. The Fireworm Queen grabs an egg from off the wall as Hookfang watches another one hatch a small dragon landing on his snout.

The Queen leans forward and drops the egg into Snotlout's hand and she stares at it in shock before looking up at the Fireworm, "You want me to...me? I'm Snotlout, I'm completely irresponsible." Snotlout says and the dragon in question growls softly, "Okay, okay, okay." Snotlout stutters.

"I gotcha." She says and holds the egg tightly her brown eyes widening as it shakes back and forth several times. "Um, hello? Guys, hatching baby dragon over here!" Snotlout calls in panic before the top of the egg explodes off.

Snotlout looks down at the dragon inside the Fireworm barely longer than her finger, it roars softly, squeaky and tiny. Snotlout's eyes widen and she holds the small dragon in her palm, "Oh my gosh, Hookfang did you hear that? It was a little baby dragon roar," Snotlout says before mimicking the tiny dragons roar. The baby Fireworm roars again and Snotlout's eyes widen even more at the adorableness.

"Oh, he doesn't even have his fire yet." Snotlout realizes before slowly rocking her hands, "Ba, ba, ba, black yak, have a little bird? Yes sir, yes sir, more than you can muster, I'll be the judge said the little Viking boy, gimme, gimme, gimme or I'll take the tiny toy." Snotlout sings softly and smiles, "My mom used to sing that to me," Snotlout says and smiles, "Oh he's so cute and so HOT!" She yelps as the Fireworm lights up, skin hotter than the surface of the sun.

Snotlout shakes the dragon off in pain and it sails across the room hitting Hookfang's face. He scowls at Snotlout before leaning his head down where Snotlout places the dragon into her helmet. The Fireworm Queen looks back at them and scowls slightly, "uh.. Go you yak black, you crazy little…"Snotlout starts and laughs awkwardly.

0000o000

Toothless dives out of the way of another blast from the Cavern Crasher and I look down at dragon rubbing the parts of my skin that sting the most. "You know," Tuffnut starts as Toothless dives away from the slime the dragon threw onto the wall eeair that the Cavern Crasher sets aflame, "believe it or not that blast really opened up my senses."

"Oh yeah, what can you smell?" Ruffnut asks.

"Let me see, burning nose hair, with a faint whisper of musk." Tuffnut answers.

"Mmm, six days and counting." Ruffnut says.

"Oh Thor, oh Thor, oh Thor-Don't!" Fishlegs shouts as the Cavern Crasher chases after her, I prepare a blast to stop him from tackling the INgerman girl and Meatlug but a small cry stops me and the Cavern Crasher. "What's it doing?" Fishlegs asks as the dragon whips around and races down a tunnel. The cry goes out again and my eyes widen.

"Eggs." I breathe.

"Babies?"

"Dinner." Tuffnut finishes dramatically and I nod stiffly. Exactly that. "What?" He asks at a glare from his sister, "It seemed to go, you know, it seemed to work, rhythm wise." Tuffnut argues.

"The Fireworm Queen's eggs." I say and Asher looks back at me eyes wide with horror.

"That's why she didn't abandon her hive." He says and Fishlegs laughs angrily.

"Oh no you don't." She shouts and Meatlug dives off in the direction the Cavern Crasher went followed by Toothless, Stormfly, Barf and Belch. The dragon races down the tunnel in a quick pace and I pat Toothless's neck. He fires at the top of the cave and the ceiling collapses in on itself the rocks and boulders smashing into the ground blocking the Crasher's way.

"Great work gang." I complement.

"Look's like ugly here isn't making it to the hive." Asher says with a smirk.

"Wait you guys are leaving me here!?" Tuffnut demands.

"Not you." Asher says with an irritated breath. "The dragon."

"Okay, now let's figure out how to get it out of here for good, Ruff, Tuff, grab your bola's." I command and turn looking back at the dragon before it's body expands out like a pufferfish the green liquid flowing of it's back before it flattens out thinner than paper and squeezes through the rocks with ease. Two crashes sound behind me as Ruffnut and Tuffnut's bola's hit the ground.

"I-Iyn did you just see that!? I-it collapsed it's skeleton-" Fishlegs starts.

"And squeezed through the cracks, yes! I told you!" Tuffnut shouts.

"Once again no one listens to the nut." Ruffnut says putting a hand on her hip in annoyance.

"The nut is all knowing." Tuffnut lists.

"The nut is all seeing."

'"The nut is all believing!" Tuffnut finishes.

"Maybe the nut knows how to get through this cave in." Asher interrupts.

"The nut...the nut knows not-doesn't know how to get in through the cave in." Tuffnut answers and I sigh before returning my gaze to the wall.

000o000

Snotlout herds a small group of baby Fireworms to the bigger group. A large roar breaks through the air and she freezes her eyes wide before she, Hookfang and the Fireworm Queen turn looking back at a large opening.

Snotlout gets to her feet before urging the tiny dragons to move forward, "We'll just get them out of here, that's all." She says and pauses as more eggs break the tiny dragons falling towards the ground in large squeaks.

"Oh of course, isn't this just my luck!" Snotlout groans and the babies look up at her before crying out, "shh, shh, please be quiet, please be quiet." Snotlout begs and the cave rumbles again the Fireworm Queen roaring. Snotlout turns, "As a dragon expert, I don't think that's going to help right now." Snotlout says and turns back to the babies hushing them.

The babies don't listen and continue to cry Snotlout turns to the Fireworm, "Why do babies always cry like that?" She demands in a teary voice.

000o000

Toothless fires another blast at the rocks and a bit explodes but there's still a long ways to go, I channel more lighting at the wall of rock as Stormfly, Meatlug, Barf and Belch all fire long blasts at the wall. Nothing's breaking through though.

"It's no use, your highness, it's too dense, it'll take us forever to blast through." Asher says finally.

"And there's no way around it this time, we've gotta get through here." Fishlegs says and I nod pursing my chapped lips slightly before turning to look back at the twins.

"Hey nut?" I ask and they look down at me, "What do you mean the nut knows not? The nut knows." I say and Tuffnut's eyebrows knit together.

"The nut does?" He asks.

"He certainly does." I assure with a small smile. Ruffnut and Tuffnut are rock shaping geinousness, they can easily blast through this.

"Oh, right! Of course he does." Tuffnut says with confusion.

"Who are we talking about?" Ruffnut asks.

"I don't know, I don't know, just go with it." Tuffnut says and gestures towards me and the other riders.

"And if there was ever a time for the nut to use their all knowingness and their expert stone carving skills, it's right now." I say and Tuffnut perks up.

"You're right. I owe it to my public." Tuffnut says and looks over at his sister, "Sister nut?"

"I live for my craft." She answers Barf and Belch move forward as the other dragons move to the side.

"FIRE IN THE HOLE!"

0000o0000

The cavern shakes again and Snotlout draws her sword,"Okay guys this is it. Us three against that huge, mucus shooting nasty killer dragon." Snotlout says and then pauses, "Or, you two could take this one."

Both the Fireworm Queen and Hookfang roar at her angrily.

"Alright, okay, it was just a suggestion," Snotlout says and lifts up her hands in defense before releasing a breath and tightening her grip, "It's go time dragons." She says and watches the tunnel entrance for the giant yellow black dragon to emerge but jerks her head up as the dragon roars angrily.

The Cavern Crasher leaps onto the ground and Snotlout smirks, "Hey Crasher, nice of you to show up, we were expecting you." Snotlout says in a singsong voice and the tiny Fireworms behind her let out cries.

The Cavern Crasher licks it's lips before moving forward, "Queeny now!" Snotlout shouts. The dragon lets out a hot blast of white flame towards the Cavern Crasher. The dragon shakes it's spine and the green liquid spills across it's back making it fireproof and the blast does nothing. The Fireworm Queen, seeing this stops and Snotlout takes her sword into both hands.

"That didn't work so good, do we have a plan B, no, we probably should have had a plan B." Snotlout says and Hookfang growls lowly behind her. He fires up at the ceiling and the rocks crumble down smashing the Cavern Crasher. "Good thinking Hookfang!" Snotlout shouts and they all look over as the Cavern Crasher squeezes through the cracks inbetween the rocks and moves towards them hissing, "Oh come on really!" Snotlout says in frustration.

The Fireworm Queen growls at the opposing dragon and the Cavern Crasher whips its tail up hitting her across the face with his slime, before firing a well aimed blast and it sets her face on fire. The Fireworm Queen sails across the floor hitting with a thump.

Snotlout stares at it in surprise before looking at her dragon, "Hookfang, hatchlings!" The two race the room but the Cavern Crasher fires more slime at the nest and the hive bit falls down hitting the ground blocking Snotlout. She dives to the side next to Hookfang and lifts up her weapon. "Okay, this is it Hookfang moment of truth. We are not letting it get these eggs." Snotlout says. A tiny dragon moves towards her and Snotlout looks down at him, "Don't worry little guy, Aunt Snot and Uncle Fang are here." Snotlout says referring to herself and her dragon as siblings.

000o000

I run down the tunnel, following the Cavern Crashers trail of mucus left on the ground. I spot the Fireworm Queen's nest up ahead and fight the drowsiness taking over my muscles, "Snotlout!" I call as I see my cousin standing in front of the dragons.

"Iyn! Don't come down here!" Snotlout shouts.

And continue to do what she told us not to. "Careful guys,"I say and point down towards the green trail of slime, "Crasher slime."

Tuffnut points his hand forward with an unimpressed expression, "Perhaps we should be careful of that as well don't you think?" Tuffnut says and I look forward my eyes wide as the trail of slime lights aflame.

Toothless whips around and shoves me to the wall covering me with himself from the flames. I duck into Toothless's protective cover but the blast of heat still hits me like being whacked over the head with a mace. I close my eyes tightly at the grimacing pain.

I feel Toothless's gaze on me and rub my temples slightly before forcing my eyes open, even as much as it helped, setting myself on fire probably wasn't the wisest course of action. I take a shaky breath before resting my hand down on the ground. Ice spreads across the surface immediately I hear a sound similar to a intake of air as the fire freezes over.

Toothless pulls away from me and I get to my feet shaky trying to drown out the pulsing headache that seems to have taken it upon itself to beat all world records. I climb onto Toothless's back and click my prosthetic into place Asher and the other riders mounting their respective dragons.

Toothless dives forward and I shut my eyes tightly trying to block out the blasting heat. "Man this guy will not give up!" Snotlout shouts and I force my eyes open looking down at the mucusless dragon beneath me.

"Maybe you need some backup." I say and Snotlout fist pumps.

"Yeah! But remember you're only backup." Snotlout calls towards me.

"Oh I know, cuz!" I shout down towards her. Hookfang leaps into the air and I grab the saddle handles tightly. Toothless fires a blast at the Cavern Crasher and Hookfang mimics him before the other dragons dive over his back letting out heavy streams of fire.

Toothless lands on the ground the other dragons doing the same. Toothless fires rapidly at the other dragon the other dragons letting out heavy streams of fire. The Cavern Crasher backs up as we advance on it before finally whirling around and racing off down the tunnel. The Fireworm Queen leans down and taps her chin against her babies as the other riders awe.

I climb off of Toothless and the Night Fury races off towards the babies. Snotlout looks back at me, "I know, I know, I defied orders again." Snotlout says and I shake my head immediately regretting the decision. Forcing my hands to stay firmly planted at my sides I shrug.

"No, you didn't. I never ordered you to do anything, this one was all you." I say and Snotlout rubs the back of her neck.

"Why didn't you try to stop me?" She asks.

"Would you?" I ask and shake my head slightly trying to drown out the stinging pain, "Have stopped that is?"

"Probably not." Snotlout admits.

"Then why are we talking about it?" I ask and fold my arms across my chest.

"You know I could have gotten killed in there." She says and I rest a hand on her shoulder giving her a half hug as she twitches slightly.

"Yeah but you didn't. You crushed it Snotlout, you really did. This was all you." I say and pull away tucking my bangs behind my eyes.

"Thanks for the back up." She says and slugs my arm. I grimace in pain and stumble forward hardly managing to regain my balance. I shake my head slightly to clear the sudden blurriness before my feet give out and I fall forward my consciousness hardly managing to stay connected. Snotlout gives an inhuman screech before I feel her arms wrap around my shoulders. "Toothless!" She shouts and there's a second before I hear something tear across the ground and something nudges my limp arm.

"Haedryin?" Asher shouts and I blurrily open my eyes everything fuzzy and out of focus.

"'M fine." I mumble.

"Yeah, right." Snotlout says and grabs me bridal style, "Iyn, you are the stupidest person I know, 'Hey everyone I'm the Snow Queen, let's go into a place full of wild dragons that can set themselves on fire when the thought of being near fire can make me pass out.'" Snotlout mimics her voice rising several octaves.

"Seriously, I'm fine." I groan and the raging stinging pain rings through me again before I slip into unconsciousness.

…

"Jeg tror jeg dør." I groan and roll over slightly before I meet the end of whatever I'm on and smash face first into the floor. "Ugh." I moan and sit up shaking my hair from my eyes. I'm in the Clubhouse, and I was on a makeshift bed elevated slightly the other riders are in the room Toothless sleeping next to me.

At the sound of my small groan they all turn looking back at me, "Iyn." Asher says before he races forward and skids to his knees tackling me in a death grip hug. I stiffen in surprise and Asher pulls away looking back at me with a relieved smile, "Oh thank Thor you're okay, I was really worried." Asher says.

"Eh em." Tuffnut clears his throat.

"We were all really worried." Asher hastily corrects himself. I gather my bangs in my fingers before tucking them behind my ear and look up at the other riders.

"Are you guys okay?" I rasp my voice hoarse.

"We're fine." Asher assures and Snotlout shakes her head slightly.

"You are never, and I mean never going anywhere within fifty feet of a Fireworm again." Snotlout declares.

"Ah, you should've seen the glorious burning-" Tuffnut starts.

"Or near heat." Snotlout lists.

"It was beautiful." Ruffnut agrees. I am okay, tired and a little mentally worn but fine. Asher grins and lightly punches my shoulder before Snotlout finishes her list;

"Or maybe even in the sun."

* * *

 **Author's Note: =) Please review!**


	3. Follow The Leader

**Author's Note: I live! :D Sorry for the wait guys!**

 **So, let me explain. Every season I give myself a 'sanity skip' basically, I pick the episode I disliked the most and don't write it. This is said episode in Riders of Berk it was Thawfest and in Defenders of Berk is was A Tale of two dragon RttE season one was Total Nightmare and then I didn't do one for Rtte season two.**

 **Enjoy! :-)**

* * *

Asher POV (Weird right?) 

_Terror, panic, pain and worry._

 _The words best describe my feelings as I stand on one edge of the Clubhouse, my axe more than a dozen feet away, the other riders battling the Dragon Hunters outside._

 _Haedryin gives a strangled cry the dagger digging into her neck further a thin strip of red spreading across her neck. I scowl at the man holding it; trying to bury the panic swirling through me. I make one wrong move and Haedryin is dead._

 _Toothless and Stormfly are unconscious in one corner the sleep blow darts sticking out of their scales almost mockingly._

 _"Let us try this one more time, Asher." Viggo says and moves forward pushing his captive with him._

 _Let her go, let her go, let her go. I will send you to Valhalla myself if you touch one hair on her head._

 _"Just hand over the lenses that you have and your queen goes free." Viggo says. I clench my fists tightly trying to ignore Haedryin's warning shakes of her head._

 _I do nothing and she dies. I have to give the lens, I cannot let her die._

 _"Fine." I spit and turn walking towards the chest where they're in a small bag._

 _"Asher dont!" Haedryin pleads. I don't look back at her. No I refuse to let her die, a world without Haedryin is like a world without a sun. I shove the chest open and grab the sack with trembling fingers before turning back to the Grimborne. I hate him, I hate him, I hate him!_

 _"Good." Viggo says and hardly seems to notice Haedryin's heavy struggle. "My dear, you're going to behead yourself, struggling is useless." Viggo says. I move forward until I'm less than five feet from the man._

 _He lifts out a hand and I drop the sack into it, scowling murderously at him. "Now let her go." I growl._

 _Viggo nods, "Of course." He agrees, he releases her shoulders and moves the dagger from her neck shoving her forward. She stumbles slightly and my hands snap forward grabbing her arms and steadying her. I prepare to shove her behind me and tackle Viggo for the lenses back but Haedryin's eyes widen her mouth opening with a silent scream. No, no, no!_

 _Viggo pulls back his dagger from her back and I stare at Haedryin in horror before she collapses into my arms. "Admittedly, I am impressed, you lasted longer than most of my other opponents. You fought a good fight, but Maces and Talons is a game of strategy; that you failed to perceive." Viggo walks to the door pausing to say before moving on: "The game is over."_

 _"Ash.." Her word is cut short at a shaky breath and I fall to my knees taking her in my arms in a limp hug trying to calm my panicking heart. She'll be fine, she'll be fine-no she won't._

 _"Shh, it's going to be okay. You're going to be okay." I promise as tears form in my eyes. She won't be and both of us know it._

 _"Take...c-care of Toothless for me. T-tell my dad I love him." She whispers her voice full of pain and sorrow._

 _"You can't leave me!" I yell and her eyes slip shut._

 _"I-I love you, A-Asher." She rasps. I take her hand in my own, twitching slightly at the cold feeling the pulse slow._

 _"I..love you to, milady." I choke through sobs before her head rolls back a final breath escaping her chapped lips. Gone. She's dead, I'll never hear her laugh or see her bright eyes, the way she wields her magic or extreme sass. I love her! And now, she's gone, dead. Dead, dead, dead._

I jerk forward in a cold sweat my bangs sticking to my forehead; my clothing damp. I shove my eyes open blinking rapidly at the darkness for anything to calm me spotting Stormfly sleeping in the corner. Her head snaps up at my shaky breathes and I lift up a hand.

"I-I'm okay." I stutter. It was just been a dream. It was just a dream...was it?!

Scrambling out of my bed I shove off the blanket and look out the window where the tall ice structure stands strong, the rest of Dragon's Edge at ease. No ships, no Viggo, no battle. It wasn't real, it wasn't real...

I move back to the bed and sit down stiffly trying to calm my racing heart. We haven't seen Viggo for months, it's fine, it's fine. Stormfly shoves under my hand and I give her half attention staring forward in a small daze.

Stormfly growls softly before she scampers down the stairs bursting from the hut. Where is she going? I need her!

Pursing my lips slightly I rub my temples softly, come on Asher, you are an adult, you don't need your parents or a dragon to calm you down. You're fine, just breathe. After several minutes I hear the front door squeak slightly. "Asher?" Haedryin calls softly.

A flood of relief washes through me, she's alive. The Snow Queen climbs up the stairs looking up at me. Her hair is loose, falling down her back in soft curls to her knees the wild layers sticking out. "Stormfly woke me, are you okay?" She asks quietly.

"I-uh, yeah." I assure. She raises an eyebrow and I sigh shaking my head slightly. She moves forward and sits next to me on the bed the wood creaking softly. After several seconds she reaches her hands up her frigid skin grazing my neck slightly. She's so cold it literally hurts to be touched by her, but even though I'm used to it I still flinch slightly. She grasps a thin chunk of the hair next to my face and starts to braid it.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

She shrugs as an answer, "What's wrong?" She asks sitting up slightly to braid easier. It's weird having someone do it, but it feels nice, reassuring.

I bite my lip, its not very Viking like to be scared by a dream, then again Haedryin has never been a standard Viking. "Nightmare." I admit.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asks after a second her eyebrows knitting together as she concentrates on the braid, looping her fingers through bits knotting it before continuing the braid. Not in the slightest. What if by telling it to her, it becomes real?

"Not really." I say and she nods softly as an answer. Stormfly enters the room looking satisfied with herself and curls up in the corner probably trying to fall asleep again. I don't want to sleep again, I dont think I'll ever rest in peace again with the image of Haedryin's bleeding body in my arms every time I close my eyes.

Yet, here she is, perfectly safe and not stabbed, a little tired but safe.

She finishes off the small braid with a final knot at the end and smiles slightly staring at it. Seeing my face, she grows serious again. "Do you think your going to go back to sleep?" She asks.

"No." I say and she nods.

"I'll stay up with you."

"No you don't have to-" I start and she lifts a finger to my lips.

"I know. I want to." She assures and spins her bracelet around her wrist slightly fingering the pearls of Dinja. After a few seconds she looks up at me. "I'll help you patrol the Edge." She says with a smile and I smirk softly. She knows me well. I nod and grab my axe lying at the end of my bed, I get to my feet as Haedryin gets to hers and we both slip down the stairs, out of the house and to Dragon's Edge. I give her another half glance as she rubs under her eyes slightly, if Viggo comes here, he won't get to her. Not if I have any say in it.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Please review!**


	4. Turn And Burn

**Author's Note: Sorry for the wait friends! :)**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but Haedryin!**

* * *

Episode 4: Turn And Burn

"So, whatta think bud?" I ask and turn slightly and lift up the pair of glasses I've been working on, Deathsong amber, hammered thin, but not thin enough, yet. Toothless growls and I shrug placing the glasses on a shelf in the forge. It's a froge we made a while ago though I'm the only blacksmith.

"Alright, moving on to more important things." I say and lift my hands up ice fabric spreading up from my ankles to my hands. I grasp the ends of the wings and smile moving towards Toothless. He growls in annoyance and I smirk moving towards him, "Oh, what!? No love for Dragon Fly 2? Oh come on, you love these wings." I tease and he rolls his eyes."They let me fly beside you, they put us in peculiar situations you always have to save me from, it's terrific!" I say cheerily.

Toothless growls in disagreement and I lift the fabric up picking at the edges, "Do you think it's too thin?" I ask looking back at Toothless.

"Nah, it looks great." Snotlout calls and I jump nearly a foot into the air with a squeal.

"Snotlout! How many times have I told you not to sneak up on me like that?" I demand and look back at my cousin as she walks forward Hookfang trailing behind her.

"Well if you count right now, I'd say: I don't care!" Snotlout says and laughs. "Let us test that thinness for you." Snotlout says and I shake my head backing up.

"Yeah, I think I'm okay." I assure.

"Iyn, aren't you always complaining that I never do anything around here?" Snotlout retorts.

"No." I answer.

"Well, here I am Snotlout the volunteer Jorgenson." Snotlout says and smiles, "ready to do Thor's work.

"And that's what I'm afraid of." I mutter facepalming slightly.

"Watch and learn, Haedryin watch and learn," Snotlout says and moves forward grabbing one of the wings, wait, what is she doing! "Hookfang." Snotlout says and I snap my head up.

"Wait! What are you-!?" I start before Hookfang lets out a small stream of fire. The fabric instantly takes flame and I let out a squeak before a shriek takes it's place and I leap backwards the flames quickly licking away the entire side of the wing. My arm starts to burn before I'm completely soaked in water.

My eyes widen and I wipe the liquid from my face before looking up at the twins. Each Thorsten shakes their head frowning down at Snotlout with unhappy faces.

I wave my hand and the other wing explodes before I move forward towards my cousin,"They've changed." She argues.

"No, Snotlout, they haven't changed, it's just that this is over the line, even for them." I argue and gesture in their general direction. Snotlout rests a hand on my shoulder her fingers twitching slightly.

"Relax, majesty, don't get you're tunic in a bunch." She says and I give her an annoyed look as I rub my upper arm where the flames licked at them. Toothless moves next to me hissing. "Everything's fine." She argues.

"Oh yeah, everything's fine. That's fine. Does this look fine to you?" I ask and gesture to my arm.

"I guess I'm just an optimist Iyn, I'm what you call a arm half unburned kind a girl." Snotlout says and I raise an eyebrow unimpressed.

"Down Skullcrusher." The call makes me turn as said dragon and my dad land on the edge of the landing dock. Dad gives me a half glance probably giving a second thought to why I'm completely soaked before leaping off his dragon.

"Dad!" I greet.

"We need to talk, right away." Dad says as he leaps off his dragon storming towards us.

"Yeah, sure thing let me just-" I start and he shakes his head.

"Not you, her." Dad says and Snotlout's cheery face falls as she points at herself. Dad nods before he begins to pace in front of both of us, "I mean your father has always been well…"

"Annoying?" Snotlout offers.

"Well that's one word for it, insufferable is another. I mean, nothing is ever easy with that man. Always second guessing me, constantly trying to show me up, he once nearly burned down the village even though I told him to mind those torches in the gale winds! I mean can you imagine-" Dad starts and I give Snotlout a pointed look.

"Huh no, can't imagine that, even a little bit." I murmur sarcastically before giving Snotlout another heavily pointed look. She returns my look.

"What?"

"Ever since he joined Asher's auxiliary dragon riders, he's become intolerable on a whole different level." Dad says gripping the bridge of his nose.

"Ha, tell me about it chief." Snotlout commands.

"The man suddenly has ideas on improvin' everything. Most of which are considerably above his place in the tribe or station in life." Dad says gesturing with his hands widely. But Spitelout is second in command of Berk…

" _Waaay_ above." Snotlout agrees.

"Most recently he's been pushing a plan for a secret off Berk cache of emergency food and supplies." Dad says and I bite my lip slightly.

"That's actually not a bad idea." I say and dad growls in my face causing me to back up slightly.

"You're takin' his side now are ya?" Dad demands.

"Uh, no, no." I assure lifting up my hands. "Uh, I just-" I start.

"It wouldn't be a bad idea if he didn't persist on tellin' it to me four times a day. I mean, how can be so unaware and pigheaded!?" Dad demands.

"Uh, welcome to my world." Snotlout says and folds her arms across her chest smiling.

"That's not something to be proud of." I say dryly and echo her movement.

"Anyway, I finally told the old pain in my rump to go ahead and start searchin'. He's taken a number of reconnaissance trips as of late. Then he went on his most recent expedition." Dad says.

"And?" I question.

"He hasn't returned." Dad answers.

"Relax uncle, he's a Jorgensen, he can take care of himself." Snotlout says with a smile.

"It's been a month lass." Dad says and my stomach plummets to my feet.

"A MONTH! YOU DIDN'T SAY A MONTH! That's my dad out there!" Snotlout screams and I rest a hand on her shoulder.

"O-okay, dad, do you have any idea where Spitelout might have gone?" I ask.

"No, he was too secretive, I did fine this,"Dad says and pulls out a piece of paper lifting it out for me and my cousin to see, "can you help my decipher it?"

I look down at the paper and the squiggles all over it. Looks sort of like a Terrible Terror got ink on it's claws and had a hay day. We should grab the twins, they are experts at abstract imagines, this would be easy for them both. "It looks like some sort of coded map." I note.

"I've seen this before, but it's not code, it's just my dad's bad handwriting." Snotlout corrects me and my eyes widen. Okay.."And terrible grammar, why would you dangle a participle like that?" Snotlout asks and I squint my eyes staring at the page for a second, Dn Swishkus. That's all I can make out. Wow, Spitelout needs a grammar and spelling lesson imminently. "And the penmanship!" Snotlout adds.

"Just tell me where to look and-" Dad starts.

"I'm going with you," Snotlout interrupts and turns heading towards Hookfang, "I just can't sit around here well my dad's in trouble, what kind of daughter would I be? Besides, I can rub it in his face for once." Snotlout asks and I stare at her then my dad for a second. If they go by themselves, I fear the loss of a head may be the result.

"Right. Uh, I better tag along-f-for backup." I say biting my tongue before I can finish my real sentence: to keep you two from strangling each other.

000o000

Several hours later Toothless, Hookfang and Skullcrusher skim over the ocean heading towards the island Spitelout had marked on his paper. Snotlout tugs at the end of her hair every five minutes or so and I bite my lip slightly before guiding Toothless next to her, "Snotlout, I'm sure your dad is fine and we will find him." I say and she laughs.

"I know he's fine, Iyn, he's my dad, and he's a Jorgensen." She says and bites her lip slightly in worry.

After a few minutes the thick fog around us clears slightly and I look forward at an island as it appears through the mist, "Snotlout!" I call and point forward towards it. Hookfang takes the lead as Snotlout urges him slightly before we glide across the small island.

In a large clearing is a big hut, crafted recently from the look of the wood, Toothless growls up at me and I give a small nod, "Yeah, I see it bud." I assure. Toothless glides around the house and I spot a large red S on the front, "Uh, I thought Spitelout was supposed to be scouting." I call down towards my dad.

"He was." Dad answers with an annoyed tone.

"Right." I breathe.

"Um, hello? It's called inticvie!" Snotlout calls.

"It's called insubordination." Dad corrects.

"Tomato tomahto." Snotlout argues.

Skullcrusher lands followed by Toothless than Hookfang. I slide off of Toothless's back and scan around the storehouse moving towards is, "Spitelout!" Dad calls out.

"Dad!" Snotlout yells

. I push open the storehouse, there's weapons lined along the walls with a few shields, but it is, for the most part completely empty. I look back at my cousin and father and give a small shrug. Snotlout returns it and we all freeze as a low growling moving sound rings through the air. Dad points right and I take off running around the storehouse Snotlout at my side, Toothless in front.

I build up a small ice blast as Snotlout grabs the hilt of her sword, both of us freezing as we round the corner and see a yak next to a catapult, how terrifying. Um…

The yak looks up at us like we've offended his grandmother before proceeding to chew on the grass in his mouth, Snotlout hums softly and I look at her, "What is it?"

"I'm having asafondue, something seems oddly familiar." Snotlout says and my eyebrows knit together for a second before I look at her.

"Snotlout, are you trying to say, deja vu?"

"Yes that's what I said." Snotlout snaps as I move towards the yak, "Of course, it's the Jorgenson yak master, nice work dad!" Snotlout complements. I stare at the yak and nod my head slightly like I understand before shaking it.

"Okay, care to feel us in or…?" I trail off looking back at Snotlout.

She grins and moves forward, "The Jorgenson yak master is a specifically designed YAHH!-" A net swoops under her, Hookfang, Toothless and my feet dragging us up into the air in a chain net. "-dragon trap."

Snotlout pulls on several of my limbs and I shove away from her towards Hookfang, "Would you stop that!? That's not your arm that's my arm." I groan and she stops tugging grabbing onto the chains as dad and Skullcrusher rush into view.

"Iyn, are ya' alright!?"

"Just peachy."

"No!" Snotlout shrieks.

"We're fine dad." I assure.

"Get us out of here." Snotlout pleads a snapping sound rings through the air and I freeze looking down at the yak before the leaf it was intently eating snaps and we're thrown twenty plus feet into the air the yak flying out behind us. I groan as my head smashes against Snotlout's.

"Oh this is _much_ better!" I cry sarcastically.

"No it's not! Why are you saying that!?" Snotlout demands in a whiny voice.

"Mmm, let me think." Dad demands. I grip the edge of the chain trying to summon ice but the net keeps swinging back and forth throwing off my aim.

"Ugh," I groan as I give up and try to balance, "so why does your dad have a dragon trap anyway?" I ask and at that moment a roar breaks through the air. My eyes widen at the two winged orange dragon as it flies into view a trail of smoke following it, "Oh my Thor, dad!" I cry as Snotlout grabs my shoulders shaking them back and forth several times screaming.

That dragon is really familiar, of Snotlout would stop screaming in my ear, I might be able to think straight, "Odin's ghost!" Dad shouts.

"We're gonna die, we're all gonna die." Snotlout whimpers.

I groan in response, "WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!"

Hookfang and Toothless roar up at us in disagreement and I try again reaching for the net, "Not if we have anything to say about it." Dad says and rushes towards Skullcrusher, the Rumblehorn leaps into the air taking battle against the rogue dragon.

"Come on, come on," I mutter my fingers brushing against the chain before Snotlout grabs my shoulders tugging me down whimpering. Letting out an annoyed breath through my nose I look up at my father as he lands in front of us, "Snotlout." I groan and she releases me grabbing on the chains and tugging at them as I echo her.

"I see 'im Skullcrusher." Dad assures before turning his dragon and looking back at us. Snotlout's eyes widen.

"What are you doing,"She turns to me, "what is he doing!?"

"Stay still this is tricky." Dad says.

"Do it dad, take the shot!" I command.

"No, don't take the shot! Didn't you just hear what he said, he said tricky I don't know what's worse, to have fire breathing maniac or his dragon." Snotlout says and the dragon dives towards us.

"Dad, LOOK OUT!"I warn and he twists around looking back at the dragon as it advances. "You've gotta leave us!"

"Nonsense, I'm not goin' anywhere." Dad answers and lifts his axe up staring at the dragon as it dives towards us.

The dragon swings it's tail and four separate fireballs head towards us and my father before a red Nadder dives by knocking them off course, Spitelout on said Nadder laughs looking down at the dragon, "Come and get me ya' hideous beast!"

Snotlout stares up her eyes wide,"Dad? DAD!" Spitelout and his Nadder dive past us and I grasp the chains spreading ice across the surface.

"I've seen that dragon before!" I breathe and Snotlout doesn't even glance at me eyes locked on her father. "I just can't remember where." I add.

"Who cares!?" Snotlout demands,"Whatever it is, it's chasing my dad!" Snotlout calls and I bite my lip slightly.

"Go Skullcrusher!" Dad commands and the Rumblehorn leaps into the air after his brother and the dragon.

"And now my dad is chasing it." I deadpan.

The three disappear in the clouds after a minute or so and Snotlout whacks her head against the chain. "Snotlout we're fine." I assure and press harder on the chain, "Just a little-" I start before letting out a high pitched yelp as the chain snaps me, Toothless, Hookfang and Snotlout falling to the ground with heavy thuds.

I sit up and roll several limbs groaning, "Well that could have hurt more." I say and Snotlout huffs.

"Only slightly."

Spitelout and my dad land both giving us a half glance. "Oh some beast, ay? I've been dealin' with it for the last-"

"That's _all_ you've got to say, Spitelout?" Dad demands and storms up to his younger brother,""some beast?" you almost got us shinged alive!"

"I tried to warn ya' abou the tail, Stoick but as usual you paid no attention and did what you wish." Spitelout retorts.

"I did what I wish?"

"Shingetail!" I exclaim cheerily and Snotlout, dad and Spitelout give me irritated looks, "What? I remembered the name of the dragon."

"That would have been helpful five minutes ago, Iyn. But at least it would have been helpful." Dad snaps.

"You know, am I racking my brain Stoick, but I don't recall asking you to come here." Spitelout says with an annoyed expression.

"When you disappeared for a month, I took it as an invite." Dad responds the two walking up to each other.

"Oh, don't pretend to care about me. You never have and never will." Spitelout says and Dad growls angrily. I pop up between the two siblings.

"Would you look at that sun." I say and point up at the cloudy sky inwardly cringing at the awkwardness. Dad takes my shoulder and pushes me back -albeit gently- towards Toothless.

"Why does it matter, Stoick is allowed to take whatever ridiculous changes he wants, it's the rest of us that half to deal with the consequences." Spitelout says and I purse my lips tightly.

"Good point dad!" Snotlout agrees and I put my hands on my hips giving her an unimpressed look, "What, you're going to try and tell me Stoick isn't a total control freak?" Snotlout argues. I sigh and grip my nose.

"He's the chief, and he wouldn't have to be a 'control freak' if others weren't so out of control, your father's like some kind of reckless renegade." I say and Snotlout rolls her eyes.

"Reckless renegade! Reckless renegade! YOU KNOW WHAT-I like that." Snotlout says and smiles. I huff softly.

"Well you would."

"Come on, darling, I'll show you around the place." Spitelout says and Snotlout races towards her father, "At least one of you will appreciate the work."

Dad growls angrily and folds his arms across his chest scowling. I sigh slightly and watch the daughter and son look up at the building. Though I'm not close enough to hear everything they say I pick up bits and pieces: "When I found this place, I knew it was perfect. I was about to head back to Berk when I thought; all that's going to happen is that Stoick is going to to insist on seeing it, and then he's going to want to see my plans to construct it and then he's going to want to change those plans."

Dad gives me an annoyed look and I give a soft shrug. "Again, and again, and again, and again, and again, by the time all that transpired I could build the whole thing myself. So I did." Spitelout finishes.

"Whoa, that's right you did. Well I think it's amazing dad." Snotlout assures.

"First off, I wouldn't have picked a island with a fire happy to build a structure out of wood. Another ill-conceived Jorgenson special." Dad says and Spitelout tosses his axe behind him and the Yak gives an annoyed growl.

"I checked the island over and over for anything that might get in the way of the construction. That thing only arrived after it was finished. Came out of nowhere and started setting fires all over the island." Spitelout argues. That's weird, I mean, with Fireworms I can understand their nesting but Shingetail.

"Uh huh." Dad agrees.

"Hey, as far as I'm concerned, it's go the Jorgenson stamp of approval, I mean, it's even got a S on it! For Spitelout, or...for Snotlout." Snotlout says and Spitelout rests a hand on her shoulder.

"Uh, storehouse, darling, the S is for storehouse." Spitelout says and there's an awkward silence. Well, that is down right embarrassing. Snotlout gives a small laugh before saying: "Ha, I knew that."

I move towards my uncle, "You say the Shingetail has been setting fires all over the island?" I ask.

"Ay." Spitelout agrees.

"It's trying to mark it's territory." I say.

"The storehouse was here first!"

"You should go explain that to the Shingetail, I'm sure he'll be very understanding." I say dryly.

"Save your breath because we're not stayin'." Dad says and Spitelout folds his arms across his chest and doesn't move; Snotlout moving next to him.

"You would never abandon something you built with your own two hands, Stoick. A bit of a double stand up don't you think?" Spitelout says and Snotlout lifts up both her hands for emphasis, are they kidding! Sure, let's risk our lives to protect an empty building! I mean, with Berk it's understandable because we live there but this is a building, an empty building.

"Yeah, when was the last time you Haddock's gave us Jorgenson's any respect?" Snotlout demands. A couple weeks ago after you helped the Fireworm Queen.

"Respect is earned, lass." Dad says.

I step in between the two groups, "Alright, alright, everyone has their opinions -not saying which ones are correct- obviously Spitelout feels this location is a good one."

"It is a good one." Spitelout spits.

"Yeah, it is a good one." Snotlout agrees.

"And-and he says he was one the island first so we should give him the benefit of the doubt." I add.

 _"Benefit of the doubt?"_ Spitelout repeats.

I whack my forehead, "Well would you like an i-d-i-o-t card?" I ask spelling out the word knowing full well it will take them several minutes to process it.

"Either you believe me or ya' don't." Spitelout finishes eyes flashing with slight confusion and I can almost see the gears working in his head as he tries to figure out what I said.

"Are you calling my dad a liar?" Snotlout asks.

"Yes, I-I mean no, I mean look, there are four of us here and four dragons, I think that if we work together we can run that thing off and keep the storehouse." I say and at that moment a whistle builds through the air. "Uh?" I voice before ducking as a blast of fire sails over my head smashing into a barrel a few feet away. I jerk my head up staring as the Shingetail passes by, his eyes narrowed and angry. Hookfang, Spitelout's nadder, Skullcrusher and Toothless fire up at the dragon before roaring.

I whip around chasing after my dad, uncle and cousin as they start to run away from the Shingetail all of us skidding to a stop as said dragon fires several blasts as a wall in front of us, breaking apart several pieces of the wood. I lift my head up from my crotch, "We have to get into the air, he'll pick us off from down here. Next time he passes by; get to your dragons." I command.

"I'm not waitin' for that beast to destroy what's ours." Spitelout retorts and Snotlout looks at me unsure for a second before racing after her father.

"Yeah!" She agrees and Hookfang and Spitelout's nadder leap into the air laughing.

"Okay." I murmur.

"And what on Thor's green world makes you think they'll listen to you?" Dad demands behind me. I don't look at him, well for one, I kind of thought Snotlout had accepted with the other riders (without my consent whatsoever) that I am their queen, and she will generally follow my commands even if she whines the whole way; then she could have also persuaded her dad-honestly I don't know.

I race towards Toothless and swing onto his back clicking my prosthetic into place before he leaps into the air after my crazy cousin and uncle. The Shingetail roars angrily at us before swinging it's tail and firing several blasts of fire at us. Toothless dives out of the way and I let out a yelp ducking into the saddle.

The orange dragon smacks Skullcrusher and Spitelout's dragon and both brothers are thrown from their saddles, "Dad!" I cry and Toothless dives down towards the descending Haddock catching him easily in his paws and setting him on the ground before landing.

"That thing had eyes on the back of it's head!" Snotlout reports with wide eyes.

"And it could attack with both it's mouth and tail." I add.

Skullcrusher lands dad and he walks over to him as Spitelout rushes towards his Nadder, "We can take him! Come on, darling!" He calls.

"No Spitelout." I command, "Look, he's an unconventional dragon which means we have to fight him unconventionally. It's too strong to take on from the front, or from behind. The only place it might be vulnerable is below it; the belly of the beast."

"Okay, I'll draw it out, darling you gonna get in there and take the shot." Spitelout commands. I bite my lip in silent frustration as Snotlout's eyes pop.

"What? Oh, wha-yeah I'll take the shot." She agrees.

"Guys, Toothless is the fastest and has the most accurate blasts, we should take the shot." I say and bite my lip harder. He's a Night Fury, in the Book of Dragons before it was updated somewhere in there is, Never misses it's target, shields up; or face death's very eye.

"I don't like it, I know this dragon it should be us." Spitelout argues.

"No, Iyn is right. The three of us draw it out and Toothless takes the shot end of story." Dad says firmly.

Several minutes later, we glide across the island looking for the Shingetail, I stare down at the fire, tossing my bangs from my eyes. Spitelout and his Nadder dive towards us, "See what I mean? The thing sets fires everywhere it goes." He calls.

"Definitely marking his territory." Dad shouts.

"But if the Shingetail was marking his territory the fires would be more concentrated," I argue, this looks like he ate a eel then had a hay day blasting everything. "Something's wrong." I conclude.

"There!" Spitelout calls and points forward. Toothless pulls away from the group as they attack the dragon gliding across the treetops. I release a breath and click back his tailfin Toothless pulling up under the dragon building up a plasma blast.

"Now bud!" I shout and the Shingetail's gaze flickers down towards us before it fires fire from it's underarms, "Toothless!" I yell and he pulls left as I wave my hands forward freezing the fire it tumbles down to the ground as Toothless rights himself. I jerk forward and steady myself looking up at the Shingetail as it flies away. That was close.

Roughly two minutes later, the dragons land next to the storehouse and dad leaps off of Skullcrusher storming up to my uncle, "What were you doing up there?"

"What are you going on about?" Spitelout demands.

"You said you knew this dragon yet you conveniently forgot to tell us about it's underbelly."

"Oh, you think I knew about that and would set you up?" Spitelout asks rhetorically.

"I never know how far you Jorgenson's will go."

"Dad." I start and move forward towards him but he lifts up a hand stopping me.

"Well, there it is then." Spitelout spits.

"I've had enough of this dragon and this place, we leave at first light. Contrary to other thinkin' our lives are not worth an empty building." Dad storms off towards Skullcrusher and I stay where I am watching Spitelout. His eyes flash with annoyance.

"Go then, the two of ya'; we are staying." Spitelout says.

Snotlout's eyes pop, "What dad?"

"Jorgenson's don't go where they're not trusted or wanted, we'll stay here protect what's ours." Spitelout says firmly. Is he crazy! Surely Snotlout can see some sort of sense in this, despite how much she acts like it, Snotlout is no idiot.

"Fine, if that's the way you want it." Dad shouts.

"It's the way it has to be." Spitelout says and storms off. Snotlout looks at me almost pleadingly and I purse my lips and turn walking towards Toothless. I pat his neck and lean down biting my lip slightly.

"Hey dad, do you think we should reconsider?" I ask quietly.

"Nonsense, I'm tired of his pigheadedness, gets us nowhere." Dad says firmly and I purse my lips tighter. "And puts us in danger.

"Snotlout, Spitelout, this is ridiculous!" I exclaim and rise to my feet. You can't seriously be willing to give your lives and the lives of your dragons for an empty building! They glare at me, Snotlout's looking a little forced, "Right," I say and climb onto Toothless's back.

He leaps into the air and I bite my lip firmly before the island starts to disappear behind us. After roughly ten minutes dad finally breaks the solemn silence between us, "It's him right? I mean taking unnecessary chances time and time again." Dad says and I sigh slightly my shoulders slumping.

"Well that does have a familiar ring to it." I agree.

"Well maybe this will teach 'im a lesson. He has to learn you know; act like a child all you want but you're a grown man and grown men must deal with real consequences of their actions." Dad says. Yeah, but, this isn't them. I mean, Spitelout is prideful, muscular and sometimes downright stupid, but he's also brave, loyal and looks up to his older brother, my father a lot. It's easy to be drowned out by my dad.

I stare up at dad and he sighs, "What is it, Iyn? Speak your mind."

"Look, Snotlout is pretty much the same way as Spitelout." I say.

"The apple doesn't fall far from the tree." Dad says bitterly.

"And it certainly seems that she's constantly doing the opposite of what I want her to do." I add.

"Disobeying every single order." Dad agrees.

"Trying to one up and show off." I add.

"Couldn't have put it better myself." Dad assures.

"T-the thing is, in this particular case; who are they trying to show off to?" I ask quietly. Dad huffs, "W-what I'm trying to say is: what if all their craziness and disobedience had nothing to do with them and everything to do with us? J-j-just think about it. Snotlout's incident with my wing, that could be directly tied to her desire to prove herself to me, in her own little twisted way and Spitelout-"

"What? Put us all at risk over something so innate as a storehouse that could have been built anywhere at any time?"

"No dad, don't you get it? Spitelout built the storehouse to prove himself to you." I say dad stares forward for a second.

"Gah!" He calls and turns Skullcrusher around heading back towards the island, after a second he looks back at me, "Well what are ya' waitin' for?"

000o000

Snotlout and Spitelout sit on their respective dragon's backs both staring forward from their dragons' position on top of the storehouse. A yak grunts loudly and Snotlout's gaze flickers down to the animal her blue eyes wide.

Giving a huff of annoyance, Snotlout turns looking away from the dragon before looking back down at it. "Uh." She groans and face palms.

The Shingetail snaps its tail forward several balls of fire smashing into the ground and storehouse. The yak, now at danger of being ripped in half by the Shingetail is ripped into the air by Hookfang, "Gotcha!" Snotlout calls. The yak continues eating his grass as if nothing had happened and Snotlout huffs in annoyance before Hookfang sets the yak down, "Now don't move, stupid yak!" Snotlout shouts.

Hookfang lands next to Spitelout and the Deadly Nadder the older Jorgenson giving the younger one an annoyed look. "Where did ya' go?" Snotlout shrugs as an answer and both look up at the threat eyes narrowed, "Wait for it, wait for it, wait for it, now!" Spitelout shouts and the dragon when it's a few feet from both of them, Hookfang and the Deadly Nadder let out thick streams of fire towards it.

"Yeah that's it dad, we got him on the run!" Snotlout shouts happily both jumping as a blast sounds behind them. "Watch out there two of them!" Snotlout shouts as a second one dives towards its counterpart.

"I can see that! Keep firing!"

After a few more blasts from the Shingetail, Snotlout yelps, "Ah! We're losing ground!" The two Shingtail's dive past each other blasting down at the storehouse again.

000o000

Toothless dives down towards the two Shingetail's firing several blasts at them barrel rolling. Skullcrusher lands on the storehouse, echoed by Toothless and dad looks back at Spitelout, "What? Want to save what's yours or not?"

Spitelout's Nadder leaps into the air as an answer followed by my dad, Snotlout then me. After diving past several blasts I look at my cousin, "W-where'd the second one come from?" I demand.

"I don't know, maybe it was drawn to the fires?" Snotlout suggests.

"Yes! That's it Snotlout, it wasn't marking it's territory with the fires, it was calling for backup!" I blurt.

"Well the four of us can down two Shingetails." Dad says.

"What about three?" Snotlout asks as a third joins the small group. Less likely I look left as movement catches my eye.

"Or four." I add. The dragon's fire down at the building and Toothless does a large loop, "Dad-"

"No! We stay, we hold, we fight!" Dad shouts.

Spitelout pulls up next to him, "They're are too many of them, Stoick."

"We can do this, Spitelout!"

Toothless pulls up from a blast and I duck several blasts Toothless spinning to avoid others. Snotlout gives several yelps and I look down at my uncle, whatever you're going to say, please say it soon! "No we can't! And we won't, it's okay, brother, we will find another island." Spitelout says.

"And we'll build another storehouse." Dad adds.

"Together." Spitelout finishes.

"Skullcrusher!"

"Oh thank Thor, now let's blow this yaksicle stand." Snotlout says.

"Right behind you." I call and Toothless dives after her. After a few seconds Snotlout and Hookfang dive down towards the island returning with a yak clutched in the Monstrous Nightmare's claws.

Attached much?

"What, I had to go back for Yakety. Yakety yak." Snotlout teases with a smile. The yak groans, "Hey what did we say about talking back?" Snotlout demands and we glide forward again.

"Wait." Dad commands and Toothless pulls to a stop the other dragons following.

"What is it dad?" I ask and he in answer dives towards the flaming island. I look at my uncle and cousin and they both give half shrugs as a response. Less than a minute later, dad pulls up the S clutched in Skullcrusher's claws.

"Can't rebuild a storehouse without the S right?" Dad asks and Spitelout chuckles.

"Even though it stands for Spitelout."

* * *

 **Author's Note: Yay! :) Please review!**


	5. Buffalord Solider

**Author's Note: Hi! :) This episode has been done for a while. :)**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but Haedryin!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Episode 5: Buffalord Soilder

Toothless's wings whistle as he sails through the air as he sails above the ocean. I scan around us before I pull out a map crossing off another section of it. "Alpha Squadron checks out, nothing by the water and…" I trail off looking forward where a boat is sailing through the ocean drifting aimlessly. Toothless growls and looks back at me, "Yup, I see it to, bud." I say before I pull out a spy glass and look at the disoriented figure of the wood through the fog. I put the spy glass in Toothless's saddle bag and pat his head. "Let's get a closer look."

Toothless lands on the deck of the ship and I swing my staff from off my back sliding off his back. I click the staff and it snaps out to it's full length and I move forward my foot and prosthetic making little sound against the wood. Toothless builds up a plasma blast, teeth baring behind me angrily.

I move forward and look and turn back towards Toothless, "Abandoned, "I report and move forward towards him, a piercing scream cuts through the air and I freeze before looking back at the captain's quarters. Less abandoned.

Toothless looks up at me and I move forward towards the boat throwing my bangs from my eyes, "Hello?" I call out rolling my eyes slightly afterwards. Yeah, because if an attacker is waiting for me they are definitely going to call back, 'Yup, I'm over here. Making a sandwich, you want one?' I move into the boat and look down the dark hallway, Toothless following after me growling lowly. "Is somewhere there?" I ask.

A smell drafts over and I grimace in disgust Toothless doing the same, "Ugh, what is that smell?" I ask and move down the dark hallway. If an attacker _is_ making a sandwich, they _need_ cooking lessons desperately. I open my palm and a snowflake hovers over it glowing merrily. I move forward Toothless tenses but follows after me.

A low moan rings through the air and my stomach plummets to my feet. I reach the end of the hall and grip Lighten tightly I lift up my snowflake and take in a sharp breath of horror backing away from the room. "No," I breathe. Bodies are across it, pale green skin poking out all unbreathing. I back up to Toothless and he growls before something grabs my arm and slices down on it. I scream and whip around racing out of the room the snowflake flying from my hand.

Toothless races with me and we break free from the boat. I grip my ripped sleeve tightly taking in panicked breaths. Toothless nudges me worriedly and I click the latch of Lighten swinging it onto my back. I rest a hand on his head, "It's okay, bud, it's just a scratch." I say and swing onto his back looking back at the boat with what I'm sure are haunted eyes.

….

I stumble forward into the clubhouse, one hand wound around my broken sleeve. Asher, Stormfly and Fishlegs are standing next to a table, Asher laughing as he sharpens his axe, Fishlegs wearing the Deathsong amber glasses I'd made a few days ago laughing with him. Asher looks up and all amusement vanishes from his face, he leaps to his feet and move towards me, "Your highness, are you okay?" he asks. My grip tightens on my arm, it pulsing with pain. He reaches in front of me, "What's wrong? Did you see something on patrol?" Asher asks I look up at him and give a brisk nod.

"Hunters, trapped dragons? Viggo?" Fishlegs asks. Tuffnut's hand slams onto her shoulder.

"Ah, I love this game. Okay now it's my turn, everyone quiet, Iyn, is what you saw bigger than a yak box?" Tuffnut asks. Yes.

I move forward releasing my arm looking down at my feet, "I found a fishing boat." I answer softly.

"I'm supposed to _guess_ before you tell me!" Tuffnut cries in outrage. "Doesn't anyone know how to play? But, just for the record a boat _is_ bigger than a yak box, so I'll just score this one a win for the old T-nut." Tuffnut says and I don't huff or look up. "Just scratch one off for the Tuff.." His voice trails off abruptly.

I shake my head slightly, "It was just drifting out there. We went to take a closer look but what we found inside it was.." I trail off my voice dying. Toothless shoves his hand under my arm and I curl my hand into a fist.

"Was what!?" Snotlout asks in a terrified voice.

"Bodies." I answer and give a half glance back at them, "The skin was all pale and green we got out of there as fast as we could." I say.

"Survivors?" Fishlegs asks pulling off the glasses and resting them down on the table.

"One." I answer and grip my arm again.

"Then we need to go back out there and help him, Stor-" Asher starts to say.

"Asher,"I say and look back at him, "it's too late." I say and look back at Toothless. Odin's Scrouge, that's what it is, it has to be that, I've never heard-seen anything like that before.

"Pale green skin," Fishlegs mutters before she raises her voice, "I hate to be the scavenger of doom, but," Fishlegs starts to say I look back at her.

"I know what you're thinking Fishlegs." I say and grip my arm tighter.

"The Scourge of Odin." Fishlegs finishes.

"Whoa, let's not just throw that around too loosely because-" Asher starts to say.

"Wait, back up, did she say Scourge of Odin?!" Snotlout shrieks.

"Yes, but there's no need to panic,"Asher says and I close my eyes rubbing my hand across Toothless's head subconsciously. Silently grateful Asher is taking over the leader for the moment, I doubt I can walk in a straight line right now.

"Right, no need to panic."Snotlout agrees moving forward, "the Scourge of Odin, just the plague that tore through the archipelago centuries ago wiping out _entire_ Viking villages." Snotlout says then adds in a more sarcastic tone, "Yeah, why would we worry about that?" She gasps and slams her hand over her mouth, "Quick, Hookfang I need a mask for my mouth." She shouts.

"Well that's a long time coming." Tuffnut says dryly.

"Funny! I already feel short of breath." Snotlout snaps.

"We must burn our clothes!" Ruffnut declares.

"No, no, no, no need to panic. I've got the answer, wait for it, bing." Tuffnut says and lifts up a piece of green bread. "Oh yeah."

"Moldy bread? Like that's going to cure the Scourge." Ruffnut snaps.

"That it will, sister, once I had a really bad cold, so I decided to eat some moldy bread-don't ask me why, cause I don't know. Boom instantly cured!" Tuffnut shouts. Ruffnut puts a hand on her hip sighing. "Okay, you scoff now, but one day science will recognize my geniousness like old crazy uncle Henrik."

"He _is_ crazy Tuffnut! He married his own beard." Ruffnut argues.

Tuffnut hums, "Yeah, bad example, I'm going to go with your clothes burning plan. But keep them on just to be sure, Barf, Belch!" Tuffnut calls.

"Um, let's not jump to conclusions and set ourselves on fire, eat moldy bread or hyperventilate." Asher says and sends a pointed look in Snotlout's direction.

"Snotlout, you can't catch the Scourge of Odin by breathing." Fishlegs says. She tosses the bottle she has in hand to the side.

"Pfft. I knew that." She says.

I look back at her, "You have to have an open cut to get it." I whisper softly my hand tightening on my arm.

"Guys there hasn't been a break out of the Scourge for centuries, besides, Haedryin got out of there as fast as she could." Asher says and his hand lands on my shoulder. I tense flinching slightly looking down at my fingers. "You sure you're okay?" Asher asks and I don't look back at him, memorizing the pattern of the wood on the ground.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Really." I assure and grab his hand moving it away from my shoulder. He hums before he turns walking away from me. I turn away from him and my face falls, a panicked one taking it's place.

….

I crash onto my bed, groaning. A pained cry escapes my lips dying within the fabric of the pillow. I grip my arm and roll over restlessness taking over my body. I sit up and clasp my hands together forming ice fabric, the magic makes my head spin and dizziness swirls through me followed by a pounding headache.

I grab the fabric and tie it around the bleeding wound tightly the pressure easing the pain slightly. I fall back on the bed feeling hot, like after I sit next to fire to long. My arm falls off my chest and droops of the side of the bed limply. I close my eyes tightly and groan. Toothless's scales push against my hand but I don't do anything but let it hang there.

Toothless nudges harder and runs his tongue across my heat stricken fingers and his tongue pulls away a worried warble feeling the air. I groan and my left hand tightens tightly around the fabric of my shirt. Toothless whips around and races from the room and I lift my right hand weakly to him before he disappears through my fuzzy vision.

I close my eyes tightly and roll up into a sitting position preparing to go after Toothless when the doors to the palace slam. "Your highness!?" Asher calls up. Oh no! No! No, no, no! I pull my eyes open as Asher bursts into the room, Toothless following behind him, "Haedryin," he breathes.

I look up at him through my spinning vision, "Asher," I mumble coughing slightly, "what are you doing here?"

Asher walks forward, "Toothless seemed a little worried so I…" He trails off as I let out a series of coughs. My hand slips away from my arm for a second and I wrap my fingers around the wound. Asher moves forward slowly and grabs my fingers flinching slightly pulling them away from my arm. I hiss through my teeth and Asher stares at make shift bandage and picks it up slightly looking at the wound under it.

"It's nothing." I mumble.

He releases my hand, "Don't move, I'll be right back," He says before he whips around and races from the room, "STORMFLY!"

….

Fishlegs scribbles things down on a paper as I lay on the bed a cloth over my head as Asher and Fishlegs try to lower my fever. I stare up at the ceiling unblinking.

 _Step, step, step, step, step_

"Asher," I groan and he freezes in place foot elevated off the ground, "will you stop pacing." I carp. Fishlegs looks at my now open to air wound and gasps before she turns and grasps Ashers shoulder leading him to the corner of the room, despite the fact I can hear them perfectly fine.

"You saw that scratch right?" Fishlegs asks. I cough my chest aching from doing so much of said thing.

"She said it's nothing." Asher argues.

"You know Iyn, it's not nothing. All the signs are there." Fishlegs says.

I groan and release a shaky breath the heat and everything weighing down on my like the sun with no water.

"Alright, let's assume for a second that you're right. What's the cure?" Asher asks. There is one, but it's gone, very gone. I am dying.

I am _dying._

Literally _dying._

There's a difference between near death experiences and feeling yourself give out and fall apart. When I fell into the fire of the Red Death, I had burns up and down my back, but the heat I'm feeling now is worse.

"I'm not sure, I just now that the Scourge moves swiftly, overtaking it's victims in less than three days." Fishlegs says and I rest my head back against the pillow looking up at the ceiling.

"It's already been a day." Asher breathes and sends a worried look back at me.

"I know, Snotlout is on her way back from Berk with Gothi's notes. Hopefully that will give us something more." Fishlegs says. As if summoned, Snotlout rushes into the room at that exact moment.

Asher races towards her and rips the notes from her hands tearing it open. "Hey, Haedryin how are you feeling?" Snotlout asks moving forward into the room.

"I feel fine." I croak, "I just wish everyone would stop-" I stop mid sentence coughing through my aching chest again, "worrying." I finish weakly.

"Fishlegs," Asher hisses and lifts up a piece of paper, "look! In Gothi's notes there's a cure for the Scourge of Odin. The green solution made from the saliva of a Buffalord dragon." Asher says and I sigh. Oh, well, if I didn't feel like I had no hope before, there's currently none now. Fishlegs remains quiet. "What?" Asher asks.

"Well it's just, it's just.." Fishlegs starts.

I sit up ignoring my pounding headache and aching limbs, "They're aren't any more Buffalord. They were all hunted into extinction during the Scourges last outbreak." I say.

"We don't know if they're gone for sure. We need to get out there and find one." Asher says and grabs his axe turning around towards the door.

"But we don't even know where to start looking. There's no mention of the Buffalord anywhere, it's like they were wiped from history." Fishlegs argues.

"Come on," I say and shove myself to my feet forcing my limbs to work properly, my vision spins and blackens on the edges but I force myself to stay standing despite my swaying feet, "I told you guys I'm…" My feet give out and the world spins, I fall back hardly conscious.

"HAEDRYIN!" Asher shouts. Something scrambles across the wood and I hit Asher's arms.

"Fine." I finish weakly, forcing my eyes open looking into Asher's worried ones. "I-I…" I stutter before a pained moan escapes my lips and my consciousness departs from my body.

000o000

Asher walks into the clubhouse where the other riders are waiting, papers spread across the table, Snotlout looks up at him. "How is she?" She demands.

Asher reaches the table and rubs under his eyes, "Resting." Asher answers before putting his hands down on the table, "What else have we found Fishlegs?" Asher asks.

"I've spent the last few hours combing through my Dragon Eye research and found some old notes. I didn't think much of them at first but," She hands a paper to Asher and he takes it looking down at it.

"The Buffalord! But nothing on it's location, there's really not much about it here at all." Asher says and looks up.

"Well it's big has ram like horns and lives on the plains, that's something." Fishlegs arges. Asher looks up and sighs.

"Well great, it's not like we can search the entire Archipelago in two days, we would need a free weekend for that, maybe even into monday night." Tuffnut says and Ruffnut punches his arm.

"I'll keep looking." Fishlegs says to Asher's dejected look and the twins look down at the paper before Tuffnut lifts up a piece.

"What's this stuff?" Tuffnut asks.

"Thats nothing, just some Dragon Eye tracings, sort of just weird dots and slashes. It's useless." Fishlegs answers as Tuffnut nudges his sister and lifts up the paper. She nods and Asher looks at them hopefully.

"What? Wait, you guys see something?" Asher asks.

Tuffnut lifts up the paper for Asher to see, "Yeah, these make a map."

"Duh, how do you guys _not_ see that?" Ruffnut retorts.

Tuffnut and Ruffnut grab the five pieces of paper and put them together looking like a giant mess of lines the other riders lean over them, "See these squiggles are water, that big nose is an island, those slashes are sea stacks and that, that there would be," Tuffnut says and points at a dragons.

"The Buffalord." Asher finishes.

"How did you do that?" Snotlout asks.

Ruffnut grins, "We're experts at interpreting abstract images watch and learn. "Ruffnut says and lifts up a piece of paper from who knows where with a single line.

"A boat." Tuffnut says. Ruffnut nods.

"A pineapple."

"A scary boar."

Tuffnut takes in a sharp breath and smiles at the next one, "Mom!"

"Actually," Asher says and grabs the pieces of paper, "I think this is on Haedryin's map somewhere." He mumbles and grabs it from his pocket rolling it out on the table unfolding bits.

"Why do you have that?" Tuffnut asks.

Asher looks up, "I snitched it from her earlier. It's the only map with Dragon's Edge and the surrounding islands on it." He answers and grabs the papers and shuffles them around on the map. The pieces match and Fishlegs squeals.

"Oh! We found it Asher! We found it!" She shouts.

Asher slams his hand down on the spot, "We found a _location._ Let's just hope to Odin that they still exist."

….

Less than an hour later, Stormfly lands on the island as Asher stares at the map then out at the empty fields. The other riders look at him, waiting for instruction. "These dragons were supossivly hunted to extinction, so if there are any left they will have developed a wariness towards humans." Asher says.

"Which means we have to move quickly." Fishlegs says.

"And remember, we have less than two days to find this dragon and bring the cure back to the Edge." Asher finishes.

….

Several hours later towards sundown, Stormfly lets out a yawn looking back at Asher. The Hofferson sighs, "I feel you girl. Tell you what, let's grab some water from that stream and we'll get back up in the air." Asher says and points down to a river.

Stormfly drinks from the river happily and Asher from a canteen before Stormfly stops nose in the air. She leaps across the water and races forward, "Stormfly?" Asher asks. Stormfly sniffs something as Asher races up behind her. His eyes widen, "What is that?"

….

"Mmm, large size, unusual coloration. Mmm, vegetarian diet, "Fishlegs says and grabs a piece from the pile, "not the remnants of a dragon I'm familiar with and I know my dragon droppings." Fishlegs says and races towards Asher holding out the dropping. Asher backs up lifting his hands in the air, "It's fresh, Asher. Last couple of hours! This dragon is still somewhere on the island!" Fishlegs finishes.

"And might I add, very distinctive bouquet sort of herbal, it's quite nice." Tuffnut says and lifts up a piece sniffing it.

Snotlout looks at him, "Ew." She says then sees Fishlegs doing the same thing, "Double ew."

"Well if it's here,"Asher says and grabs a satchel from off of Stormfly swinging it around his shoulders, "I think I might know how to find it with this dragon tracking equipment- do you guys have _any_ idea how many inventions and stuff Haedryin _doesn't_ show us?" Asher asks and looks up at them.

"And how do you know this?" Snotlout asks.

"She told me to take and said if I break anything she'll personally drag herself back from the dead to haunt me." Asher says and Snotlout raises an eyebrow.

"You want us to hunt this thing in the dark?"

Asher, in response shoves his hand into the bag and throws Flightmare algae onto the ground and a footprint of a dragon becomes visible.

"Flightmare algae of course!" Fishlegs says and Asher nods.

"Hopefully a dragon this large doesn't move too fast."

The riders move, throw by throw, agonizingly slow across the island all night, until the steps stop. "Now what?" Snotlout asks. Asher pulls out a object and Fishlegs stares at it with googly eyes.

"I have got to get her to show me her hidden stuff, it's like a spy glass, but not." She says. Asher nods.

"Yup, it's for looking at things up close." He says and lowers the glass to the ground.

"Wow, fascinating." Fishlegs breathes. After a seconds Asher pipes up.

"This way." He calls.

"How do you know that?" Snotlout demands. Asher turns back and lifts up a single yellow scale.

"Dragon scale, let's move." He commands. With the sun rising in the distance, Asher and the other riders dragons behind them move up the hill. The sun shines brightly in their eyes and Asher pulls out the Deathsong amber glasses putting them on.

"Nothing, how can there still be nothing?" Snotlout demands. Asher shakes his head and rips the glasses off putting them in the Jorgensons hands.

"No, not nothing, look closer." Asher commands.

Snotlout takes the glasses and puts them on her face, "A Buffalord!" She proclaims as she sees the dragon silhouetted in the sun, "Alive!" She shouts and rips the glasses off cringing immediately, "Ugh ow!" She screeches.

Several minutes later after the sunrise is over, Asher walks behind the Buffalord making little sound he looks back at the other riders, "You guys distract it and I'll get it's salvia." He says.

"Be careful Asher, we know nothing about this dragon." Fishlegs points out.

"Agreed. But we need to make this quick, we're running out of time." Asher says and starts to move towards the dragon.

It's large, a single eyeball as long as one of their arms with a lazy posture as it chews on the grass saliva dripping down from it's mouth. Snotlout the twins and Fishlegs stand on one side and watch it, when the Buffalord opens it's mouth to roar they all shriek and race off.

"RETREAT!" Snotlout yells.

Asher, on it's other side gives an angry huff before he lifts the mug he has in one hand up and lifts it up, "Okay, easy,"He mutters before the saliva drops down into the cup, "finally!" Asher shouts and races forward lifting the cup up, "I got it! Now let's go!" He shouts and the other riders cheer before racing towards their dragons.

With the cup in one hand Asher swings onto Stormfly but freezes looking down at it,"It dried up!" He shouts looking back at the other riders.

"What do we do now?!" Fishlegs demands. Asher scowls for a second before he looks up.

"We rope him and take him back to Dragon's Edge." he answers and grabs rope from Stormfly's saddle bag and throws it over the Buffalord.

"It's remarkably docile for a dragon of it's size." Fishlegs notes watching the dragon continues to eat the grass, "Almost yak like." Fishlegs adds.

"No wonder they were so easily hunted." Snotlout says and looks at the dragon, "You gotta tuffin up there, guy." She says.

Asher finishes the rope and as Stormfly squawks reassures to the dragon he starts to pull it towards the cliff's edge.

"Aw, he's kinda cute." Ruffnut says and Tuffnut nods.

"Asher can we keep him!? I promise I'll walk him and feed him and stuff, we already know his droppings don't smell and he doesn't even act like it, it's a bonus!" Tuffnut says and Asher glares at them.

He shoves a rope into their hands, "We're getting him to Haedryin _, then_ we'll talk about keeping him." He says Asher ties the rope around Stormfly's saddle and climbs on. He pats the Nadder and she leaps into the air the rope reaching it's full length and stretching. Asher looks back at the Buffalord, "Come on big guy, come on!" He pleads with a commanding voice.

The Buffalord leaps into the air and Asher releases a relieved breath before he leads Stormfly forward. He looks forward and the Buffalord's eyes snap open as if for the first time a cloud of smoke emerges from his nose and the dragon's scales pop out as it enlarges.

"Uh guys? I think something's up with the buff." Snotlout says with wide eyes.

Fishlegs yelps and pulls Meatlug away from the dragon as it enlarges to it's full size and sends a wave of fire towards Stormfly. The rope connecting them snaps and Asher pulls his Nadder away looking back at it, "No! We need to stay with it! We have to get it back to the Edge!" Asher shouts.

"Oh, I knew I shouldn't have told him to toughen up, me and my big mouth." Snotlout says. The Buffalord fires several spikes at the riders that they manage to dodge before the Buffalord lands and burps before eating grass happily. The riders hover behind it and Snotlout looks at them, "Okay, what's that about?" She demands.

"He appears to be fine, as long as he's on his island." Fishlegs notes looking at the now content dragon. Asher stares at it for a second blue eyes hardening as he stares at the Buffalord before an idea seems to pop up in his head.

"If we can't bring Buffalord to Iyn-" He starts.

"Bring Haedryin to the Buffalord." Snotlout finishes she races over to Hookfang and leaps onto his back, "I'm on it!" She yells and the Monstrous Nightmare leaps into the air towards Dragon's Edge leaving all the other riders behind.

000o000

My head pulses with pain, my throat feels like a desert had died come back from said death and climbed-clawed it's way up my throat. Twice. My stomach is twisting and having a full out acrobatic competition, my limbs are shaky and my brain can't seem to get a good enough grasp on them to signify that we are infact, part of the same body.

I moan in agony of the Scourge, my tired limbs unwilling to do absolutely nothing but sit and play dead until I am dead. Which judging on the way things are going, won't be that far away, but I force my hand to move the pencil forward the ruins I'm sure are hardly translatable but they're there in the least. Hopefully, someone will be able to translate this in the near future, it's not like I'm writing in Dragon Eye dialect.

My vision is blurry and I finish the letter pulling up another piece of paper a humming is in the back of my head a distraction I would much rather be without.

 _Asher,_

 _You are my familiar, my friend, my king. I'm sorry, but I couldn't stay and let you go through this...thing. It's not horribly pleasant, I can assure you that. I think if I stay any longer the infection will spread to you and the other riders. Don't try looking for me, by the time you get back from hunting the Buffaohg-whatever I'll be gone._

 _Haedryin._

"IYN! IYN!" Snotlout shrieks the sound bouncing around in my head and increasing my headache a ten fold. I jump the paper, pencil and whatever else I'm holding falling to the ground with a clang. My feet give out and I start to slide of the chair sideways, my limbs finally deciding they're done listening to my brain and playing dead is a excellent idea. I hit Toothless's cold scales and lift my heavy head up where the blurry figure of my cousin is racing forward.

"WE FOUND THE...THE BUFFALORD!" Snotlout yells.

Yay?

My head drops and I hear the sound of her steps stop abruptly, "Oh please don't already be dead." She mutters. I feel her gruff hands on my neck and I look up.

"Mfph 'ot 'ad." I mutter my voice muffled in Toothless's scales. The Night Fury coos sadly and I hear Snotlout give a sigh of relief.

"Oh thank Thor." She breathes. "You need to fly Tooth-can you fly Toothless?" She asks. I groan in response.

Move?

You want me to move.

I force myself to grab the handles of his saddle and pull myself up towards it. My energy gives out half way and had Snotlout not been behind me, my head and floor would have become quick friends. She shoves me up the saddle and I subconsciously click my prosthetic into place. "Toothless you're gonna half to steer, I don't think she's fully here." Snotlout says and Toothless gives a growl of the affirmative before he races forward and leaps into the air.

000o000

Asher watches Hookfang approach and Toothless hardly flying next to him, his flight jumbled and looking like a lot of effort next to the Monstrous Nightmare's. Asher runs runs forward as Haedryin slips off saddle into his arms, Haedryin moans softly, eyes tightly closed the greenish tint to her skin sticking out like paint. Asher bites his lip and looks down at her, "Shh, you're gonna be fine." He assures.

He walks forward past the other riders ignoring their concerned looks. He lays Haedryin down next to a rock and puts a hand on her shoulder, "You need to stay with us. I can't imagine a world without you in it." He says and Haedryin's eyes close tighter and she reaches blindly for his hand. Asher takes it and squeezes it before standing. "Alright, we need to move quickly." Asher says and walks forward towards the Buffalord cup in hand.

The other riders watch him move forward all with tense uneasy expressions, Asher leans forward softly and the Buffalord's spit drips into the wooden mug. He turns around and briskly walks towards Haedryin leaning down as he reaches her. "Here you go." He whispers and lifts the cup to her lips and forces her to drink the contents after a few moment, Haedryin lifts up her head, eyes opening blurry pupils resizing. "Nothing's happening!" Asher shouts.

"Maybe it takes some time for the antedote to take effect." Fishlegs suggests.

Haedryin coughs several times before she grips her arms and shivers. "No something's wrong." Asher says and Toothless walks forward curling around his rider green eyes focused and panicky.

"It says right here, the green solution will cure the Scourge. Green solution:Cure." Fishlegs says and Asher looks at Haedriyn shivering for the first time any of the riders had ever seen.

"But the Buffalord's saliva is clear. What does it mean solution?" Asher asks, Fishlegs looks down at the paper humming softly. A chewing sound catches Snotlout's attention and she whirls around to where Tuffnut and Ruffnut are stuffing their faces with the green grass, their faces covered in a green mess.

"How can you guys eat in a time like this!?" Snotlout demands.

"Hey! Some people deal with stress differently okay?" Ruffnut snaps.

"And we're eating what the Buffalord eats because, who doesn't want good smelling breath and-" Tuffnut starts.

"Okay, I'm going to stop you there." Snotlout says lifting up her hands, "Enough has been said."

Ruffnut bites into the grass again, "It's a victimless crime." She assures and glances upwards as thunder ripples overhead snow starting to fall softly on them.

Fishlegs gasps, "Wait! Asher!" FIshlegs starts.

"It's all over my pants." Tuffnut says happily.

"The herbs. It must be what the Buffalord eats mixed with it's salva that creates the antidote." Asher concludes.

"Which would stand to reason why it won't leave this place. It can't be away from the herbs it eats." Fishlegs adds.

"So we just need it to eat the herbs to create the green solution." Asher finishes. He turns back to Haedryin taking her shaking hand into his own, his whole body twitches from the sudden cold but he doesn't let go, "Just a little longer Haedryin, for me, please." Asher begs.

Haedryin coughs in response but gives a faint squeeze back.

Snotlout walks backwards leading the Buffalord forward, "Come on big Buff, you worked up a healthy appetite trying to kill us earlier, so eat. EAT!" Snotlout shouts and points down at the grass beneath them. The Buffalord seems to roll his eyes before he moves his large head down and starts to eat the grass slowly.

Asher walks forward the cup in hand again, he rests a hand on the dragon's head, "Come on, keep going, eat it up." Asher encourages. The green spit starts to fall from the dragon's mouth and Fishlegs fist pumps.

"Yes!" She cheers.

Asher inwardly cheers as he sees the saliva starts to drip down but whips his head up as a metallic _shing_ whips through the air. Asher and Snotlout dive to the side the cup forgotten instinct taking over. Asher jumps to his feet as all the riders look over at the men striding forward. "Viggo." Asher growls hand moving back he rips his axe from off his back, glaring at the man through the white snow.

"Hello, Asher." Viggo greets walking forward with a small smile, Rika and a small group of Dragon Hunters with him. "Thank you so much for this gift. I do apologize you won't be able to use it to save your little friend." Viggo says and sends a pointed look at Haedryin.

Asher backs up spinning his axe in his hand as Stormfly and Hookfang land behind him and the Jorgenson at his side. "But how!?" Fishlegs blurts, "There's no trace of this island anywhere!? How did he find it!?" Fishlegs asks.

"Who cares? We've been dying for a little action." Snotlout retorts and climbs onto Hookfang. Asher grips his weapon with both hands as the Dragon Hunters move forward shoving a cart. The twins jump onto Barf and Belch as Fishlegs stands next to Haedryin.

"Make it count guys!" Asher yells.

The riders leap into the air and they start to attack as Asher lets out a war cry and races forward deflecting arrows fired at him with his axe and smashes his blade against Viggo's sword. Eyes narrowing dangerously a famous scowl on his face he starts to battle the Dragon Hunter leader. None noticing as Haedryin's hand slips from off her lap landing on the ground. Ice spreads across the ground immediately, covering the entire island everyone slips onto their backs and rumps the snow picking up the pace to a high speed.

Asher's hand scrambles for his axe and he grabs it leaping to his feet sliding on the ice slightly. Viggo barely has time to grab his blade before Asher's slams down on his again. Viggo's calm eyes meet Asher's aggressive ones. Like a fire ignited in the blue.

"STOP!" Rika yells and Asehr glances over at his eyes widening. "Call off your riders or I'll run her through." Rika says. Lifted by her scalp Haedryin stands sword at her throat, eyes shut tightly, unaware to anything going on. Viggo see's Asher's distraction and kicks the Hofferson in the stomach Asher stumbles backwards sliding on the ice but still manages to keep his grip on the axe.

"Fall back!" He yells to the other riders flying over his head. Toothless jumps next to Asher, how Rika got past him is beyond anyone, but Asher doesn't focus on it looking up at the other riders as they land behind him the ice cracking.

"Well done, big sister." Viggo compliments and looks at the Dragon Hunters. "Prepare to leave." he commands. The Dragon Hunters back up and well all the other riders eyes scan everything and nothing, Asher's never leave Haedryin as she's dragged back with the Hunters hardly seeming to notice the real world around her swaying freely.

"Viggo wait!" Asher shouts. The Hunter looks up and Asher lifts up a hand to the other riders preventing them from moving, even though none of them had been doing that. "We'll-we'll let you take the Buffalord without any resistence, please just let us get what we came here for." Asher says and Viggo looks at him for a second before he lifts up his head and walks to the side.

"Very well." He says and Asher slams his blade onto the ice and it creaks but snaps under the pressure. Asher walks forward grabbing the mug from off the ground and reaches the dragon in a few slipping steps. Asher lifts the cup up towards the large dragon and watches as the saliva drops into it. He turns and Viggo gives a brisk nod to his sister. Rika releases Haedryin and the Hofferson seems to fly across the space catching her with one hand. He sends a dirty look at Rika before he backs up Toothless shoving under Haedryin and carrying the Haddock away from the Dragon Hunters.

The snow picks up speed to a small blizzard and Asher sets the mug down taking Haedryin and laying her against the same rock as before, he lifts the mug up to her lips as the Dragon Hunters leave the island taking the Buffalord with them.

000o000

The world is foggy my mind hardly aware of anything. The dizziness, limbs rebelling and just plain misery fades and I open my eyes lifting my head up looking into the eyes of Asher and Toothless.

"It's working!" Fishlegs shouts.

Asher lets out a relieved breath face breaking into a soft smile. My vision clears completely and I let out a breath getting to my feet shakily, I stumble forward but Toothless's head catches me a happy smile spreading across his face, his tongue runs across me slightly but he pulls away. I look up blinking rapidly. I look at the ice covering the ground and the snow falling rapidly, "Wh-where's the Buffalord?" I ask softly.

"Asher promised he'd let the Dragon Hunters take it." Snotlout answers, I look at her barely missing Asher's smirk.

"Yeah, well it looks like the Buffalord really didn't like that idea." Ruffnut says and points up. I follow her finger and watch as the Buffalord flies and lands on the ground with a heavy thump. I swing onto Toothless's back and click my prosthetic into place lifting my hands up, my body is physically done for the day, tomorrow and till mid next week but I still manage to collect the ice from off the grass without passing out.

Asher smirk grows as if he knows something we all don't and he climbs onto Stormfly. I release a breath and look at everyone shaking my loose hair from my face. "That leaves just one thing to do." I murmur.

….

Later that day, with arrows and bows in hand our dragons landed on a sea stack behind us, I shift my weight before tossing my bangs from my eyes watching the boat sail across the ocean, "There do I see my father, my mother, my brothers and my sisters, they bid me take my place among them in the halls of Valhalla, where the brave shall live forever." I say before I release the flaming arrow. It hits the deck of the ship and it goes up in flames, five other arrows smacking into the wood.

The other riders mount their dragons and turn around heading back towards Dragon's Edge. I stay firmly planted watching the boat burn in the distance. "What are you thinking about?" Asher asks walking up towards me.

I sigh, "This just might be the beginning." I murmur.

"Of what?"

"Something Viggo said. I just...you don't think he could have unlocked the Dragon Eye do you?" I ask and Asher's jaw falls slightly.

"Wait. You were conscious?" He demands.

Yeah.

It was fantastic.

"I-I yeah." I admit.

"Haedryin, how would he have unlocked it? He doesn't have a Snow Wraith key." Asher says.

"But he found the Buffalord on his own and we need to find out how." I say and Asher sighs turning back towards Stormfly.

"Yeah. We do." he agrees.

I grab his forearm and he flinches, "Asher wait." I say and he turns, "I just wanted to say thanks, I really owe you." I say.

"It's no big deal." Asher assures and I release his arm, "You would have done the same for me." He says with a small grin.

"I couldn't imagine a world without you either." I say slowly and smile. Asher blinks once before his face breaks into a soft smile.

"I'm really glad you're okay, I mean, seriously! I could kiss you!" Asher says before he blushes. I smirk as he rubs the back of his neck, "I mean I would like to, may I, I mean may you-I mean wait-what?" Asher asks. I lean over and kiss him softly on the cheek.

"We may."

* * *

 **Author's Note: Please review! :)**


	6. A Grim Retreat

**Author's Note: Annnd another episode! ;)**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

Episode 6: A Grim Retreat

Toothless glides downwards and lands next to the riders who've been making Gronckle Iron for several hours, all their postures are slumped and tired, even the dragons. Weird normally it's joke central here. Huh.

Fishlegs looks at me one hand on Meatlug's neck, "Umm, Iyn, I think Meatlug might be ready for a break, she's starting to lose her gag reflex." Fishlegs says and I look at Meatlug who does indeed look tired and stressed to Valhalla.

"'Guess the _'perfect little machine'_ isn't so perfect after all." Snotlout says and rubs under her eyes. I slide off of Toothless, Asher jumping off Stormfly.

"Have you checked your dragon?" Fishlegs retorts, "The giant oven doesn't look to perky either." Fishlegs adds. Hookfang as if on cue falls to the ground and lets out a blast of fire missing the metal that he was supposed to be firing at. The blast flies over Barf and Belch's heads and they turn looking back at the dragon angrily. They let out a row of gas and ignite it, Hookfang leaps back and the blast barely misses Asher. Stormfly, infuriated whips her tail and spikes are thrown outwards slamming the twins into a tree upside down.

"Uh what?" Tuffnut asks.

Toothless roars and I look back at him, "Really? You too bud?" I ask he chases after Stormfly roaring at her angrily. I glare at all of them, "That's it! Dragons, to your corners!" I shout and they look over at me angrily before they move away from each other. I sigh and grip the bridge of my nose.

"Hey Iyn," Tuffnut says and I look up at him, "did you know that upside down you actually have a metal arm, of a metal leg?"

What does that have to do with anything? "What is going on around here?" I voice and look at the other riders waiting for answers.

"Your highness we've been working really hard on these reinforcement walls everyone's just...tired." Asher says and folds his arms across his chest before throwing his long bangs from his eyes, "Look at the dragons." He says and gestures to the exhausted dragons laying around us.

"You know Hookfang and I could really use a vacay." Snotlout states.

"Vacation?" Tuffnut repeats, "Count us in. We'll grab our straw helmets and chilling tell of Viking murder to read on some enchanted beach, laughing as the waves crash against our-" Tuffnut starts.

"Guys," I interrupt and look up at them, "I-I get that you're all tired, I am too, but remember why we're doing this." I say and Snotlout huffs.

"Oh!" She agrees then rolls her eyes. "Because you told us to."

No, if we don't do this, Viggo can sweep through here and wipe Dragon's Edge from off the face of the planet. "No, because Viggo is out there and when he finally realizes he can't use the Dragon Eye without the key; he's going to come looking for it. We can't leave the Edge unguarded again." I say and lift up the Snow Wraith key for emphasis. Ruffnut folds her arms across her chest and purses her lips slightly before meeting eyes with me.

"So...yay or nay on the vacay?"

"Oh Thor."

….

The sound of flapping causes my gaze to flicker upwards from where I'm detailing my map Asher and Fishlegs walk into the room and I don't look up at them. "Working on your map, huh?" Asher asks.

Yes, does it look like I'm throwing a party? "Need any help?" Fishlegs asks.

"No thanks, I'm just kinda-" I start.

"You're sure? Cause you know Fishlegs is really great with maps." Asher says and gestures to the Ingerman next to him.

"Really great, ha ha!" Fishlegs says and laughs trailing off awkwardly. I sigh and put the pencil down leaning on my heel.

"Okay, fine out with it you two, you didn't come all the way up here because you love cartography." I say and the two share a look before falling to their knees.

"We object." Asher says.

"We think everyone could use a break." Fishlegs says and I toss my bangs from my eyes looking over at her. "The dragons are really cranky from being overworked."

"Guys, I thought we went over this." I say and Asher lifts up a hand.

"Just hear us out."

"As you know we've been making Gronckle Iron, a lot of it; In doing so, we've exhausted the supply of sandstone on the Edge, and as you know: No sandstone; no Gronckle Iron." Fishlegs says and Asher looks up at me.

"There's a nearby island that has a huge supply of it, it's also deserted, quiet and would be a great place to relax and take a break from real work." Asher says and I laugh shaking my head slightly.

"I don't even have a choice on this one do I?" I ask and they both share a smile, "Where is this island exactly?" Asher leans forward and points at an island east of Dragon's Edge.

…..

"Alright, Viggo would most likely wait for low tide and try to penetrate the lower wall," I say swinging Toothless's saddle onto his back looking over at dad and Gobber as they walk towards us, "then come up then come up through the arena-" I start and dad finishes: "Which is why you've secured it from the outside."

Dad rests a hand on my shoulder his fingers twitching slightly before he looks me in the eyes, "Haedryin, Gobber and I have defended Berk from much worse than a bunch of ng'ambi pampy Dragon Hunters." Dad assures.

"I-I know dad, of course." I say and we all look over as the twins land on the landing dock. Tuffnut and Ruffnut where tall bamboo hats covered in flowers and vines. Gobber snorts.

"Did someone die? You two look like you're going to a Viking funeral." Gobber says and Tuffnut holding Chicken under one arm smirks.

"This, is our vacation attire." Tuffnut says.

"Uh, this is not a vacation!" I call out.

"Call it what you will, but we plan to kick off our shoes and let the worries of the day, melt away." Ruffnut says and I let out a long groan twisting around as Snotlout and Hookfang land behind us.

"Did someone die!?" She asks in excitement, "Was it Fishlegs?"

"No, it wasn't Fishlegs, "Fishlegs answers as Meatlug lands on the wood, also behind us, "I'm right here. And ready to go." She says with a thumbs up.

"Go where?" Snotlout asks and tosses her hair over her shoulder, "Ugh, no one ever tells me anything!" She whines and then smiles, "Hey chief whatcha doin' here?"

"I'm here to look after your base until you all return." Dad answers.

"Return from where?" Snotlout asks. I sigh and drop my head onto Toothless's neck. I explained it to her twice.

"You remember that vacation we were talking about?" Tuffnut asks and Snotlout's eyes widen. Not a vacation. So not a vacation.

"Yes."

"Well it's not that, we're not going to a deserted island paradise to have any fun whatsoever." Tuffnut says we'll winking several times. "Instead we're going to work, slave away in the sandstone mines." Tuffnut finishes.

"What!?" Snotlout asks with a wide smile. I swing onto Toothless's back and look at the other riders.

"Alright, saddle up. We need to get there before dark." I say and Toothless turns his wings twitching slightly.

"Remember; Chicken eats six times a day, small portions, she's trying to trim down. Then she gets special time right before bed. You can read to her, tell her stories, massage her-but if you're reading stories, nothing too scary. Terrible nightmares where she scratches and claws at air. Stay about three feet away when she's sleeping." Tuffnut says and Gobber takes the bird from the Thorsten.

"I got it Tuffnut. I'll look after her as if she were one of my own." Gobber assures.

"Alright everyone let's do this!" I call and Toothless leaps into the air the other dragons following after him.

….

"This place is INSANE!" Snotlout declares as we stare at the island. There's a large lagoon with a waterfall pouring down into it making a small splashing noise. The island itself is mostly forest with a few clearings and caves littering through the cliffs. Snotlout twists around looking back at us. "Look at that lagoon! Last one is the rotten two thousand year old egg!" She shouts and throws her helmet to the side racing forward and cannonballing into the lake.

"O-oh, alright j-just a quick swim and then-" I start before the other riders race past me, the twins and Fishlegs throwing their helmets to the side before leaping into the lagoon splashing water everywhere. My shoulders slump and I look at Toothless before Fishlegs and Meatlug dive forward.

"Cannon ball!" She shouts and the two leap into the lagoon Water splashes at my feet and on Toothless slightly and he growls uneasily. I fold my arms across my chest and purse my lips tightly watching the other riders splash around laughing.

Asher looks up and pauses ignoring as Snotlout shoves him. "Hey, Iyn you coming!?" He calls.

I tense, chewing on the inside of my lip. Um, no. Even as much as I don't want to admit it I still have no idea how to swim. Pathetic I know, I'm almost nineteen and live on an island. I laugh uneasily, "Um, no, you guys go on ahead I'll just keep watch with Toothless." I say.

Asher frowns. "You sure?" He asks.

"Ah, I can see it, pure terror one can't hide." Tuffnut says and nudges Ruffnut. The Thorsten smirks.

"Iyn?" Asher asks.

"Guys, I'm fine." I assure.

"Haedryin. Even I can see something's off." Snotlout states.

I sigh, "Fine. I don't know how to swim." I admit. Every jaw falls.

"Then how did you-" Fishlegs starts.

"But when I-" Asher says.

"Um, what about when-" The twins start.

"Hmm. Makes sense." Snotlout says.

Asher swims over the the edge and lifts out a hand. "Come on, we can teach you." He assures. I purse my lips. No, no thanks, run away-

"Asher-" I start swallowing the need to hyperventilate or pass out.

He lifts out his hand more forcefully. I look back at Toothless before I sigh and take Asher's offered hand. I step into the water with a small splash and immediately the depth reaches my shoulders. This is going to end badly. What if- Asher squeezes my hand sensing my silent panic.

"I won't let you fall." He assures before leading me towards the deeper end of the lake.

000o000

Several hours later I shove from the water and shake my head back and forth laugh slightly when someone splashes a large amount at my back. I tuck my bangs behind my ear with my left hand and look back at the riders, "Alright, with that out of our system, it's time for the other kind of fun: Working!" I say cheerily.

Snotlout groans, "Oh come on! Your majesty, lighten up. R-e-l-a-x. Relax." Snotlout says and leans against Hookfang's horns.

"Take a load off H." Tuffnut calls as Asher climbs from the lagoon moving towards me. Oh, you have got to be kidding me!

"Those rocks aren't going anywhere unless we move them!" Ruffnut calls and I groan resting my forehead in my hand.

Asher moves in front of me and I look up at him, "Oh not you to, Asher. You're killing me!" I groan.

"Your highness, we're all behind you a hundred percent." Asher says and we both turn looking over at Snotlout as she shoves Fishlegs into the lagoon laughing.

"Oh that's nice." I say dryly.

"But you can't expect them to be you. They're your soldiers and good soldiers will work until their hands are raw and until their backs are almost breaking," Asher says and I rub the back of my neck watching him. "But there does come a time when they need to regroup, forget about soldiers and just be people." Asher says and I sigh.

"You're right. I've been pushing really hard." I say and Asher smiles slightly, I look over at them, "They deserve this."

….

"Dinner is served." Tuffnut says in a poetic voice later that night as we sit around the campfire, Snotlout next to Hookfang, Fishlegs and Meatlug next to her, Barf and Belch sitting calmly waiting for their riders, Stormfly sleeping beside them and me and Toothless next to them, Asher at my side.

"Bleh what is that smell?" Fishlegs groans.

"Elgh." I groan as it hits my nose. Comparable to Gobber after lacking an bath for a while, dad's boots, really any Vikings boots, moldy fish with a hint of bad morning breath and Alvin's hair. Asher waves in front of his nose and looks at Tuffnut with a horrified face.

"What is this?" He asks pointing at the greenish goop on the plate.

"Oh, glad you asked, patron." Tuffnut says with a smirk, "That would be salt encrusted sea bass with a salted seaweed gravy, mixed in with salt and all finished with a little pinch of salt on top." Tuffnut says and I stare at the fish with wide eyes. Sounds...salty.

Tuffnut gives a low bow, "My queen,"He says and lifts the plate out to me. I take the fish from it my hands almost leaping back from the slime. I pick the piece up and Asher takes one as the twins pass the rest around the group. I lift it to my lips and take a bite my eyes popping slightly.

Yaknog, in all it's glory, takes twenty-thirty times better than this. "Whoa, that is salty." I state holding the piece of salt-I mean fish in my mouth as I stare down at the green covered slime in my hands. Toothless leans forward and sniffs it and I lift it up to him. "All yours." I assure quietly.

"Too much you think?" Ruffnut asks.

"Yeah, just a bit." I assure and swallow the fish the slime slipping down my throat and leaving an if possible, worse aftertaste.

Toothless backs away from it with a disgusted growl and Fishlegs tries to offer it to Meatlug but fails. "Weird, the dragons usually love fish, no matter how bad it tastes." Fishlegs says and looks over at me.

"Hookfang won't even touch it." Snotlout says and looks back at us, "And I've seen him eat piles of wood bark. I mean piles of wood bark, like fresh fallen from the tree covered in bugs and hair and beards and-"

"Okay we get it Snotlout." Asher assures with a grimace of disgust.

"Well I chalk it up to underdeveloped pallets, both human and dragon." Tuffnut says and he and his sister grin smacking their foreheads together. They both shove their creation of doom into their mouths and creepily enough, their horrified expressions are exactly identical. They chew, swallow, nearly burst into tears and repeat. When the fish is finished and they both look beyond needing to throw up I toss the remains of my fish into the flames echoed by the other riders.

"I need to lay down." Ruffnut groans her brother echoing her.

I shiver slightly from the remains of the taste in my mouth and Asher covers his hand with his mouth in disgust again before grabbing his blanket and pulling it over his head. Fishlegs rubs the side of Meatlug's head trying to soothe her into sleep as the Gronckle scratches mercilessly at her neck.

I pull the thin blanket up to my waist before leaning against Toothless's neck. He curls and lays his head at my feet sighing contently as the world of sleep takes us all.

000o000

Fishlegs grumbles and moans in her sleep, feet moving in a fast pace as she appears to be running from something. With a startled cry and a yelp of surprise she jerks awake into a sitting position looking around for her Gronckle for comfort from the bad dream but sees nothing. "Meatlug? Meaty where are you?" Fishlegs calls out.

No response.

Fishlegs's eyes widen and she presses her hands against her cheeks in worry, "oh no. It's not safe out there for a Gronckle. Alone in the wild." Fishlegs says seeming to forget that is exactly what Meatlug was four years ago. She grabs her long dagger and straps it to her belt before moving forward towards the woods missing Meatlug's saddle, ripped and torn laying next to a bush.

"Quiet and calming; yeah right." Fishlegs mutters before looking around at the forest again, "Meatlug? Here girl, it's mommy-" Fishlegs starts but yelps as something rushes past her in a fast, quick blur. "AH!" She yelps and her hands scramble for the hilt of her dagger. When nothing leaps out trying to swallow her whole, she releases the weapon, "-And I'm really scared. So it would be really great if you came out and-" Fishlegs starts up again pausing as she sees her Gronckle hovering as she twitches a few feet in front of her.

"Is she sleepwalking?" Fishlegs asks to absolutely no one in particular. Her face breaks into a relieved smile, "Oh thank Thor. I'm here to take you…" Meatlug turns and looks back at Fishlegs, one eye twitching, mouth rimmed with glowing orange, eyes narrowed to slits, saddle gone and the murderous look in her eyes makes Fishlegs pause. "Home…" She finishes. Meatlug lands and growls lowly her muscles tensing to pounce.

"Oh I knew she was to tired, but I pushed her, bad Fishlegs bad. "Fishlegs says and smacks her cheeks for good measure. "Okay listen girl, I promise, no more work until you're-AHHH!" Fishlegs screams as Meatlug leaps into the air and starts to chase after her. Fishlegs races through the woods back towards the campsite as fast as her two legs can carry her, which at this current moment, is extremely fast.

"You know," Fishlegs calls back towards Meatlug as she dodges a lava blast, "this is really Haedryin's fault if you think about it. Shouldn't you be mad at her?" Another blast, "AH HELP! SOMEBODY! ANYBODY!"

Meatlug fires another blast but sees that her target is gone. She scans around the area flying past a large hollow tree trunk. Sniffing slightly she turns and flies over the top as, Fishlegs, from inside lets out a panicked, shaky breath.

000o000

"Everybody wake up!" Fishlegs screeches and I groan burying my head into my arms deeper.

"Zip it, Fishface the sun isn't even up." Snotlout groans. Yeah, I feel you there. A low growl and several scratches and screeches catch my attention and I lift my head up looking at the dragons as they twitch, growl and stagger around.

"What's going on with the dragons?!" I demand shooting forward into a full sitting position.

"I have no idea. All I know is that Meatlug was sleepwalking and when I found her she was in a really bad mood and chased me through the forest trying to kill me." Fishlegs answers and I scramble to my feet watching as the dragons turn looking back at us, mouths rimmed with color eyes murderous.

"I-I don't think they're playing." I say and lift up my hands slightly backing up to the other riders.

"Stormfly no!" Asher shouts as she opens her mouth before firing at us. Asher grabs my arm and pulls me behind a bush the other riders diving behind it. Brilliant plan, let's hide behind a flammable object, from fire.

"This is all your fault you know!" Ruffnut hisses at Tuffnut.

"My fault?" Tuffnut repeats.

"That stupid salted fish. They hate us 'cause they went to bed hungry and now they're all cranky." Ruffnut hisses. I'm pretty sure that's one of the last things that made them go like this.

"That salt was properly pinched!" Tuffnut argues.

"Your brain is properly pinched." The two dive on each other after that tackling the other to the ground and throwing punches.

"No, i-it's not the fish." I call over to the twins me and Asher walking out from behind the bushes both of us tense. "Look at their saddles, they've been chewed off." I say and gesture to the leather laying under the dragons. They're...rebelling, I don't understand.

"It's a revolt." Fishlegs breathes, "They're rising up against us!" Fishlegs shouts tugging down on her braids.

"What! Why would they do that?" Asher demands.

"I don't know, why would they." Snotlout says giving me a pointed look. I pause. Wait, she thinks it's my fault for them going crazy, they were doing it of their own free will and we stopped when they told us to!

"You think this is my fault-" I start and we both duck as Hookfang fires a blast over our heads. Toothless leaps in front of all six of us and fires several plasma blasts. He's not crazy. The dragons leap into the air growling lowly flames building up in their throats, "Okay everyone split up! If we're together we're vulnerable!" I shout and race towards Toothless.

When he doesn't try to leap on me I grab the handle of his saddle, "Your highness come on!" Asher shouts towards me. I look back at him.

"It seems as though Toothless is okay, we'll hold them off until you guys are clear!" I call back towards him climbing onto Toothless's back. "We'll find you!" I shout and he nods racing off into the forest. Meatlug fires a blast at Toothless's feet and he leaps away from it barring his teeth. "We better get outta here to, bud." I say and look up at the dragons.

Toothless leaps into the air and ducks a blast from Meatlug loops around several times before landing at the edge of a small cliffside next to the lagoon. Stormfly's spikes land at his talons and he leaps back to avoid the poisonous spines falling back towards the water. I let out a cry of surprise before my back smashes into the water and I'm thrown from his back at the force.

Using my new found ability to swim I shove up to the surface of the lake and scramble to my feet brushing off water. Toothless shoves up to the surface next to me and I rush over to him shaking ice from my hair, "We better find the others before the dragons do."

0000o0000

"Chicken, Chicken!" Gobber shouts as he walks through Dragon's Edge looking for Tuffnut's bird. "Here Chicky, Chicky! It's special time, I have a special story to tell you about a sheep family and how their red wool made fabric." Gobber says looking under benches before passing Skullcrusher, the blacksmith pauses and looks back at him.

"Oh, hello Skullcrusher, you haven't seen Chicken have you?" He asks and Skullcrusher in response barfs up several chicken bones. Gobber's face pales with horror as he stares at them, "Oh, please tell me you didn't." Gobber begs and Skullcrusher licks his lips in response rolling over looking perfectly content and happy. "You did. You ate Chicken? Stoick is going to lose-"

As if on cue said chief walks onto the platform, "Gobber, are you bothering my dragon well he's eaten'?" Stoick asks and Gobber quickly gathers up the chicken bones in his hands shielding the process with his frame.

"Uh yes, well about that, he-" Gobber starts.

"Leave him be, he might try to take a bite out of you if he's hungry enough." Stoick says and laughs as Gobber pales, walking back with the bones clutched firmly in one hand.

"Ha ha, wouldn't want that now would we?" Gobber asks and starts to limp off.

"No, we wouldn't." Stoick agrees resting his hands at his sides. Gobber walks off but a single bone falls from his death grip and clatters to the ground. Obvious, Gobber carries forward as Stoick reaches down and picks it up.

"Ugh, Gobber, come on, you ate the boy's pet. And of course I'll have to break the news to him." Stoick says with an annoyed sigh before scratching his beard, "Or do I?"

0000o0000

"Nothing." I report as I look around the forest, a little more than an hour has passed since me and Toothless's dip in the lagoon yet we haven't even come across a hair of the other riders. I'm impressed honestly, sometimes they seem to have the tracking and hiding skills of a sick yak. "They must of really split up." I mutter to Toothless and pat the side of his head, "See of you can pick up any sounds bud."

Toothless lifts his head up and releases several streams of echolocation into the air, Hookfang and Stormfly fly through them and Toothless ducks into the canopy of trees, "Okay, uh, those aren't the sounds we're looking for." I say and Toothless huffs in agreement.

Hookfang lands on a cliffside and scans around himself before taking off into the air again, "I haven't seen them act like this since we gained their trust. They're hunting us-" I start to say and both me and Toothless jerk our heads left as some bushes rustle near us. "And doing a pretty good job of it too." I mutter.

Toothless builds up a blast and I spin my hands together creating a ice ball before Ruffnut leaps from the bushes throwing her hands up. "NO! Don't shoot!" She says and I rip my hands apart the ice blast exploding into a flurry of snowflakes as Toothless swallow's his blast, a small puff of steam leaving his nose.

"Ruff! You okay?" I ask and she walks towards me.

"No, I am _not_ okay! I'm cracking under the pressure!" She says and walks towards me scanning around herself for anything. Where's Tuff? Those two are inseparable, seeing one without the other is like seeing Toothless without wings.

"Uh Ruff, you're fine. Have you seen any of the others?" I ask.

"You said, SPLIT UP!" She shrieks.

"I know." I say and jerk my head upwards at a wing flap. Toothless dives forward Ruffnut racing towards us as we stare up at the sky, Meatlug and Stormfly passing by. I look at Ruffnut, "We need to find the rest of the riders, fast." I say and she nods climbing onto Toothless behind me and death gripping my shoulders.

000o000

Fishlegs and Tuffnut walk side by side in silence each tense as they look around for their hunters. Flapping catches both's attention and Fishlegs's eyes widen with happiness, "Meatlug! Theres my Meatlug!" She shouts as the Gronckle flies overhead.

Tuffnut grabs her arm and tugs her down into a bush, Tuffnut slamming his hand over her mouth as they both watch the dragon pass. "Ah! What are you doing!" Fishlegs demands in a low hiss shoving Tuffnut's hand off her mouth.

"What are you doing? Trying to get us a one way ticket to Valhalla?" Tuffnut returns equally silent.

Fishlegs looks up at him, eyes defiant, "My dragon is still inside there Tuffnut, I can reason with her." Fishlegs says.

"Did you see the look in her eyes? That was the look of a killer, I know this because I see it in my own reflection, pure killer." Tuffnut says and looks up at the sky dramatically before looking down at Fishlegs and jump scaring her. She yelps and Tuffnut puts a finger over her mouth, "Shhh."

000o000

"You know, I never should have trusted that dragon, the way he looks at me sometimes, I know he thinks of me as a dinner." Snotlout remarks to Asher as they hide within several bushes together, Asher tense as Snotlout whines. "Or at least a light lunch. Ugh, I should have picked a less ferocious dragon, like a Nadder." Snotlout finishes and Asher slams a hand over her mouth.

"Snotlout, if you don't shut your pie hole I'm going to leap out into the open and plead with them to eat us both." Asher carps.

"Shh, I hear something." Snotlout says and they both look up at Hookfang and Meatlug, scanning around for the riders.

"They're actually hunting us." Asher realizes with a breath of horror, "How did it come to this?"

"Lets just hope Haedryin and Toothless get to them before they get to us." Snotlout says in a panicked voice.

000o000

"Alright," Gobber says as he sets a chicken down on the Clubhouse table, "you're going to have to get used to Tuffnut's strange affection for you. He's going to squeeze you and hold you and talk to you and tell you ridiculous stories." Gobber says and smirks, "But, trust me. It's better than what my Chickens have in store for them." Gobber says and picks the bird up, "Now, let's go find some paint to get you looking exactly right.

Gobber walks off as Stoick walks into the Clubhouse resting another chicken on the table, "Here we go, hopefully Tuffnut will believe this is his chicken." Stoick says and sets the bird onto the table. "What am I sayin'? I'm the chief, I'll order him to believe it." Stoick says and the chicken looks back at him almost disappointed.

"Well, I'm not proud of it but that's the plan; so stick to it!" Stoick says to the bird with a firm nod of his head.

000o000

Later that morning, Toothless climbs over a log as Ruffnut does the same, a little less than an hour ago she declared she is walking the rest of the way for the sake of being warm. I wasn't aware I had an aura until now. I mean, I'd guessed it once or twice, but Ruffnut's insistings have left little room for doubt on the subject.

"IYN RUN!" Tuffnut yells as he and Fishlegs break into the small clearing.

"What why!" I demand.

"Stormfly! She landed in the woods and she's coming this way!" Fishlegs answers pointing behind them frantically as a blast of hot fire shoots off in the woods twenty feet behind them. Yup.

"She is!" I agree and Toothless backs up heading behind us before heavy footsteps reach my attention.

"RUN!" Snotlout shouts as she breaks into the clearing, Asher's arm swung over one shoulder, half dragging the limping, bleeding Hofferson. What happened!? "Hookfang! He's right behind us!" Snotlout shouts pulling Asher forward a few more feet.

I leap off of Toothless's back and race towards them grabbing Asher's other arm and pulling it over my shoulder despite his heavy twitch and start to drag him towards Toothless. Wait, so if Hookfang's over there, and Stormfly was behind us, "Guys! We played right into their hands!" I shout and climb onto Toothless's back grabbing Asher's arm and pulling him in front of me.

"Technically dragons don't have hands, so that expression doesn't-maybe we fell right into their talons?" Tuffnut corrects.

Asher lets out a soft groan and closes his eyes tightly. I grip him tighter and look over at Snotlout as she grabs a stick from off the ground, "Point is, we're about to be-" I start before the four dragons leap out of the bushes, "Surrounded." I finish.

I clutch Asher protectively to my chest as Toothless and the other riders back together forming a tight circle. "Hey, majesty, a next move would be great!" Snotlout calls towards me.

"What next move?" I demand watching the other dragons, "I'm out of _'next moves_!'"

Toothless lets out a long roar before he fires several blasts at the dragons causing them to leap backwards. I scan around us and spot a cave up ahead, removing one hand from my death clutch on Asher I point towards it, "That way! A cave!" I shout and the other riders make a break for it, Toothless following.

Toothless races into it as the other riders make leaps and fires a plasma blast at the ceiling letting the rocks collapse on the entrance. Taking in a deep breath and blinking several times, I unattach myself from Toothless's saddle and slide off his back lifting Asher in my arms and staggering forward towards a wall setting him down.

"What happened!?" I demand looking back at Snotlout.

"I don't know, we were just running and then Hookfang leapt on him…" She trails off. I look over at Ruffnut and she shakes her head silently.

"All my bandages and other important medical supplies are on Barf." She says and I inwardly curse, let out a frustrated breath and turn back to Asher. His eyes blink open as if the force itself causes him pain and I brush his sweaty bangs from his face scanning at the deep gash across his arm and his tunic soaked red where I'm sure several others are.

Okay, breathe. You can do this, Iyn. I clasp my hands together and form several long pieces of fabric looking back to Ruffnut. She moves forward and takes them from my hands as I position myself behind Asher holding him upright as she starts to bandage the deep gashes. The cave is dead silent except for a faint scratching noise I don't give a second thought.

"Is he going to be okay?" I demand as soon as Ruffnut ties off the final makeshift bandage.

"He'll be fine. So long as he doesn't do anything stupendous soon." Ruffnut answers.

"I'm fine." Asher groans and sits upwards hands flying to his chest a grimace of pain flashing across his face.

"Yeah, love to agree with you on that one." I say sarcastically. He looks back at me, eyes finally seeming to be focused. They widen in a large manner and I blink once before twisting around slowly and look back watching as Toothless's head twitches the purple glowing rim on his mouth similar to the other dragons.

I scramble to my feet and pull Asher to his shoving the Hofferson behind me as I backup my hands outstretched in front of the other riders. "Toothless," I say and we all back up,"Hey, hey, look-look at me, it's me, Iyn-Haedryin!" I say and lift up my hands towards Toothless.

He twitches eyes narrowing to slits as he advances on us, a murderous look in his eyes. Oh this cannot be happening! Toothless is my soulmate-not in a romantic way-but, he's my other half, my best friend, how can he just turn on us on me like this!? "H-hey whatever's going on we can get through this, just talk to me." I beg and Asher stumbles slightly behind me. "Toothless just relax." I plead and Tuffnut, at my side shakes his head.

"I am not going out like this." He says and grabs his helmet and throws it forward. It smashes onto Toothless's skull bouncing off it harmlessly. I give Tuffnut an irritated glance before he grabs a handful of something and throws it forward. As soon as it hits Toothless he growls before twitching the purple liquid splashing onto the ground.

He falls backwards and rolls several times withering in agony, "Tuffnut what was that!" I demand looking back at him and grabbing Asher's forearm to steady him as he slips slightly.

"That my friend was salt, just a pinch." Tuffnut says and we all blink.

 _"Salt!?"_

"Hey, I didn't see any of you stepping up so I went with what I had, and what I had was salt." Tuffnut says and gestures towards Toothless.

"And you fed us that stuff." Snotlout says.

An earsplitting shriek cuts through the air and I slam my hands over my ears looking over at Toothless, "Ah!" I cry and Fishlegs nudges my elbow.

"Iyn it's coming from Toothless!" Fishlegs says. At those words I remove my hands and start to move forward towards my dragon when dozens of tiny bug like things with wings leap from his scales onto the ground with heavy screeches. Toothless backs away from them towards my side and glaring at the tiny bugs.

"Did you see that? It jumped out of Toothless's skin." Tuffnut says and stares down at the bugs, "That was awesome, quick put it on me! Put it on me!" Tuffnut exclaims cheerily.

"Of course." Fishlegs says and moves forward looking down at the bugs, "A Grimora, that's why the dragons were hunting us." Fishlegs says and I blink. What? I mean, it does sound familiar, just, not superly so.

"A Grimwhatta?" Snotlout asks.

"Grimora." Fishlegs answers, "It's a rare parasite that attach themselves to dragons and release a toxin that causes them to turn wild." Fishlegs explains and we all watch as the little winged bugs scurry off into the rocks. "But Grimora usually only live in freshwater." Fishlegs adds and Asher pipes up behind me.

"The lagoon! Our dragons must have picked them up when we were teaching you how to swim." Asher says and grips the edge of the wall to steady himself. Forcing the urge to pick him up and carry him out of here to Dragon's Edge down I grip the edge of my hair.

"They chewed off their saddles to get the Grimora's off of them. Not because they were rebelling." I finish and look up at them, "And you thought I was working them too hard." I say and the other riders expressions would have made me laugh at another time. Toothless growls and my shoulders slump, "Alright, fine, yes I was working them too hard point taken." I say and rub the top of Toothless's head.

"Okay," Ruffnut says and meets eyes with me, "so all we need to do is find our dragons and throw salt on them?"

"You know that could work." Fishlegs says. Tuffnut moves forward and puts a hand on her shoulder.

"Sorry, gonna have to disagree with you there Fishy, outta salt used the last of it on T. and then you know the salt crusted sea bass-which might I add no one liked. Everybody likes salt now, but when it was on the sea bass, nope." Tuffnut says and folds his arms across his chest.

"Well then we'll just have to lead them to the next best salt location." I say and Snotlout snorts.

"Lead them? They're trying to kill us, did you forget that?" Snotlout demands. Hard to miss.

"No, just don't let them catch you." I say and move towards Toothless swinging onto his back. "Asher, do you think you need help with Stormfly-" I start and he shakes his head.

"No." He says firmly and I raise an eyebrow. "I'll help her myself." He says and I bite my lip before sighing. He's more stubborn than me on somethings and I have a feeling this will be one of those times. I'd have better luck getting Alvin to have a tea party with me.

"Okay bud, plasma blast!" I say and Toothless turns firing a blast at the rocks, they explode with ease and he leaps through the thick smoke the other riders echoing us. When nothing leaps out trying to murder us, Snotlout gives a sigh of relief.

"Oh, thank Thor, they're gone." She says and we all twist around looking back as Hookfang lights up, the other dragons and him on the side of the cliff. Nope, just waiting for us.

"Remember the plan!" I shout as the other riders let out screeches of fear and race off towards the woods, "You'll be fine as long as you-" I start and pause looking back at the other riders as the dragons race off quickly getting lost in the thick trees, "remember the plan." I finish lamely.

000o000

Fishlegs races through the woods, two large black rocks under either arm as she tries to avoid Meatlug's snaps at her back. "Please don't eat me!" Fishlegs shouts to the dragon behind her with wide yes, "I love you!" Meatlug snaps at her back in response.

000o000

Asher races through the woods, doing as Ruffnut said exactly not to do: Something stupendous. He leaps off of several rocks reaching the edge of the water avoiding several of Stormfly's spines at his head. He leaps into the water his boots skidding across the edge before he slips backwards with a cry of pain falling flat on his back.

Stormfly cocks her head staring at Asher as he jerks upwards splashing water everywhere. "Come on Stormfly, bath time! You love bath time!" Asher croaks in a hoarse voice. Stormfly stares at him for a second before the dragon moves forward resting a talon in the water. Asher backs up slightly grimacing as a wave crashes into his back spreading towards his front where the frozen bandages are wrapped around his torso.

Stormfly moves forward and dives into the water after Asher a heavy screech coming from the Grimora's before they leap off the Deadly Nadder's skin and into the salt infested waters. Stormfly leaps onto Asher squawking and licking him heavily as the Hofferson laughs, "There's the girl I know." He says and hugs her neck tightly a pained expression flashing across his face.

000o000

Fishlegs races across the beach and turns looking back at Meatlug panting slightly. The crazed Gronckle eyes the rocks in the Ingerman's hands. "Pyrate, it's your favorite girl." Fishlegs says and Meatlug growls, "Go get it!" Fishlegs encourages and throws the two rocks into the ocean.

The Gronckle leaps after the rocks and the Grimora's leap off of the dragon flying high into the air. Fishlegs's watches them with happy eyes before her Gronckle bursts from the water tackling Fishlegs with licks and heavy hugs. "Oh! It works, it actually works!"

000o000

"Come on Hookfang, remember all those great times we burning places down together?" Snotlout asks looking around for the Monstrous Nightmare her short hair falling in front of her face. "You love burning things down. You really want to throw all that away." Snotlout asks and jerks her head upwards as she sees her dragon poke his head out from behind a bush before firing at her.

Snotlout leaps to her feet and races across the ground with speed unnatural as she heads towards the ocean, "Do I mean nothing to you!?" Snotlout asks before racing over to the edge of the cliff jumping off of it. Her eyes widen and she lets out a scream before she hits the water, in Hookfang's jaws.

The Monstrous Nightmare pauses before the Grimora leap from his skin. Hookfang releases his rider with horror before grabbing her with his neck and bursting from the water. Snotlout throws her arms up, "YES! Five thousand pounds of raw dragon and dragon rider power back in action!"

000o000

The twins race across the forest, both with buckets of water in their hands as they run from Barf and Belch each giving terrified yelps and shouts. "Stop spilling the water will ya!" Tuffnut shouts towards his sister as a small amount falls out.

"Stop yelling at me will ya!" Ruffnut returns.

"I'm sorry! I yell when I'm terrified; YOU KNOW THAT!" Tuffnut screams.

"I do know that but that doesn't make it okay!" Ruffnut shouts.

Both continue to race forward in zigzags, Barf and Belch twisting their necks together to follow the two separate targets. Barf and Belch smash their heads together and the twins whirl around, "NOW!" Tuffnut shouts. They throw their buckets of water forward and it splashes onto the Zippleback's neck the green liquid on their faces washing off.

000o000

"See ya, later ya' leaches!" Tuffnut shouts as Toothless lands next to Barf and Belch. I would hope not.

"Good job guys." I complement and they grab their dragon's necks, embracing them in hugs. Toothless leans down sniffing something in the rocks before the Grimora's leap from within the small gaps onto his skin.

Oh, _NO!_

Toothless leaps off the stone to avoid them but he's too late, water, we need water! "No, no, no, no! We gotta get you in the water!" I shout and put a hand on his forehead that Toothless shakes off.

"Stay with me!" I beg and Toothless leaps into the air my hand flying from the saddle handle. "Whoa!" I shout before Toothless takes an abrupt dive and heads down to the trees. I duck several branches my hair flying behind me at the pace Toothless is in. "No! Toothless the water!" I shout and Toothless smashes into the ground.

He jerks several times and I'm thrown from his saddle, skidding across the ground several feet and my fingers scramble for grip to stop my fall before I jerk upwards to my feet at the edge of the cliff, a few stray pieces of dirt and rocks falling to the rocks below. Of course they're sharp rocks at the bottom! Why is there _always_ sharp rocks at the bottom!

"No Toothless!" I shout as he advances on me again, I race away from the cliff's edge and dive behind a tree my eyes wide as a plasma blast smashes into the ground a few feet away from me. I poke my head out from the side of the tree and duck behind it again as a plasma blast sails past me, edges of it slicing across my cheek and burning off a small chunk of hair a little past my shoulder. My hand flies up to the burn and I purse my lips tightly.

Cats! I release a shaky breath before looking back at the cliff's edge then look at Toothless. Okay, I have to do this. This could be the death of both of us. I race forward my hair falling from the braid the rest of the burned edges falling of. I smash into Toothless's neck both of us flying over the cliff's edge. I let out a yell of surprise before I hit the surface of the water.

000o000

The other riders race towards the edge of the beach, in Asher's case, stumbling and watch the two descend into the water. They both hit it and a plasma blast rings through the water each rider taking in a gasp of horror. Asher stumbles forward hand clutched across his chest as he stares at the water.

"Come on." He begs silently watching the water with panicked eyes waiting for the two to reappear, "Come on." He repeats before a flock of Grimora bursts from the water quickly followed by Headryin and Toothless.

000o000

Toothless lands on the beach as the riders give shouts of joy and I slide off his back gripping his neck in a tight hug. He purrs and rubs against my side as the other riders move forward giggling.

…

Snotlout slides off of Hookfang's back and she looks up at me from where I'm helping Asher across the stable, one of his arms around my shoulders. "Hookfang and I decided no more vacation for us." She states.

"I think a better plan would be when we need a break, we'll just stay a little closer to ho-ome." Asher yelps during the word and I shoot him a look.

"You said-" I start angrily and he slams his free hand over my mouth.

"Save it. Please just save it."

"I'm all for that!" Fishlegs concurs to Asher's earlier statement. I tug down Asher's hand from my mouth and give an annoyed breath, shooting him a half irritated expression before looking back at the other riders.

"Actually the best plan would be for me to lighten up a little on my Viggo obsession." I admit.

"And your irritating behavior don't forget that." Snotlout adds and we all laugh. Gobber and my dad walk into the room and Tuffnut looks over at him.

"Hey Gobber, you decided to get one of your own, I can't blame ya." Tuffnut says and gestures to the chicken clutched under Gobber's arm.

"No, this is yours, this is the Chicken. Himself." Gobber says and I raise an eyebrow. Chickens a girl…

"No it's not." Tuffnut says.

"He's right." Dad says and shoves Gobber out of the way also holding a chicken, "isn't he? Just read him a story and everything." dad adds.

"Uh, that's great chief, but uh, nope. Not my chicken either, different chicken." Tuffnut says and dad growls lowly.

"Tuffnut by order of the chief of Berk, this is your chicken!" Dad says and I blink. Actually…

"Hey Chicken!" Tuffnut says and walks past the two Viking adults towards his bird, yup, his actual bird holding out his hands to the bird, "Come here, come here!" He says and the bird happily jumps into his arms. "Did you have a good time playing with uncle Gobber?" Tuffnut asks laughing slightly.

Chicken clucks.

"Of course you did, well come on my one and only Chicken, I'll tell you a new story," Tuffnut says and starts to walk off, "it's got dragons and little small leachy things that turn them into killers. It's hard to believe that it all happened but it's a true story."

I smirk and tighten my grip on Asher's arm. They both tried to fake Chicken, that's amusing I wonder what happened. "Okay, Asher. Let's get you to bed." I say and wave my hand for Toothless and Stormfly to follow as we start to move towards Asher's hut.

"That is the best idea I've heard all day." Asher agrees.

* * *

 **Author's Note: By raise of hand who thinks it would have been more satisfying if at least _one_ of the riders had been injured? *Raises hand* **

**Please review!**


	7. To Heeth Or Not To Heeth

**Author's Note: Sorry for the wait.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but Haedryin!**

* * *

Episode 7: To Heeth Or Not To Heeth

Tuffnut slides off the side of the dome, Ruffnut following both of them landing with ease on the ground, Snotlout face planting they quickly pick themselves up and race forward past me and Asher their dragons following. I smirk and nudge Asher's arm slightly.

"Nice to see those three doing training on their own." I note and Asher nods.

"It's not really like them is it?" He asks after a second. We share a look before racing after the trio, chasing after a Terror headed for Fishlegs's hut. Fishlegs pokes her head out the door, "Come on! Come on little guy!" Fishlegs

"Not so fast." Tuffnut commands he his sister and Snotlout disappearing in the hut with a heavy thump. Me and Asher reach it and I throw my hands out as I skid to a stop preventing Asher from going any further as I stare at the scene. The Terror leaps over my head and I duck slightly before watching the other teens yank of Fishlegs's limbs.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hey! What is going on with you three and why are you all on top of Fishlegs?" I ask as Asher wraps an arm around is bandaged chest. I shoot him a half annoyed look, he keeps insisting that he's fine but he's not. It's been a few days since the dragon incident and he is getting better.

"It's okay, really." Fishlegs assures.

Tuffnut lifts up a paper, "This little fisher, has been getting quite the bevy of Terror mails lately." Tuffnut explains. Asher and I share a look.

"And since we haven't been sending them." Snotlout adds.

"That begs the question, who is our sly little friend here communicating with on the….sly." Tuffnut says looking very proud of himself at the end. Fishlegs gets to her feet the other riders doing the same.

"Uh huh." Ruffnut agrees.

"And because she won't give up a name," Snotlout starts.

"We decided to take matters into our own hands." Ruffnut finishes.

"Fine!" Fishlegs exclaims. "If you must know-"

"We must! Oh we must!" Tuffnut assures.

"Yes, yes we must!" Ruffnut adds.

"Guys, Fishlegs doesn't have to tell you unless she wants to. It's her own private business." I say and glance at her. Although now I am curious.

"Well said Iyn." Fishlegs says and jumps slightly at the other riders annoyed looks. She looks back at me and I smile sweetly shrugging my shoulders in a "so?" way. She sighs, "Alright, I've been corresponding with a certain someone. Who has been returning my terror mails in kind." Fishlegs answers, "There happy?"

Asher's posture leaps upwards in surprise a smirk playing across his face, "Are you saying what I think you're saying?" He asks.

"Fishy's got a boyfriend, Fishy's got a boyfriend, Fishy's got a boyfriend!" Snotlout sings. She and Tuffnut laugh then high five.

"Yeah, it's fun to make fun of people. Yeah!" Tuffnut calls.

"Who is he Fishlegs?" Asher asks.

There's a moment of awkward silence, "Um, Fishlegs, now I have to admit I am curious." I say and she lifts up her hands.

"Okay, okay, it's Heeth."

Asher and I take in sharp breaths as the other riders jaws fall. "Whoa." Ruffnut breathes. Heeth? As in Heeth?

"So wait, you're telling me that my future husband, the future Mr. Lout. Heh, who just disappeared after the whole Viggo physico, you knew where to find him and you told exactly no one!" Snotlout shouts.

Fishlegs nods slightly, "Yup, pretty much."

"Mhhm!" Snotlout growls angrily.

"Look guys, Heeth is out on his own, he never stays in one place. We knew we'd hear from him eventually." I say and put a hand on my hip. Technically, I could find him, the snowflake he's wearing I can track. The other riders also carry smaller snowflakes for the same reason, if I went missing, it wouldn't be so easy to find me.

"Yeah but he and I have that connection. He should have written to me." Snotlout says and tugs at the end of her short hair.

"Fishlegs just how many of these 'correspondences' are we talking about?" Asher asks with a teasing smile. Fishlegs looks at a chest before pulling it open,filled to the brim with letters. I move forward with Tuffnut and Snotlout grabbing a piece of paper and pulling it open, Fishlegs walks behind us and I can almost feel the roll of her eyes, "Yeah, sure, read them all."

We will.

….

Nearly ten hours later, in a large pile of paper, spread through out the Clubhouse me and Snotlout stand side by side watching as Ruffnut tosses the last unread letter to the side. "Wow, those are some depressing Terror mails. I may need a mace to the head just to cheer me up." Ruffunt says.

"ON it!" Tuffnut shouts and races forward slamming a mace down. Ruffunt catches it by the handle and looks up at Tuffnut in annoyance.

" _Metaphorically_ speaking."

"These letters don't even sound like him. He seems worried and confused." Asher adds looking up at us.

"Think about everything he's been through. The only family he ever knew, gone. Then being out there all alone by himself-" Fishlegs starts before Tuffnut pipes up: "And lest we not forget or forget, finding out his brother is one Dagur the Deranged."

Dagur. Right, um, first personality, yes I completely understand his perspective, alternate Archipelago Dagur that seems to have taken place of the other, I...still don't know if you should run or not. "Yeah, I can't say I'd feel any different in his shoes." I agree.

"Shoe." Snotlout corrects and I give an irritated breath through my nose looking over at her with the best unimpressed expression I can muster, "Because you have the…" Snotlout says and points aggressively at her left foot, receiving no reaction from me she places both feet on the ground, "never mind."

"Hey, Heeth's risked his life to fight with us. He's helped us save countless dragons, he's the closest thing to actually being one of us." Fishlegs points out. "Just seems like we should do something to help."

Yeah, she's right. I purse my lips slightly and weave tiny snowflakes through my fingers for a second, "Well hey, what about making him one of us? Ask him to be a dragon rider." I offer.

"Ooo! Iyn I think asking Heeth to join the riders would be amazing! Besides the Nadder migration will be coming through here and Windshear could be a huge help!" Fishleg says. Tuffnut shakes his head folding his arms across his chest.

"Well I think it's a terrible idea. A awful, dreadful, unfathomable idea." Tuffnut says.

"Very funny." Asher says dryly, "We're trying to have a serious conversation here."

"So am I!" Tuffnut argues.

"...And?" I ask.

"Look, you don't just get to _be_ a dragon rider. Or part of Haedryin's court- I'm surprised you didn't know that. We've spent the last four years fighting the nastiest, smelliest, most disgusting and often insane dragons out there. How many times have we almost gotten killed doing it?" Tuffnut asks looking back at us daring one of us speak up against him.

"Well, there was the Screaming Death, the Whispering Death, the Deathsong, the Red Death and all the other deaths and then there was the-" Ruffnut starts to list.

"We get it Ruff." Asher interrupts.

"So why does he just get to waltz in here all of the sudden like he's one of us? Doesn't seem fair to me." Tuffnut argues.

"And besides, who said he'd even _want_ to be a dragon rider? It's not for everyone. I myself had have times of doubt." Ruffnut adds.

"Mmm," I say and look up at the two, "you know Tuff's right about all of it." Tuffnut nods then looks back at me as if I insulted his mother.

"What!?"

"Well let's invite him to the Edge-just for a few days to hang out, see how he's doing. Maybe he'll help us redirect those Nadders." I say and move towards Toothless scratching at his neck. I look back at the five other riders, "But nothing permanent happens without us all agreeing. Sound good?"

000o000

A few days later, Asher walks up to Snotlout both of them looking down as Fishlegs, a small dot from where they're standing throws her hands up, "HEETH IS HERE! I SAW HIM FROM MY ROCK GARDEN HEETH IS HERE!"

Asher shrugs, "Sorry Snotlout. Looks like the future Mr. Lout might end up being the future Mr. Legs." Asher says and they both look down at the running around in excitement Ingerman.

"Pfft. Please. Fishface? So you're saying that he would choose bookworm Gronckle riding dragon geek over a real Viking?" Snotlout asks and Asher smirks tightening the bandage on his arm. "Why would you even think that?" Snotlout demands.

"He told me so." Asher answers nonchalantly, "Last time he was here, mentioned Fishlegs by name." Asher says and walks past Snotlout.

"Shut up Asher." Snotlout mutters darkly.

000o000

Windshear lands and Heeth jumps off her back and I smile walking forward towards him as Toothless bounds forward Windshear and he cooing. Heeth reaches me, long black hair messy and wild, reminding me of Asher's unbrushable locks. than he was last time I saw him. "Hey you. We thought you could use a few days to rest up." I say and he nods grinning.

"Thank's Iyn. I really appreciate this." Heeth assures. Fishlegs panting races up to us and Heeth's eyes widen happily, "Fishlegs! Oh, thank you so much for the Terror mail." He says and Fishlegs smiles tightly. I grin and cover my hand with my hand to cover my stupidly large smile. Those two were made for each other.

"Hey! We should sing the Dragon's Edge welcome song!" Tuffnut declares and I look back at him.

"Tuff...we don't have a Dragon's Edge welcome song." I point out and he shakes his head.

"Sure we do, my queen, it's very catchy, I can perform it in several keys and there's sort of a little dance I do along with it." Tuffnut says performing the 'little dance' he does with it. Asher walks into view.

"Yeah, I think Heeth would rather set his gear down and get settled." Asher argues. Tuffnut's shoulders slump. Okay, mental note to self, have Tuffnut perform Dragon's Edge welcome song at dinner.

"Asher!" Heeth shouts excitly and the two race forward giving a brisk hug maybe half a second before high fiving ending with a fist pump. "I'd love to hear your song later Tuff." Heeth assures one hand on Asher's shoulder the two young adults grinning.

"Good, oh Heeth, you're going to love it. And now I have time to warm up. Blehnmehtathciaw, threstiglbeaisltcisla, Ruffnurat…." Tuffnut starts.

"Good idea." Heeth applauds and walks forward bags swung over each shoulder with Asher.

000o000

Heeth tosses the final bag onto the second bed that had been put up for him in Asher's hut and turns towards the weapons rack giving a soft sigh, "You know," Asher says walking forward and handing the double bladed axe to his friend, "you could have come back with us in the first place. You just disappeared we didn't know what happened." Asher adds.

Heeth's gaze flickers to the ice shards hanging from his belt before shaking his head slightly, "And I feel terrible about that. But I knew that you guys would just try to get me to stay. Sometimes you just need to be by yourself to figure things out." Heeth says looking away from Asher's gaze.

Asher stares at him in concern, "Your letters to Fishlegs seemed like you were struggling with a lot." Asher says and Heeth looks up at him.

"You read those?!"

"We were all worried about you. We wanted to know what was going on." Asher explains.

"It was weird. All that time with Dagur we were playing a part, I didn't have a minute to think about the fact that he is actually my brother." Heeth says and Asher bites his lip slightly.

"Then don't think about it." He suggests.

"I have to, Asher. What if I have that Berserker insanity inside of me? What if deep down I'm just like him?" Heeth asks quietly. Asher rests a hand on his shoulder.

"Heeth you are _nothing_ like Dagur." Asher assures then moves his hand back, "Look, if you were, we would have dropped you in a volcano a loong time ago." Asher assures and the two laugh slightly.

"So, what happened to you for all….this?" Heeth asks gesturing to the bandages covering Asher's right side and a large part of his torso.

Asher laughs, "Loong story. Ask Tuffnut, he'll be more than obliged to tell you." Asher assures shaking his head slightly the braid woven in his hair smacking against his nose. With an irritated look Asher tosses his head. Heeth watches it for a second.

"So let's talk about something less depressing." Heeth says and tosses his axe at Asher who catches it. "Like Haedryin."

Asher runs his finger along the blade, "What about her?" He asks smiling slightly a fond expression playing across his face.

"Asher," Heeth says shaking his head as he smiles, "life's too short. You need to express your feelings stop wasting time. You two are perfect for each other." Heeth finishes gesturing with his hands. Asher grins tossing the axe back to it's owner.

"I could say the same for you and a certain pen pal of yours." Asher teases and Heeth looks away from him, "You two have practically worn out our entire pack of Terrible Terrors."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Heeth argues and both laugh.

000o000

Snotlout takes in a deep inhale as she rushes into the Clubhouse, me and the other riders trailing after her. "Oh my Thor what is that!?" Snotlout demands as Heeth sets down a plat on the table looking back at us with a shrug.

"Dinner. I was hungry I figured you guys were too." Heeth says. I walk forward with the other riders and snatch up whatever the thing is plopping down next to SNotlout as Asher and Heeth sit next to each other, Fishlegs on Snotlout's other side then Tuffnut next to me Ruffnut next to him.

"Cool!" Ruffnut declares.

"Mhmm." Tuffnut says then freezes as Chicken rushes up to him clucking. "Uh...this isn't Chicken right? 'Cause I don't do Chicken. Everybody knows that." Tuffnut says and points at the food. I bite into it my eyes widening, wow. Heeth is a really good cook, for the most part, the other riders have banished me from the kitchen-I can cook really well too- because kitchen requires heat and I have to wear gloves to work with heat-they hate it as much as I do. But a large majority of the time, it's Asher or Ruffnut.

"Those are yak-chops." Heeth answers Tuffnut's earlier question. "The other, other white meat."

"Great. I'd never do chicken I don't eat if I do." Tuffnut says Chicken satisfied with this walks off. "I'm in, who's hogging the gravy!?" Tuffnut demands.

Toothless bumps my shoulder and I turn looking back at him then at the flock of Nadders in the sky. "Uh gang," I say and all heads turn to me, "sorry to tell you but we've got more Nadders incoming." I say.

"Oh come on!" Snotlout groans. "Now?"

"Nadders?" Heeth repeats.

"The yearly Nadder migration takes them through the worst of Dragon Hunter territory, we've been herding them away and diverting them into a different route." Asher explains.

"It takes them longer to get to their migratory home but at least they actually arrive safely." Fishlegs adds.

"Heeth," I say and rise to my feet, "you and Windshear could come with us, we could use the help." I say offering a small smile. Meatlug rubs against Windshear and she hisses softly. Heeth watches her then looks back at me.

"Windshear is still tired from the long trip. We'll only slow you guys down." Heeth says.

"Maybe Meatlug and I should stay behind and keep Heeth company." Fishlegs suggests playing with her fingers. I purse my lips slightly and look over at Asher watching him with unblinking eyes as Snotlout leaps forward.

"Hey! I can keep Heeth company, everyone says that I'm a great company keeper." Snotlout says.

"Who has ever said that?" Asher demands.

"You don't know everyone-shut up Asher." Snotlout mutters darkly.

I roll my eyes and walk forward grabbing Snotlout and Asher's arms pulling them forward, "Come on guys." I call and look back at Fishlegs smirking before I mouth: Go get your prince.

000o000

Heeth and Fishlegs watch the other riders fly off, Fishlegs awkwardly playing with her two braids. After a moment of silence, Heeth and Fishlegs look away from each other. "So," Fishlegs says receiving the attention of the older boy, "how 'bout a tour of the Edge? I was a guide back on Berk you know."

"Wow, that's impressive. Lead the way." Heeth says and opens up his elbow. Fishlegs and him hook arms moving forward.

….

"This is our zip line system." Fishlegs says and gestures to the rope the twins had worked with, "It makes it very convenient to get from the top of the Edge down there." Fishlegs says.

"Should we try it out?" Heeth asks and Fishlegs shakes her head.

"Uh, hanging from a rope well hurdling through the air in the dark is not really my thing. Besides, lots to see and not a whole lot of time to see it." Fishlegs says. Heeth grabs her hand again.

"Whatever you think." He says and smiles, "I'm all yours."

..

"Okay, so this is the place I picked out to build your hut." Fishlegs says and gestures to an empty clearing later as Heeth's face falls slightly. "I'm not sure if you know this but Asher can get a little bossy. You'll probably want your own place."

Heeth rests a hand on her shoulder, "I'm not sure we want to build anything permanent quite yet. But if I end up staying, you picked out a really nice place for me." Heeth says and the two share smiles before a roar breaks out in the distance. "Windshear? That's WIndshear!" He calls in panic, he and Fishlegs rushing towards the stables.

000o000

Roars break out from the stable and I leap off of Toothless racing forward towards the stable Asher and the other riders behind me. Windshear and Meatlug are snapping at each other as Heeth and Fishlegs try to hold them back.

"What happened here!?" Asher demands coming to a halt as I race forward towards the dragons.

"Haedryin don't!" Heeth warns but I lift up both my hands between the two hissing female dragons both calming down. I rest a hand on Windshear's head then on Meatlug's and they both release calming breaths. I lower my hands and look at Heeth and Fishlegs.

'"What happened?" I demand.

"I-I don't understand. Meatlug loves all dragons, she gets that from me." Fishlegs says.

"Wow, I never thought I'd see our sweet little Meatlug turn into the green monster." Tuffnut declares.

"What does that even mean?" Asher demands.

"Uh, she's jealous. Is that not obvious to anyone else? Green with envy." Tuffnut says.

"Oh please that's ridiculous. Why would she be jealous? It's not like those two are-" Snotlout starts.

"Did you see Meatlug's face when we were reading those Terror mails? That my friend was the face of a woman scorned." Tuffnut says.

"Maybe it's Windshear. I knew this wasn't such a good idea." Heeth groans. I rest a hand on his shoulder and he twitches slightly.

"Heeth, it's fine." I assure and turn to Fishlegs, "Can Meatlug fly?" I ask.

"Yes she's fine." Fishlegs assures.

"Why? Never mind, Let me guess, more Nadder's." Snotlout groans.

"Heeth it's a really big flock, we could use you." I say and he shakes his head.

"I don't think Windshear can-"

"Windshear will be fine." I assure and rest a hand on the Razorwhip's head for emphasis, she doesn't snap at me but remains perfectly calm. "We'll keep an eye on her." I add.

….

A few hours later in the rising sun we herd the Nadders forward. "Okay guys, tight formation!" I call.

"Your highness let me take the lead on this. They're more likely to follow one of their own!" Asher calls pulling Stormfly up next to me.

I nod, "Good call Asher, let's take up our flanking positions and make sure their are no stragglers that break the herd." I say quickly and Toothless dives forward towards the left side of the group.

"Coming in hot, blowing out snot!" Snotlout reports. Great!-wait what?

I duck as shadow's loom over my head and look back at the other riders, "Guys! Small pack breaking off, get them back!" I command.

"On it!" Tuffnut shouts and he his sister and their shared Zippleback dive towards the Nadder's I watch them for a second before three identical Razorwhip spines embed themselves on Tuffnut's helmet.

"Heeth!?" I shout in question and look back at him. He shakes his head slightly.

"Something's not right with her!" Heeth shouts and guides Windshear next to the twins,"I-I'm so sorry Tuff. I-I don't know what's-" Heeth starts.

"I guess that throws your green monster theory out the window." Snotlout says with a laugh. Heeth twists around and looks back at me.

"Iyn, we're not doing you guys any good here." He says.

"Heeth it's fine!" Asher assures, "Sometimes the dragons just get a little skittish."

"No I've seen her skittish, that's not what this is. I'll see you guys back at Edge, I have to figure out what's wrong with my dragon." Heeth calls and without giving any of us time to elect a reply pulls away from the group. What is happening?

I give a heavy sigh, "Okay guys, Nadder's first then we deal with Windshear. Ruff, Tuff-" I call and Tuffnut looks down at me smiling.

"Please say wall of fire, please say wall of fire."

"Wall of fire!"

"YEAH!" The two Thorsten's yell in perfect sync.

The three Nadder's that broke off of the pact, roar in surprise before diving back towards the larger group away from the Zippleback gas. "Good job gang! Now let's get them back on course where they'll be safe." I call. Toothless growls in agreement diving forward.

….

A little less than an hour later, Toothless lands in the dome where Heeth and Windshear are. I slide off his back and walk towards the Heeth tossing my hair from my eyes, "So uh, how's she doing?" I ask walking forward.

Heeth looks up at me, "Better."

Toothless and Windshear walk towards each other growling softly, "She seem's better." I agree.

"I just wish I knew what happened." Heeth says and I rest a hand on his shoulder.

"Look we've flown hundreds of missions, this was Windshear's first one. You should have seen Snotlout when we first started, she couldn't fly ten feet without somehow setting her or something else on fire." I say and said girl and her dragon dive up towards us.

"Did I hear my name? We're you guys talking about me? I know you are, I'm going to be in my hut it has a great view come check it out." Snotlout says and Hookfang dives forward. There's a small blast of light then my cousin's piercing scream: "HOOKFANG!"

Scratch that, not much has changed.

Shaking my head slightly I turn towards Heeth, "We just need to Windshear some training, start with simple flying drills, formations get her used to what it's like to work with other dragons." I suggest and Heeth shrugs moving forward.

"I dunno, I just think I need to keep her away from other dragons well we're here." Heeth says and I purse my lips slightly before shrugging slightly.

"Well that's going to be kind of tough if you become a dragon rider." I say and Heeth's head jerks up and he whirls around looking back at me.

"W-what? Why would I become-?"

"Heeth that's part of why we asked you here. Just let me work with you guys." I say with a small smile.

…..

A little less than ten minutes later, Toothless and Windshear glide side by side. Heeth rubs his upper arm and I smile slightly, "You see nothing to it!" I say cheerily. "Let's try a good old fashioned wingman formation. Toothless and I are going to slow down to play the part of Windshear's wingman, we're for cover if anything comes up beside or behind you." I say and pat Toothless's side, he snaps his wings back and jerk backwards behind Windshear and Heeth.

Heeth looks back at me and I give a thumbs up smiling, "Hey!"

Heeth laughs.

"Not bad at all, alright, your turn!" I call, "You and Windshear take our wing." I say and he nods pulling back on Windshear's saddle. She stops about midway and Toothless lets out a soft growl. "Pull back harder!" I encourage.

"Ugh, I am, believe me!" Heeth shouts.

Windshear snaps out of the pull and dives forward. Toothless's eyes narrow before he dives after the Razorwhip! What on Thor's name is he doing this is not cloud tag! "Toothless no!" I shout.

The two chase each other through the clouds and after a minute or so, Windshear snaps her tail forward smacking me and Toothless off balance. "HAEDRYIN!" Heeth shouts in panic as me and Toothless start to descend.

I let out a long yell of surprise after a second Heeth's arm grabs my wrist. My shoulder jerks painfully but I ignore it as Heeth pulls me onto Windshear's neck, I scramble into a sitting postinost scanning for my other half panic swirling through me. "Toothless, where's Toothless?" I demand and my and Heeth scan the clouds before I sense his presence falling left. I turn and watch the black blob of him descend rapidly through the air.

"I have to get to him." I say firmling and grab Heeth's shoulder pulling myself into a standing position on the Windshear's neck.

"Wait, Iyn where are you-" Heeth starts to say before I leap off his dragon's neck, "-GOING!"

After Toothless.

I snap my hands out and the ice wings spread between my feet and arms jerking me upwards towards the wind. I fold my arms in and dive down towards Toothless before snapping my hands out to take air, after repeating the processes several times I grab Toothless's neck, slamming the stirrup down for him to take air.

Toothless glides upwards towards the clouds and I lean in close to his neck, "Come on bud! You gotta help me out here! Be the bigger dragon!"

Toothless growls in annoyance before pulling up towards where Windshear and Heeth are waiting.

….

"Okay so that didn't go quite as planned." I say as I walk into the stable, rain falling heavily behind me. Heeth looks over at me. "But I promise tomorrow will be better." I assure.

"There's not going to be a tomorrow." Heeth says firmly.

"Oh, Heeth." I start gently.

"Clearly this was a mistake. We just don't fit in here." Heeth says and I shake my head.

"What are you talking about? You fit in great. Besides, do you really want to do that to Fishlegs?" I ask quietly and Heeth shakes his head.

"No. Of course not, but it's obvious that Windshear can't work with the other dragons and someone is going to get hurt, I knew this wouldn't work." Heeth says and lets out a heavy sigh, "It's just better if we go."

My eyes widen and I watch them both for a second before shaking my head. "Heeth, look at me." I request at barely over a whisper. He does so. I tuck my bangs behind my ear and move forward towards him slowly, "It's okay to be scared- it's part of living; but if you don't try, you'll fail over and over again. You can't just give up like this." I say and rest a hand on his shoulder before pulling him into a hug.

Heeth's spine goes rigid and he flinches visibly before he returns the hug tightly. Heeth pulls away and watches me and his eyes grow dim, "I can't let Windshear get hurt or you or Fishlegs or any of the other riders. I'm sorry."

000o000

Heeth swings a bag over a saddle and turns at heavy panting. Fishlegs and Meatlug race towards the two Fishlegs panting, "Hey….Heeth.."

"Oh, are you okay?" Heather asks.

"Fine…" Fishlegs assures with a gasp of air, "just gotta take a knee for a second."

"Okay, just breathe." Heeth directs resting a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm fine. You can't leave." Fishlegs says firmly looking up at her crush.

"Fishlegs, I-I wish I had a choice." Heeth says.

"But you do have a choice, you can choose not to go. See? How easy that was?" Fishlegs asks as Heeth walks away from her.

"Windshear doesn't belong with other dragons, no matter how much I love being on Dragon's Edge, I'm not going to choose all of you over her." Heeth says firmly.

"But you haven't even given it a chance! Headryin is _the_ best dragon trainer there is. I've seen her do things I didn't were possible, or worked with the laws of physics. You have to give her a chance. I mean when Snotlout first started out, you should have seen her, she was on fire-and not in a good way." Fishlegs says.

As if summoned by the mention of her failing, Snotlout and Hookfang dive by, " Did I hear my name? We're you guys talking about me? I know you are, I'll be in my hut if you need me. It's got a great view come check it out." Snotlout says and Hookfang dives forward. There's a small blast of light then her piercing scream: "HOOKFANG!"

Ignoring the Jorgenson, Heeth moves forward, "I appreciate everything you've done for me. Really I do, I just, can't take the risk."

Fishlegs sighs, "Okay, I wasn't going to say this but here it goes: I don't want to go back to being long distance Terror pals. I want you here on Dragon's Edge." Fishlegs says and her eyes widen slightly at the words. Heeth takes her hand.

"And I feel the same way. Believe me, but Windshear has spent her whole life with me protecting me and watching over me. That's all she knows how to do. I'm sorry Fishlegs." Heeth says. Fishlegs's eyes widen.

"You're right she has. Windshear was just trying to protect you. That makes perfect sense!" Fishlegs proclaims happily.

"I know, I wish it were different." Heeth says.

"Maybe it doesn't have to be. Okay let's get to work." FIshlegs says and moves towards Meatlug mounting her. Heeth stares up at her in confusion.

"Where are you-"

"I have an idea. I'll never ask you again, but please just this once, trust me Heeth." Fishlegs says. Heeth looks back at him and gives a small smile and a nod.

000o000

"On it!" Asher shouts and he and Stormfly dive down towards the dragons pulling up under them. I wave my hands forward creating a small trail of hovering snowflakes for the Nadder's to dive in between.

"Hey where's Fishlegs? This is the second time this week she's missed all the super fun Nadder herding." Snotlout says.

"She's saying goodbye to Heeth." Asher says.

"This is way harder on her than it is on the rest of us. So cut her some slack." I command.

"I'm just saying we could use the help." Snotlout says calmly.

"Yeah, especially with that Dragon Hunter ship coming towards us." Tuffnut says and points down at a boat sailing at us.

"Great." I deadpan.

"They must've figured out what we're doing with the Nadder's and decided to head us off." Asher guesses.

"It's only one ship, we'll take care of them no problem." I say.

"Uh, I hate to keep bringing down the room or the..you know outside but that isn't exactly the case." Tuffnut says and points towards where five more ships are sailing towards us.

"Even better." I groan softly. I look back at the riders, "Asher, stay back with the Nadders, everyone else battle ready!" I command and they obey me without hesitation.

A thick snapping sound of steel cuts through the air before Toothless, Barf and Belch pull back away from a rope that wraps around Hookfang's leg dragging him down.

"HOOKFANG!" Snotlout shouts in panic, "Come on Hookie, it's just a little rope." Hookfang fires down at it and the twins pull up behind them.

"It's not just a rope, it's some sort of reinforced steel or iron." Tuffnut notes. For the love of-Tuffnut!

"That's what I said! Come on Hookie it's just a little rope made out of some sort of reinforced steel or iron." Snotlout says. A flapping of wings cuts through the air and Snotlout twists around in the saddle, "Wait is that-" She starts.

"Fishlegs riding-" I start.

"Windshear." Ruffnut cuts.

"Uh...What are they doing?" Tuffnut asks.

"Doesn't matter. Right now, I'm just thankful that they decided to show up." I say and look forward at the two. Fishlegs riding Windshear and Heeth riding Meatlug, it's slightly funny.

The two look at each other and share some commands I'm to far away to here before Meatlug and Windshear dive down towards the boats. Heeth and Fishlegs successfully take out a ship, Windshear nearly taking a man's head off for trying to fire at Windshear.

I fist pump, "ha ha! Well done!" I shout in laughter. I turn to the twins, "Switching dragon's was the trick! Now even if they're other dragons around Windshear, she's going to come what comes naturally." I say.

"Protect Heeth." Ruffnut declares.

"Exactly." I agree with a smile.

After a few more seconds, the rope on Hookfang's talon breaks and the Monstrous Nightmare dives forward away from the net. Toothless growls and looks up at me and I follow his gaze towards a net heading towards Fishlegs and Heeth. "Guys look out!" I yell and Toothless dives forward as I throw my hands out firing several blasts of ice. The rope becomes heavy and sail's back down towards the boats as Toothless spins.

"Yeah baby!" I cry laughing as Toothless pulls up towards Fishlegs, the twins, Snotlout and Heeth. "Dragon riders, let's clean this mess up, once and for all." I command and Toothless dives down towards the boats, wings whistling as he and the other dragons fire at the boat's sinking them efficiently.

YES!

….

That night, Tuffnut and Ruffnut sit on one side of the table shoving as many yak-chops into Tuffnut's mouth as they can, currently at seven. Asher sits at my side as I re-wrap his arm, numbing the scabbed over still slightly bleeding in some parts wound. Asher winces slightly as I touch a tender part and I murmur an apology, wrapping the fabric more gently.

"Okay," Fishlegs says breaking the silence, "I have to know, is this a goodbye dinner or a welcome to the team dinner?"

"Either way," Ruffnut says looking up at us as she shoves another yak-chop into Tuffnut's mouth, "this is a lot of fun. You guys should try it sometime."

"It's not a goodbye dinner Fishlegs." Heeth answers and Fishlegs gives a sigh of relief. "You know," Heeth says after a second, "Fishlegs really deserves all the credit."

"Stop you, you're embarrassing me." Fishlegs says with a wave of her arms.

Snotlout lets out a laugh, "Yeah, Fishlegs stop. What on the name of Thor could she possibly do that I couldn't?" Snotlout demands.

I look up at her for a second, tying off the bandage, "If Fishlegs hadn't figured out how to integrate Windshear into our pact-" I start.

Tuffnut coughs up the yak-chops all over the table. "Hang on." He interrupts and I look over at him.

"What?"

Tuffnut rises from the table. "I shall perform the Dragon's Edge welcome song!" He declares and steps on a chair putting a hand on his chest as he starts to sing.

"Tuff-" I start but freeze as a piece of paper smacks onto the table.

I look up and the other riders shrug, "I didn't send it." Heeth says.

I pick up the paper and lift scan the text.

 _Haedryin! Greetings from across the archipelago. As I'm sure you're aware, Heeth has popped out of existence, I want you to help me find him-scratch that, PLEASE help me find him. I've been looking everywhere for my little bro and can't find him on any island in the Archipelago. It's so frustrating, keep an eye out for him, please help me find him, gather your riders._

 _Your brother,_

 _Dagur_

"What is it? Are you okay?" Asher asks.

"It's from Dagur." I say re-reading it several times. "He's been looking everywhere for his brother and wants our help finding him." I say and Tuffnut chuckles.

"Well, that won't be too hard 'cause he's right here." Tuffnut says.

"I knew he would come looking for me." Heeth mutters. Well, with this "new" Dagur, maybe that's not a bad thing I mean, he seems so..different.

"Maybe that's not a bad thing." I suggest and Heeth gives me an irritated expression, "then again maybe it is. Look, Heeth your one of us now; a dragon rider. If you're not ready to be found, we'll make sure you won't be." I promise.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I'm going to go find a blanket. I am cold and tired.**

 **Please review!**


	8. Stryke Out

**Author's Note: *Mentally adding the cantaloupe*...NO WAY! So you guys know that Oswald disappeared right? If not sorry for the spoiler, anyway, in HTTYD 2 Stoick said there was a great gathering of Cheiftians (Oswald is a chief) and Drago Bludvist attacked burning the hall to the ground, Stoick being the only one to escape alive. I'm thinking, Oswald went to that meeting but didn't tell Dagur or anyone where he was going (I dont know why, maybe to stop them from going with him?) and never returned from that incident forcing Dagur to fake his father's death and take the role as cheif. Yeah, just a theory...:)**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but Haedryin!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Episode 8: Stryke Out

Two dragons circle each other in a ring on a island. A man stands at the top, known by the name of Straggler. The two dragons attack each other as Straggler narrates, "This dragon fight is one for the ages! The teeal trap takes a crushing blow to the head from the abstract. Which lasts?!" Straggler asks.

The small amount of bored Vikings look at him with glazed, bored eyes."Yeah whatever." A man says and Straggler's face falls.

"Ah, madam, Rika ms." Straggler greets as the Dragon Hunter walks up to him, "Always a pleasure to have you join us." Straggler assures.

Rika looks Straggler in the eyes, distasteful but filled with purpose, she glares at him harshly a Straggler removes a bag of gold and hands it to the woman. Rika rips it from his grasp, looking inside brown eyes hard she looks up at Straggler, "This is not the amount we agreed on." She says lowly.

"Ms. Rika, we've done well together in our fighting enterprize, but now with your champion dragon, the fights are over before they start." Straggler says putting a hand on Rika's shoulder. The Grimborne scowls at him and Straggler snaps his hand away, finishing his statement, "No one will pay for a fight that ends in five minutes." Straggler glances over at a man as he pulls a lever releasing the champion dragon, the Vikings watching, yawn.

"I see your point." Rika says and Straggler looks at her, "But if I were you, I'd find a solution to turn this around." Rika says and looking at the dragon fight before spinning around her ponytail whipping through the air. A coin flies through the air landing in Straggler's hand. "Your cut." Rika informs. Straggler stares at the coin then glares at Rika's back.

"Ugh, I hate that girl."

0000o0000

Toothless zooms through the air, gliding across the water, Snotlout and Hookfang on my left. "The Dragon Hunter base is just up ahead. "Snotlout reports.

I nod, "Okay, now remember approach with caution. They might be expecting us." I say and Snotlout snorts.

"Iyn, Iyn, this is the easiest mission ever. We fly in blast the Hunters, then be home in time for lunch, boom." Snotlout says and I bite my lip. Viggo isn't that stupid, he wouldn't leave a base like this unguarded.

"Well I appreciate the enthusiasm I-" I start.

"Come on Hookfang!" Snotlout shouts and the Monstrous Nightmare dives forward. I sigh in annoyance before patting Toothless's side. He shoots forward after the optimistic Jorgensen and her dragon.

Toothless lands and I jump from his back as Snotlout walk forward. She hides against a rock drawing her sword before she walks out into the abandoned beach. I stare at it confusion. What happened to the Hunters quote on quote "crawling all over it" "There's no one here, it's abandoned." I say and Snotlout doesn't look back at me.

"This place was crawling with Dragon Hunters this morning, somethings wrong." Snotlout says. Way to state the obvious.

"Did you see anything else, "I ask walking up next to my cousin, "any dragons?" I ask.

"Well...no." Snotlout admits. Toothless growls suddenly and I look back at him before meeting eyes with Snotlout.

"Maybe, there is something wrong." I say and a dragon roar breaks through the air startling me. I snap my gaze forward looking at the entrance of a cave before the sound breaks out again. "Yeah, really wrong." I add before racing forward Toothless following.

I step into the cave lighting crackling in between my fingers. I stare down at the stairs. Why are there stairs in a cave? I purse my lips before walking down them, "You know, I think we've seen way too much of this place already, maybe it's time to head back, what do you think Hookfang?" Snotlout asks and Hookfang shoves at her back.

I look up at her, "Oh come on Snotlout, this was _your_ idea." I groan.

"Yes, but that was _before_ the blood curling dragon screams." Snotlout says and another one breaks through the air.

I race down the rest of the steps entering into a room, full of dragon cages similar to Outcast Island prisons. I walk forward looking at a cell with a Razorwhip before Snotlout yelps. I turn my attention to her and see a Speed Stinger retreat into the darkness of a cell. "So, Haedryin, question. How are we going to free all these victories and wild dragons without being oh, I don't know, EATEN ALIVE!?" Snotlout shouts.

I walk forward lifting my hand up, the lighting snapping giving a soft light, "There's got to be a switch or lever, somewhere." I say and walk forward more Toothless at my side. "Once we get them free we'll just wait them out." I explain I turn, "Anything?"

"Yup." Snotlout says and pulls down on a lever. I yelp as I see a bar wall falling to the ground I race forward, Toothless running and we both hit the bars as they smash into the ground.

"Snotlout!" I yell putting my hands onto the bars summoning ice. It spreads across the metal but it's new and won't break as easily.

"Hang on! I'll get you out of there!" Snotlout yells and tugs up. Purple gas files into the room and I cough the mist, without my permission entering my lungs. "What is this!?" Snotlout yells towards me. Gas.

Really. Thanks Snotlout!

Snotlout tugs on the lever pulling and tugging on it several times. I lift up a hand to cover my mouth before turning to Toothless, "Okay bud, time to go!" I shout. Toothless fires at the ice but the bars don't break. No, no, no! My vision blurs and I smash my fist against the bars lighting jumps across them. I cough my limbs going sluggish but I push against the bars pounding against them with my fists. _BREAK!_

My hands slip drowsiness feeling me. I slide from the bars onto my heel I hear Snotlout run forward on the other side of the bars, "Haedryin, Toothless!" She yells. Unconsciousness threatens to take over me and I look up at my cousin forcing my heavy eyelids to stay open. "Go! Get help!" I yell and Snotlout stares at me for a second before she races forward. My eyes slip shut and I am unconscious before my head hits the ground.

…..

"What! They're gone!" Snotlout yells as she, Hookfang and the other riders race into the cavern, filled with empty cages. "They were right here I swear! Hookfang back me up!" Snotlout commands and the Monstrous Nightmare growls in agreement.

Tuffnut walks forward, and puts a hand on Snotlout's shoulder, "There, there Snotlout. I'm sure Stoick will forgive you for losing his one and only child." Tuffnut says and Snotlout looks back at him glaring.

"Not helping!" She shouts.

"Hey focus! We have to find them." Asher says.

Fishlegs grabs something off the ground and lifts it up, "Sea slugs." She says and walks forward.

"What does that mean?" Snotlout asks and Fishlegs tosses the slug to Hookfang who eats it without question.

"Well Snotlout it means those dragons were lured here with food, then gassed with knockout gas, what do you think it means?" Fishlegs asks and Snotlout glares at her.

"But why bother knocking them out? The dragons were already captured." Asher says and Heeth walks forward.

"To keep the dragons pacified to make them easier to transport." Heeth answers.

Snotlout's face, if possible, falls even more, "So Haedryin and Toothless are now being taken to Thor knows where and we have no way of finding them!" Snotlout shouts.

"Do not fret, we will find the missing Snow Queen and one Toothless Night Fury." Tuffnut assures Ruffnut jumps up next to her both of them grinning.

"Yes that is right, Snotlout, my brother and I are experts in the delicate and fine arts of detection, "Ruffnut starts.

"Interrogation, "Tuffnut adds.

"And infiltration." Ruffnut finishes.

"We are, "Tuffnut says and both twins putting their backs to each other as they say in sync: "Thorsten and Thorsten, sleuths extraordinaire."

"Best detectives on Berk. "Tuffnut says.

"Well, really the _only_ detectives on Berk." Ruffnut points out.

"Shh, they don't know that." Tuffnut says before he falls to his knees, crawling around for a second, he lifts up Meatlug's claw, "Nope, nothing here, but, bleh, the smell." Tuffnut says moving past Meatlug who sends him a dirty look.

Ruffnut scratches her head as Tuffnut leaps to his feet, pacing back and forth, "Uh Tuff?" Heeth asks.

"It's all very suspicious." Ruffnut says clearly ignoring Heeth.

"If we-" Heeth starts.

"Heeth, I got this. "Tuffnut answers and Heeth looks to the side his whole demorar radiating annoyance. "The Dragon Hunters have taken Haedryin and Toothless somewhere nefarious." Tuffnut says.

"Guys-" Heeth starts again.

"Not now, Heeth, I'm in detective mode. We have to find where Haeadryin Haddock and Toothless Night Fury have been taken. We need-" Tuffnut's sentence is cut short as Heeth, patience snapped slams his hand over the Thorstens mouth.

"Someone with inside knowledge of the Dragon Hunter ports." Heeth says and Tuffnut perks up.

"Someone with inside knowledge of the Dragon Hunter ports." Tuffnut repeats.

"Someone like, Heeth!" Ruffnut says snapping her fingers, "Thank you Thorsten." She says and Tuffnut nods.

"You're welcome Thorsten."

Heeth sighs heavily, rolls his eyes and removes his hand from Tuffnut's mouth, "Follow me."

000o000

"Toothless!" I shout snapping my eyes open and jerking forward into a sitting position. My eyes widen. I have no idea where I am. I scan my surroundings, several dragons are chained to the wall and we're all trapped in what looks like a dragon cage similar to a arena. Toothless growls and relief floods through me. I turn my head and put a hand on Toothless who is now next to me's head. Frost spreads across it and I stare down at my free fingers. Who ever our captors are must have no idea about my powers.

Toothless hums softly looking at his left foreleg chained to a wall. I look down at my own foot and see a thick chain wrapped a little above the heel, it's frosted over like any metal that touches me. I tug on the chain for a second before getting to my feet. "Where are we?" I ask softly looking at the sleeping dragons. A dragon roars in pain and I race over to the gate watching as a Speed Stinger races from view.

I glare out at the dragons as I hear laughter a furious scowl playing across my face, "Dragon fights." I spit. "We have got to get out of here." I say darkly and Toothless growls in agreement.

The door clicks and I turn around as several men step into the room, the Deadly Nadder perks up and the man slams his sword down on the ground, the dragon backing off. "Thats right, you smelly beasts, you know who the boss is." The man says. _You vapid idiots._ I scowl at him so deeply Asher's famous death glare would look like a cheery smile to. Seeing it, the man's eyes widen slightly at the promise of death held in my gaze, "Who is she?" He asks tone of voice suggesting he's not sure he _wants_ to know.

"Dunno, she was with the Night Fury." The second man answers.

"Oh, I've heard about her. She's a friend to dragons." The first man says. Do they seriously think I can't speak norse?! Sure well your at it, please, please lay out your entire plan to me as well. Sense you seem so dedicated to speaking like I'm not here. "Good, then maybe she'll be useful." The man says and Toothless hisses deeply as I take up a defensive stance. "I've got a very special event planned for her dragon." The man says and I force my shocked face to return to the scowl. "Don't you worry my friend, I'll let you watch." The man points his sword in my direction, "Don't touch that mussel." He snarls and leaves the room slamming it with a thick, heavy, clang.

I clench my fists tightly every part of me wanting to rebel and rip the mussel of Toothless dancing on it several times but I don't know what will happen beyond something not particularly great. I turn as a thick accented voice rings through the arena, "Ladies and gentlemen, get ready. Tomorrow, two new dragons enter the ring in a battle royale! Only one dragon will leave victorious, will it be; the Razorwhip, or the Night Fury?"

My heart sinks to my feet and I look over at Toothless.

The crowd breaks into excited murmurs and Toothless hisses. I share a look with him and rest my forehead against the bars of the doors before turning and look back at the dragons walking forward with my hands outstretched. The Deadly Nadder growls and I back up to Toothless glancing at the Monstrous Nightmare as it lights aflame. Toothless growls softly and I lift out a hand to him, "It's okay, they can't help it. They're starving, injured and scared." I say softly and turn to the blue Gronckle.

"How about you?" I ask and she growls backing to the wall. I move back to the cage door and slide down the bars and sit down wrapping my arms around my knees. Toothless curls up next to me, resting his head by my feet. I don't know what to do, if I break us out of this prison with my powers we won't make it very far with the guards.

If I do nothing, we could be here for a long time, I'm not even sure what blasted island we're on anyway. I groan softly and let my head drop onto my knees my bangs pushing against my forehead. Toothless shoves against my legs and I turn my head slightly looking at him. I rest a hand on Toothless's forehead a song flashing through my head, my mother's soft voice calming with it. I lift my head up humming before softly singing the words; " _I'll swim and sail on savage seas, with ne'er fear of drowning..."_

000o000

"That's one of the main Dragon Hunter trading ports these Hunters will know where Haedryin and Toothless have been taken." Heeth says pointing forward early the next morning at a isle with a major dock spread out around it.

The riders dive forward and Windshear grabs a Hunter with her tail wrapping it tightly around him, "Where is the Night Fury?" He demands and the Hunter gives no answer, "Hmm, very well." Heeth pat's Windshear's neck and the Razorwhip happily tosses him into the ocean.

Fishlegs and Meatlug fly up to a watchtower and Fishlegs looks at the men on it, "Excuse me, can any of you tell me where the Night Fury has been taken?" Fishlegs asks. They, in response grab their crossbows and fire up at her. Meatlug dives out of the way and Fishlegs blinks rapidly. "Guess not."

Snotlout and Hookfang chase a Dragon Hunter up to a tree and Snotlout smiles sweetly at him, "Hi, I'm looking for a one-legged Snow Queen and a Night Fury,"Snotlout starts then darkens her tone, "tell me where they are." She snarls. The man lifts up a crossbow aiming it, Snotlout sighs as if that is the most boring thing she has seen all day. "Hookfang." The Monstrous Nightmare fires at the weapon and it's destroyed into a thick pile of black ash at the Hunter's feet.

"I'm not telling you anything." The man spits.

The twins, suddenly there land and both dismount their dragon, "Leave this to us, Snotmaster." Tuffnut says and the two siblings move forward.

"H.H.P are on the case." Ruffnut assures.

"H.H.P. What is that even supposed to mean?" Snotlout asks with a bored tone.

"Headryin Haddock protector, duh." Tuffnut answers.

…..

Ruffnut stares the Dragon Hunter down her eyes narrowed as she frowns, "Alright Dragon Hunter, we can do this the easy way, or the hard way." She assures and the man purses his lips shaking his head back and forth.

Ruffnut grins, the pleased look on her face startling the man slightly. She cracks her neck and sits up grabbing a axe from who knows where bouncing it on her hand. After a second she whirls around and slams it down on the desk ."TELL ME WHERE HAEDRYIN AND TOOTHLESS HAVE BEEN TAKEN! WHERE!?" Ruffnut shouts.

"Hey, wait a minute, it's my turn to be bad Viking." Tuffnut says and Ruffnut sighs walking over to him.

"Can we talk about this later, you're kind of ruining my vibe here." Ruffnut says and gestures towards the man.

"No. We should talk about this now." Tuffnut says and folds his arms angrily.

"Tuff," Ruffnut hiss groans, "not in front of the suspect."

They both look over at the man, "If not now, then when?" Tuffnut asks looking Ruffnut in the eye.

"Okay fine. You wanna do this here, right now. You're _always_ bad Viking, I'm _always_ good Viking someone else should have a chance to be bad Viking!" Ruffnut explains with an angry huff.

"Hey, you were bad Viking last time." Tuffnut argues both remembering when they'd interrogated Gothi tied to a tree.

"No, you threatened the suspect with Macy and I offered the suspect freshly baked bread from mom." Ruffnut correts.

"That's not how I remember it." Tuffnut says.

"Every time, Tuff. You do this every time." Ruffnut says and backs up grabbing her spear from off her back, her brother echoing her, "You take my interrogations and ruin them." Ruffnut says and the two prepare to battle before Snotlout shoves open the tent flap.

"Hey, have you two muttonheads gotten any information out of this guy yet?" She demands.

"He was just about to crack, but someone ruined it." Ruffnut says clenching her fist tightly.

"Oh pa-lease. He was never going to spill the beans the way you were grilling him, you shouldn't be grilling beans anyway. It's weird." Tuffnut says and snotlout grips the bridge of her nose groaning.

"Ugh, why do we trust you two with anything?" The Jorgenson moans.

"I'll get him to talk, just watch." Tuffnut says and turns walking towards the man and leaning close to him. "Where have you taken-" He starts but the tent flap opens, "-oh come on." Tuffnut groans.

Asher walks into the small space, "Another Hunter just gave up where Haedryin and Toothless are being held, come on let's go." Asher says and turns walking away from the tent.

"What? Are you serious!?" Tuffnut demands in frustration. "I was this close-"

"Were not." Ruffnut says.

"I was."

"Were not."

"Yes I was."

"Were not."

"He was going to be spilling and grillin'!"

"Would you two just go!" Snotlout shouts and all three leave the tent.

"He was going to grill and spill those beans." Tuffnut says. The Dragon Hunter backs up on his chair and leaves the tent. Later the same man races across the beaches to a fellow Dragon Hunter.

"We've got to warn Rika, the dragon riders are to attack the dragon fights." The man says and lifts up a piece of paper. The other man takes it from him and ties it to a Terror's leg releasing it to the wind.

Asher, Snotlout and Fishlegs all sit on their dragon's backs the three dragons resting against a seastack's side. "So the twins didn't get any information out of that guy?" Fishlegs asks.

"What do you think? Of course they didn't." Snotlout says.

"Well we would have if somebody whose name rhymes with gasher hadn't interrupted us." Tuffnut says and Ruffnut scowls looking back at him.

"Or if someone had just let me do the interrogation in the first place." Ruffnut says and the two Thorsten's helmets smash together as they death glare each other.

"Ruff, Tuff be quiet." Asher hisses and lifts up his hand looking over the side of the seastack. "Now!" He shouts as at Terrible Terror dives past them all. The five dragons pull away from the sea stack skimming over the ocean. Ruffnut looks at her brother.

"If my detective senses are correct I would say that Asher lied to that Hunter got him to send a Terrible Terror and we're going to follow it." Ruffnut says and Asher smirks deeply looking forward at the green dragon ahead of them. "Nice job." Ruffnut adds.

"In the sleuthing business we call this tailing." Tuffnut says and looks over at Snotlout with a smirk.

"In the idiot business we call this the twins." Snotlout returns.

"And business is booming." Tuffnut finishes.

000o000

 _Clank clink, clank clink, clank click._

I move slowly across the floor the chain wrapped around my foot dragging across the floor with every step. The Gronckle I'm advancing on growls and backs up to the wall before licking it longingly. My heart sinks and I stare down at my foot before getting down on one knee and detaching my prosthetic. I lift it up and pound against the wall several times grunting before ripping apart a piece of a broken rock.

I attach my peg leg with one hand as I lift up the rock with the other to the Gronckle, "Mmm, a delicious rock." I say and lift the rock out to her. She stares at my fingers longingly before moving forward and licking it from my fingers chewing it, "Yeah, good girl." I soothe and she backs up slightly. "Okay let's try this." I say and lift up my hand. The Gronckle growls and backs off and I purse my lips lowering my arm. "Well it's a start." I mutter.

The lock of the door jingles before the door is thrown open several Dragon Hunters walking in with purpose. I rise to my feet and back up slowly to Toothless watching them wrestle a Razorwhip in a cage. The leader turns and looks me directly in the eyes smirking, "Now get the Night Fury."

The two Dragon Hunters move forward but I throw my hands out infront of Toothless moving in front of him, "You stay away from him!" I snarl darkly. The Dragon Hunter looks at me unimpressed before he grabs my shoulder and shoves me to the ground with ease. I hit the stone with a yelp and Toothless growls lowly as the men grab either side of his neck and wrestle him forward into a cage.

I stagger to my feet and start to advance forward to the men but the leader grabs my shoulder, his finger retract as if he's been burned and I glower at him darkly, "What is wrong with you!?" He demands holding his forearm as his fingers freeze over. He stares at it in shock, surprise then anger and grabs my shoulder again shoving me behind him and I smash against the wall. I outcry softly as my head smacks into the stone and Toothless growls lowly at the men. The leader walks past me shaking his hand ice bits falling to the floor, "You keep 'im feisty. I like that."

He walks past me and the doors swing open closing behind him with a soft thud. I peel away from the wall rubbing the back of my head as a pulsing headache blurs my vision. One of the Dragon Hunters still in the room with us snorts softly, "You know, Straggler's right about that crowd, listen to them roar."

I bite my tongue tightly and look over at the doors as the leader or I guess, Straggler speaks, "Ladies and gentlemen. I bring you tonight for the first time in the ring a NIGHT FURY!" Cheers break up through the crowd and the two men move forward taking Toothless and the Razorwhip with them.

No, no, no. I can't let them do this, this is a battle to the _death._

"And the most vicious dragon this side of Changewing Island; The Razorwhip!" Straggler shouts and walks off from the arena as two long chains pull up the cages. I bite my lower lip so heavily I taste blood but I keep applying pressure. I move forward to the bars and grip them tightly my fingers curling around the green metal.

Toothless and the Razorwhip circle each other before the Razorwhip snaps his tail forward and slashes Toothless across the talon leaping into the air and sailing across him. Toothless stares down at his talon before his eyes thin to slits and he races forward leaping off the wall and tackling the Razorwhip to the ground.

"Toothless DON'T!" I shout towards him ice spreading across the bats in my 's gaze flickers to me giving the Razorwhip an advantage and he shoves Toothless off of him wrapping his thin long tail across Toothless's neck. No, no, no, no! The green metal breaks off into my hands causing my hands to jerk downwards with surprise and I look at the metal before I stare at the hole it formed.

Anyone slightly bigger than me wouldn't have fit, but I am still a runt and extremely determined. I grab the edge of the wood and swing through the hole spinning several times and land on my feet with my hands out to help me keep balance a snapping sound ringing through the air but I don't give it light of day. Toothless gives a panicked roar in my direction as if telling me to back off. I can't.

I won't let him die.

I race forward towards the dragon ignoring the heavy shocked gasps and murmurs that I'm mad. Oh, I am mad, I am very mad and it's a good thing for that or this would never work. I reach the Razorwhip and throw out my hands a blast of ice smashing it in the chest. Toothless flies from his tails grasp and fires upwards the green cage slamming down on the Razorwhip.

I take in a breath and look up at the audience as they break into cheers and stop Straggler's murderous glare at me. Toothless hisses softly and I back up towards him my eyes widening with surprise as a hand slams down on my shoulder. I rip away from their grip and look back at him and the Dragon Hunter glares at me he reaches forward and shoves something into my neck and a strangled cry escapes my lips before the world blurs and I fall backwards my consciousness leaving to it's own world.

….

Something nudges my arm and I hardly take it into account my body wanting to return to the blissful unawareness of unconsciousness. It nudges harder and my brain draws itself to my body memories flashing through my head. The fight, Toothless.

Toothless.

I jerk into a sitting position the dragon's name on my lips before I see his face inches from mine, pupils widened a relieved look flashing through them. "Toothless." I whisper my voice hoarse. I scan him and he shoves into my chest purring happily the mussel rubs against my arm and I reach out my fingers to touch him but tear my fingers back with horror staring at them.

Wrapped around my entire hand to my near elbow is thick metal gloves, they're little hitches to move my fingers but their tight and make me feel the need to hyperventilate. Toothless pulls back his eyes sorrowful and places pressure on his talon limping slightly. I shake my head to clear my thoughts and curl the metal gloves inward staring down at Toothless's talon.

The gash from the Razorwhip is between scabbed over and bleeding heavily. "Toothless." I murmur and sit up grabbing his talon with my hands. He growls softly, not angry growl just answering to my word. I stare around my for a second before I grab on of the uneven edges of my tunic that reach my knees and rip it off wrapping it around Toothless's talon. "I'm sorry Toothless." I murmur and the door is shoved open light flooding into the room.

"To the victor goes the spoils." Straggler says as he enters the room. He tosses three fish to Toothless and I grab one tossing it behind us both as Toothless growls lowly. I rise to my feet clenching my hands tightly the metal biting into my skin.

"Alright he fight for you, made you a nice fortune now you need to let us out of here." I say and he snorts.

"And why would I do that?" He asks and I scowl at him, "When word gets out that I have a Night Fury, Vikings will come from all over to see it fight. Night Fury, meet your next opponent: The Triple Stryke!" Straggler says and me and Toothless both look over as the door to the opposing side a purple yellow dragon leaping out and roaring angrily.

000o000

The twins chase after the Terrible Terror they've been following for a day now and Tuffnut's hand grips the middle snatching it with him, "Gotcha." He says and Barf and Belch sail upwards to Asher where Tuffnut hands him the note.

Asher scans it quickly his eyes widening, "Dragon fights? Haedryin and Toothless have been taken to dragon fights down there." Asher says.

"Forcing dragons to fight each other? That's inhuman." Fishlegs growls.

"And people will go nuts when they find out it's a Night Fury that's fighting." Heeth adds.

"Why are we even discussing this?" Snotlout says panic over the last three days making her want to go in there herself and happily tackle everyone in sight until she gets her cousin safely on Dragon's Edge again, "Haedryin and Toothless need us. Ergo we go. As in; dragons blazing." Snotlout says and Heeth shakes his head.

"We can't do that Snotlout you saw that chained dome, there's no way we can get in there." Heeth says.

"So what do we do?" Fishlegs asks.

"We'll use our superior slothing skills." Tuffnut answers.

"Uh, no offense, but your sleuthing skills have not gotten us very far." Fishlegs says.

"Don't worry, Fishlegs, remember, we're masters of infiltration." Tuffnut assure the Zippleback diving down towards the island.

"Oh this is going to end bad." Snotlout groans.

000o000

Come on, please take it.

I lift up a fish to the Monstrous Nightmare the dragon staring at it for a while before it takes it from my hands and spits it out a few seconds later with a wave of fire. I duck to the side and one of Snotlout's many disasters with Hookfang flashes through my head, "I-I've seen this before." I mutter and "Hold on," I say and lift up the fish again letting the Monstrous Nightmare sniff it, "Alright call me old fashioned but I'd prefer to not lose another limb." I say and reach forward ripping the gone bad tooth from the dragon's mouth.

It stares at me, licks the spot and I uncover from my defense position tossing the fish to the side, "That was the problem." I say and lift up the fish again and the Monstrous Nightmare snatches it from my grasp without a second thought chewing then swallowing and rubbing against my chest I laugh softly and don't touch her with the metal over my hands.

I move away from the Monstrous Nightmare in front of the Deadly Nadder. It hisses softly and I lift up my hands inwardly cursing as I spot the metal sparking across my hands. "It's okay, I'm just going to find the blind spot and.." I lift up my hands and scratch under the dragon's chin. It doesn't flinch at the touch of the metal but rather leans into it. "See I'm not going to hurt you." I promise.

I turn and look up at the doors as their thrown open the Razorwhip lead by spear point inside. Straggler looks at me then at the dragon, "Make sure you lock that maniacal tight. A Razorwhip tail can cut through anything." Straggler says and the Dragon Hunter wraps it around the spike covered dragon backing away slowly.

I stare at the green metal my fingers curling into fists.

000o000

"Welcome, welcome." Straggler greets as the Vikings walk across his decks consisting of Outcasts, Meatheads and other Viking from around the Archipelago. "Great fight tonight, great fight." Straggler says to an Outcast that walks past him.

Rika moves in front of the man and stares around at the crowd, "Well this is promising." She notes.

"I have a new challenger for the Triple Stryke a most formidable opponent." Straggler assures the Grimborne.

"What kind of dragon?" Rika asks and Straggler smirks.

"You shall see."

000o000

The twins move forward towards the Dragon Hunters and Tuffnut looks back at his sister,"Infiltration plan number thirty four. Got that?" Tuffnut asks.

"Thirty four, copy that." Ruffnut repeats.

"Gentlemen, we are Thorsten and Thorsten." Tuffnut says and the brother and sister rest their backs to each other as Ruffnut adds: "Sleuths extraordinaire."

"We've been tailing a suspect who is very dangerous, if you help us good man, a hefty reward will be coming your way." Tuffnut says and moves towards the men.

"Mhmm, reward you say?" One hums.

Ruffnut moves forward and spits on the ground twisting a twig in her mouth as she scowls at the two men hands hand on her hip, helmet turned so the horns are facing in front of her. "Oh yeah, large amounts of mackerel my friends." Tuffnut assures and Ruffnut shoves him to the side.

"Why are you on my path way kids? You think you got the spunk?" Ruffnut asks and Tuffnut grabs her arm pulling her back.

"Um, what are you doing?" Tuffnut hisses.

"Uh, infiltration plan number thirty four." Ruffnut answers and smirks, "And it's working."

"Ruffnut, that's plan forty three." Tuffnut says.

"Nah, I'm pretty sure it's thirty four." Ruffnut says and pulls the twig from her mouth and Tuffnut frowns.

"You and I need to have a discussion about our numbering system." Tuffnut turns and looks back at the two Dragon Hunters, "She's right about that, you think that you've got the nerve to be in our passage way." Tuffnut says voice switching to a faint fake accent. Ruffnut whacks her forehead.

"Uh, no, you can go through." The first man says and the two move forward. "But we want those bricks first."

Tuffnut smirks, "Sure, they're right over here." He says and points up as Barf and Belch holding two rocks drop them down on the Dragon Hunters head knocking them unconscious.

000o000

"Leave him alone!" I shout and throw myself in front of Toothless arms outstretched. The man stares at me for a second before he grabs my shoulder shoving me to the side.

I hit the ground with an oof before a sword point is thrust at my throat. "You try and mess up this battle, I'll run you through." He says and I look up at him glaring.

"I, make no promises." I growl. The man looks down at me, eyes hard, gaze cold. He slams his sword down and my hands fly to my cheek as the cut starts to bleed.

"You leave this fight by itself, or more than your face with be bleeding." He growls. He whips around and storms off as Toothless is dragged onto the crate, promises of death leaving his throat.

The door slams and I sit up slowly rubbing my metal gloves across my cheek. It stings, but not as much as knowing I've failed Toothless. The brace around my ankle feels colder and I look down as ice starts to spread across it. Way to go, Iyn, you're going to get yourself, and Toothless killed because of your arrogance. Conceal, don't feel. Conceal, don't feel, DON'T FEEL!

000o000

"Ladies and gentlemen this is the main event! The reigning champion the Triple Stryke against the newcomer, the Night Fury!" Straggler says and cheers break through the crowd watching the green cages get pulled off of the dragon.

"The Night Fury!" Rika shouts and looks at Straggler, "Stop the fight we need that dragon alive!"

Straggler looks over at her, "Do you want a roiet on your hands? I'm not stopping anything listen to that crowd!" Straggler says and Rika scowls at him.

"Where's the girl?" She snarls.

"Oh you don't have to worry about her-" Straggler starts but Rika grabs the man by the throat lifting him above the ground.

"If the Triple Stryke kills that Night Fury, I kill you." Rika says and tosses the man onto the wood looking over at the fight. Straggler looks up scowling.

"Oh, I really hate that girl."

Toothless and the Triple Stryke both leap off of their crates, the Triple Stryke taking a swipe at the jet black dragon with it's tail. Toothless dives out of the way and pulls back as one of the tails slams onto the ground breaking into three separate tails. Toothless pulls away from the dragon and leaps into the air hovering as best he can with half a tail.

He fires a blast at the dragon and it looks back up at him roaring.

000o000

Asher and Heeth run side by side their dragons right behind them. Several Dragon Hunters leap forward blocking their path and both dragon riders grab their axes from off their backs and with equally murderous war cries race forward.

000o000

Toothless shoves the Triple Stryke off of him from where they'd been rolling over each other and Toothless smashes the dragon into the wall. The Triple Stryke hisses before it leaps forward into the air grabbing Toothless in a firm choking grip with it's tail.

Rika gives Straggler a warning look and they both look back at the fight.

The Triple Stryke growls lowly at Toothless and the dragon's stare each other down before Toothless's tail snaps out and he smashes the dragon across the forehead both of them going down.

000o000

Heeth slams into a Dragon Hunter as Asher whacks another with his axe spinning the blade he ducks a blow to his head and swings his axe cutting the Dragon Hunter's axe handle down the middle, "Stormfly!" He calls back to his dragon and she dives forward smashing the Dragon Hunter in the chest and he's thrown back.

A archer stands on a cage and chuckles as he lifts up his bow to aim but it's tosses from the side as Hookfang's jaw rams into him, "Snotlout!" Snotlout cheers.

000o000

A soft nudge draws me from my death curl. I lift up my head from where my knees are tucked next to my chest as I make myself as small as possible. The Razorwhip nudges my head again and licks my face but I don't give it a smile or anything.

I jump as the doors are smashed against Toothless and the Triple Stryke pulling away from the metal and leaping after each other in the ring again. Toothless.

I can't give up.

"There's only one way Toothless is going to survive this." I say and the Razorwhip nods blue eyes staring into mine before he lifts his tail in front of me the green metal bar showing. I lean forward on my knees and grab the bar with both hands summoning ice onto the metal. The edges of the metal gloves frost over nothing happening to the green metal.

I clench my jaw in frustration looking over as Toothless is thrown behind a crate after being smashed by the Triple Stryke, he rises to his feet, eyes narrowed to thin slits, red rage. I turn my attention back to the manacle. "Come on, come on," I mutter before a heavy clang once again pulls my attention away from the dragon.

A Dragon Hunter smashes against the side of the door before he falls to the ground my heart leaping to my chest in relief at the one that takes his place. "Haedryin! YES!" Asher shouts and I get to my feet.

"Asher." I breathe in relief and there's a second before the entire door is smashed to the ground and Asher runs over it in a quick sprint and tackles me in a tight hug.

"Thank Thor you're okay." He says and pulls back staring me in the eyes his gaze flickering down to the smeared blood across my cheek his eyes widening.

"I'm fine." I assure and pull away from him looking back at the arena, "It's Toothless I'm worried about. We gotta hurry."

Heeth looks at me then at the Razorwhip, "Tail slice." He commands Windshear and she does so without a second thought. The two Razorwhip's walk towards the other dragons and slice across the chains as I feel Asher's gaze on me.

"Your highness.." He starts and grabs my forearm fingers twitching and lifts up the metal glove frosting over.

"It's nothing." I say quickly.

"You can't get it off." Asher notes quietly and I tense before nodding. Asher grabs his axe with his other hand and carefully digs the weapon into the tight metal and it gives falling to the floor with a clang. The dragons move up behind me and Asher removes my hand. I place my fingers on my other hand and less than a second passes before the metal hisses and explodes at my feet.

"Come on," I say and move forward towards the doors lifting my hands up and firing at them, the wood explodes outwards ice and snow spitting everywhere lighting spitting off it. I move to the entrance of the door. "This ends now."

The dragons race past me towards the Dragon Hunters happily tackling everyone in sight. Toothless and the Triple Stryke among them. The Razorwhip dives forward and grabs Straggler with his long tail and hisses dropping the man onto the floor.

I move forward as the Triple Stryke raises it's tail up to give a final blow but Toothless roars at him causing the dragon to back down. I lean down next to the man and smile sweetly lifting up my glowing palms, "I would get out of here if I were you." I say and he leaps to his feet racing away from me without a question.

Toothless nudges my side and I rest my hands on him instinctively before gripping his scales in a happy tight grip. "I'm glad you're okay, bud." I whisper and he coos in response.

Rika looks at us, sword held in her grip as she backs away slightly. A blast fires onto the crowd and they scramble away Rika retreating to wherever Straggler went. "Justice get your justice here, get it well it's hot!" Snotlout yells and Meatlug, Barf, Belch and Hookfang all dive forward attacking every man nearby happily.

Hookfang and Meatlug dive forward each grabbing the metal enclosure and pulling it up and off of the arena, the Razorwhip, Gronckle and Deadly Nadder all take off without a glance back but the Triple Stryke stays at my side. "Come on, go, you're free." I say smiling and wave my hands towards the sky.

Fishlegs and Meatlug land, "He's been in captivity for too long Iyn, he-he doesn't know how to be free." Fishlegs says and Toothless growls at him nudging his side slightly the Triple Stryke growls back at him before leaping into the air.

"YES!" I cry and swing my fist forward. I release a breath and turn back to Toothless, "Come on guys let's go home."

Close to ten minutes later after tracking Toothless's saddle and tailfin down we sail through the air the Triple Stryke leading us forward. "It's good to have you back," Asher calls down towards me and I look up, "I was really worried, my queen."

"Ha, ha, well I wasn't worried for a second." Snotlout assures.

" _Suuure_ you weren't." Fishlegs says and I look back at her, "Asher would have killed you if we hadn't found Haedryin."

Snotlout laughs and I feel the urge to join her as I realize Fishlegs is right and I have high doubts he would have even felt guilty for it afterwards. "Shut it Fishface." Snotlout commands angrily.

The Triple Stryke loops through the air and I smile, "Look at the magnificent creature. So dangerous, so deadly, I shall name him, Sleuther." Tuffnut says and Sleuther dives over my head smiling down at me. I return the smile with one of my own.

"Iyn, I think he wants to come back with us." Fishlegs says and Sleuther sticks out his tongue, Toothless echoing him. I laugh.

"Sleuther, I think you'll like the Edge." I assure and smile brightly.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Please review!**


	9. Tone Death

**Author's Note: Sorry for the wait! :)**

 **For future reference, _this is singing._**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but Haedryin!**

* * *

Episode 9: Tone Death

"Okay gang, stay with your teammate and lock down your specific island. This dragon hunter is sneaky." I say as Toothless loops to a stop pulling in front of the other riders.

"He comes in transfers his cargo and slips out under the cover of darkness." Fishlegs adds, "Very mysterious."

"Very boring." Snotlout corrects quickly, "Can we just get to it?"

I roll my eyes slightly and Toothless pulls away from the group, Snotlout following after us, the Heeth and Fishlegs as one group, me and Snotlout and Asher and the twins. After a few minutes of silence Snotlout looks over at me. "So I need you to put in a good word for me, Haedryin." Snotlout says and I snort softly and raise and eyebrow looking over at her.

"Who? Asher?"

"Puh-lease." Snotlout draws, "I'm so over Asher. You can have him."

"Gee thanks, I appreciate that." I say dryly.

"Anytime I'm a giver." Snotlout assures with a smirk. Really sense when? "Listen, I know Heeth's been dying to approach but his fears got his scarred." Snotlout says and I shake my head letting out a soft raspberry.

"Y-yeah, I-I don't really think Heeth gets 'scarred'. Besides I'm not sure you're ready for a man like Heeth. He's far to...sincere, honest, brave…" I list.

"I can fake honesty, I can fake sincerity I can fake all those things." Snotlout says. I lift up my head as if a thought had just occurred to me and I look back at Snotlout.

"Oh yeah, he's smart too."

000o000

Asher and the twins loop around an island staring at the dragon hunters wandering throughout it. Asher lifts up a hand, pulling Stormfly to a stop the two Thorstens doing the same to their shared dragon behind him. Asher watches the crates for several seconds before whispering: "I think we should move in slowly, preserve the element of-"

"ELEMENT OR NOT!" Tuffnut yells as he and his sister dive down towards the crates.

"-Surprise." Asher finishes with a soft sigh of annoyance.

"Whalla!" The twins proclaim a few minutes later as they rip a long piece of cloth of a wheel barrel revealing a yellowish egg with blue spots. Several arrows land on the wood and the siblings let out identical shrieks of surprise and screams running back towards their Zippleback.

A dragon hunter races forward towards the crate and grabs it, dragging it off towards his fellow men. Ruffnut and Tuffnut look up at the crate their eyes narrowing, "Oh not you don't!" They say in sync. Barf and Belch release a stream of gas and ignite it but the sparks miss.

"Guys!" Asher calls in exasperation as Stormfly dives down next to them, "We need to protect the egg not fry it!"

All three of them look up at the row boat quickly heading for the larger dragon hunter ship out to sea. "FIRE!" A man shouts and Asher takes in a sharp breath.

"Stormfly!" He warns and the Deadly Nadder pulls up from the arrows headed for them. She twists around then fires a thick blast into the air that seems to light up the whole sky.

000o000

Heeth and Fishlegs share a look as the blast fires up into the sky before diving up towards the source.

000o000

Snotlout takes in a sharp breath at the blast that rings up through the air and I pat Toothless's side quietly urging him to move faster. He dives towards the source as the dragon hunters voice's ring through the air.

"We're never going to get out of here!"

"Get ready to move guys!" Asher calls. I narrow my eyes looking forward at the boat watching the egg as it's loaded into a catapult.

"FIRE!"

"We got it!" Tuffnut yells and he and his sister dive towards egg flying through the air as Snotlout does.

"Out of the way twinioites!" Snotlout yells.

"Back off Snotlout!" Ruffnut yells before the two dragons collide. I cringe slightly and watch the egg as, missed by both of them continues it's descent through the air.

"Toothless!" I call silently and he nods watching the egg, he can see a lot better in the dark then I can. Toothless dives around a sea stack, as the other riders call out warnings and Heeth gives a panicked cry as Windshear misses the egg. Toothless pulls up along a sea stack as the egg falls down towards us. I lift up my arms and catch it nearly falling backwards off Toothless from the sudden wait.

Toothless pulls up and I watch the other riders for several seconds, "Well that was fun." I say sarcastically and watch Heeth's face flood with relief, "I have an idea, how about we get this back to the egdE, safely?"

….

Several hours later, I stare at the Book of Dragons for a second before looking up at the egg again, "Definitely not a Changewing." I say and look over at Fishlegs, "It's not the type of any of our dragons." I add. Not that we can know for sure that it's a Night Furies but just using common sense, I don't really think it is.

"Oh can you imagine Meatlug with her very own egg?" Fishlegs asks with a happy squeal and hugs Meatlug. Yup, she's had children before…

I lower the Book of Dragons and blink ones, "She's had babies before." I point out and Fishlegs nods.

"Well I know." She agrees.

"It blew up half of Berk, remember? Anyway, I don't think it's the egg of any of these." I say and gesture down to the Book of Dragons. Could it be an entire new species?

"Well someone certainly has their own ideas on what it is." Tuffnut says and I look up as Chicken leaps onto the egg and sits on it looking extremely proud of herself. "Oh, look who's feeling motherly, aw, you cute little chicken, give me a kiss." Tuffnut commands and lifts his hands out.

I look back down at the book scanning the text giving a half glance up at Tuffnut as he gives a sharp cry of pain, "Ow! Easy pal, I'm on your side." Tuffnut says.

Fishlegs walks forward laughing, "If you're going to hatch that egg, I think your going to need a little more power than that Chicken but it was a nice try."

"Don't listen to her, Chicken. Haters gonna hate. Hatchers gotta hatch." Tuffnut says and snaps his fingers. "Buddy, you're going to hatch."

"We should check the Dragon Eye notes again, just to be sure." I say and Fishlegs nods.

"Okay, but I didn't see anything in there about eggs or hatching." Fishlegs says and I flip open the Book of Dragons again walking after her.

"Uh guys?" Tuffnut calls after a second.

"Not now Tuff." I say and flip through the pages again skimming the text.

"Okay." Tuffnut says and I freeze as I hear a cracking sound whirling around and watching the egg as it cracks.

"Tuffnut!" I exclaim in frustration.

"Why didn't you say something?" Fishlegs demands.

Tuffnut raises an eyebrow, "Really?"

I set the Book of Dragons on the table as Chicken clucks several times, "Kinda makes you wonder what came first, the chicken or the chick-AH!" Tuffnut yelps as the egg explodes, I duck slightly egg shells spitting out everywhere like small daggers.

The small dragon spreads its wings and rubs its eyes, the thin horns on it's head spreading up. "What is that?" Fishlegs breathes.

"I-it's familiar." I murmur. Where have I seen this before? "But I can't place it." I add after a second. The dragon stares at us for a second before opening it's mouth and letting out ear splitting shrieks worse than a Thunderdrum. Fishlegs and Tuffnut snap their hands over their ears their faces twisted in tight pain.

"I liked him better when he was inside." Fishlegs mutters.

I stare at the dragon for several seconds my heart twisting. I move forward and lift out a hand. The dragon stops for a second sniffing it before continuing to cry, "Shh." I murmur and pick it up from the egg rocking it back and forth softly. The hatchling still cries howling to the air.

I lift up a hand and weave snowflakes in between my fingers over his head. He stops staring at it in awe watching them and giving something similar to a giggle.

…..

Several hours later I smack my head against the tabletop as the hatchling screams into the wind, the only way we've succeeded to quiet it down is by watching snow fall but I'm utterly exhausted after nearly two days without sleep of tracking the stupid hunter ships down. My limbs refuse to move.

"Will someone please shut this thing up!" Snotlout cries in frustration.

"It probably needs its mother, poor thing." Heeth says.

"That's what I was trying to say, because I'm so sincere. Of course these fools don't listen but I listen." Snotlout says. Ha, amusing.

"I've got it!" Tuffnut declares.

"What, what is it?" I ask and look up at him.

"Garffiiljorg!" Tuffnut says.

"What?" I repeat.

"His name." Tuffnut says.

"Who cares what we call it! It's not like it's listening to us anyway!" Ruffnut shouts.

"Chicken cares! I mean, it did come out of her." Tuffnut says and I pause looking up at him.

"Tuffnut, she didn't actually-" I start but pause at his glare, "n-never mind."

….

A little less than an hour later, we all stand outside the stable door looking at Garffiiljorg. "Oh, how are the dragons going to get any sleep with this little guy in here?" Fishlegs asks.

"It's not up to us Fishface, but please, feel free to babysit that thing if you want." Snotlout says and starts to storm off.

"um, Snotlout,"I say and she pauses her whole demour radiating annoyance even though the only thing keeping her here is herself. "His name is Garffiiljorg." Snotlout rolls her eyes and I rub under my eyes, "You guys go ahead, I'll stay with him." I say.

"I can't stay with him." Heeth offers and Snotlout leaps next to the Razorwhip rider.

"That's exactly what I was thinking! We're like two yaks in the same stall you and me." Snotlout says and Asher groans behind me.

"Look," I say and spin on hand sending a gust of snowflakes at Garffiiljorg. He stops crying and all the riders visibly sigh in relief, "you guys go. Shut the doors, plug your ears and sleep under your beds you might get a few winks, I'll stay here and keep Garffiiljorg occupied."

I say and Garffiiljorg bursts into another fit of crying howls and I give a thick sigh of annoyance. "Let's just get out of here before our heads explode!" Asher calls and starts to walk off the other riders following him.

Tuffnut pauses as Chicken does and I stare at both of them for a second, "Chicken are you coming? It's bed time. I'll tell you the story about the Chicken warrior that took on the Buffalord." Tuffnut bribes.

Chicken moves towards Garffiiljorg and Tuffnut shakes his head, "She just ain't havin' it. She wants to stay with Garffiiljorg." I roll my eyes in slight annoyance and walk past the two heading for the doors when Garffiiljorg's ear breaking, sanity shattering cries stop.

"Whoa, he stopped crying!" I exclaim. I didn't have to do anything about it! "He stopped crying." I repeat and turn looking back at Tuffnut.

"That's because Chicken sang to him. Didn't you hear that? I mean oh, the pipes on that Chicken." Tuffnut says and I stare at Garffiiljorg for several seconds before he fires a blast of yellow orange substance at Chicken and leaps at her.

Tuffnut rips the ball encased bird from the hungry hatchling and stares at him angrily, "Bad dragon! Um, does this look familiar to anyone but me?" Tuffnut asks and lifts up Chicken for all of us to see. My eyes widen as I stare at it.

Deathsong amber.

Garffiiljorg is a baby Deathsong.

"Impenetrable amber cocoon, vicious hungry dragon, terrified Vikings…" Tuffnut lists.

"It's a baby Deathsong Tuffnut. Believe me, we know." Fishlegs assures.

"Oh that's just perfect." Snotlout deadpans.

…..

The next morning I dig at the cocoon on Chicken with a dagger trying to break it. It's supposed to be melted off but with Chicken being well, a chicken it's nearly impossible without burning Chicken to nothing. Tuffnut paces in the background covering his face as he mourns, "Tuffnut,"I say after several more minutes of no success at Chicken's struggling. "Can you please help me out?"

"Ah, and do what?" Tuffnut asks with a teary voice.

"Calm your chicken. It's not doing any of us any good to have the entire Edge freaking out." I say and Tuffnut moves forward towards the bird as if she's made of fragile glass.

"I'm here Chicken, don't you worry, everythings going to turn out…" His voice is cut off as he breaks into another feat of thick sobs. "I can't lie to a Chicken!"

"You know, that would go so much easier with some Monstrous Nightmare gel. Plus you could get some roasted chicken well your at it." Snotlout says and huffs with amusement at the end. There's a second before Tuffnut leaps onto her tackling the Jorgenson to the ground flat.

"YOU APOLOGIZE TO HER RIGHT NOW YOU HEAR ME!? NOBODY'S ROASTING CHICKEN! NO BODY! SO YOU KEEP THAT MONSTROUS NIGHTMARE GEL AWAY FROM HER!"

"Actually," I say after Tuffnut's finished his yelling match. "Snotlout may be onto something." I say and move towards my cousin's dragon, dagger clutched in my left hand firmly.

"Oh sure," Tuffnut agrees releasing his headlock on the Jorgeson, "what's next, roasted Toothless?"

My eyes twitch in annoyance at the comment, "Just stay with me here," I say and slice some of the gel off Hookfang's snout like butter. "Remember when we were at Melody Island." I say and lift the gel covered dagger towards Barf. The dragon watches me for several seconds as if asking if I really want to do this. I give a brisk nod and he lights the dagger.

I move past the troubled Thorsten the flaming dagger in one hand, "Don't do it my queen! You'll singe her little feathers and that's all she has in a whole wide world. Except me of course, feathers and me." Tuffnut says and I grab the edge of the cocoon lifting the dagger up the heat waves sending tingles of pain down my left hand.

I press into the amber.

Chicken clucks in panic.

"I'm just doing enough to get it started, I won't get deep enough to get remotely close to Chicken." I assure. I reach the end of the cocoon and blink several times my hand shaky, lowering my hand to block it from view I look back at Tuffnut, "See? Now Toothless." I say and move to the side.

Toothless moves forward one claw outstretched and slices down on the amber, it shatters and Chicken stares at me for a second before she faints.

Tuffnut's hands grab around my shoulders and he throws me to the side reaching for the bird. I skid for a second Toothless's head poking next to mine. "Chicken is free! Chicken is free!" Tuffnut proclaims in joy and I stare at the extinguished dagger before staggering to my feet.

Fishlegs and Heeth walk forward Garffiiljorg in Heeth's arms. "You." Tuffnut says darkly as he sees the hatchling. Tuffnut turns back to me, "We need to remove Garffiiljorg from this island imminently."

"Okay Tuff, don't you think you're overreacting-?" I start and Tuffnut tosses Chicken into the air.

" _Nonsense_!"

I catch the bird and set her on the ground watching the Thorsten storm forward.

"It's getting difficult to handle this guy, your highness you've gotta admit." Asher says.

"He's right, Iyn. I mean he just went after Chicken. How long before he goes after one of us?" Fishlegs asks.

"He's got to go, back to Melody Island with you-" Snotlout starts and moves forward. I snap my hand forward a wave of ice spikes shooting from the ground blocking her path. Snotlout stares at it with wide eyes.

"Snotlout, did you forget how the Deathsong tried to eat all of us? And all our dragons?" I ask.

Snotlout backs away from the ice, "Well I had until you just brought it up. Thank you for that."

"It's way too dangerous to go back." Asher says.

"And besides, we don't know if the Deathsong would take kindly to Garffiiljorg. It worked with Thornado, Bing, Bang and Boom but this is different." Fishlegs says.

"He's too young to know right from wrong yet. He's just following his instincts, I know what it's like to be all alone in the world. We can't just shun him." Heeth says firmly.

"Heeth's right. We have trained everything from a Night Fury to a Night Terror. We can certainly train him not to eat us." I say gesturing towards Garffiiljorg. "Right?"

"Yeah, we can try." Fishlegs agrees.

"We owe it to Garff." Heeth says.

"Speak for yourselves." Tuffnut says angrily.

Garffiiljorg lets out a thick scream, "And what about that!? Is anyone else not named Haedryin have an idea before I take a running leap off the top of the Edge?" Snotlout demands.

Asher perks up smiling, "Nobody say a word."

"Funny Asher." Snotlout says in annoyance, "And by the way I'm over you in case you haven't heard." She adds and Asher rolls his eyes, "And I'm just being honest with you because I'm nothing but honest. Did you hear that Heeth?" Snotlout asks and we all pause looking over at the Razorwhip rider as he starts to hum softly.

" _Hmm, hmmm, the sky is dark and the hills are white. As the storm king speeds from the north tonight. And this is the song the storm king sings as over the world his cloak he flings. Sleep, sleep, little one sleep. He wrestles his wings and gruffly sings: sleep little one sleep_." Heeth sings softly Garffiiljorg curling up in his arms sleeping.

Fishlegs wipes away a tear and moves towards Heeth smiling, "That, that was just beautiful Heeth." She says.

Snotlout scowls, "That was just beautiful Heeth." She mimics angrily.

Asher groans, "Thank Thor something worked."

"Well will you look at that. Garff wasn't the only one it worked on." I turn at Fishlegs words spotting the twins sound asleep.

"It makes perfect sense. The Deathsong sings to it's prey to draw them in, that might be the primary way it communicates." I say and move forward next to Heeth and Garffiiljorg.

"And it might help us train it." Heeth adds.

"Interesting." I agree.

Snotlout clears her throat, "Yak dung." She says quickly. Garffiiljorg's eyes snap open and he lets out a squeal as he starts to cry again. Heeth rubs him reassuringly, "Well you better keep singing then." Snotlout says. I smirk looking up at her.

"You mean _, we._ "

"I do?"

"Oh yes you do." Heeth assures.

"Oh yes, of course I do." Snotlout agrees.

…..

The next morning I walk across the beach and set Garffiiljorg on the ground spinning snowflakes over his head as I try and grasp my thoughts together every song I know popping from my head. After a few more seconds I look down at Garffiiljorg. " _The snow blinds me in this storm that's mine. A storm where no one will be fine. A kingdom of winter's blizzard electrocution And it looks like I'm the queen." I pause for a second looking back at Toothless._

 _"The lighting is striking as the snow keeps blowing by. Couldn't keep it in, even though I try. Don't let it spark, don't let it snow. Don't you dare put on a show! Put the gloves on, keep hiding it inside. Well now they know! Let it go! Let it go! The power is flying free Let it go! Let it go! I can now be me. I don't care, if the lighting strikes; Let the blizzard flow free I am not afraid of a whiteout so bad I can't see."_

 _"It's funny how the blizzard, makes the world fade away. And the gloves that would restrain me, can't get to me today! It's time to see, what ice can do to test if it can freeze the sea It's time to let the world know, This is me! Let it go, let it go! I'm one with the lighting and snow!let it go, let it go! It's time to let my powers flow! here I stand, and here I'll stay! Let the blizzard flow free! My power flies around me from the sky into the ground. My hands are shooting lighting all around. And one thought stops me frozen into place. I'm never going back, the past is a blank space! Let it go! Let it go! And I'll rise with the echo of thunder! Let it go! Let it go! I will not fall under! Here I stand in the light of snow Let the blizzard flow free! The cold never bothered me anyway."_

Garffiiljorg stares at me for several seconds before he leaps forward into my arms. I let out a yelp and manage to catch him turning back to Toothless. With a small shrug I carry Garffiiljorg towards my other half.

000o000

Fishlegs blows into a pipe to Garffiiljorg, but the hatchling isn't having any of it. Quickly firing blasts at the Ingerman girl that she dodges well blowing faster Garffiiljorg finally goes to sleep. Fishlegs turns and looks at Meatlug her eyes widening as she sees the Gronckle is covered in the amber she dodged.

000o000

" _I killed my first boar_ ," Snotlout sings to Garffiiljorg as she sits on Hookfang's neck Garffiiljorg on Hookfang's head the three of them flying through the air, _"when I was just a girl. A giant battle axe was my favorite toy. Each of my enemies they all have been destroyed, for I am Snotlout, oi, oi, oi! Snotlout, oi, oi, oi! She's all woman and you're all boy, yes, I said it; try me if you dare, I'll chill you to the bone with my steely glare..."_

000o000

Tuffnut pulls open the door to he and his sister's hut his eyes popping slightly in surprise as he sees Snotlout and Hookfang covered in amber, Garffiiljorg in Snotlout's hand, "You guys are up. Take him." Snotlout command sand moves into the hut.  
Tuffnut backs up shaking his head, "No, no, no!" He begs.

Garffiiljorg stares at Chicken and the Deathsong licks his lips, "He's fine. He just gets a little cranky when the music stops, okay?" Snotlout asks and Ruffnut takes the hatchling from the Jorgenson. "Well that's all, you're going to have so much fun." Snotlout says and whips around laughing as Hookfang flies off.

"Ah! Ah!" Tuffnut shouts as Garffiiljorg advances on Chicken. After a few seconds he lifts up his hand. _"No Garff no! You must not hurt Chicken, for Chicken is a friend will see you to the end!"_ Tuffnut says. Ruffnut shoves her brother to the side.

 _"No Garff no! You cannot eat the Chicken! Eating that bird will surely tear Tuffnut apart!"_

Tuffnut stands he and his sister having grasped the hatchlings attention enough for Chicken to scamper off. " _Why must you eat my pet? It is the only one I'll get; and then I'll be with fret because we only just met something else that rhymes with me-et!"_ Tuffnut sings.

" _But! How long, how long can we keep this up, can we keep this up?"_ Ruffnut sings Chicken leaping onto her pal's head. Garffiiljorg stares at her for several seconds before leaping onto the two.

000o000

"HAEDRYIN!" Five voices yell in annoyed sync starling me from where I'm sitting on the edge of the balcony book in hand. I start to tumble off the side but Toothless at my side abruptly grabs my prosthetic saving me from the tumble. I swing upside down for several seconds looking at the other riders.

"We cannot go on like this!" Asher declares from where he, Stormfly and other riders minus Heeth are covered in amber.

"But we can't abandon him! We just can't, I couldn't live with myself if we did." Heeth says. Toothless drops my foot and I land on the ground with a thump, my other half following.

"We won't abandon him." I assure, "We'll do what we should have don't to begin with, we'll take him to be with his own kind." I say and Asher sighs rubbing under his eyes.

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" He asks.

"Yes. We're going to Melody Island to find that Deathsong."

….

"Hey majesty, have you thought of the fact that the Deathsong's song melts the mind of our dragons?" Snotlout asks the next morning as we prepare to leave for Melody Island.

"Actually, I have." I say and walk past Fishlegs handing her a pair of the ear plugs I'd been working on for the last few hours.

"Good, good, good, good. So do you have a plan for that or are we just going to wing it?" Snotlout asks.

"Pun intended." Tuffnut says with a laugh. I place the moss in his hand then his sisters moving towards Asher. "Get it? You said 'wing it' yeah you know and dragons have-"

"We get it Tuff." Asher assures.

"We're going to handle that Snotlout by using these." I say and hand Asher a pair.

"Oh, moss ear plugs, awesome!" Fishlegs declares.

"Right?" I ask, "I custom made them for each dragon to help them keep out the Deathsong's call.

"Great as if this guy needs another reason not to listen." Snotlout says and Hookfang huffs at her back causing her helmet to fly from her head. Snotlout turns and scowls.

"You didn't happen to make any for us, did you?" Asher asks and I shake my head.

"Ha ha ha! Very funny Asher! You should take that comedy routine on the road." Snotlout says dryly and Asher swings onto Stormfly's back sliding his axe into place.

"Maybe I will." He says.

"'Maybe I will,' except you shouldn't because it's completely contextual!" Snotlout calls.

….

Several long hours later with silence being our only companion and no singing yet Garffiiljorg is fast asleep. I twist around looking back at Heeth and Fishlegs flying side by side, "Fishlegs, how'd you swing that?" I ask.

"Dragon nip." She answers lifting up a handful. "I wasn't entirely sure it would work on this particular species, it only took a couple tries to get close enough to knock the little guy out."

"Just make sure he's awake when we get there." I say, "We need him alert and focused."

There's a few minutes of silence before Asher pipes up: "How do you get a one armed Jorgeson out of a tree? You wave to him!" The twins and Asher burst into fits of laughter soon followed by Fishlegs and Heeth.

"Yeah!" Heeth calls.

Snotlout mutters something under her breath and I snicker softly.

"How do you sink a Jorgensen battleship? You put it in the water." Asher says and I give a small huff.

"Oh, that's a good one, do one more!" Fishlegs encourages.

"Yeah more!" Heeth agrees.

"That's right laugh, all of you. Ah ha ha ha. But don't come running to me when you're out of Nightmare gel." Snotlout says angrily.

I roll my eyes slightly, "Alright gang, the Deathsong's strike is very precise, streamline. So we need to spread out that way it can only go after one of us at a time." I say and Toothless dives down towards the island.

Nearly an hour later I exit the cave looking up at the other riders waiting for me and Toothless, "Well it's not in there. That's good news for Garff." I say and Snotlout shakes her head slightly.

"And bad news for us."

I mount Toothless, "Alright, let's find this guy."

Minutes later again in the air the Deathsong's song rings through the air like a haunting melody, "The ear plugs are working, Iyn!" Fishlegs reports happily.

"Good, now let's get in closer, everyone on high alert." I command and Toothless looks up at me before diving down towards the island.

"No kidding." Snotlout deadpans behind me.

Toothless dives down towards the fog and through it, passing over bones encased in the amber. After a few minutes Heeth's uneasy voice rings up, "Headryin-"

"Yeah, got it." I assure listening to the Deathsongs cry.

We glide forward for a little Garffiiljorg starting to softly cry. Heeth murmurs silent lyrics before he gives a large yelp, "FISHLEGS!" The Deathsong amber wraps around his middle and Windshear's wing sending the two tumbling towards earth Garffiiljorg thrown from Heeth's hand.

"HEETH!" Fishlegs calls as she too is covered in the amber.

Great.

The Deathsong pulls up looking just as large, mean and nasty as ever. "Remember: If we don't bunch up it can't-" I start to warn before the Deathsong fires up at us "Ah! Heads up!" I shout. Toothless pulls up to avoid a blast and the twins, Barf, Belch, Asher, Stormfly, Hookfang and Snotlout are all quickly covered in the hard rock.

Um, on second thought…

The other riders quickly smash into the ground, Toothless being the only dragon still taking air as the Deathsong lands in front of it's prey seeming to smirk with pleasure.

The Deathsong roars angrily an echoing cry coming from it's mouth sounding sort of like a hum hum, thunk hum. Garffiiljorg dives down towards the larger dragon and lands on his bottom staring at the larger dragon with interest before letting out a squeal akin to a banshee's.

"Never thought I'd be happy to hear that." Snotlout says.

The Deathsong moves towards Garffiiljorg it's large shadow over causing the younger. The Deathsong spits a bit of amber onto the ground and I give a relieved breath, "Well at least they aren't shooting it at us."

The Deathsong lets out a call, deep and echoey before looking down at Garffiiljorg expectedly. When the younger dragon doesn't do anything, the Deathsong repeats the call.

Garffiiljorg mimics the Deathsong's eerie song his voice squeaky. The Deathsong lowers his head towards the younger repeating the call. Garffiiljorg mimics him again voice still as squeaky.

Toothless lands right of Asher and I slide off his back resting a hand on his back, "Hey I-I think they're bonding." I say and at that moment Garffiiljorg finishes his mimic. The Deathsong smacks him away with his tail and the other riders let out startled yelps.

"Garff!"

"That can't be good."

"Iyn!" Fishlegs shouts.

I snap my staff from off my back and prepare to snap it outwards but the Deathsong fires at me and Toothless rooting us into place. The amber is steaming hot at first and burns at my skin before cooling down the rock stage. Well cats.

The Deathsong leans in close to us and I lift up my hand warily.

"I knew this was going to go bad!" Snotlout declares. "Why does no one listen to me?!"

The Deathsong leans in close to her before letting out it's earlier cry again. Fishlegs stares at it for several seconds before starting a panicked hum. Garffiiljorg moves forward in front of the Deathsong and tries again to mimic the call.

"Fishface what are you doing?" Snotlout hisses.

"I'm sorry! I hum when I'm nervous!" Fishlegs retorts. Really sense when?

"Hum later!" Snotlout snaps, "I hear they love humming in Valhall-"

"Hey that's my favorite lullaby and I was the one who taught it to Garff." Fishlegs interrupts lifting her head up proudly at the end.

I shake my bangs from my eyes reaching my free hand out towards my staff as I say, "Well that might be the problem. He's singing our songs the ones we sung to him and the Deathsong doesn't like them." I look up at said dragon for a second.

"You know everyone's a critic." Snotlout comments.

The Deathsong leans in close to Garffiiljorg wings spread outwards. Garffiiljorg rushes off and Asher looks over at me, "So what do we do?" He demands.

"Uh, keep singing. Maybe we can find a song it does like."

"I'm sorry but I'll need sometime to prepare." Tuffnut says and I look over at him, "This golden throat is a very delicate instrument-AH!" The Deathsong leans forward and rips Tuffnut from Belch with ease holding him in it's mouth, my eyes widen, panic racing through me. _"Oh Deathsong, oh Deathsong you're big and bad and you kill a lot and you spit out goo that looks like snot!"_ Tuffnut sings.

The Deathsong shakes him back and forth several times.

 _"Ooo, it's a very scary bad dragon, he's gonna kill us all, he's gonna kill us I hope he doesn't, I hope he leaves soon."_ Snotlout sings.

"Hey!" Ruffnut says sharply, "That doesn't rhyme!"

"Oh like it knows!"

The Deathsong repeats its earlier cry and drops Tuffnut _, "The hotness of your goo gives me deja vu!"_ Snotlout calls.

"Yep, that's it. Much better." Ruffnut assures.

" _The beauty of your wings makes us all want to sing!"_ Asher sings.

 _"Want to sing."_ Fishlegs adds.

 _"Want to sing!"_ Asher sings.

 _"Want to sing! Want to sing_!" I sing my voice growing slightly panicked at the end.

 _"All of us want to sing dear Deathsong! We all want to be like you and growl_ -AHH!" Ruffnut screams as the Deathsong moves towards her. Garffiiljorg leaps in front of the Deathsong and repeats the earlier cry without the squeak or unease.

Garffiiljorg dives up towards the air and the Deathsong watches him for several moments before flying up after the hatchling. The two repeat the cry and Garffiiljorg looks down at us, "Go on Garff! It's okay!" Heeth calls. The two dragons fly off.

"YEAH! WOO!" Ruffnut screeches happily.

"I don't believe it, Garff saved us." I breathe.

"Yup, we saved him and he saved us." Heeth says.

"I just had a thought, "Tuffnut says with a gasp, "now that they're both on the same team, what's stopping them from both eating us?"

I summon Lighten into my hand and snap the blade out before drawing lighting onto the metal. It sparks outwards dancing merrily across the metal. I swing the staff right and smash it into the cocoon, the lighting meets the amber and the rock explodes outwards freeing me and Toothless.

"Iyn that's brilliant! If you find the weak spot in the cocoon the rest will crack and fall apart." Fishlegs says and I shake the bits of amber from my hair nodding. Really wish I'd thought of lighting with our last encounter with the Deathsong.

"Exactly. Now let's get out of here before they get their appetites back." I say and look up warily towards the sky.

Several minutes later we all fly back towards Dragon's Edge freed from the amber. I snap Lighten back and swing it onto my back giving a soft sigh of relief.

Asher grins, "Hey, how do you confuse a one-eyed Jorgenson?"

"Asher." Snotlout says in annoyance.

"Give them an eye-patch and tell them to wear it!" Asher calls before bursting into fits of laughter.

* * *

 **Author's Note: =) For those unaware, there is indeed a one-shot series for this AU called 'The Snow Queen'. :)**

 **Please review!**


	10. Between A Rock And A Hard Place

**Author's Note: :) Hello!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but Haedryin!**

* * *

Episode 10: Between A Rock And A Hard Place

I let out another sigh as Toothless glides through the air for a second before landing on a sea stack. I pull out a spy glass and lift it up scanning for the boats ahead. "What are we landing for? They're pulling away." Snotlout states, "Hookfang come on!" Snotlout shouts I twist around looking back at her.

"No! There's too many, and they're sailing in tight formation." I say and Snotlout scowls.

"I'll show you tight formation." She mutters angrily.

I swing off of Toothless's back as the other riders to the same, "Iyn's right. We'll never be able to reach that convoy without being spotted first." Fishlegs says.

"We need a distraction." Asher says.

"Leave that to us." I say and smile pulling out a tailfin. I walk over to Toothless's tail and open it smiling happily.

"Haedryin! This is no time to play dress up!" Snotlout says in annoyance.

"And how can you even _think_ of wearing yellow after Snoggletog. That my friend is a fashion faux pas." Tuffnut says snapping his fingers several times as he does so.

"Ugh, how gross." Ruffnut adds.

I pull off the red tailfin and attach the yellow black one, "This one is lighter and stiffer, it's made of a thin sheet of Gronckle Iron." I explain.

Toothless pulls his tail fin open, revealing a cut off strike class syllable in the yellow. I move towards him smiling, "Now it's not great for long distance flying but-" I start.

"The added stability will allow you to fly along the water surface, it's ingenious!" Fishlegs finishes. Yup.

I swing onto Toothless's back clicking my prosthetic into place, "Exactly Fishlegs, we're going to glide in right under their sight line." I say and Toothless leaps off the sea stack, "Watch for my single!" I call.

Toothless glides across the ocean with ease and I lean into his neck letting out a soft calming breath through my nose. Toothless skims across the ocean, past the boats circling them. "Now bud!" I shout and he pulls up firing several rapid blasts at the boat. The wood explodes outwards raining splinters in all directions.

"DRAGON RIDERS! DEFEND THE CARGO AT ALL COSTS!" A man roars and Toothless dives over the boats blasting several more men from their stations.

Toothless flips and I release the saddle handles letting my hands drop as I spread ice across the top of the decks freezing several men into place. Toothless dodges a bola and Hookfang dives past him announcing the other riders.

After nearly a minute more, Windshear slices her tail across the sails causing them to fall to the ground with thuds.

Toothless lands on the forecastle deck and I swing off his back landing with ease on the deck and stare at the dragon hunters smirking slightly. The other riders land on the deck and the men throw their hands up into the air, "We'll be taking your cargo now."

Less than two minutes later I swing onto bottom deck Fishlegs and Toothless behind me, "Come on Fishlegs let's hurry and free these dragons so we can help with the other ships." I say and race down the hall leading to the stalls.

"I hope we didn't startle them to much with the commotion." FIshlegs says. I reach the end of the hall and freeze in surprise. Scattered everywhere across the floor is marble blocks.

"Iyn…." FIshlegs says after a hesitation, "Where are all the dragons?"

Toothless pokes up from behind one of the blocks and growls lowly. Not here.

Me, Fishlegs and Toothless exit the boat and I look up at Asher, Heeth and the twins sparing a glance towards the tied up dragon hunters. "Your highness these ships don't have any dragons on them, just marble blocks." Asher says.

"Why would they fight so hard to protect a bunch of rocks?" Heeth asks. A squealing squawk catches my attention and I turn my head left staring at the shapes racing towards us.

"Iyn.." Fishlegs trails off.

"What is that?" Snotlout asks.

"Whatever it's moving fast." Asher answers. I lift up a spyglass and give a sigh staring at the wild dragons fleeing.

"Bad news?" Fishlegs asks hesitantly.

"Well it's not great, DUCK!" I grab her shoulder and shove her to the ground.

"Dragon stampede! Take cover!" SNotlout shouts.

"No!" I disagree racing towards Toothless, "We need to get into the air!" I rip his tailfin from the saddlebag and race towards his tail my fingers a blur as I undo the latches.

"What why!?" Snotlout demands.

Toothless snaps his tailfin open and I race towards him swinging onto his back and clicking my prosthetic into place. He leaps into the air with the other riders and I duck as several dragons fly over our heads like water rapids.

"Iyn, where are we going!?" Fishlegs demands guiding Meatlug up next to me.

"W-we're going to follow this stampede to it's source. These dragons, they're fleeing for a reason." I say and point back at the dragons. Toothless dives under a Timberjacks wings revealing an island.

"There!" Fishlegs shouts and points towards it. A sonic boom echoes through the air and Fishlegs's eyes widen, "Do hear that?"

"We need to take a closer look." I say.

The twins let out a startled yelps and Barf and Belch go spinning past us in tight circles heading for the island in a most likely crash, "Ruff! Tuff!" Heeth shouts.

"I REGRET NOTHING!" Tuffnut promises.

They hit the trees, "I REGRET EVERYTHING!" Ruffnut shouts. Ow, that looked like it hurt.

A few minutes later, Toothless lands on the island and I look around for the missing Thorstens, I can sense their snowflakes so the must be close. "Ruff? Tuff?" I ask. The other riders land and Tuffnut staggers forward pushing up his helmet as he flashes a dizzy smile.

"It's all good in the archipelahood." Tuffnut hits the ground with a thump.

Ruffnut help Barf and Belch forward walks into view. "But, it doesn't look like Barf and Belch are going anywhere for awhile." she says and drops their wing.

"Perfect, great plan, Haedryin." Snotlout calls sarcastically behind me.

"Hmm," I hum ignoring Snotlout as I stare down at the docks where several more ships are.

"Iyn these ships are just like the ones from the convoy." Fishlegs says and I nod softly. Yup.

A voice rings behind us and I whirl around in panic, "Hide!" I hiss and point towards the woods. I race towards them the other riders and their dragons following. After a second I poke my head out from the side of a tree and look forward at the dragon hunters moving forward hauling a crate of marble blocks.

I hum again and turn looking back at my other half, "Come on Toothless."

After a second he leaps in front of the men, causing them to halt in place in surprise and fear.

A few minutes later the three men struggle against the ice ropes holding them the leader, I assume looks up at me, "Do your worst, I've stared down the mouth of a Whispering Death, you don't scare me."

Tuffnut leans in close to his face, "Oh real tough guy huh? Put your mace where your mouth is."

"You won't get anything out of us, you dragon riding dogs." The man spits. I give a glance at Snotlout and she snaps her fingers. Hookfang leaps behind her coat of fire aflame, seeing it the man pales, "Okay, I'll talk."

Me and Snotlout share a smirk.

"Two convoys left earlier this morning headed for-Ooh!" The man groans as Tuffnut whacks the back of his head with his spear. My jaw falls slightly, oh you've got to be kidding me.

"Ugh, I thought that guy would never shut up. Am I right?" Tuffnut asks looking up at us with a small smile.

Fishlegs grips her braids. "Tuff, he was just about to tell us everything!"

"He was?" Tuffnut asks after a hesitation. The man sits up and Tuffnut smacks him over the head with his spear again giving a small chuckle, "Sorry, it's a reflex."

I fold my arms across my chest and give a small sigh, "Asher, you Heeth and Snotlout get out there and see if you can track down that other convoy; find out where it's headed." I say and he nods moving forward.

"On it."

"Meanwhile the rest of us will scout this island for more answers." I finish.

….

A while later after Snotlout, Asher and Heeth have left we break out of the forest after jumping at every sonic boom. It sounds like an earthquake is having a lot of fun messing with the island or someone is throwing incredibly large rocks.

I race behind a rock and lift up my spyglass staring at the dragon hunters moving the marble blocks, there's dozens of them, "This operation is huge." I murmur.

Large rocks are being smacked against the sides of the walls, seeing it as well Fishlegs huffs softly, "Well that explains the booming."

"But why would Viggo need all this marble?" I ask handing the spyglass to Fishlegs. I purse my lips for a second before looking up at the twins mounting on Barf and Belch's necks, "Okay, Ruff, Tuff, you'll strike on the ground." I say and they nod both giving small bows before leading their dragon away.

I move towards Toothless, "Okay Fishlegs, we'll hit from the air, cover us well we take out those wrecking balls. We need to figure out what's going on here and what Viggo has to do with it." I say and Fishlegs gives a brisk nod.

Toothless leaps into the air heading for the rock. He builds up a blast "Okay Toothless," I murmur and the bluish purple glow starts to form.

"Iyn wait!" Fishlegs screeches and Toothless sucks in his blast smoke rising from his nose.

"What the-?" I ask in disbelief she lifts up her hands gesturing in the general direction of the balls.

"Look closer, those are wrecking balls. Those are Catastrophic Quakens."

The two dragons pull up revealing themselves to be said dragons and my eyes widen. Their shackled to the large wooden boards. The two dragons roar up at the sky. "Haedryin they're using Catastrophic Quakens for their demolition work." Fishlegs says.

Yeah…"Um, Fishlegs, I would love to discuss this, but.." I trail off as the Quakens smash into the wall sending a shockwave in our direction. Toothless whips around trying to out fly it but the wave hits him sending us both tumbling down towards earth. Toothless manages to right himself and my eyes widen. "The twins." I say in panic and scan around for the injured dragon and the pair of siblings spotting nothing.

Toothless lands and I swing from off his back scanning around us, "I'm sure they're okay bud. Those two have survived worse." I say mostly trying to reassure myself. Toothless gives a reassuring nod and we scan around for Ruffnut and Tuffnut as Fishlegs turns.

After a moment she takes in a gasp and I spare her a glance, "It's the vibrations, Iyn."

"Vibrations?" I repeat.

"The hunters have trained the Quakens to react to the vibrations when the hammer hits the ground." Fishlegs answers.

Oh.

"Trapping them, then fighting them, now working them against their will..this is monstrous!" Fishlegs says with venom before turning to look back at me, "I know these dragons, they may seem dangerous and aggressive at first but they have a softer side."

"I know. No dragon deserves to be treated like this." I say and clench my fists.

"Then how are we going to free them?" Fishlegs asks.

"Well-" I start.

"Whatever you're planning, you can plan on me to hit someone with the flat end of a spear." Tuffnut assures and smashes his fist against his open palm. I smile brightly at them.

"Ruff, Tuff, you're okay!" I exclaim and they nod, "Wait is Belch-" I'm cut short as the dragon I was starting to list stumbles into the clearing looking like he's been spinning for long periods of time.

"Oh he's fine." Tuffnut assures and takes off his helmet tapping his skull, "We Thorstens are known for our extremely thick craniums."

"Yeah, warriors used to use the skulls of our ancestors as helmets." Ruffnut says before she lifts up a branch and smashes it over Tuffnut's head the branch snaps and his face twists with pain for a second.

"See! Thick skulls! Ha, ha, ha, ha!" Tuffnut shouts before he falls forward hitting the ground with a thump. Ruffnut stares at the branch in her hand a guilty look crossing over her face.

"Okay now there's a deeply disturbing image that I would very much like to forget." I say and look back at Toothless. He nods in agreement giving his dragon laugh.

"So what's the plan to free those dragons, your majesty?" Ruffnut asks grinning.

"I AM HURT!" Tuffnut yells. I spin snowflakes through my fingers for a second.

"Huh, well there's not a lot of maneuverability in that quarry." I murmur.

"I AM VERY MUCH HURT!" Tuffnut adds.

I move forward for a second, "But now that I think about it, I might have something that will get us close enough to cause a distraction for Fishlegs and Meatlug to infiltrate." I say and move towards Toothless pulling out a blue tailfin and opening it grinning.

000o000

"You know, I've been meaning to get this out in the open for a while now." Snotlout declares causing Asher to scowl and Heeth to look back at her. "Moments between the three of us don't have to be weird guys."

"What are you talking about?" Asher demands looking back at her, "They aren't weird."

"Well...yes, but I um…" Snotlout says trailing off.

Heeth shakes his head, "Get what out into the open?" He asks.

"Uh…" Snotlout trails off and then as if to save herself from the embarrassment of realizing she forgot what she was going to say she throws her hand forward pointing it at the boats, "there! Theres the missing convoy."

"Wait, how long have you known it was there?" Asher demands looking back at her.

"Um…A couple minutes." Snotlout answers with a shrug. Asher and Heeth share irritated looks.

"Snotlout!" They cry in exasperated sync.

000o000

Toothless loops avoiding an arrow and I yelp in surprise, "Whoa!" I cry looking forward at the dragon hunter as he draws back his bow for another arrow. Toothless's flight falters for a second and we both look back at the tailfin, "Easy bud, this new tail is sensitive. It'll be easier to maneuver in that tight quarry." I say and wave my hand forward freezing the arrow to the bow before the hunter can fire.

"We'll round up those hunters and find out what Viggo's up to." I say and Toothless nods pulling towards the marble lined walls, and looping around them.

000o000

Another dragon hunter watches Haedryin and Toothless and pulls his bow back smirking. "I've got you know." he murmurs.

"Yeah!" Ruffnut calls as she and her brother mounted on Barf and Belch run past, Belch letting out several streams of sparks. Ruffnut shakes her head in disbelief, "It's gas, then spark, come on Belch!" She cries.

Barf lets out a stream of gas that Belch then sparks a large expositions ringing up through the air.

000o000

"Okay Fishlegs, we've got them distracted now release the Quaken!" I command and Fishlegs nods she and Meatlug diving down towards the chained dragons.

Meatlug fires several blasts of lava at the chains and they snap the Quakens getting released hitting the ground. Toothless pulls up in front of the dragon hunters and I glare at them, "It's over, now leave!" I command.

They stare at me for several seconds before laughing. My eyebrows shoot up in surprise, "Not exactly the response I was expecting." I mutter.

A dragon hunter moves forward large hammer in hand, a face mask covers his mouth but I can almost see the smirk building up on it. He slams the hammer down and the ground rattles for a second, Fishlegs taking in a sharp gasp.

The Quakens take air and fly in front of Fishlegs narrowing their eyes, "W-what's the matter? You're free." Fishlegs says and I stare at the Quakens for a second before Fishlegs and Meatlug dive under the Quakens making a break for it.

"RUN!" I shout and Toothless dives forward quickly flying over the Quakens.

The dragon hunters smash their hammers against the ground several more times and I look back at the twins as the Quakens start to advance on them, "Toothless," I call and he looks up at me, "The twins will never be able to outrun those Quakens, we need to draw them away." I say and he nods spreading his wings and we rocket back towards the twins then beyond the Quakens.

Toothless fires a blast at both of them and they stop turning to look back at us, "Well I think we got their attention." I say and they curl into balls again before racing after us, "Uh, yeah we did."

Toothless quickly loops in and out of the trees, making quick loops as the Quakens destroy the vegetation behind us. Toothless's tail slips slightly and I self consciously tighten my grip on the saddle, "Sorry bud, I guess it's good for turns but not high altitudes." Toothless roars up at me and I give an annoyed breath, "I know, I know, I'll work on it." I assure and click back the tailfin. Toothless takes a sharp left weaving through the trees. We break into a clearing and the first Quaken smashes down onto the ground sending a shockwave out towards us. I duck into Toothless's saddle as he jerks from the wave. The second Quaken echoes that of it's comrade and I let out a pained cry as bits of dirt and earth dig into my skin.

The wave passes and Toothless pulls back taking a hard left as he avoids the Quakens. He dives past Fishlegs and Meatlug and then pulls up. I look at Fishlegs my eyes widening as I see her hand is outstretched. She has got to be kidding. "Oh she cannot be thinking of training them. FISHLEGS GET OUT OF THERE!" I scream towards her lifting my hands up and cupping them on either side of my mouth.

She doesn't move murmuring something I don't catch.

She's going to get smashed flat.

Meatlug dives out of the way at the last second and the Quakens barrel past her smacking into some trees. They right themselves and look back at us before diving forward and smashing into the ground. Oh great. Toothless dives forward towards Meatlug and grabs her from the air before she can smash into a variety of trees.

The shockwaves sends as all towards the ground, "NO REGRETS!" Tuffnut screams. I'm thrown from Toothless and hit the dirt rolling several times before coming to a stop. I release a breath and sit up brushing off dirt large piles of steam and dirt from myself.

"Everybody still here?" I ask.

Toothless nudges my back and I look back at him smiling, "We're good over here!" Ruffnut calls, there's a small beat, "Except, Barf took a branch to the eye."

Barf opens his eye the iris completely red and orange, "Gleh." I say in surprise. Tuffnut walks forward towards the dragon.

"Oh, you guys are a hot mess, but I can work with it." Tuffnut assures.

I get to my feet and walk over to Fishlegs helping her to her feet. She frowns, "Fishlegs what were you doing out there? You nearly got yourself pulverized." I say and she sighs.

"They relate more to the cruelty of their captors than to the kindness of somebody who wanted to help them." Fishlegs murmurs.

"You know, we had a cousin in Stalkholm that that happened to once." Tuffnut says.

"Fishlegs, freeing these dragons isn't going to be easy." I say and gesture behind us. She doesn't look at me, "Especially if they don't want to be freed, those Quakens have obviously been in captivity for a very long time.

Fishlegs turns, "There has to be a way to get to them somehow." She says.

"Maybe." I agree, "But we might also have to accept the fact that it may be too late to save them, sorry Fishlegs."

….

"Cool," Ruffnut declares later as she slides an eye patch onto Barf's eye covering the bloodshot red orange. The island shakes dramatically and I tense before letting out a long breath.

"We can't let this excavation continue. Viggo definitely needs this marble for something big." I say and look back at Fishlegs.

"But we also can't risk harming the Quakens." Fishlegs says.

Tuffnut makes a gagging sound and I twist around looking back at him, "Bleh, Barf your gas breath, pop in a mint."

I catch a whiff of the smell and move back towards the Zippleback, "Tuff, that's not Barf's breath." I say.

Ruffnut gasps, "Is it mine?"

Belch passes out from her breath and Tuffnut stares at his sister in disbelief, "Come on, sister, hasn't he been through enough already!?"

Fishlegs and I look down at the large crack in the ground, "It's a fissure, and gas." Fishlegs says. The island rocks again and I throw out my hands to steady myself.

"...Quaken related?" Tuffnut asks.

"No, that tremor wasn't Quaken related, not directly at least." I say and put a hand on my upper arm.

"What do you mean?" Fishlegs asks.

"Those earlier tremors that we thought were Quakens were actually the island's instability." I explain. Fishlegs lifts up her hand.

"That's probably why those wild dragons were fleeing the island in the first place."

"Exactly." I agree. "The mining of the marble and the constant Quaken strikes are causing this island to become unstable."

"So my breath is fine?" Ruffnut asks.

"Ugh, let's not get crazy." Tuffnut commands making a disgusted face, "You've got dragon breath no offense Barf."

I sit up, "Fishlegs maybe there is a way to stop this operation and get those Quakens off this island after all.

000o000

Stormfly, Windshear, and Hookfang glide through the air watching the convoy they've been tracking as it reaches it's destination. "Hey does this place look familiar?" Snotlout asks offhandedly as they get closer.

"Yeah, to familiar." Heeth says.

"Viggo's base." Asher finishes.

"I think we just figured out why Viggo needs all that marble." Snotlout says and all three look forward at the giant marble fortress resting on Viggo's base.

"Look at that thing, it's impenetrable." Heeth says.

"Almost impenetrable." Asher corrects and points at a hole towards the top.

Snotlout grins, "What do you say we make some, renovations?" She asks.

"For once Snotlout you actually didn't say something ridiculous and annoying." Asher answers.

"Aw, see, I knew you liked me!" Snotlout says and Asher rolls his eyes but makes no comment. The three dragons dive towards the hole in the base then through it blasting apart several catapults and knocking men off their feet. The dragon's fire at the walls but it does nothing, leaving only a scorch mark.

"Hit at it, buddy!" Snotlout yells and Hookfang fires down at the marble doing nothing, "It's doing nothing!"

"It's the marble, it must be impervious to dragon fire." Asher realizes.

"Then we need to try a different approach." Heeth shouts. Windshear dives forward and slices her tail across three separate columns but it leaves scratch marks.

"Viggo's created the ultimate dragon proof fortress." Snotlout says.

"We need to tell Haedryin what we found before another convoy arrives." Asher says.

"One more shipment and this strong hold will be complete!" Heeth adds and points up at the hole.

"And no dragon will be able to get in or out of it." Asher breathes.

000o000

Toothless fires a blast at the feet of one of the dragon hunters and they twist around looking back at me, Fishlegs, Toothless and Meatlug, "Shut down this quarry and leave well you can. Haven't you noticed the island's unstable?" I demand and look down at the hunters as the island, true to my word rocks.

The two men move forward and release the Quakens, "I knew you were reasonable." I say with a soft sigh.

The hunter drags his hammer across the ground and Tuffnut nudges my arm, "Uh, I don't think he's as reasonable as you think, Haedryin."

The hunter slams his hammer onto the ground then points up at us. Great. The Quakens roar up at us angrily and my eyes widen, "Everyone out!" I shout. The Qaukens smash into the ground and I'm knocked off my feet hitting the ground skidding as the another fissure breaks.

"Okay," Tuffnut says after the wave of dust passes over us, "maybe the worst is over?" The island rocks again violently Tuffnut lets out a yell, "I WAS WRONG! AH! INCORRECT!"

I stumble to my feet and race towards Toothless leaping onto his back and clicking my prosthetic into place. He jumps into the air as the Quaken smashes down where we were seconds before. The wave of air travels towards us and Toothless's tail jerks before we're tossed. I'm thrown from his back and let out a long yell as I fall through the fissare. Toothless diving in after me. My back smacks into something cold and I blink sitting up and shaking my head slightly as I stare at the pile of snowflakes around me and Toothless.

The Quaken looks over the side and I grip my head tightly before racing towards Toothless and pulling out his red tailfin racing for his tail, "Okay bud, we can do this." I say firmly and my fingers are even faster than before as I detach the blue tailfin strapping on his red one and quickly stuffing the blue prosthetic into his saddlebag.

The ground cracks and I jerk my head up as the ground under the Quakens feet snaps the dragon smashing onto the ground in front of us. I back up next to Toothless, "Uh Fishlegs!"

The second Quaken looks over the side and there's a small moment before Meatlug flies over the edge the second Quaken smashes against the sides of the walls the bits of rock smashing into the ground next to the first. I stare at both of them for a second my eyes wide. What is she doing this is not helping at all, "FISHLEGS!"

The Quakens look up at the top of the fissare and I spot Fishlegs with the hammer of the dragon hunters had been using. She points it up and the Quakens dive up towards the top of the small crevice landing on the side. The island shakes again before the edges of the small ravine start to collapse in on themselves.

"Ah!" I yell and race towards Toothless leaping onto his back and clicking my peg leg into place. "Now Toothless!" I shout and he jumps into the air barely managing to not get smashed over the head with one of the larger pieces of rock. He hovers for a second and my heart is pounding in my ears, "Fishlegs we need to get out of here!"

Fishlegs taps the hammer, points it up then climbs onto Meatlug's back. The Quakens stare at her for a second before leaping after the girl.

Gas leaks through the cracks and the island bursts apart as Toothless, Meatlug and the two Quakens start to fly ahead, the twins stealing a boat and sailing after us in the panicking rush.

"Uh, what happened to Barf and Belch?" Snotlout asks and I whirl around looking at her as Asher, Snotlout and Heeth fly up next to us. "Why is the island sunk and where did those two Quakens come from? -I feel like we missed a lot." Snotlout deadpans the last part.

"Your highness we know what Viggo wants the marble for; he's building a dragon proof strong hold." Asher explains.

"A strong hold." I echo. "We need to strike immediately."

"It won't do any good, marble can withstand dragon fire." Heeth says and I lift up my hands a snowflake hovering on my palm.

"Yes, but can it withstand ice?" I ask and Heeth, Asher and Snotlout share a look.

The Quakens roar and I look back at them as Fishlegs looks them in the eyes, "No," she says firmly with emotion, "no more work." She drops the hammer and it lands with a splash in the ocean. The Quakens stare at her curiously. "Iyn…" Fishlegs asks hesitantly, "What do we do about the Quakens?"

I purse my lips and look back at them, "You Snotlout and Heeth take them to Dark Deep, they've earned their retirement, me and Asher will deal with the stronghold." I assure and she nods.

"Alright, come on guys." She says and leads Meatlug forward. Heeth and Snotlout give me a small shrug before turning their dragons and guiding them after the other three dragons.

"What about the twins?" Asher asks.

I look down at them, "The only place they're going is Dragon's Edge, let's go." I say and lead Toothless away from the group then pause, "Actually," I say and look back at Asher, "you should lead, I have no idea where this is."

….

We reach Viggo's base quickly and I spot the marble my eyes widening it's huge, a giant circular marble dome. "There it is." Asher says, pulling Stormfly to a halt. Toothless echoes the Deadly Nadder and I release a breath before closing my eyes focusing.

There's a small rumbling noise as I lift up my hands the power drawing from them, my fingers curl in on themselves at the pressure and I snap open my eyes building up the two large ice pillares. The ice shoots through the marble in all directions breaking it apart as if it's were made of paper shreds, the blue stalks spread out like a giant mountain of ice from the ground and I twist my wrist slightly the ice settling. I look back at Asher, "Let's go help the twins." I say and he shakes his head in amazement before nodding.

000o000

Viggo nad Rika walk forward and come to a halt staring at the giant bits of ice smashed together to form the tower. Rika's eyes widen, "Viggo how?" She murmurs.

"Haedryin." Viggo says angrily and his eyes narrow, "This has gone on for long enough and I promise you sister: _this ends now_."

* * *

 **Authors Note: Yay! All the rest of the episodes are done! And because I feel like doing so, I'm going to post them all right now. :)**

 **Please review!**


	11. Family On The Edge

**Author's Note: Hi! :)**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

Episode 11: Family On The Edge

"And go!" I shout throwing my hand forward. Toothless dives off the edge of the sea stack followed by the other riders as we head towards the small rowboats, bottles of Monstrous Nightmare gel in our arms. "Three," I call out and lift out the bottles of the flammable liquid, "two, one!" I shout and drop the bottles. Toothless fires down on them right before they hit the boats and they explode the wooden rowboats.

Asher and Stormfly mimic us their bottles exploding with ease, the twins, Fishlegs and Snotlout throw down the gel but their dragons miss the bottles hitting the water harmlessly. Again.

Toothless glides towards the sundial and lands on the sea stack. I slide of his back and rest my hands on my hips staring at the shadow. Not fast enough, seven minutes when it need to be under three. The twins land behind me and I look back at them, "Slow _and_ innacurate, thats a, quite the combo." I say dryly and Tuffnut smirks.

"It was also our parents nicknames for us, I was slow which I thought was inaccurate." Tuffnut says.

"Viggo doesn't know that we ship yard yet, we'll only have one chance on knocking out his fleet, we have to get it right." I say and toss my bangs from my face.

000o000

Toothless lands on the balcony of my palace and I slide of his back moving forward my posture slumping, "Ugh," I groan and we move forward my hand on Toothless's neck. "Come on bud, let's get some shut eye before dinner." I say and shove open the doors to the palace my eyes widening at what's inside.

Dagur.

"This is cool." Dagur says as he lifts my staff up, the latch undone and lighting jumping across the blade skipping over the rubber wrapped around the mid topish section of the staff.

"AH!" I cry in surprise and leap backwards.

"Sister!" Dagur shouts and turns towards me. I back up subconsciously as he moves forward, Lighten hand. "Wait where are you going! It's me! Where's my hug?" Dagur asks and lifts the edge of the staff towards me the sharp point coming dangerously close to my arm.

"Ah!" I point aggressively at the end and Dagur pulls the weapon back.

"Oh, right, how do you turn this thing off?" He asks and pulls on the latch releasing the lighting. I regain what little composure I have left and move forward waving my hand behind me and hear the thump as the palace doors slam shut.

"Give me that." I command and rip Lighten from his grasp moving forward. I pull the lighting back towards me and shove it into the compartment pulling the latch up and move towards the frozen waterfall in the center of the room Toothless hissing loudly behind me.

"Hey come on Toothless, where's the love man?" Dagur asks behind me. I snap Lighten back and it snaps back, I swing it onto my back into it's holder and lean against the fountain watching Dagur move forward towards me.

Toothless reaches my side and hisses lowly. I fold my arms across my chest, tossing my braid behind my shoulder, "What on the name of Thor are you doing here?" I demand.

"Heeth." Dagur answers without a hesitation, wait, he knows Heeth is here! Since when!? "I haven't seen a trace of him, it's so...frustrating." Dagur answers and I give a silent breath of relief looking over at Toothless.

"Yeah, I'll bet." I agree.

Dagur moves forward and Toothless growls lower, "I've gotta have a dragon!"

"What?"

"To find Heeth I need to cover more ground, faster, dragony fast." Dagur answers and I let out a breath through my nose. He's hard enough to deal with, without a dragon. I don't particularly want to change his levels of funness anymore than they already are.

"Yeah, I-I don't think so." I say and start to move forward, Dagur grabs my arm, his fingers retracting immediately.

"Iyn, you and Toothless owe me, I saved your lives." Dagur says and I rip my arm from his grasp letting out a soft whistle.

"You also tried to kill us." I say and move a few feet away from him.

"Did I really?" Dagur asks and I raise an eyebrow.

"Multiple times."

"I think in here," Dagur says and rests a hand over his heart, "I never really wanted to."

"Oh Thor." I grumble and shake my head, "I can't train you to ride a dragon." I say.

"Why not!?" Dagur demands.

Because I don't trust you! "I...don't have the time." I lie and rub the back of my neck.

"Oh, you're too busy, I get it, sorry." Dagur says and nods. That was surprisingly easy…"First I'll you know, take a stroll around the base-" WHAT! "-see a few old friends, make a few apologies," Dagur lists and I leap to my feet racing in front of him and throw my arms out before he can shove the doors to the palace open.

"Uh, no, no, no, no, no!" I chant and Dagur looks me in the eyes his eyebrows knitting together. "Uh, you can't!" I say.

"Why not?" Dagur asks.

"'Cause, uh, y-you've got to be up, e-early, to...start your training." I say scrambling to the ends of my brain to come up with a plausible excuse. As soon as the words leave my mouth I want to kick myself over the head for them. I give a wide smile and Dagur's eyes pop with excitement.

"Are you serious?" He asks with a wide smile. "But I thought-"

I lift up a hand cutting him off, "O-okay, we'll meet first thing in the morning on the far side of the island, that's where all the best wild dragons are." I say and rest a hand on his shoulder. He blinks. "Actually you should go there right now and camp out for the night." I say stiffly and smile tightly. Dagur looks at me for several seconds before he throws his arms forward and grips me in a tight hug.

I gasp from shock and the bone shattering potential of his grip. I groan at his death grip, "Thank you, Iyn! Thank you!" Dagur shouts and squeezes me tighter. I close my eyes tightly gasping slightly.

"D-don't mention it!" I rasp.

"You're so small and cuddly." Dagur says and I shove away from his grip gripping my rips.

"Please never say that again."I plead and he moves towards the doors shoving them open, "So I'll see you later, remember on the far, far side of the island!" I call at his back.

…..

"But somebody explain how yak stew got in my pants." Tuffnut says later that night at dinner. Me and the other riders burst into fists of laughter at the joke and after several seconds I wipe my eyes and look at the other riders.

"So, speaking of soggy pants, you ever wonder what happened to Dagur and his crazy pants?" I ask. All laughter dies immediately.

"Uh, no." Snotlout says firmly.

"For the record, I don't think his pants were that crazy." Ruffnut says and I nod slightly.

"What brings Dagur up anyway?" Fishlegs asks and I lift my hands up.

"N-nothing! But uh, sense were on the subject of Dagur now, do you ever wonder why he helped Heeth escape from Viggo?" I ask and Heeth and Asher give me equal glares.

"Probably as a distraction so he could get away himself." Asher says and I bite my lip. Yes, yes true but-

"Maybe. I don't know, but what if it was..the first step on a path to a new life?" I suggest and Heeth slams his fist down on the table.

"A new life?" He hisses, he scoots away from the table, "Dagur!? A dragon doesn't change it's markings Haedryin."

"Uh technically-" Fishlegs starts.

"Except for a Changewing, yes, yes I know."

"And-"

"You get the point." Heeth snaps.

"Right. Y-you're probably right but then again," I say and pause for a second grouping my thoughts together, "who would have thought that my father, Stoick the Vast would ever learn to ride a dragon? Y-you never know next time we see Dagur-" I start and Heeth leaps from his chair snapping his axe out and slamming it down on a crate.

"I'll split the FATHER KILLER IN TWO!"

The wood snaps under the axe blade and I stare at him for several seconds. "Yup. Okay, I-I think we get your point." I say. Asher leans over looking at Heeth and he takes in a breath before relaxing and swinging his axe over his shoulder.

"I-I better go, I have island patrol tonight." Heeth says and my eyes widen. Oh no!

"Uh, actually I'll take that. I have a way more important mission for you." I say and Heeth pauses looking at me skeptically.

"You do?"

"Course I do, it's uh...one final recon mission to check out our target. You and Snotlout." I say and the two share a look.

"What are you talking about? We went last time." Snotlout says.

"I know...that's why I'm sending you again; to be on the lookout for any last minute changes." I say and Heeth and Snotlout share another look.

"That sort of makes sense." Heeth trails off.

"And you should leave tonight." I add, you have to get off this island before Dagur finds you and things get ugly.

"Tonight!" Snotlout repeats with disbelief. "But I haven't even packed! Ugh! It's going to take a whole day to get there."

"Geeze Iyn, are you trying to get rid of us?" Heeth asks.

"Yes-no, no! That's crazy, why-why would I-"  
"I'm kidding." Heeth assures with a smile. "Come on Snotlout, the sooner we leave the sooner we get back." Heeth says and whacks the Jorgenson's helmet as he walks past her.

"Take your time." I call and spot Asher's surprised look at the comment, "And by that I mean be safe!" I add and give a long sigh. This is going to be a looong few days.

….

The next morning, Toothless's wings whistle as he glides through the air, landing at the far side of the island where Dagur should be. He lands and I climb off his back as said Berserker races forward. "Finally!" He exclaims and I give him an irritated look, "Not mad, just excited."

"Yeah I see that." I say sarcastically.

"I've been thinking about what dragon I should ride. Something that makes a statement, you don't have any Skrills hanging around do you?" Dagur asks. Kripter flashes through my head and I pause for a second. Ha no, that dragon wouldn't let Dagur five hundred feet near him, and for that matter, I don't really want him to be on a Skrill anyway.

"No." I say and fold my arms across my chest.

"Well I suppose I could settle for a Night Fury." Dagur says and we both look down at Toothless who growls lowly at the comment, "Not the same statement as a Skrill but I could get by."

"Sorry he's one of a kind." I say and Dagur's eyes light up.

"How about a Razorwhip, like Heeth's?"

"Dagur, I actually already picked out a dragon for you." I say and move past the Berserker smirking inwardly, "You're going to love it."I assure. I lift my fingers to my mouth and let out a soft whistle. There's a moment before the bushes start to rumble and shake, Dagur's eyes light up with excitement.

"He's awesome right, and dangerous? Because I already picked out a name, Shattermaster." The green Gronckle bursts from the woods and lands in front of both of us, tongue sticking out as he pants eyes wide with happiness. Dagur looks at me for a second. "Is that-is this my dragon's breakfast?" Dagur asks and I snort slightly. Ha.

"Nope, this is Shattermaster." I say and rest a hand on the restless Gronckle's head turning to look at Dagur. "The perfect dragon for you, stable, easy to ride-" I list.

"Yeah-uh, I am not that dragon." Dagur interrupts.

"Then you're not riding any dragon." I say. Dagur folds his arms across his chest and looks away.

"It's beneath me."

"Not yet," I say dryly, "prove to me that you can even get on it."

"Pfft, easy." Dagur says and moves towards the dragon he leaps towards Shattermaster and the dragon leaps out of the way causing the Berserker to fall flat on his face. He quickly scrambles up, "I got this!" He shouts and races towards the dragon chasing after him.

"Dagur no!" I warn but the Berserker chases after Shattermaster leaping towards his back. Shattermaster, in response, whacks Dagur with his tail causing him to tumble back then off the edge of the cliff. Toothless and I race towards the edge and I stare out over it looking at Dagur hanging from a branch, "Are you okay?"

"You made your point, Iyn. We'll do it your way." Dagur croaks.

….

Later, after Dagur has successfully done the 'hand thing' as Fishlegs dubbed it a few years ago, he mounts the dragon. I wave my staff out for them to go and Shattermaster leaps into the air spinning several times. Toothless and I share an uneasy look watching both of them.

"Come on Shattermaster, turn, turn-ah!" Dagur yelps.

Hours later, Toothless and I glide next to Dagur and Shattermaster above the clouds, Dagur looks down his green eyes widening and he grips the edge of Shattermaster's wing causing them to start to crash.

Toothless leaps after the duo and grabs Shattermaster from the air straightening them. I lean over the side and look down at Dagur smiling slightly. Toothless pulls away, "Thanks T!" Dagur calls.

"Maybe we should try something a little more down to Earth." I suggest.

…

After a few more minutes, Toothless, Dagur, I and Shattermaster head for the trees starting to navigate through them. After watching them for a second I shake my head slightly, "You're trying to steer him to much! You need to trust your dragon Dagur, he doesn't want to hit the trees anymore than you do." I say and Toothless dives right avoiding one, proving my point silently.

"If you say so!" Dagur says and then pats Shattermaster's side, "Let's see what you got for speed!"

That's a bad idea.

Shattermaster leaps forward, "Slow down you're not ready for-" I start to warn before Shattermaster hits a tree flying back and smashing into Toothless. The four of us are tangled, Dagur and I hitting the ground with a thump. Shattermaster moves off of me and I groan rubbing my hip.

That's going to leave a bruise.

Dagur sits up, "Bad Dagur bad! I'm sorry Haedryin." Dagur says and I sigh.

"You're trying to do to much too soon." I say and twist around pulling off my prosthetic staring at the bent metal annoyance flooding through me. This was the spare, "Great. I can't work the tailfin with this." I say and Dagur rips the peg leg from my hand.

"Give me it, I can straighten it out." Dagur says.

"No, no, no, no-" I start to say.

 _SNAP!_

The metal breaks apart and Dagur's eyes pop slightly a sheepish smile gracing his lips. "Oops." He turns holding out the pieces, "Here you go."

"It's okay. I have a spare at my palace." I say and sit up, "I'll take your dragon and be back as soon as I can." I say and Dagur nods smiling.

"Okay."

I push up with my hands and shove to my foot for a second before tipping forward, I let out a yelp of surprise before Dagur's arms catch my upper arms. He pulls me upright and I blink several times, "Thanks." I mutter.

"Anytime." Dagur assures with a smile, I swing a arm around his shoulders and he guides me towards Shattermaster helping me mount the enthusiastic Gronckle.

"Stay here, don't go anywhere, don't do anything, alright?" I ask and Dagur nods, "Toothless, keep an eye on him." I pat Shattermaster's side and the Gronckle leaps up into the air happily.

000o000

Dagur watches Haedryin and his dragon leave for a second then looks back at Toothless, "So, any ideas on how to pass the time?"

Less than five minutes later the two glide over the forest, Dagur letting out several whoops of happiness. "Whoo! Come on T!" Dagur encourages and the the Night Fury dives down towards the trees navigating through them with ease, "We're best friends now!" Dagur shouts and they fly for several more seconds before Toothless pulls back, Dagur flung from his back smashing into several bushes.

The Berserker sits up shaking his head slightly, "Why'd you do me like that bud?" He asks and his eyes widen as an axe blade slams inches from his nose. The Berserker follows the blade up to Asher, then the twins and Fishlegs all with equally furious expressions on their faces.

Fishlegs lifts up the broken pieces of Headryin's prosthetic and scowls even deeper at Dagur, " _What have you done with our queen?"_

…

Asher kicks Dagur forward towards the clubhouse, axe still in one hand, "The sooner you tell us where Haedryin is the easier it'll go on you." Asher says and Dagur turns looking back at him.

"I'm telling you she's here. Getting a spare leg." Dagur says.

"Sure she is." Tuffnut agrees circling the man, "I've had enough of these lies, either you start singing like a canary or we do."

Ruffnut gives a firm nod and Dagur stares at them for several seconds before both Thorstens open their mouths beginning to make terrible screeching noises as they circle each other. After a minute or so they stop.

"And it only gets worse, ask Haedryin."

000o000

I walk forward towards Dagur and the other riders as the twins stop singing and point back at me, "And it only gets worse, ask Haedryin." they pause then look back at me their eyes wide. It's true, it only does get worse from there.

"Haedryin!" Fishlegs exclaims happily.

I walk in between the twins, "You're alive!" Tuffnut exclaims happily, "Wait, you're alive?"

I reach Asher my face I'm sure is properly pale, "What's going on here? Dagur says you're buddies now," Asher says and pokes my shoulder with each word, "and you're teaching him to ride a dragon."

I let out a shaky laugh and put my finger in front of Asher's so it stops ramming into my limp. Asher's eyes widen and I pull my hand back, "Yeah, it's a funny story actually…."

…

"Then I flew away in one direction and he sailed off in the other." I finish later as me and Dagur stand side by side leaning against the table in the Clubhouse.

There's silence for a second, "So...Dagur saved your life?" Asher asks.

"And Toothless's, right bud?" Dagur asks and my eyes twitch with annoyance slightly. Toothless growls and gives a sheepish expression as if he doesn't want to admit it.

I sigh,"Yup, pretty much."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Asher asks.

"Yeah, why didn't you tell them, sister?" Dagur asks gesturing to the twins, Fishlegs and Asher.

"Because I wasn't sure how you would feel about it." I answer, "'Cause I wasn't sure how I felt about it."

"To be fair I have done some pretty questionable things." Dagur says and Fishlegs snorts.

 _"Questiable?_ Trying to kill us is not questionable." Fishlegs says nad Dagur lifts up a finger as if to disagree then slowly lowers it.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, he saved you I get that. But why are you teaching him how to ride a dragon?" Tuffnut asks.

"I'm looking for Heeth." Dagur answers and the twins share a smirk as Asher and Fishlegs share a panicked look.

"Yes and the sooner I teach him how to fly, the sooner he can leave to go find Heeth. Wherever he might be." I say hoping the other riders will pick up on my hint.

The twins leap in front of Asher and Fishlegs, "Dagur have we got some good news for you!" Ruffnut exclaims happily.

"Yes! Yes we do." I say and grab Fishlegs's arm dragging her back, "Fishlegs here is the best Gronckle trainer in the world, he could help improve your flying." I say and Fishlegs smiles.

"Aw, thanks Iyn." Fishlegs says.

"Hey!" Tuffnut yells.

"Hello!?" Ruffnut calls.

I look at Fishlegs, "Maybe you should go train him, now." I say and she nods.

"Uh, yes, yes right away." Fishlegs says and moves towards Dagur. He rests a hand on her shoulder.

"I want to know everything, EVERYTHING!" Dagur shouts and Fishlegs lets out a uneasy laugh.

"Okay, where to begin…" She trails off.

"No, no, no! Wait!" Ruffnut shouts and she and her brother race towards the Dagur. I throw my hands out and freeze their feet into place as Asher slams his hands over their mouths. I look up at the ceiling in irritation.

….

Later that day I stare down at the small ships we've set up, I look up at Asher, "Eight ships being worked on once. If we hit them in one coordinated strike we could cripple Viggo's fleet." I say and Asher scowls at the pieces for a second before looking up at me.

"Could we talk about the Rumblehorn in the room please? Dagur. Here." Asher says and puts his hands down on the board.

"I know. I know, but he seems like he's really trying to change." I say and fiddle with the end of my skirt.

"You don't think it's strange that he shows up here right as we're about to hit Viggo's shipyard?" Asher asks.

"You weren't there Asher. H-he could have just turned us over to Viggo's men but he helped us escape. " I say and Asher folds his arms across his chest again.

"Did he? Or is that what they wanted you to think so they could put a spy among us."

I let out another sigh, "Look I'm not blind the risks Asher. Why do you think I gave him the slowest, least dangerous dragon I could find?" I ask and move to the side of the board Asher doing the same. "It's-it's just that…"

"What?" Asher asks.

"When the chips were down and I thought the hunters had me for sure, Toothless let Dagur ride him to save me. If Toothless trusts him, then I have to try and trust him to." I say firmly and look up at the Hofferson.

Asher sighs, "Well I hope you and Toothless are right about Dagur, for all our sakes." He gives me a small smile and I move forward pulling my hair over my shoulder.

"Well maybe we should go check on him, see how he and Fishlegs are doing." I say.

"Okay, but just to be safe," Asher says and grabs a blanket tossing it over the small board. Both us walk side by side from the room.

A few minutes later Stormfly and Toothless glide up towards Fishlegs and Dagur. Toothless reaches their height, "Fishlegs, how's your student?" I ask.

Fishlegs flashes a smile and points up as Dagur flies up upside down. He drops next to Fishlegs and the Ingerman girl smiles, "He is a fast learner."

"I have an excellent teacher!" Dagur gloats.

"Oh stop it you!" Fishlegs says with a even broader smile.

"Ugh." Asher groans.

"Look at his move he came up with," Fishlegs encourages, "remember the Gronckle-drop, well watch this." Meatlug and Shattermaster pull up into the air the two riders counting down.

"Three."

"Two."

"One."

They flip around and fall down towards the water both of them laughing madly. I blink several times and they pull up just above the water giving each other a high-five. They pull up to us and Fishlegs squeals, "That was insane!" I exclaim.

"I know!" Fishlegs agrees, "We call it the 'Inverted Gronckle Drop', we could really use on our next mission." Fishlegs says and I give a firm shake of my head.

"Yeah, I think that's enough training for you two." I say and Dagur's face falls.

"But there's _hours_ of light left and I have so much to learn!" He argues.

"Oh you're still training." Asher assures, "With me."

"Uh he is?" I ask twisting around to look back at the Hofferson.

"Relax, sister. He obviously doesn't trust me and wants to check me out for himself." Dagur says with a small shrug.

"Oh hey, he's not as dumb as he looks." Asher says dryly.

Dagur lets out several laughs of frustration, "And now he's trying to provoke me. Ha, ha, ha, ha but it won't work I am the sea calm and wide; my sense of peace comes from the inside."

"Seriously?" Asher asks.

"Try not to hurt him." I command and Asher huffs.

"No promises!"

000o000

Hours later, Stormfly lands on a sea stack, Shattermaster following. Asher stares at Dagur for several seconds, "That wasn't horrible."

"How not horrible?" Dagur demands.

"Probably better than Snotlout could have done it." Asher answers.

"Thanks." Dagur says honestly and there's a silence between them for several seconds.

"Use loops to keep the sun behind you and in your enemy's eyes." Asher says and Dagur looks up at him, "You'll be harder to hit."

"Right! I saw you doing that last time you were defending the Edge against the-" Dagur starts to say lifting up an imaginary crossbow and aiming it his voice dying as he sees Asher's unimpressed look. "Too soon?"

"We should head back." Asher says. Stormfly leaps into the air heading for Dragon's Edge Shattermaster and Dagur following.

There's a few more minutes of silence between the two, "I really am trying to change Asher."

"Haedryin thinks so." Asher says without missing a beat, "But if this is an act, if you betray us or Heeth I will personally make you pay." Asher's fingers curl around his saddle and Stormfly squawks ready to attack she growls at Shattermaster who returns the venom.

"Shh, it's okay fella. He's just trying to make a point." Dagur says and pats his Gronckle in assurance.

"He was ready to defend you after one day. Pretty impressive bonding." Asher says and Dagur smiles. Asher leans in close to Dagur's face startling the Berserker scowling, "But seriously, turn on us and I will send you to Valhalla myself."

000o000

"And this is the reverse Tuffnut and this, the double twist Tuffnut, and my personal favorite the Tuffnut surprise, dinner and a show. "Tuffnut says as he moves Chicken back and forth with the listed names. Dagur catches the egg and stares at Tuffnut.

"Did you name all these moves yourself?" He asks and Ruffnut and Tuffnut share a smirk.

"Maybe." Tuffnut says.

Asher nudges my arm breaking me from my staring trance and I look up at him, "Are you going to tell Dagur about Heeth?"

My eyes pop, "How can I? You heard him last night, he clearly isn't ready to see Dagur."

"Well then you better get him off the Edge, Heeth could be back any minute."

"Yes I know. Why do you think I'm teaching him how to fly? I figure we've got until about sundown tomorrow to get him out of here." I say.

"Get who out of here?" Heeth asks and my eyes widen my heart picking up speed.

Asher and I share a panicked look.

"We raced back." Snotlout explains.

"Uh...I think I know who lost."

Heeth scans around us before his eyes rest on the Berserker sitting across from the twins, "You." He spits.

Dagur whirls around and throws his arms open, "Brother!"

Heeth rips his double bladed axe off his back and races towards Dagur venom in his eyes, "Heeth no!" I shout

Heeth's axe slams down less than a centimeter from Dagur's nose, Heeth pulls the weapon back and Dagur stares at him for a second before saying dryly, "I guess a hug is out of the question."

Heeth's fist goes whirling towards Dagur's face.

I walk forward between the two as Dagur staggers to his feet staring at me for several seconds, "Haedryin Haddock I cannot believe you kept my Heeth from me. I was so worried, was he alive was he dead?"

"Oh please drop the act." Heeth snarls and I turn looking to him, "And you, bad enough you were consorting with my mortal enemy."

"I think that means they're dating." Tuffnut comments softly behind me.

"Huh, does Fishlegs know?" Ruffnut asks.

Heeth moves forward and pokes at my shoulder, what is up with people doing that today!"But then you teach him how to ride a dragon, have you lost your mind?" Heeth demands.

I pull his hands back, "As far as I'm aware, it's still properly locked into my skull. Heeth, he saved my life." I say and Heeth shakes his head in disbelief.

"I don't care! You can't trust him, you think it's a coincidence that he shows up before this mission, it's a setup Haedryin can't you see that?" Heeth demands.

"To be fair, that was my first thought to." Asher assures and puts a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"He set me adrift as a child, he killed our father for Thor's sake. He tried to kill each of us multiple times!" Heeth says and shoves me to the side walking towards Dagur.

"Most if not all of those things are true but I am trying to change, brother." Dagur says and Heeth grabs his shoulder holding the axe up to his throat.

"Don't ever call me that." He snarls.

"I'm not a spy, I don't know how I could possibly prove that; I guess you're just going to have to take my word for it." Dagur says and there's a moment of silence. I really don't think he could be, I mean, Dagur looked ready to strangle Viggo at the mentioning of his _name_ , and then there's the whole the Dragon Hunter's were going to kill him that day, and Toothless was riding him, then the hugs, no stabs, no near murders or crazy schemes. And sister.

I bite my lip and Dagur stares at all of us, "yeah I don't think I would believe me either so, thank you all for the hospitality but I think Shattermaster and I should be going, good day!" Dagur calls and I shake my head.

"Oh come on, Dagur! I-" I start to say.

"I said "good day"!"

"Was he crying?" Snotlout asks and Heeth snorts.

"Yeah, tears of laughter at us."

"I should talk to him before he goes," I say and move in between the two exiting the Clubhouse before anyone can have time to elect a reply. After several minutes of searching I spot Dagur dive into the small room we have the ship yard set up in. I pick up the pace and walk into it staring at Dagur, "What are you doing?" I demand as the cloth covering it hits the ground with a whoosh of air.

"Everyone kept dropping hints about some big mission. I thought I should take a look, Heeth may hate me but I do not want him flying any suicide missions." Dagur says and puts a boat onto the board. I move forward.

"It's a shipyard, Viggo is retrofitting his ships, enlarging the cells for bigger dragons it looks like." I say and Dagur rubs his beard humming softly.

"Hmm, remarkably undefended."

"It's very remote, deep behind his lines and shrouded in fog." I say.

"Seems a little too easy." Dagur says and I shake my head.

"We've kept an eye on it for weeks, Viggo doesn't defend it because he doesn't think we know about it."

"Let me guess, coordinated attack, using the sea stacks for cover but staying just up out of arrow range?" Dagur asks and I struggle to keep my jaw up.

"Something like that." I murmur.

Dagur turns looking at me, "You're to global, sister! That's your problem, I should know, I've tricked you plenty of times."

I raise an eyebrow, "Yeah, well I'm still here."

"Your highness what did Dagur-" Asher starts to say as he walks into the room, after taking a second to scan it he spots Dagur and rips his axe off his back racing towards the man.

"Asher don't!" I yelp and jump in front of the Berserker raising my hands over my head. Asher lowers his axe and stares at me angrily, after a second he shoves me to the side and scowls at Dagur.

"So you are a spy."

"Relax blondie, I was just trying to talk some sense into our queen Haedryin here." Dagur retorts.

"We can't let him go know, he's seen the plans." Asher says looking back at me.

"I know." I murmur.

"Fine lock me up, then go do your mission." Dagur challenges and moves in front of me pausing, "But know this, Iyn, if anything happens to Heeth I will hold you personally responsible."

…

Dagur walks into the stable stall a few minutes later hands bound as he steps next to Shattermaster. "That should hold you." Asher says and I fold my arms across my chest saying nothing.

I do trust him.

I do.

It's just, I'm not sure if I want him wandering out there with a dragon. What will he do then?

"We'll figure out what to do with you when we get back." Asher adds.

Heeth smacks his axe against his hand smirking, "I have some ideas."

"Just one question, Iyn, why attack now, did the number of ships in that shipyard just happen to magically go up?" Dagur asks and I pause.

"...Yes from eight to twelve."

"Of COURSE they did! Because eight ships wasn't enough ships to draw you in! Use your brain sister!" Dagur yells and I bite my lips letting out a breath.

"Just stop." I say quietly. "We know what we're doing."

I turn and Asher and Heeth follow me, we pass the twins as Tuffnut drops Chicken to the ground, "You're on guard duty Chicken. Keep an eye on this guy." Tuffnut commands.

….

The next morning I walk forward a barrel of Monstrous Nightmare gel clutched in my hands, "Dagur couldn't be right about this mission being too easy, could he?" I ask offhandedly to Asher.

"We've been watching these shipyards for weeks, we haven't seen anything out of the ordinary." Asher assures. Yeah well that doesn't help much, if I was Viggo-ugh the thought makes my insides curl- how would I trick me?

"Dagur is still working for Viggo. He was just trying to keep us from attacking his master, he's liar and a spy." Heeth adds. I stare at him for several seconds before a blur of brown, red and orange catches my attention. I whirl around as Chicken lands in front of Tuffnut clucking madly.

"What's that Chicken?" Tuffnut asks. His bird clucks, "Back, back back." Tuffnut says and Chicken whirls around falling on her back letting out a puff of air dramatically, "Dagur has escaped!"

My stomach plummets and Heeth growls behind me, "I told you."

Several minutes later I stare at the empty stall with a hole poking out the back, "Shattermaster broke him out."

"You have to admit that he really has bonded with his dragon well." Fishlegs notes and me and Heeth give the Ingerman girl irritated looks. Not the time. "I'm just saying."

I whip around and race from the stable towards Toothless swinging onto his back and clicking my prosthetic into place, "Wings up gang, we have to hit that shipyard before Dagur has a chance to give away our plan."

…..

Hours later I scan around the thick fog for Dagur, "Anyone see Dagur, maybe we beat him here." I say.

"There he is!" Asher shouts and points forward at the blur of green moving forward, Dagur perched on it's back. Shattermaster.

"Okay here's the-" I start to say but Windshear dives past Toothless chasing after the Berserker and dragon, "plan." I finish lamely.

Windshear and Heeth navigate easily through the sea stacks chasing after Dagur and Shattermaster, "This is your last betrayal Dagur!" Heeth shouts.

The two chase each other for several seconds, Dagur finally using the Inverted Gronckle Drop and Shattermaster smacking Windshear in the stomach, she goes down and Dagur goes on. I scan around us for several seconds my mind racing. "What do we do!?" Asher demands looking over at me.

"Even when he warns them, they'll still need time to react; we have to hit the shipyards now!" I shout and Toothless glides forward towards the boats, the other riders following him.

000o000

"Ahoy to these shipyards!" Dagur calls down to the men, "I have a message for Viggo, tell him Dagur the Deranged of Queen Haedryin's court says hello."

Shattermaster dives forward over the boats and a Dragon Hunter watching turns to others closing his fist. A net falls down and several hidden Dragon Hunters start to fire at Dagur and his Gronckle. "Yup, trap." Dagur says and pats Shattermaster's side. The Gronckle dives past the arrows as another net falls revealing fifteen plus more boats.

"FIRE!" Shattermaster loops past the flaming boulders and spits down on the boats blasting apart another container of Monstrous Nightmare gel.

000o000

I lift up my hand Toothless pulling to a stop as I look at the boats watching Dagur attacks them, blasting the wood apart, "What does he think he's doing!?" Snotlout demands.

"Proving he was right." I answer in panic. "That it was a trap all along."

Dagur and Shattermaster dodge dozens of more arrows a few boulders before pulling to a stop. My heart skips a beat, if he dives into that smoke, he is never coming out again. He can't die! He can't, he can't! Dagur looks back at me for a brief second and gives a dip of his head as if bowing before turning.

"Come on Shattermaster! Let's show them what a real dragon and his rider can do!" Dagur shouts before pulling two more daggers off his person and diving in towards the boats. My heart leaps into my throat as explosions ring up through the air thick black smoke heading towards the clouds blocking all vision. No! No, no, no!

"Come on! We have to do something!" I shout and Toothless starts to dive forward but Stormfly blocks him.

"Your highness don't! He's gone, there's nothing we can do." Asher says and pulls Stormfly back. I stare forward at the smoke, he's right, he's painfully right. I can't believe...no. _.why!?_

Toothless pulls back from the boats Heeth and Windshear hovering there for several more seconds before pulling back after us.

…

The small boat lands in the bucket with a clatter and I watch the wood frost over before looking up at the other riders from where they're gathered around me in the clubhouse. "This is my fault." I choke trying to hold back tears, "I should've listened to him."

"He knew it was a trap and he still flew right in." Asher adds softly.

"We never saw him hit the water so maybe...maybe a-" Snotlout starts her voice dying slightly at the end.

"Yeah, maybe.." Ruffnut adds. Maybe he's not dead. Dead

 _Dead._

Iyn, you idiot, how many others will fall before the end of this?

"I will never forget his noble sacrifice." Fishlegs says firmly. Heeth shakes his head.

"You think my brother sacrificed himself? Not with his ego, he thought he could make it." Heeth says and I tense looking down at the table. _"My brother_ " a few hours ago he would have taken off our heads without remorse for calling them siblings...yet now.."What?" He asks at my expression. I meet his eyes.

"I've just never heard you call Dagur "brother" before." I say quietly. Heeth sighs and pulls up his hood.

"I need some sleep." He says and walks out of the Clubhouse. I need a timeturner.

000o000

Heeth shoves open the door to his hut and stares down at his bed looking at the piece of paper on it. Eyes narrowed with confusion slightly, Heeth grabs the paper and lifts it up scanning the page. A letter.

Turning from away from his hut, Heeth starts to walk around Dragon's Edge as he reads:

 _Heeth,_

 _If you're reading this I guess that's bad news for me. Sorry, but I couldn't let Iyn fly you into a trap. Tell our little sister that if she really wants to hurt Viggo, hit his next dragon auction. It moves around; but if she turns over enough rocks some worm will tell her where it is. One other thing, I didn't kill our father; after he disappeared, I let people believe that so they would think I was tough enough to be chief. I did a lot of things I'm sorry for but I couldn't rest in peace knowing you thought I did that._

 _Be safe, your brother,_

 _Dagur._

Several drops of water fall on the paper and Heeth looks up taking in a breath before tears leak down his cheeks his eyes close tightly as he grips his arm and stares up at the raining sky his heart aching.

000o000

I watch Heeth for a second, soaked with the rain and snow, how long he's been here is beyond me, hours? Minutes, guessing by how soaked he is, I'd say several hours. I walk forward standing next to him rain falls heavily soaking me. Heeth gives me a half glance before staring dully out at the horizon. Snow mixes with the rain, frigidly falling down on me and Heeth. The paper in his hand clenches tightly and I rest a hand on his shoulder comfortingly."Lets...lets go for a flight." I suggest quietly my voice barely audible. Both of us clear aware what I actually mean.

Heeth nods once dark hair falling in front of his face. I look back at Toothless and wave him forward. The Night Fury pauses for a second before he moves towards me. I climb onto his back and look at Heeth mounted on Windshear.

Thunder ripples overhead as we fly back to the place of Dagur's dea-sacrifice. Death. Dagur is dead. And it's all my fault. I can't believe that he just...

Tears slip down my cheeks, I hadn't really been fond of the deranged man but somewhere in the last four years he's wormed a place into my heart.

When we reach the boats, all that's left is skeletons of the wood, not even smoke rises anymore the rain pouring heavily and thunder rippling. Windshear lands on the beach of a larger arch and Toothless mimics her. I slide from off his back my feet hitting the sand with a soft thud.

"He never really hated you, you know." I say after several minutes of silence. Heeth's shoulders shake but I can't see the tears that fall from all the rain. "He only wanted to find you and keep you safe." I add my voice so soft I can barely hear myself.

Heeth leans down and grabs something. He holds it in his hand for a second before he looks back at me green eyes glistening with tears. "Dagur would have wanted you to have this." He says and sets a dagger in my hand. It's burned and twisted but I recognize it easily as one of Dagur's.

"Heeth, he was your sibling." I say trying to make him take it. Heeth closes my hand around the hilt gently.

"I know. He was my brother. Haedryin, he told me to take care of our little sister. I plan to do exactly that." Heeth says and wraps me in a hug. I return it tightly gripping the dagger firmly.

I will never forget you, Dagur the Deranged. You were a warrior, my friend, my brother.

* * *

 **Author's Note: As a bonus for those who read the A/N (I will admit they can sometimes be incredibly boring) that dagger is the one Haedryin uses in HTTYD 2 :)**

 **Please review!**


	12. Last Auction Heroes

**Author's Note: Hello! (man I need to go look up more ways of greeting...)**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but Haedryin!**

* * *

Episode 12: Last Auction Heroes

In a pub, Vikings and other men arm wrestle, talk and down right wrestle laughing along the way giddily. Julia sits at a table running her fingers over her other hand at her nervousness, hands pressed firmly against the cup of water at her table.

"Grimborn auction? What's on the block this time?" A man asks a woman behind Julia's table.

"Dragons." The woman answers.

"Think what we could do with our own dragon. It's hide alone…" The man trails off.

"Only the richest Vikings dare to show up." The woman says.

"So how do you know about it?" The man asks with a soft chuckle. The woman lifts a hand up to his mouth.

"Because I have this map." The woman says and passes a piece of paper across the table to the man. "Got it from a gold barren. Told him I'd let him live if he showed me where it was. Idiot." The woman says smiling smugly.

The man chuckles and the woman downs her cup of mead before standing and looking back at her acquaintance, "Don't let that outta your sight."

Julia looks back her eyes narrowing with determination.

Several minute slater Julia rushes from the pup panting beads of sweat racing down her face. "Oh dear." She mutters.

The woman and man break from the building staring around for Julia but she's gone. A blade blur rushes past them and Haedryin looks back at Julia, "Did you get it Julia?" She asks and Julia mutters nonsense, "Julia!"

"Oh, wha, yes, yes, of course."

000o000

On an island, Viggo and Rika walk side by side watching the dragon hunters shift dragons across the land. Viggo sucks in a deep breath, "Ah, do you smell that sister?"

"Dragon droppings." Rika mutters darkly.

"Gold." Viggo corrects. "This auction will not only bring us wealth but will cement my reputation as the most prolific dealer of dragons both leaving and not. But everything must go off with perfection." Viggo turns to his older sister. "How is security coming along?"

"Catapults have doubled, watchtowers are going up no riders will spoil the auction." Rika answers. Viggo pats her head and Rika flinches.

"See what you can do when you put your mind to it, big sister?" Viggo asks smiling.

Rika scowls at his back and straightens her high pony tail.

"Any new on our special guest?" Viggo asks.

"Are you...sure he's comin'?" Rika asks.

Viggo turns looking back at Rika, "Positive. The second you have confirmation of his arrival-"

"I will let you know." Rika finishes.

"Of course you will." Viggo says and walks away from his sibling.

000o000

"I see Terrible Terrors and a few crates of Fireworms but where are they hiding all the big dragons?" I ask softly looking through the spyglass at the catapults and defences again before sighing and turning back to Julia and Toothless.

….

"Extra ships on the perimeter, guards everywhere, catapults and watchtowers on the cliffs, dragon root launchers on every sea stack within a half mile, there's no way in or out period." I report and slam my finger down on the map with slight irritation, Viggo's beyond prepared for us.

"Iyn, Iyn, Iyn, think positive." Tuffnut commands.

"A-and how do you suggest I do that?" I demand.

"Rapid fire, mug half empty or half full?" Tuffnut asks.

"Definitely empty." I assure.

"Don't waste your time." Ruffnut says and nudges Tuffnut's arm.

"It is however," I say and look back down at the map, "the perfect opportunity to put a big dent in Viggo's dragon trade." I finish. Like Heeth said Dagur said.

"But how?" Asher asks and Fishlegs bursts out laughing.

"Asher, I'm sure Iyn has an idea." She says and then looks up at me, "You do have an idea right?"

"Let me guess," Snotlout says and I look over at her, "cruise right into the place and announce ourselves?" Snotlout asks and chuckles. I shake my head, no, we should send someone into the actual trade, but none of us can go, Asher tackled Viggo and Rika, Viggo would recognize me and Heeth on the spot, the twins and Fishlegs were captured by Rika and Snotlout lept onto Rika in the Buffalord incident. There's no one Viggo hasn't seen..well...from the riders not the A-team though and I can think of a certain someone who would take the perfect role for the job.

"I think we need someone to get close to Viggo, keep him busy well we're finding the rest of those dragons, i-it has to be someone Viggo wouldn't suspect because he's never seen her before." I say and Snotlout laughs.

"No, you've got to be kidding me." Asher pleads and I shake my head.

"No, not Snotlout, someone else." I say and Asher gives a sigh of relief.

Julia rests a hand on my solider and I look over at her, "I hate to be the bearer of most unfortunate news, Queen Headryin, but unless you're hiding a pile of gold in the crevices in your tunic, you won't see the dragon's let alone bid on them." She says and I smirk.

000o000

"Wait...you want _me_ , to go on your fancy dancy suicide mission and play the part of the princess of idiocy well you rescue the dragon's? Haedryin you're stupid, but this is ridiculous." Quire announces as me and Asher stand in the Academy, the A-team nearby. Hildegard looks up from her nails to watch me with wide eyes.

"I-it's not a suicide mission, Quire." I say and the blonde huffs tossing her two thin braids over her shoulder.

"Well you aren't making it sound like an easy one." She says and rests her hands on her hips.

"Quire please, you need to understand the urgency of this mission, we knock this out and Viggo takes a heavy blow." I say and Quire's fingers dance across the blade of the short sword at her hip before her mouth twists as she thinks.

"Hmm," She hums and Asher and I share a look, "fine." She agrees then pokes several times at my shoulder, "But if I die, I am coming back from the dead to haunt you, dainty hands." She spits and shoves my shoulder laughing as she walks out of the Academy, her Changewing, Wingsnap following.

"Isn't she just delightful." Asher says sarcastically and I rub my upper arm.

"Tell me about it." I mutter.

….

Dad lets out a low laugh Gobber, beside him doing the same the two men hold their stomachs from the depths of their laughs and I stare forward ahead with an irritated expression. "Oh sure! Yeah, take Berk's entire cache of gold! AH HAHHAHAH!" Dad roars with laughter and Gobber slams several things onto the small table.

"Here take it all! AH ha, ha, ha-not funny Haedryin." Gobber deadpans.

"If you weren't my daughter I'd lock you up right now." Stoick says and slams his hand down on the table top."You have no idea what you're suggesting Haedryin."

No, I am full aware of what I'm suggesting, "Viggo Grimborne is the most ruthless Viking we've come in contact with, if we don't do something to disrupt this auction, Viggo will make so much gold he'll be able to buy an armada of Dragon Hunter ships and reenforce his empire, no dragon will be safe, and eventually, he will set his sights on Berk." I say and point down at the Great Hall's floor. "And on our dragons."

We all look over at Skullcrusher as he lets out a long burst of flames before leaning over and returning to his restful sleep. Stoick and Gobber share a look. "Well," Dad says.

"Well what?" I repeat and return my attention to him.

"Well, Iyn, I'm assuming you didn't fly all the way here without a plan." Dad says and I smirk nodding slightly.

….

Later me and my dad walk into the Academy, my dad with his hands behind his back as Toothless and Skullcrusher chase each other around the space, "Special envoy you say?" Dad asks and I nod.

"Exactly." I agree and we come to a halt in front of the large wall where the twins are adding the finishing touches to Quire's hair. Fishlegs pokes her head out from the side and gives a nod.

"Going into the auction under an assumed identity." Dad says and I nod.

"Exactly." I agree.

"Well he's going to have to be smart, crafty, quick on his feet and most importantly-not Quire!" Dad exclaims as said Ista tosses her head, the thin black locks I left out from the updo falling in front of her face. Her blue eyes are piercing as she stands, a thick coat over her shoulders along with a dress, going for a from the north kinda thing. Quire lifts up her hands and claps twice, before looking over at the twins and Snotlout with annoyance.

"I'm clapping, when I clap, that means that you three servants serve me." Quire snaps and gestures towards herself. Fishlegs shoves the three forward and they lean down Tuffnut spitting on the cloth Ruffnut rubs against the woman's shoe.

Dad huffs angrily and starts to turn but I grab his arm, "Now before you shoot this down-and by the way you have every reason in the entire Archipelago that you should, there is a method to my-" I start.

"Madness?" Dad finishes raising an eyebrow angrily.

"Yes." I assure, "I need you to trust me on this dad, it's foolproof." I say and we both look over at the twins as they tackle each other to the ground Snotlout giving Quire a shove and she shoves her back.

"Fool maybe, but proof not quite with you on that." Dad says and I scowl looking up at him my expression unchanging, "Oh don't look at me like that, Iyn." Dad commands and I don't change or shift my gaze. After several more seconds he sighs, "Fine, on one condition." Dad says and lifts up his finger for emphasis.

000o000

"Here ye, here ye!" Gobber shouts on the docks of Viggo's dragon auction later, a boat behind him, "The honourable, princess Orgenttialew." Gobber says and steps to the side revealing Quire a chest of gold in her arms.

"Don't just stand there babbling to the peasants, carry my gold." Quire commands and shoves the chest into his arms. She lifts up her hands admiring the gold rings before moving forward tossing a golden coin into a Dragon Hunter's hand, "Get yourself a new axe, "She commands and flicks another one, "Get yourself a new tunic."

They reach where Viggo and Rika are standing side by side and Viggo looks at her squinting his eyes slightly, "Mad'am…" He starts.

Quire lifts a hand up to his lips. "Prince-ess, say it with me boy, princess. Orgenttialew, princess Orgenttialew." Quire corrects and pulls her hand back smirking slightly at Viggo's slight irritated expression.

"Of?" Viggo asks.

"Does it matter?" Quire asks with an irritated expression.

Gobber opens the chest of gold revealing the contents to the Grimborn siblings. Quire stares to walk off and Viggo grabs her arm, "There is one thing." He says and Quire looks up at him. "What is a princess like yourself doing buying dragons?" He ask and Quire lets out a long laugh.

"Why am I buying dragons, why am _I_ buying dragons," she turns to Gobber, "hey why _am_ I buying dragons?"

Gobber seeing her panicked expression pipes up, "It's none of your beeswax why she's buying dragons and why she isn't buying dragons." Gobber says and Quire moves forward.

"Beeswax." She repeats and laughs before backhanding Gobber across the face. The blacksmith stares at her for several long seconds looking ready to strangle her before Quire repeats it to her other side wincing so slightly that you'd have to be looking for it to catch it. "You _do not_ speak for me. Do you hear ME!" Quire shouts.

Gobber stares at her for several long seconds his hook twitching before he nods giving a soft bow, "I understand princess Orgenttialew. Please accept my humble apologies." Gobber says his words coming out steady despite the dimming fire in his eyes.

Quire turns to Viggo and Rika, "Try getting good help these days, it's impossible." She says before tossing her blonde hair and walking forward. "Be a good boy and tip the attendant." Quire adds and Gobber rolls his eyes before tossing a coin at Viggo and Rika. Viggo catches it and grabs his sister's arm as she reaches for her sword.

"We can't refuse the woman's gold now do we?" He asks rhetorically

000o000

"I turn it around, you have no business here." Rika growls looking up at Julia from where she's standing on the deck.

"Says who?" Julia asks her voice coming out small.

"You haven't the gold nor the constitution to stomach this." Rika snarls.

"Well you certainly speak the truth Ms. Rika, I do bring your brother an offering." Julia says and Rika looks up at her.

"What kind of offering?"

Less than a minute later, Rika throws open the trapdoor to the lower decks, "Get Viggo, he needs to see this." Rika says and the two men start to race off.

"You must have misunderstood me, Ms. Rika, I've simply brought an offering. I'll simply just offload it and be on my merry way; if it's all the same to you." Julia says and Rika shakes her head.

"Yeah, well it's not all the same to me," She snarls and turns to the two other dragon hunters, "Get Viggo."

"No need, big sister." Viggo says as he steps onto the gangplank, Julia whirls around.

"Mr. Grimborn, what a pleasant surprise." Julia says smiling tightly.

000o000

The footsteps pound over our heads as we crouch in the small storage unit, Toothless with us. Another set of feet joins the first and I clench my hands into fists as frost starts to spread across the wood. "As I was endeavoring to explain to your brother, I wanted to present you with these dragons for your auction as a sign of respect." Julia says her voice sounding murky through the wood, "And as future safe passage in my trading lanes?"

"Trader Julia," Viggo's calm voice rings through the air and all nine of us tense, "perhaps I've judged you a bit hastily, this is a splendid and most generous gesture."

His footsteps move forward and the floorboards creak above our heads. My eyes widen. No, no, no!

"The downside to an old ship," Julia says quickly, "not nearly the quality and excellence you've no doubt come to expect from the vessels in your fleet. Perhaps with the day comes that you feel the need to part-" Her voice dies suddenly and I look up. Cats, cats, cats..

There's a moment before a soft whistle rings through the air and a gold coin slips through the crack on the floor board hitting the ground with a clatter. Even worse.

"The trade has been a bit shall I say, sluggish lately, my storages are as empty as a tree following a ringtail lemur migration." Julia says and gives a weak chuckle at the end. Viggo's steps retreat for a second before they pound across the ground, Toothless snaps his wings over our heads as the boards to the compartment snap down the middle the bits of wood falling through the air and hitting the ground next to Tuffnut and Ruffnut.

Viggo's steps retreat again and Toothless pulls back his wings. We all look up at the top of the boat giving silent sighs of relief. That was close.

"We accept your terms." Viggo says, "offload Trader Julia's dragons and place them with the others." Viggo commands.

Julia gives a soft sigh, "Oh, my poor heart cannot take anymore of these harrowing moments."

000o000

"Where is this simpleton! Does he make it a practice of disrespecting his best clients like this?" Quire demands and Gobber raises an eyebrow looking over at her from where they're standing in front of Viggo's tent.

"You do realize you're not actually a best client." Gobber whispers and Quire turns to him.

"I'm in character Gobber, so no, no I do not realize that." Quire retorts and folds her arms across her chest. Both glance over at some bushes as they start to shake. A yellow orange dragon moves through the brush, looking like a Gronckle but flat on top.

The dragon moves forward and bites down on some metal, before going back to sleep. "Look at that big guy." Gobber breathes with wide eyes. Quire rolls her eyes lifting up her nails.

"Ugliest dragon I've ever seen."

"I think he's magnificent." Gobber says and moves forward towards the dragon.

"Of course you do." Quire says with another roll of her eyes.

Gobber sets the chest of gold down on the ground and lifts his hand up to the dragon, "Hello." The dragon presses against his hand and Gobber tosses another piece of metal into his mouth. Gobber gives the dragon a small hug and looks up in surprise at Rika's voice.

"Out of my way, Grump. Fat beast." Rika snarls as she moves past the dragon ignoring Gobber's death glare.

Gobber gets to his feet, "Do you auction off the ugly fat one as well?" He asks.

Rika laughs, "Who would buy 'im? Besides, he eats all the scrap iron. It's the only dragon that can bite through a dragon proof cage." She says and moves towards Grump smirking. "Personally I'd just skin him and eat 'im, that fat would be good on some toast squares with yak butter. Eh, Grump." Rika asks and shoves the dragon slightly. Gobber's glower darkens.

"But, Viggo likes having him around, says there's a use for everyone." Rika finishes. Quire pops in next to the two.

"When you two ladies are done blabbering about...whatever, I'd like to do some business." Quire says and Gobber glares at her, "What? Is that not what we came for?"

"Well are you waitin' for my permission?" Rika asks dryly.

"I'm waiting for some me time. A private place to count my money out of the eye shot or earshot of your goons. Offence intended." Quire says and points at Rika. Quire scans around herself for a second before turning to Viggo's tent, "This will do, come valit."

Rika races in front of the woman, "Nobody goes inside Viggo's tent." She says firmly. Quire lets out a dry laugh rolling her eyes.

"Haha, very nice. First of all, princess Orgenttialew goes where princess Orgenttialew wants. Second: I need to count my gold it's not going to count itself. And unless you plan on building me a hut in the next five minutes, _I'LL DO IT WHERE I WANT!"_ Quire shouts leaning over the shorter Grimborn girl.

"Of course, I can go elsewhere and you can explain to your brother-"

"Go ahead. Count your coins but make it quick." Rika commands and quire smiles smugly before moving into the tent, Gobber following.

"Can you believe that barbarin, the nerve to question my intentions." Quire says angrily as she moves into the tent.

"You can drop the act, we're alone." Gobber says looking at the back of her head amused. Quire turns looking back at him.

"Princess Orgenttialew does not bow down to pressure, nor does she "break act" she lives within, she becomes it." Quire says and Gobber snorts.

"Well, you tell princess Orgenttialew that if she doesn't Sir Gobber find the manifest this hook is going to become-"

"Alright fine." Quire snaps and shoves the hook away from her face turning around and looking at the desk. She shuffles through some paper, "You know you could be a better scene partner, it is two-sided. I'm giving up myself and I would appreciate a return on that energy." Quire says and lifts up a note starting at it for several seconds.

Gobber rips it from her hands and blows his nose with the sheet. "Not as important as the auction manifest." Gobber says and Quire stares at him blankly, "Ugh, manifest Quire, the list of dragons and where they are kept."

"I totally know what a manifest is Gobber." Quire says and laughs.

"Alright, times up." Rika calls shoving up the tent flaps, "And the bidding is about to begin."

The five leave the tent including the dragon hunters Rika brought and as they leave Gobber tosses the paper behind him only for it to be snatched up a second later with a small gust of snow flakes.

000o000

"Now, once we find our dragons, we wait for Iyn's single." Fishlegs says and turns looking back at the twins from where she and the set of siblings are within the long lines of covered dragons.

"Yeah then we release the rest of the dragons we get it." Tuffnut assures. "Is this girl serious?"

The trio starts to move forward again. "Belch, Barf!" Ruffnut hisses.

"Shh!" Fishlegs hisses before lifting her hand up, "Meatlug!"

"Oi! Did you hear something?" A dragon hunter voice calls up and Fishlegs and the twins race forward diving behind a trap. Fishlegs's eyes are wide with fright.

"We're going to get caught and thrown into a Whispering Death hole." She hisses.

"Fishlegs, it's all in your noggin." Tuffnut says and lifts up his fingers to his head.

"If you believe we're gonna get caught then we will." Ruffnut hisses and they all look up as two dragon hunters walk in front of them demours smug. They lift their sword over their head sand Fishlegs yelps slamming her fingers over her eyes before two grunts from the men sound.

The two dragon hunters hit the ground and Asher and Heeth lower legs, Snotlout behind them sword drawn as they stare at the three. "Keep looking." Asher commands.

"We rest our case." Tuffnut says shooting a smirk in Fishlegs's direction.

Fishlegs, Tuffnut and Ruffnut get to their feet and start to walk off as Heeth, Asher and Snotlout drag the two hunters away. Fishlegs walks over to a cage and lifts up the flap a Speed Stinger throwing its tail out at her. "Ee! Not my Meatlug." Fishlegs squeals and moves towards the twins. "Right, if I think Asher, Heeth and Snotlout will show up to save us...oh, what do we do if they don't?" Fishlegs asks and looks up seeing the twins are gone.

"You, hide." Tuffnut commands quietly.

A new set of two dragon hunters walks through the long walls of dragon cages and after a moment Fishlegs watches as a cart is rolled past two sets of feet sticking out, the twins are on the cart. Fishlegs's eyes widen.

000o000

In the auction room, Quire sits next to a hooded figure her eyes inquisitive, "Are you from around here? I'm having a little fiesta back on my island back after this, I can put you on the list." She says and the man says nothing.

Rika nudges Viggo's arm and points forward at the man Quire was talking to, "Our special guest." She mutters.

Viggo moves forward smiling, "Friends, buyers, honored guests; I believe we have assembled the most unique and comprehensive group of dragons in the archipelago. I think you will agree." Viggo says and moves forward ripping a long piece of cloth off a cage revealing the twins holding the bars of the cage.

Murmurs ring through the crowd and Quire and Gobber get to their feet or in Gobber's case foot. Quire throws open the gold chest and starts to toss several coins around, "I'm making a drain; it's raining gold." Quire says smiling.

Viggo stares at her for several seconds before looking back at his sister, "I knew I recognized her. She's a dragon rider, cease them! Cease them all!" Viggo shouts and dragon hunters race forward pointing large weapons at the four.

000o000

Fishlegs races through the cages her eyes wide as she tries to avoid the many search parties. After a moment she rips off a blanket revealing, "Stormfly!" She calls in relief and turns around looking at the other dragons, "Hookfang, Barf and Belch, Wingsnap, oh, Meatlug!" Fishlegs shouts in happiness and races towards the cage with her dragon. "Oh I missed you girl!"

A war cry rings through the air and Fishlegs turns looking at the dragon hunters as they race towards her spinning bolas. Fishlegs clasps her hands together. "I am not going to get caught, I am not going to get-" The bolas wrap around her middle and legs and Fishlegs sighs, "Well that didn't work."

000o000

A Quaken roars loudly and I jump off of Toothless's back moving towards the cage shuffling through the keys I snatched earlier. Toothless growls lowly and I turn around looking back as three dragon hunters move forward. I slide next to Toothless's side, "Toothless, make them count." I murmur but freeze as I see trapped in the clutches of the dragon hunters grasp is Asher, Heeth and Snotlout.

"Sorry my queen." Heeth says and I shake my head.

"It's okay, Heeth." I assure.

"In my defense I do blame these two." Snotlout says and Heeth kicks her foot slightly. More footsteps ring behind us and I twist around looking back as more dragon hunters move forward a muzzle in hand. Well that fell apart a little later than usual.

….

The door slams shut with a clang and I glare at Viggo as he walks next to the cell door smiling, "Assuming this is all of Berk's gold I'm guessing that Berk will take quite the hit on it's bottom line." Viggo says and my fingers curl into tight fists. The desire to punch this man in the face is growing strongly, see how well he does selling dragons well holding a cloth up to his bleeding nose. How graceful.

I scowl deeply at Viggo and he smiles almost pleasantly, "That is most unfortunate, but please note that it is all going to a wonderful cause. As are your dragons." Viggo says and a cart wheels by, Toothless on it. My eyes widen my stomach sinking to my chest. No! He has to be kidding no, no, no!

"Toothless!" I cry in panic and Viggo smirks. I'm going to wipe that smug look of your face an-breathe.

"All of them." Viggo says and Toothless's eyes narrow to thin slits as he growls lowly at Viggo as he moves towards him. "This one will fetch a considerable price, almost a pity to sell him but I'll get over it." Viggo says and turns looking back at me. "If you're good, I may even let you watch."

The three men and Toothless move down the tunnel and all hope sinks from me. I'm going to lose Toothless, my best friend, my other half my brother.

I grip the cell door and Asher's hand rests on my shoulder his fingers twitching slightly but remaining locked there. I turn looking back at him giving a small smile and rest my hand on top of his.

"Iyn, we have to stop them from selling our dragons." Fishlegs says and I move my hand back looking at her.

"We will Fishlegs." I assure.

"How!?"

"This girls killing me." Tuffnut says dramatically.

"Oh, I'm killing you?" Fishlegs asks.

"Ugh you two are not helping." Snotlout groans. Quire moves past me and Asher to the cell door.

"Please guards, guards! Don't you know who I am?"

"Hey Orgenttialew, they do know who you are; that's why you are in here with us." Gobber says dryly.

"Are you being sassy with me?" Quire demands and looks back at Gobber in annoyance. What a surprise.

I stare around us for several seconds drumming my fingers over my tunic for a second, "Hey Gobber, what do you think these walls are made of?" I ask and Tuffnut rams his head into the wall smacking against the ground a second later.

"Huh." Gobber comments.

"It feels like iron ore. It's tough to run through." Tuffnut says and gets to his feet straightening his helmet.

"You should try again." Ruffnut says smiling.

"You think so?" Tuffnut asks.

"Yes." Ruffnut says and Tuffnut backs up a bit before smacking his head into the wall again. He backs up his eyes wide and poppy.

"Definatly iron ore."

Gobber shrugs.

000o000

"Sold to the Viking with no teeth." Viggo calls and an Outcast and Berserker laugh before looking at each other and realizing, they both have no teeth. They begin to wrestle.

Toothless is wheeled onto the stage and Viggo smiles as the Outcasts, Berserkers, and other men and women take in sharp breath of amazement, "That's right ladies and gentlemen, your eyes do not deceive you. A Night Fury, the only one in existence, the prize centerpiece of any collection." Viggo says sending a pointed look at the 'special guest'. "Let us open the bidding at-"

"Twenty five!"

"Ninety six!"

"One hundred!"

Viggo smiles smugly then turns to the two dragon hunters beside Toothless darkly, "Get the girl, I want remember this moment." Viggo says and Toothless shakes his head slightly growling promises of death up at Viggo.

000o000

The two dragon hunters reach the cell door and I look up from where I'm trying to shake Tuffnut back into consciousness."Viggo wants to see you." One growls and I pause looking up at them.

"Me?" Snotlout asks pointing at herself and the second man shakes his head.

"No your leader."

The door is thrown open and before I properly process what's going on one grabs my arm and drags me from the cell slamming the door shut behind him. Asher races towards the edge of the cell and grips the bars tightly, "If you touch one hair on her I will personally send you both to Valhalla, myself." He snarls.

The man starts to wrap ropes around my wrist in front of me and looking Asher straight in the eyes grabs my braid and yanks on it. "Ack!" I yell before one of the two grabs my shoulders and shoves me forward.

What does Viggo want me for? To taunt on how glories his victory is? To reasonably cripple me by making me watch Toothless get sold. The latter of the two is more likely than the first. I snarl slightly at the thought mirroring Toothless' soft hisses and both men spare me a glance before picking up the pace.

After several minutes of wandering through the long halls, we break into an overhangish area. It rests over the bidding spot by a good ten fifteen feet. Viggo standing on said overhang turns as the dragon hunters shove me forward, "Don't look so morose my dear." Viggo commands and I look up at him before the dragon hunters give one final shove to my back forcing me to stand next to Viggo.

I can see Toothless from my position and Rika standing a little behind him. I start to back up a step but Viggo's heavy hand lands on my shoulder his fingers twitching a surprised look flashing over his face before his grip turns to that of iron.

I scowl watching the biddings grow up higher and higher, "What do you want Viggo?" I hiss my voice full of so much venom it startles me slightly.

Viggo smiles softly, "I want you to watch this moment, Haedryin Haddock, as your prized dragon is sold and you can do nothing." Viggo whispers the last part into my ear as if trying to make it echo. As if he needed to. "Losing is good, it will help you with your future….if you ever have you." Viggo adds the last part as a challenging statement. I glare at him from the corner of my eyes despite the heavily thick sinking feeling ringing through me as I watch Toothless.

Crippled.

000o000

A stone smacks into the back of a dragon hunters head and he pauses before looking back at the cell as Gobber throws another stone forward this one more urgent. "Oh look out you might get pebbled to death." The first man remarks to the second both laughing. "Oh come on is that all you've got?

Gobber throws another rock and the second dragon hunter lifts up his axe like a bat, "GIve us your best shot."

Gobber throws another pebble and the dragon hunter misses but laughs heavily anyway. Gobber listens with keen ears for a second before smirking. Grump moves forward down the tunnel towards the man and as the dragon hunters see him they laugh harder, "Oh no, it's the fat lazy dragon!"

Gobber stares at the dragon for several seconds, "Help me Grump. Please, please Grump." He asks quietly and Grump stares at the blacksmith before spreading his wings and roaring angrily.

The two dragon hunters share a look, "Whoa, easy now Grump." One starts lifting his hand up.

"That's it Grump, get 'em!" Gobber shouts and Grump fires several blasts at the dragon hunters before whacking them with his tail and moving forward towards the cell door. Gobber rests a hand on his head.

"These are dragon proof bars, he'll never be able to-" Fishlegs starts but takes in a surprised gasp as Grump removes the cell door as if it was made of straw. "Whoa, amazing."

"Is he ever going to learn?" Ruffnut asks.

"None of them will." Tuffnut says dryly.

000o000

"Sold!" Viggo declares as a hooded figure lifts up a large bag of money. My fingers curl in and I can feel the ice spreading across the ropes wound around my wrists. Toothless's buyer moves forward handing the bag of money to Rika as he passes her.

Viggo looks at me, "Do you feel that Haedryin?" he asks and I turn my head away from Toothless to look at him saying nothing. "I think it's best we sell the most rare, beautiful, perfect things first hmm? You're a smart girl I'm sure you understand." Viggo says and I stare at him for several long seconds shaking my head softly.

"Oh, I understand." I spit and rip my hands apart the rope snapping down the middle and hitting the ground shattering. I twist from Viggo's grip and swing my hand forward punching him across the face, he stumbles backwards hand over his most likely broken nose. My fingers twitch from the pain radiating off of them but I turn and leap off the edge of the overhang hitting the deck my hand brushing against the surface of the wood.

I race towards Toothless and hold my hands out gathering ice in them, a low blue glow builds up, "Leave my dragon here." I command my voice coming out as a deep hiss. The man stares at me for several seconds then my hands then turns to Rika and rips his bag of coins from her grasp.

A blast of fire rings down on the stage and I jerk my head up staring with relief as Asher dives over the platform. Chaos breaks out after that, rings of fire heading in all directions. I race towards Toothless and rip the muzzle off his mouth hugging his head slightly.

"Rika it's over." I say looking over at the Grimborn. She rips her sword off her back and stares at me unimpressed.

"Says the one-legged girl with no back up." Her sword flies forward I duck preparing for it to graze me but a clang sounds instead. I look up spotting Gobber in front of me.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size; someone like me." Gobber says and advances forward on Rika pulling an axe out from who knows where. After a second of their blades meeting, Gobber turns looking back at me, "Do you think this would be a good time to go and get Berk's gold back from Viggo, just a thought." He says and kicks Rika away.

"Right, sorry." I say breaking from my small trance. Toothless moves forward and I climb onto his back looking at Gobber for a second, "You good?" I ask and he snorts racing forward.

 _"NEVER. BEEN. BETTER!"_

…..

Several minutes later, Toothless hovers in front of a boat and I spot Viggo on the deck, Toothless growls lowly, "I see him bud." I assure and Toothless dives forward close enough for me to see Viggo, his nose is crooked but he still wears that stupid smug smile. He holds up Berk's chest of gold and walks towards the edge of the boat tossing it off the side.

"No," I breathe. No, no, no, no! "Toothless! Dive!"

Toothless plunges into the ocean and I stare forward for a second before spotting the chest sinking rapidly. I pull my prosthetic from Toothless's saddle and jump off his back swimming as fast as my legs can propel my towards the sinking gold. I can't lose this. I can't, I can't, I can't.

Almost there little more... my fingers wrap around the rim off the chest and the sudden weight drags me down a surprised breath escaping my lips. Little time, don't panic. I curl the edges of my hands around the chest but I can feel my grip sinking. The world is blurring, going black...claws wrap around my shoulders jerking me through the ocean the chest managing to stay firmly clasped in my hands.

Stormfly bursts from the water and I shake my head back and forth several times water sinking to my face. I look up at Asher and smile happily. He leans over the side and flashes me a smirk. I turn my head as Meatlug pulls from the water, Toothless clutched in her claws. He shakes his head back and forth a few times before giving a wide gummy smile.

Meatlug and Fishlegs fly forward and Fishlegs takes the chest from my hands Stormfly dropping me onto Toothless. I click my prosthetic into place and Stormfly pulls up next to us, "Where's Gobber?" Asher asks.

I lift up my spyglass staring at the burning island dragons fleeing in every direction. "He was fighting Rika, but I don't see him."

"There!" Snotlout calls and points forward.

"My valite!" Quire shouts and Gobber and Grump race towards us. Gobber laughing hysterically.

"Where's Rika?" I ask.

"Turned tail after ol' Gobber taught her a thing or two." Gobber answers and lifts up his left arm. His hook is missing, Gobber quickly lowers the limp, "Course, she might have gotten in a few moves of her own."

"Uh, Iyn.." Fishlegs says and I look up at her as she tosses me a rock. No. no, no no! VIggo's stupid chest of rocks!

"He switched chests on me." I say and clench the rock angrily.

"Well let's go get him." Asher says.

I shake my head, "He's long."

"That's a chest half empty point of view, Iyn." Tuffnut says. I turn looking at him.

"Tuff, the chest isn't half empty, it's totally empty. Of all of Berks gold."

"It was worth it, your highness. Look at all the dragons we saved." Asher says and gestures to the dragons flying around us. I bite my lip.

"I just hope my dad feels the same way."

"I'll take the heat from Stoick, Iyn, and we'll get that gold back." Gobber assures taking the chest of rocks from Fishlegs. He grabs a rock and tosses it down to Grump. I give him a scowl and feel the other riders including Quire do the same. "What? We shouldn't let it go to waste, besides this guy needs to eat, constantly."

Toothless pulls ahead of the other riders and I bite my lip tightly. This is a large mess, I just hope we can make it out of it alive.

"Look everyone my advisor got a dragon of his own!" Quire calls and there's a second before she gives two equal yelps. I spare her a glance and see Gobber move away from her smiling.

"I know it's bad but that felt good."

* * *

 **Authors Note: Seriously though, why didn't they just send Gustav or someone else! :)**

 **Please review!**


	13. Defenders Of The Wing Part l

**Author's Note: Greetings. :)**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but Haedryin!**

* * *

Defenders Of The Wing Part l

Toothless fires down at the rope surrounding a cage a purple Nadder bursting from within towards the open. He leaps into the air again as Asher dives by "Lets go!" I shout towards Toothless and he leaps into the air circling the boats for a little firing plasma blasts.

After another minute or so, Fishlegs's voice catches my attention: "A little help here!"

"Come on Toothless." I murmur and he moves towards the sound of her voice landing on the sail as Meatlug's blast does nothing against the winch. Huh, dragon proof.

Rika walks forward her demeanor radiating success, "Ha ha, I'm afraid the chain and the winch are both dragon proof this time." She says and I smirk.

"But that wooden deck isn't." I call and she whirls around looking back at me in surprise before Toothless fires down at the boat blasting the winch off of it. Toothless dives from off of the sail gliding through the air as Meatlug makes her escape, dodging arrows as they head towards us with ease.

….

Later that day in the dome I walk towards Fishlegs, "How's she doing?" I ask.

Fishlegs turns to look at me, "You know, her feelings are hurt, you guys were cutting it a little too close. A minor wing sprain but she'll be fine." Fishlegs says.

I turn as I hear a limping step unused to that from anyone but me. Asher with one arm around Heeth's shoulders stumbles forward,"Are you limping?" I ask with disbelief.

"No." Asher answers immediately.

"She got shot in the leg." Heeth answers. My jaw falls slightly.

"What?!"

"A hunter arrow was going to hit Stormfly so I blocked it." Asher defends pulling away from Heeth.

" _With your leg?_ You have a axe you could have used!" I exclaim.

"It just grazed me. I'm fine." Asher says and starts to limp off again. Heeth gives a small shrug at my inquiring look.

I turn looking back at the other riders, "Alright has anyone else recently, who didn't tell me." I say and every other rider, including Heeth raises their hands. I look up at the sky in annoyance.

"I got a thing in my eye today." Tuffnut says and Ruffnut rolls her eyes.

"You mean that tiny little bug?" She asks.

"Hey, that bug was on a mission, a mission to be in my eye." Tuffnut says pointing at his eye.

"Oh Thor." I grumble.

"We all know the risks, Iyn." Heeth assures.

"And let's not forget that we freed a couple dozen dragons this week." Asher adds.

"Okay guys, new rule: from now on-" I start to say pointing my hand out but a Terror lands on my finger holding it's claw out a message attached. I take the small piece of paper and open the page as the Terror flies off happily.

My eyes widen as I scan it re-reading it several times. "What is it?" Tuffnut asks, "Lots of big words? Do you want me to take a look at that, yeah, big words are kinda my thing; or should I say my thingy."

"Talk to us your highness." Asher commands. I look up at him.

"It's from Viggo. He want's to meet." I say quietly.

….

Later that day in the Clubhouse I stare down at the map Viggo left, the others doing the same, "He picked a spot middle of nowhere. Nice long flight to tire out your dragon.." Asher trails off.

"Ha, ha, ha trap. That's definitely a trap." Snotlout says.

"Your highness he just want's you out there alone so he can ambush you." Asher says and I stare down at the map. If it were Alvin, or Rika yes. Viggo, no.

"No, that's not his style." I say.

"Haedryin's right. Viggo likes to outthink his opponents." Heeth says.

"And that's his weakness." I say.

"Unless, he actually out thinks you." Tuffnut says and I look up at him scowling slightly, "Which sounds like a strength to me." Ruffnut lifts up her hand and smashes her brother's nose with her fist.

"Ow! Oh, like you weren't thinking it to!" Tuffnut says angrily.

"Of course I was but I wasn't saying it outloud!" Ruffnut retorts.

"Sorry if my thinking comes out of my mouth the things I think I say out loud." Tuffnut says. Yeah, we noticed.

"Letting Haedryin know how outmatched she is isn't going to help with her obvious lack of confidence." Ruffnut says and I whack my forehead gripping the bridge of my nose and shaking my head. Thanks guys. Really helps.

"Only she can find the confidence inside herself-which she's now lacking." Tuffnut says."She needs to go to a seminar."

"Viggo will come after us whether I meet him or not." I say and look up at the other riders, "I'm going."

….

"There's Viggo!" Heeth hisses pointing down to the small island next to the large clearing Toothless glides across the air for a second as I watch the boat then look down at Viggo. Heeth and Asher despite how I argued with Asher that he should stay behind because of his arrow wound said I could not go unless I brought some sort of backup, translated: They want to stalk Viggo to make sure he doesn't take off my head or harm me in any way.

"No place near him for men to hide." Asher reports.

"He'd be easy to pick off from here." Heeth points out. I lift my hand up.

"No, no, I'm going to see what he has to say. Keep an eye on that ship for me." I say and they nod.

"'Kay, my queen." Heeth calls towards me. I guide Toothless away from the two axe wielding men and Toothless dives down towards the boats. When he's less than five feet above the ground I tug up on the handles.

"Dah, no, no,no!" I blurt watching the blue flowers under us, "Blue Oleander." I say and Toothless lands on a small clear part. I jump off his back and lift up my hand, "You stay here, bud." I say and rest a hand on his head, frosting his scales, "If he makes a move, you know what to do." I walk away from Toothless and through the flowers my hands clenched tightly into fists the piece clutched in my hand. Toothless knows what to do, it'll be a matter if he'll beat Heeth and Asher to it.

My peg leg makes a soft clank across the ground as I walk and after several seconds, I reach the side of Viggo. "I think you're missing a piece." I say with slight venom and slam the chief piece down on the board, ice spreading across the stone.

Viggo stares down at the ice with ease and almost seems to smile, "You came." He says as I circle around him to the other side of the board, "I'm surprised."

"No you're not." I correct, "Otherwise you wouldn't be sitting in a field of flowers that are poisonous to dragons." I look up at Toothless as he paces back and forth in the background glaring at Viggo's back.

"A man has to take precautions, I noticed you arrived with friends." Viggo says and both our gazes flicker up towards Asher and Heeth.

"Like you said, precautions. What do you want Viggo?" I demand folding my arms across my chest Lighten shifting slightly.

"To complement you, Haedryin, your little group has had some impressive victories lately, put quite the dent in my bottom line." Viggo says and I say nothing putting on my best poker face. "You are a worthy opponent and as such this battle between us could come for many years to come." Viggo says and I bite my lip slightly the grass under my feet frosting the temperature dropping.

Viggo stares at my feet for several seconds and a expressions flashes over his face as if he wishes he had thought of something beyond just the dragons. "Or," Viggo says softly regaining his stoic composure.

"Or...or what?" I ask.

"Or it could end today." Viggo finishes.

I snort softly, "I accept your surrender." I say with a smirk.

Viggo laughs,"Oh, it's good to see your sense of humor is still intact, but I am offering a truce," Viggo says and wipes his hand across the board clearing it. "With very generous terms." Viggo slams a map down on the board a thick red line spread across the middle of it. He points down on the south side, "You stay south of this line and me and my men and I stay above it." Viggo says and rises to his feet.

"We never have to fight again, Iyn, I am not unreasonable, I have no desire to rule the world like...some people." Viggo says and I flinch my eyes I'm sure widening. Iyn, he called me Iyn..that is a nickname only Berkian's Heeth and Dagur know. This man seriously needs help with his stalking issues. "I'm a businessman and fighting is bad for business." Viggo finishes.

"What about the Dragon Eye?" I ask with the best unimpressed voice I can muster.

Viggo drums his fingers across each other as he says: "I'm afraid that's not part of the deal, I'm offering you the chance to save the life of every dragon below this line not to mention those of your court. I am willing to memorialize this deal now and end the bloodshed." Viggo says and signs his name at the bottom in loopy large letters easily recognizable as his signature. "Are you?"

He lifts the pencil up to me and I move forward taking the wood from his hands, his eyes widen slightly as if he wasn't expecting me to agree, I'm not. I'm getting a closer look at the map. I scan the paper on the south side watching it Berk, Dragon's Edge, Breakneck bog and a large majority of other islands are on "my" side everything beyond that is unexplored territory.

I lift the pencil up to the page and then look up at Viggo pulling my bangs away from my face, "Any great particular reason you're splitting it like this?" I ask and lift the pencil up straightening, there is, Viggo wouldn't give up any more territory than he has to, as such, there is a reason it's split down the middle like this.

Viggo seems slightly surprised by the question but smiles, "You know there is."

I raise an eyebrow then drop the pencil on the map, grabbing the piece of paper, "I'll...need to think about it." I say after a hesitation. Viggo nods.

"Of course, all great leaders should receive counsel but in the end it's up to us, isn't it?" Viggo asks and I purse my lips slightly turning away from the man, "Oh, how's Asher's leg?" Viggo asks and I freeze, "Healing well I trust?"

You creep.

I clench the paper tightly and hear a small spark of electricity as some of my agitation leaps onto my staff zapping off after a second, "Time is of the essence, Haedryin, peace can be such a fragile thing." Viggo says and I pause looking back at Viggo before turning and lean over the Maces and Talon's board.

"Rest assured, I haven't given you everything. Not yet." I say and rest my hand on the wood ice spreading across it for emphasis on my point. A spike points out towards Viggo and he watches it, expression impossible to read. I turn and walk away from the frozen board ice spreading across the ground at my uneasiness.

I reach Toothless and pat his head slightly. He pushes against my hand and gives a happy coo. I climb onto his back and click the tailfin back; Toothless leaps into the air and I look down at the island, watching ice spread across the entire surface before I reach Asher and Heeth. Oh, no, I haven't given you everything yet, Viggo Grimborne.

….

"A truce you have to be joking!" Heeth demands.

"This is a very serious looking map." Fishlegs comments.

"You're not actually thinking of doing this, are you Iyn?" Asher asks. There's a pause, "Uh, your highness the map is over here."

"Yes, but the answers are over here." I say and stare down at the Maces and Talon's board. "You see Viggo's a game player, his moves are they seem to be."

"Unless, he knows that you know he's a gameplayer. Then the deceptive move is to make the obvious move." Tuffnut says.

"Eh-" Fishlegs starts to disagree.

"But, he's also smart enough to know that Haedryin knows that Viggo knows that Haedryin knows that he's a gameplayer so the deceptive move is to actually make the deceptive move." Ruffnut argues.

"Hmmmm." Fishlegs agrees.

"But if Viggo is that smart then he will know that Iyn is smart enough to know that Viggo is smart enough to know that Haedryin is Viggo-no wait. What were we talking about again?" Tuffnut asks.

"Ugh," Asher groans, "Your highness will you please just tell us what you're thinking?" Asher pleads.

"Viggo doesn't want a truce." I answer, "What he really wants is to keep us from something on his side of the gameboard."

"You might be right but where do we find this thing?" Asher asks. I get to my foot and walk towards them.

"I think we can assume that Viggo won't give up any more territory than he has to. So whatever he want's to keep us away from is going to be right on the edge of the line." I explain and point down at an island, "Here, this is where we start."

….

A few days later I spot the island in through the clouds, "There it is!" I proclaim.

"There's a village in the clearing to the west!" Asher points out.

I lift up a spyglass staring through it at the village, not Viking or dragon hunter, "Strange-looking buildings; not Viking or hunter. And check out that statue, Fishlegs can you make out what kind of dragon that's supposed to be?" I ask and toss the spyglass to the girl.

She catches it with ease and stares at the rock, "Looks like a Boulder Class to me, but not one I've seen before."

"Ha ha! Let's go ask 'em." Snotlout says and Hookfang starts to dive down towards the village.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! We don't know if their friend or foe. Let's do a little surveillance first." Asher suggests. Hookfang pulls to a halt.

"Asher has a point. We'll land over in that forest and then take a closer look." I say and Toothless and the other dragons dive down towards the forest I pointed at.

As they land, we leave them in the forest to get a closer look at the village. Fishlegs the twins and Snotlout are up ahead as me and Asher lay back with Heeth behind us. As we get further from the dragons Asher pipes up: "That village didn't seem like much. Why would Viggo want us to not find it?"

"I don't know yet." I admit, "I'm just happy to be one step ahead for a change."

Snotlout lets out a yawn and Tuffnut turns, "Hey-" He starts to say "where did Snotlout go?" He asks and I look up seeing that my cousin and Tuffnut's sister are missing from the group. Spotting his missing sister Tuffnut pauses and taps his chin, "Okay, I'm pretty sure I had a sister when we landed. Or has it merly been me in girls clothes-AH?"

Alright, this is getting worse.

Fishlegs and Tuffnut disappear and Heeth lets out a cry of surprise. I whip around ready to freeze whatever's attacking us as Heeth's axe lands on the ground. Asher and I share a look, "I...I uh have a bad feeling." I admit.

Asher lighting nudges my arm, "Want a worse feeling? Look up."

I follow his command and spot several hooded figures in the trees, "Asher." I warn and his hands move back for his axe but two blow dart pipes pop from the trees. Asher manages to catch the two darts headed for us and I lift up my hands. "We come in-ugh!" I yelp as a dart hits me in the neck my vision going foggy and my limbs going limp. Asher lets out a startled cry and I look up at the blurry black figures as they move forward towards us, "Peace." I croak.

….

I blink several times and lift my head up staring at the people as they jerk into focus, my hands are tied behind my back the other riders behind and beside me in similar conditions, "What the?" I mutter.

"Great." Asher deadpans.

"Who are these guys?" Snotlout asks.

"And what are they feeding our dragons?" Fishlegs asks. I twist my head around staring at the dragons as they eat some sort of yellow green fruit. I tense and shake my head slightly.

"I don't know, but I think we're about to find out." I say and struggle to my feet after a second.

A woman shoves through the crowd, short red hair sticking to her face cropped a barely above her chin. She paces in front of us for several seconds before moving in front of me, towering over me by a good six inches,"I am Tya." She says and I stare at her for several seconds.

"Uh-" I start before she grabs my scalp and shoves me down next to Asher my nose pressing against the stone. She releases my head and turns as I lift my head up shaking my bangs from my eyes.

"All hail Milo, King Defender of the Wing." Tya says and gives a deep bow the rest of the people doing the same. A man strolls through the parted gap, short blond hair cropped above his ear bangs resting above his eyebrows. The other riders shove together so were all front facing and the man comes to a stop.

"So these are the dragon hunters your men captured Tya?" Milo asked a faint accent visible.

"Yes, your highness." Tya agrees.

"Hunters? Us? You gotta be kidding." Asher says.

"We do _not_ hunt dragons." I add. He has to be kidding, I would rather die than become one.

"Do you take me for a fool? You were sent by Viggo Grimborn to attack us and steal the Great Protector." Milo says and his gaze shifts to the two legged dragon stone. The great what?

"You couldn't _be_ more wrong." I say in disbelief.

"Yeah, why would we steal a statue? To pose like it for long periods of time?" Tuffnut asks dryly.

"SIlence girl." Milo commands.

"What?" Tuffnut asks and then nudges Ruffnut, " _She_ 's the girl."

"A lot of people make that mistake when they first meet us." Ruffnut assures with a smirk.

"Look, we don't know who you are or who the 'Great Protector' is but if you're enemies of Viggo Grimborn than we have something in common." I say and Milo rolls his eyes softly.

"Exactly what the last spy sent by Grimborn said." Milo says. I shake my head softly in disbelief.

"We don't hurt dragons. We honour and respect them."

"So you say," Milo says and claps his hands behind his back, "but you shackle them and make them do your bidding."

"Those are just saddles! We ride dragons!" I exclaim and Milo's eyes harden.

"Not anymore you don't. Your dragons are now free." Milo says and I twist around looking back as a man waves his hands towards Meatlug, Toothless and Hookfang.

"Go, go, go fly free!" He shouts.

"Go, be burdened no more." Milo calls. Toothless, Hookfang and Meatlug share looks and Meatlug rubs the side of her neck aimlessly. Asher smirks.

"See our dragons are loyal to us." He says.

"Especially you Hookfang, way to go buddy!" Snotlout calls and Hookfang leaps into the air causing Toothless and Meatlug to growl at him. He quickly falls back down to earth as if he was just stretching his wings.

"Okay if we're dragon hunters then why won't our dragons leave now that you've "freed" them? How do you explain that?" I demand and Milo shakes his head softly.

"Is it not obvious? They no longer think for themselves. But we will change that and you will pay for your crimes against dragons." Milo says leaning in close to my face. My eyebrows knit together in frustration. "Take them away Tya and prepare for a royal trial!"

….

"I'll take the guard on the left." Asher says quietly as he stands on Tuffnut's shoulders later in the cell. It's a giant circular hole in the ground with a barred top.

"I'll take the one on the right." Heeth says on Ruffnut's shoulders. "The rest of you head straight for the dragons well we hold off the others."

"Once you get into the air-" Asher starts.

"Hold on a second." I command. "We're not going anywhere."

"We aren't?" Asher hisses.

"These 'Defenders of the Wing' clearly love dragons just like we do. And the way they fight; they could be great allies against Viggo." I explain.

"Except for the fact that they think we work for Viggo!" Snotlout hisses.

"Which is just a misunderstanding." I point out.

"That I would prefer to clear up from the backs of our dragons." Asher states.

"If we shoot our way out of here, they're never going to trust us." I say and Ruffnut lifts up her hand.

"Actually, I'm okay with that." She says and I look up at the sky in annoyance.

"I also second the motion….that is a motion right?" Tuffnut asks and Asher slams his knee onto the Thorstens head receiving a sharp cry of pain from him.

"Look, Viggo was willing to give up a lot to keep us away from this island. I think that's because he knows these people can help us defeat him. But first we have to earn their trust." I say and Asher leaps off of Tuffnut's shoulders.

"By standing trial?" He demands a hint of disbelief in his voice.

"For being dragon hunters? Why not, we're innocent aren't we?" I ask with a small smile.

"Perhaps the truth will set us free." Fishlegs agrees.

"What if we use insanity defense?" Tuffnut ask and Ruffnut raises an eyebrow.

"That would only work for you."

"True."

"We can do this." I assure.

"Alright, your highness. I hope you're right about this." Asher says and I sigh my shoulders dropping.

"Me to."

….

"You stand accused of being dragon hunters, subjugators of dragons. Do you deny this?" Milo asks as I walk forward towards him later that day. The trial had only taken about another hour before starting after being put in the cell.

"Yes." I say firmly folding my arms across my chest.

"But you admit that you force the dragons to carry you on their backs?" Milo asks with a small smug smile.

"We don't force them." I point out.

"And that you used them to land secretly on our island?" Milo asks.

"Well you didn't exactly have a giant banner saying 'strangers welcome'; we wanted to make sure you were friend not foe before announcing ourselves."

"So you weren't caught by my men sneaking towards our village." Milo says and I bite my lip.

""Sneaking" is a strong word."

"And you didn't come heavily armed."

"Those are for self defense."

"Oh, so you came here expecting a fight."

"No, no, y-you're twisting my words."

There's a small silence Milo's eyes resting on something behind me the look in his gaze saying _, 'well this should be interesting.'_ Tuffnut pops up next to my side and my eyes widen. Oh no.

"Tuffnut Thorsten, attorney-" Tuffnut starts.

"Tuffnut." I growl through clenched teeth he lifts up his hands not even looking at me.

"-of things. For the defense your kingness. Did we sneak onto your island? Perhaps. Did I eat a coconut?" Tuffnut asks.

"Maybe." Ruffnut calls towards us.

"But since when has sneaking onto someone else's property tresspes?" Tuffnut asks and I look up at Milo.

"For the record, this person does not represent me." I promise.

"Not at all!" Ruffnut calls.

"And maybe we do make the dragons do whatever we say and go wherever we go and go whenever we want to go and they carry us on their backs-" I shoot him a murderous glare. No one is going to find his body "-and obviously we keep them in cages...b-but does that mean we subjugate them?" Tuffnut asks lifting a finger up.

"Subjugate them we do not!" Ruffnut calls.

"Yeah, that's kinda what it means." Asher says dryly behind me.

"It does?" Tuffnut asks and looks back at me, "That's terrible, why do we do that?"

"Tuff, I am begging you enough." I plead through clenched teeth again.

"And take our leader," Tuffnut says. Oh boy. "Haedryin Valka Haddock the Snow Queen."

"She controls the weather!" Ruffnut shouts up behind me.

"A woman who shot down Toothless and crippled him so that he could only fly with Headryin, subjugating him-did I use subjugating right?" Tuffnut asks turning to look at me as Milo's fists clench. I smack my forehead shaking my head back and forth. Kill me now.

"I rest my case your honour." Tuffnut says and gives a small bow.

"Oh there it is."I say dryly.

"Oh yeah." Tuffnut says and backs up.

I look up at Milo, "Look until a few years ago, we fought dragons. But since then, we've learned to live in harmony with them. And yes, we ride them because they allow us to. But the most important thing for you to know about us is that we hate the dragon hunters and everything they stand for." Murmurs ring through the gathered crowd. Milo gets to his feet.

"We are moved by your sincerity and passion, Haedryin Haddock. Just one question, if you despise Viggo as you say, why do you carry a map written in his hand and carrying his signature?" Milo says and holds up the truce map. My eyes widen. I knew I should have left that on the Edge! "I find you all guilty and I sentence you to the same fate that befalls all dragon hunters: The nest!"

….

A little less than an hour later we walk through a cave tunnel our dragons left outside as Milo and Tya lead us forward. Asher steps into stride with me. "So, you still think we can be allies with these guys?" Asher asks. I look up at him.

"Actually, I do."

"Hey, this is no time for optimism!" Snotlout hisses.

"Your highness, we need to make a break for it, soon!" Heeth snaps.

"Alright, here me out. They're taking us to "the nest" right?" I ask and look back at the three. "The nest of…" I say and we all look up where Gronckles, Monstrous Nightmares and other dragons line the walls happily.

"Dragons." Asher finishes.

"Right." I agree,"So when they toss me in this nest, I'm going to train those dragons and prove once and for all that we aren't dragon hunters."

"You really think you can pull that off?" Heeth demands quietly behind me. Well I've trained a lot of dragons and I'm not dead yet so I think it's safe to bet yes.

"I'm betting my life on it." I say firmly and Asher shakes his head slightly.

"You're betting all our lives on it." He corrects.

Milo comes to a stop and looks back at us, "We protect the dragons as they protect us. We accept the judgment of the dragons as they have accepted us. Step forward and receive that judgement." Milo challenges waving his hand.

"I'm the leader, I'll go first." I say and move forward.

"Be my guest, please." Snotlout calls to my back dryly.

I reach the end of Milo's hand and Tya shoves my shoulder forward gruffly, "Haedryin," Asher says and I turn looking back at him, "good luck."

"I'll be fine." I assure despite the sinking feeling in my chest.

Tya grabs my shoulder and shoves me forward again, "So she can train any dragon?" Heeth asks.

"Except for a few, Changewings, Whispering Deaths," Asher lists. My eyes widen as I see the dragons racing through the large dip in the ground.

"And Speed Stingers." I add my shoulders falling. Tya shoves my shoulder and I give a long yell before I hit the ground rolling.

"IYN!" Asher's panicked voice calls.

I stagger to my feet and stare the dragons racing across the ground. They stare at me for several seconds pausing their sprints. I shake my head slightly to clear my vision watching them for several long seconds.

"Iyn!" Asher shouts and the Speed Stingers pick up speed again.

"I-I'm okay!" I call towards him without looking up. "So far." I mutter. I lift up my left hand and advance towards the Speed Stingers tuning out Milo and Tya's small remarks to each other. "Hey, little guy we can be friends right?" I ask softly and he stares at my hand before his tail swings forward. I jerk back but not quick enough and the Stinger's tail slices across the back of my hand breaking skin.

I yelp slightly and slam my hand over the wound backing up. Okay this is bad. The Stinger stares at me with disbelief and looks at it's tail as if checking to see if something's wrong with it. The other two Stingers dive past me and I let out a yelp spinning around trying to spot them but can't just green blurs.

On smacks my leg and I trip landing on my back my hands slamming onto the ground. Ice spreads in a thick rapid pace and I back up from the stingers my back hitting a wall. The two move forward the one staring at the ice then it's tail then looking up at me and it's comrades with horror.

I close my eyes tightly waiting for them to chomp down on my before a soft thud rings through the air. I look up as Toothless swings his tail smacking the Speed Stingers away from me. He snarls deeply at them and roars as they retreat. I get to my feet and rest a hand on his neck, "Thanks bud." I murmur and swing onto his back.

Toothless leaps in front of Milo and Tya moves forward pointing is giant club like thing at me and my dragon. The other Defenders of the Wings point their spears out and I give a brisk nod to Asher.

He and Heeth rush forward and with a few punches and elbowing the spears the Defenders of the Wings had are within the two boys grasp. The twins quickly follow their suit, then Snotlout and Fishlegs.

"Surrender!" Milo demands whirling around towards us. Stormfly leaps in front of Asher and Heeth, the other dragons behind them.

"Yeah, I'm thinking no." Asher says and points the spear out at them.

"Milo, you need to ask yourself, would these dragons risk their lives to protect us if we were hunters?" I ask and Milo says nothing.

"Give the order, your majesty and I shall obey." Tya says moving next to the man.

"You said you accept the judgement of the dragons, well accept the judgement of our dragons." I say and lift my hands up, "We are not the enemy."

Milo stares at me for several second, "Stand down."

"Your highness?" Tya asks in disbelief. Milo moves forward.

"The dragon judged him innocent Tya, release her. Release them all." Milo commands and my heart leaps into my chest with relief.

"Thank you." I say sincerely.

Milo looks up at me, "You are a mystery Haedryin Haddock, but know this," Milo says and leans down scratching Toothless's chin, "if you are not what you claim to be or if you betray us in anyway, I will end you myself; dragon or not." Milo says firmly. I shrug. No problems there.

"Fair enough." I agree.

I slide off of Toothless's back as Asher moves forward, "See told ya it'd work." I murmur.

Asher sighs.

….

"That is the temple of the wing, and next to it is our healing center where both man and dragon can be treated." Milo lists pointing to various buildings before continuing forward with the tour. Fishlegs's eyes widen.

"You can heal dragons?" She asks with amazement ringing through her tone. Milo looks back at us smiling softly.

"For some injuries, yes." Milo answers.

"Perhaps we can show you some of the things that we've learned." Fishlegs suggests and Milo smiles before lifting up the fruit the dragons were fed earlier that day. Was that really earlier today? It feels like a lifetime ago.

"We call it sage fruit. It calms even the most aggressive dragons. Makes them easier to handle." Milo explains. I come to a stop, Toothless doing the same beside me.

"Which explains why our dragons have been so docile." I say and rub Toothless's head. He purrs pressing against my hand.

"And yet when you were in danger he ignored it's effects. That was very impressive." Milo says and I smile scratching behind Toothless's ears.

"Well Toothless is no ordinary dragon." I say and Toothless rubs against my chest happily.

"Neither are you, I've noticed." Milo says and I look up at him. "Your friend called you 'the snow queen' at your trial. What exactly did he mean?"

I let out laughing breath slightly. "It would be best if you didn't freak out." I say and Milo nods softly. "Good," I say and lift my hands up spinning them around each other for several seconds building up a ice blast. Milo's eyes widen to dinner plate proportions and I throw my hands up the blast of snow crackling with lightning before exploding into long streams of snowflakes.

I lower my hands and look down at Milo as he watches me unblinking, "So it is." He murmurs. Well, he didn't freak out, that's a success.

"Huh, you took that a lot better than most people do." I comment and he laughs softly.

"You have an unnatural connection with winter and that dragon. I do not understand it but I cannot deny it." Milo says and I rest a hand on Toothless's neck.

"Well maybe if we took you for a ride?" I offer. He turns his back to me his posture seeming to drop.

"No, such a thing is forbidden." Milo says softly and I clasp my hands together sharing a look with Toothless. Why?

There's a moment of silence, "Uh, Your Majesty, what dragon is this?" Fishlegs asks and gestures up towards the two legged rock dragon.

Milo turns a fond expression playing across his face, "That is our Great Protector; the Eruptodon. He eats lava to keep us safe, if not for him, all of this would burn to the ground." Milo explains and looks back at us.

"Eats lava, awesome!" Ruffnut comments.

Tuffnut smirks and nudges her, "We should hook him up with Meatlug; you know, she pukes lava, he might be into that kinda thing."

"So it is a Boulder Class!" Fishlegs exclaims with a happy smile and moves forward pulling out a notebook.

Snotlout moves forward pointing her hand out laughing dryly. "Ha, I think your Great Protector is asleep on the job." I look up at the volcano where thick smoke is rising up from it in heavy waves.

"That should not be." Milo says his voice hinting on panic.

"Let us check it out for you, we can be there in just a few-" I start to say.

"No Haedryin Haddock." Milo says family, "Well you are here I ask you respect our ways. You may come with us, on foot." Milo adds and I nod.

"Okay, we'll do it your way." I agree and rest a hand on Toothless's neck moving forward.

After a few minutes of walking through the forest, Milo stops, "The Great Protector has never let the lava get this far."

"I'm sure there's an explanation." I assure.

Milo turns, "You three start chopping down a line of trees before the fire spreads further into the forest." The three rush off quickly obeying his command, "The rest of you, come with me to the den of the Great Protector,"

….

Several minutes later we walk through a passageway leading to an opening in the volcano. Theres lines of flowers along the sides of the walls along with some food and other things I can't place. "Wow, look at all these gifts they leave for the Eruptodon." Heeth comments.

We reach the entrance and Milo freezes, "There should be guards here." He mutters before he and Tya break into a run towards the entrance of the volcano. I chase after them, reaching the entrance where lava is pouring in all sides. Milo freezes before looking back at me his eyes full or horror, "The Protector is gone!"

"Could he just be on a different part of the island?" I ask and MIlo shakes his head.

"No, he never strays far from his food source."

"Iyn," Asher says and I turn looking back at him.

"What is it?" I ask and he lifts up an arrow the end covered in green. Dragon root.

"Dragon hunters." Asher answers.

"What?" I breathe and race forward towards the Hofferson taking the arrow from his hand the shaft imminently covered in frost.

"And it's fresh, I think the hunters took the Eruptodon." Asher says.

"Viggo." I whisper in horror and look up at Asher, "he wasn't trying to keep us from finding this island. He was leading us here to use as a diversion so he could steal their dragon. How did I miss that!" I exclaim and whack my forehead _. Idiot, idiot, idiot!_

"Hey, as your attorney I tried to warn you." Tuffnut calls behind me.

"So you were just a distraction after all." Milo says and gets to his feet lifting an arrow up snapping it down the middle with his agitation."I was actually starting to believe you."

No, no, no,no! "This isn't what you think-" I start and Milo moves forward.

"SILENCE Haedryin Haddock! You've served your master well, without the Eruptodon to protect us the fate of my village is sealed. But so is yours." Milo says and points his finger at me his hand shaking with rage.

"Milo-"

"I warned you what would happen if you were lying to me."The Defenders draw their weapons and point them at us, I back up and there's a second before Asher's back hits mine. My fingers curl in a soft blue starting to glow from my palms. "Your people are going to die for what you've done!" Milo shouts and reaches his hand out.

"But first Haedryin," he says and pulls his sword from its sheathe on his back and out holding it out to my throat the tip pressing into my chin, "I'm going to kill you myself."

* * *

 **Author's Note: Alright, there is two choices here, one: I can wait until the next season of RTTE before doing anything else with this AU. There's actually going to be three more season thingys and then post HTTYD 2 or choice 2: I can start working on HTTYD 2 right now. :) :)**

 **Please review!**


	14. Defenders Of The Wing Part ll

**Author's Note: GOOD WHATEVER PART OF THE DAY IT IS FOR YOU GUYS! :) I'll defiantly be finishing this up. Oh yeah, I changed the title of this story (and all within the Snow Queen universe.) So...yeah, still the same story. XD**

 **Disclaimer I own nothing but Haedryin! (Hay-Dree-N)**

 **Sorry for any grammer/spelling errors.**

 **SPOILERS FOR RACE TO THE EDGE SEASON 4!**

* * *

Episode 14: Defenders Of The Wing Part ll

His steal unwavering glare digs into my skin sending a shiver through my spine. "I warned you Haedryin Haddock." He spits moving forward. Milo's glare is unmistakably a promise of death in it's depths.

I back up with his blade the electricity jumping over my fingers coming to a close. A soft yelp escapes my lips as I retreat towards the other riders. I can feel Asher's gaze on my back but can't see him. "I warned you not to betray me." Milo says darkly.

I shift away from the weapon and lift up my hands drawing closer to Asher. Fishlegs yelps and I shift my gaze towards her for a moment spotting Tya pointing a large axe towards her. No! No! No! It wasn't supposed to turn out this way, everything is going wrong!

"That's a very nice axe, Miss Tya." Fishlegs says with a small quiver. Tya, in return growls darkly. "Is Tya a family name?"

Really? Flattery isn't getting us anywhere Fishlegs. "Uhh," I manage to weasel from my throat and give a glance back towards Asher. Any ideas? I am empty.

"Look," Tuffnut says and I peel my gaze away from Asher's panicking face towards him. "I'm all for winning friends and influencing people but this mission has gone talons up."

Ruffnut, behind him raises an eyebrow before looking back at her brother, "Way up."

"Two talons up." Tuffnut concludes.

Milo points his sword out towards us, "Seize them!" He commands. The hunters race towards us and a new wave of panic washes over me. All the riders break into a run and I whip around heading towards where Toothless is, Asher reaching Stormfly.

Several hunters leap in front of me and I skid to a halt digging my peg leg into the dirt to stop myself from flipping head-over-heel into their spears. My gaze jumps wildly from the riders to Toothless to the Defenders. I can't let war break out! If we attack, Milo will think that we're the enemy permanently. We need to explain! Viggo has played us well.

Toothless growls angrily and a low whistle builds as a purple glow hovers in his mouth. Do not shoot Toothless! Don't shoot!

Asher pulls his axe off of his back and the dragons leap into defensive positions, Heeth reading his weapon. No, no, no, no! Please no! Milo's weapon _shings_ as it whips through the air his hand raising in a challenge to combat.

"STOP!" I scream and jerk my hands upwards ice spreading across the ground and grabbing hold of every blade within a twenty foot radius. My fist clenches as I concentrate the low hum of energy ringing in my ears. The Defenders pause looking towards me and I release a breath before turning to look at them.

"Okay, you're right, you were tricked; but so were we, okay?" I say my voice shaky ringing with unspoken panic. Tya's expression hardens. Toothless's blast rings in my ear and I clench my fist tighter the ice darking a shade as my panic spreads into it. "Viggo used us as a distraction so he could steal your Eruptodon without us knowing. We _don't work with_ the dragon hunters. _They're our enemies_." I explain.

Milo's voice is mournful as he returns, "And yet our Eruptodon is gone our village is in peril lava flow and you hold me at your Night Fury and witchcraft." His eyebrows lower angrily his mouth twisting into a snarl.

I toss my bangs from my face before with my free hand I twist around and lift up a hand telling Toothless to silently stand down. I release my clenched fist my palm stinging as moon shaped cuts start to bleed from how deeply I was digging. The ice lowers retreating back towards me. "We will prove it to you." I promise silently and gesture towards myself. "We'll go rescue your dragon and bring it back. I'll even leave some people here to help you fight the lava."

"Only your best." Milo snaps.

Um, um, okay, yes we can do this. Breathe, Iyn. In out, remember, he's not going to swing off your head or anyone else's.

"Heeth's a survivalist." I aver and look towards him. He gives a short nod as if confirming this his eyes wide. His long black hair falls past his chin sharply but he does nothing to pull it away from his face his knuckles white from how tightly his axe is being gripped. "He's dealt with lava before."

Milo's glare doesn't waver.

"And Ruff and Tuff," I say looking towards the twins cringing inwardly. Yes, show off your genius. Tuffnut is kneeling next to a Defender looking at the end of a blowdart pipe with complete fascination, oblivious, apparently, to the battle going on around him.

"Oooh, what do we have here?" Tuffnut asks rhetorically pulling the blowdart pipe off of the Defender's back. "Oh, blow kind," He mutters. He stands and lifts the pipe to his lips inhaling and after a second, his eyes pop with surprise and he stumbles backwards dropping the pipe like it's burned him.

Oh, Thor. I mentally facepalm as I watch him. He just swallowed the blow dart. "Oh no!" Tuffnut shouts in panic his eyes crossing hand outstretching towards Ruffnut in his panic. "Blo-ack-throat stings!" he says and points towards his neck aggressively. His twin stares at him for a moment before she bursts out laughing pointing at him like she's never seen anything funnier in her life. "Losing control of my vocal cordascks!"

Impressive.

Snotlout walks up behind the male of the Thorstens and smacks her hand across his back. The dart flies from Tuffnut's throat smacking Rurffnut in the forehead. She goes cross eyed staring at it before collapsing next to her brother.

I cringe and Snotlout gives them the most deadpan expression I've ever seen. Period. I return my shaky gaze towards Milo watching his expression fall. "Let's just say they have a lot of experience cleaning up stuff." I finish lamely. I release a breath before gathering my bangs and tucking them behind my left eye, "You can trust us. I swear it."

Milo looks towards Tya and a few of the other Defenders before lowering his sword slowly. "I accept your offer-" Oh thank Thor-"On one condition: I must travel with you to save our beloved dragon." Milo says firmly. Every Defender's eyebrows shoot up and some even jump in shock. But...he can't. He said so less than four hours ago that they can't fly on dragons.

"I thought you didn't fly on dragons." I say softly and he raises his gaze to meet mine.

"I will do whatever it takes to save the Great Protector." He moves forward with a firm stance his expression determined. In a few quick strides he reaches me and looks down at me. "But if you fail me I will kill you. If you attempt an escape I will kill you-" he lifts a finger towards me angrily, "if I think at any time that-"

"-Then you will kill me." I finish for him with a calm expression. Okay, just try not to do anything terrible and he won't go whacking heads off. "Understood." I confirm with a small nod. He holds my gaze for another moment as if determining something through his gaze.

"Then it shall be done." He says.

I recognize the footfall of Snotlout behind me but don't turn to look at her holding Milo's eye for another moment. Snotlout rushes up towards me her short black hair flying towards her back in a large tangle. "He's coming with us? That's totally going to mess up our rhythm." Snotlout hisses.

 _"What_ rhythm." I quiz. We don't have a rhythm. Wait, have I completely missed something for the last couple of years!?

Tuffnut and Ruffnut stumble to their feet abruptly cutting off my useless panicking thoughts. "What happened?" Tuffnut demands as Ruffnut moans beside him. "I had a very vivid dream that I choked on a stun dart," Tuffnut says as Ruffnut pale, rips the dart from her forehead and looks back towards her brother. "And lost control of my vocal cooolds." He slurs the last part his tongue flying out as he does so.

Heeth rolls his eyes moving towards them, "Ugh, come on. It's up to us to stop the lava flow." He reaches the siblings and grabs their ears jerking them forward towards the volcano. He mumbles something under his breath as he goes that I don't catch and I release a breath before looking back at Milo.

It's alright. Everything is okay, we'll just blast Viggo and his armada to bits and Milo will see that we're not the enemy.

"We shall not fail you, Your Majesty." Tya promise and whips around long red braid flowing behind her dozens of the warriors following the twins and Heeth behind the group. I watch them take off before turning back to the blond haired boy.

"You can fly with me and Toothless. We'll start canvassing the-" Milo lifts up a hand for me to be quiet and I freeze as I hear a rustle in the bushes. What on Thor's name is that? Hunters? A dragon? The twins?

The dragons give uneasy, angered growls and my fists clench subconsciously. After a second two arrows fly from within the bush and I yelp diving to the side of them as Milo jerks left. I duck as a third flies over my head. Yup, hunters. Great. Will you please just focus!

"Dragon hunters!" Asher shouts.

"Take to the air!" I command and turn racing towards Toothless as Milo once again jumps into battle stance.

"Get us out of here Hookfang!" Snotlout yells. I give a quick look towards the rider and dragon as Hookfang throws Snotlout off his neck in order to protect her from an oncoming rally of arrows. My cousin smacks head first into the ground in front of Milo's feet.

A glint of yellow and green catches the corner of my eye and my fists tighten around the handle of Toothless's saddle. The arrow is headed straight towards Milo's chest, "MILO!" Snotlout staggers to her feet, delirious and the arrow catches in the rim of her helmet hitting the ground uselessly behind her. Oh Thor that was close.

Snotlout's helmet clangs and the Jorgenson grunts in frustration as she straightens it. Milo gives her a fond look, patting her on the shoulder before rushing towards the bushes looking slightly giddy. Wait...what? Milo leaps into them with a war cry his long sword glinting in the sunlight before with a couple of clangs and the sound of flesh hitting flesh Milo drags two hunters from behind the bushes throwing them towards the ground.

Snotlout's eyes widen with fondness, "He is definitely coming with us." She promises. I move forward as Snotlout looks towards me pulling her hair away from her face, "And to think that you didn't want her to come, Iyn."

Oh Thor. I manage to restrain a roll of my eyes but still look towards the sky in irritation. Stormfly and Asher land and the Hofferson leaps off of his dragon's back racing towards me, Snotlout and the hunters.

His dirty hair falls in front of his angered face as he stares down at the hunters a little short of murderous, I subconsciously take a small step away from him, "Which way did they go. Tell us." Asher growls.

The hunters look up towards him, but don't answer. Their mistake. Asher rips his axe off his back and opens his mouth to relay a threat when Toothless leaps in front of the two hunters growling angrily.

The two whimper away lifting their hands up, "Ack no! Viggo went north with the dragon!" The one on the right blurts pointing in a random direction. I move towards Toothless's left side and rest a hand on his neck.

"Thanks bud." I say and he offers a friendly growl in response. I climb onto his back and Asher offers another plant withering glare before spinning on his heel and racing towards Stormfly. I look towards Milo who still as of the yet, hasn't taken his gaze off of Snotlout. What is up with that? I mean, Snotlout looks like the rest of us, sweaty, tired and dirty.

"Saddle up." I command as a Defender grabs the hunters and walks them off somewhere. "Come on, MIlo," I say and wave a hand towards him. He shakes his head.

"No, I will not be flying with you Haedryin Haddock-" Wait, what?" "-I shall fly with," his hand raises pointing towards Snotlout who is glaring at a piece of hair her eyes crossed, "her." He finishes. I feel my jaw drop.

Snotlout gives an uneasy laugh, "Me?" She asks then points towards herself as if she heard right. Milo gives a sharp nod unblinking. A dry laugh escapes my split lips.

000o000

In the air nearly two hours later we skim over the ocean looking for the hunter boats with the Eruptodon. None of our gazes however, are as completely focused forward as they should be. Me, Asher and Fishlegs keep glancing back towards Milo and Snotlout.

Milo, for the record doesn't seem to pale. He didn't scream with Hookfang took off so suppose that that's a plus. The air is empty beyond the wing beats of our dragons and the wind howling past my ears, nearly screaming at the speed were traveling.

I twist around in the saddle resting a hand on Toothless's back for balance slightly as my side braid slips from off of my shoulder sliding down my back, "It's quite a rush, isn't it?" I ask, directing my question towards Milo. He meets my gaze.

"Indeed." He agrees and I smile slightly turning back towards the horizon line. I pull my braid over my shoulder fingering the frozen edges at the end before releasing a steadying breath. Asher lifts a spyglass up and stares in the cylinder humming slightly before his expression darkens and all traces of contenmonment slip from his face.

"There he is." He calls and I squint looking forward. Water, water, water-there. A ship is cutting through the waves sailing in...no particular direction. A single ship. Why would Viggo leave himself so vulnerable. That's...stupid. It's not like him at all.

"Viggo and the Eruptodon traveling without any backup," Fishlegs says with a small hysterical laugh, "That's weird right?" Weird doesn't even come close to what it is.

I look back at her, "Yeah, it is Fishlegs." I agree before returning my gaze to the boat, "He's up to something."

000o000

Rika doesn't blink. Her gaze is unwavering, steady and piercing as she silently challenges the dragon in front of her. Her black hair is swept away from her face in a slick ponytail her fingers clenched tightly into fists. At the sound of footsteps, Rika turns her head slightly to indicate she hears them, but doesn't break her gaze.

"A funny thing happens when you remove an animal from the safety of it's home." Viggo says softly and takes a stand next to his sibling, arms folded across his chest. Unlike Rika, Viggo seems fine with the enormous Eruptodon in front of him.

"At first it becomes distorted and-" The Eruptodon smacks it's head against the cell door at that moment and reacting on instinct Rika rips her weapon from off of her back pointing it towards the dragon with a grunt. Viggo stares at his older sister for a moment before continuing his speech, "aggressive." Viggo finishes. Rika's gaze shifts to her brother looking irritated and interested. "Then finally the creature accepts its fate."

The Eruptodon smacks against the cell door again his small eyes staring down at Viggo and Rika with death promising glares. "It loses interest in killing it's adversaries and becomes more concerned with it's own survival;" Viggo gives a small laugh before looking towards Rika again, "or in the very least it becomes someone's expensive toy."

Viggo moves forward towards the cell door and Rika watches him. "It better survive captivity it's worth a lot less to us dead." She calls to his back.

"All in good time, sister. All in good time." Viggo assures with an exasperated eye shift, "He has a very important job to do for us first. One that poor Haedryin will never see coming." Viggo finishes his face twisting into a smug smirk.

000o000

I let out a breath through my nose looking at the ship for another second before twisting around to look back at the riders and patting Toothless's neck. He pulls up twisting around in a barrel roll and dives towards Milo, Snotlout and Hookfang. I make eye contact with my cousin for a second, "Why don't you two hang back, something doesn't feel right." I admit before lifting up my hand and gesturing in Milo's general direction. "And you're not used to aerial combat."

"Remember Haedryin if you fail me-" Milo starts lifting up his hand.

"I know, I know, you will kill me." I finish struggling to resist a roll of my eyes. If he knew how much I've been threatened that he wouldn't throw it out so much. Milo smiles before resting his hands on Snotlout's shoulders again.

"Or perhaps I'll have my new queen do it for me." He says and Snotlout's face rises with pride. I double take. Wait what? New queen? Maybe I shouldn't have let them ride together.

"Ha! You heard her right!? Queen Snotlout!" Snotlout shouts and I shake my head slightly my bangs flying away from my face.

"Wait what? How is that a thing?" I demand.

"Unlike you guys," Snotlout says and lifts her hand pointing back towards Milo, "he recognizes royalty when he sees it. But don't worry Iyn I'll make it a quick and painless death." Snotlout assures.

There's a small beat before I groan tilting my head back, "Thanks, I feel so much better now." I urge Toothless forward and he picks up the pace sailing towards where Asher and Fishlegs are waiting. He pulls to a halt and I subconsciously tighten my grip around the saddle handles.

"Okay everyone, let's ambush him before he can react." I command and Toothless dives forward releasing a plasma blast onto the deck. Wood flies upwards with the dragon hunters as their rocketed off their feet and thrown in dozens of directions yelping in surprise.

Stormfly throws a few spines towards them and I lower myself into the saddle. "DRAGON RIDERS!" A voice screams from the boats. Ya' don't say.

I narrow my eyes and look at the giant fist sign on the deck before my gaze flickers towards the catapults. Focus now, stare at paint later. Commands ring up from the deck reaching our ears in a few seconds.

"Man the catapults!"

"Archers!"

"Take out the leader!"

"I'm going to take a closer look," I say and half look in Asher's direction, "cover me."

Toothless dives down towards the boats as the cry of "FIRE!" rings out. Arrows fly through the air towards us and Toothless pulls to a halt. "Look out, bud!" I warn and Stormfly blurs past us.

"Spine shot!" Asher commands. The spikes meet with the arrows and send them off course in a rickashay towards the ocean. Asher banks upwards and I subconsciously release a breath thankful that Stormfly's aim can rival Toothless's.

Toothless laps around the boat and I stare down at it looking for the trap. It looks like a normal boat but that's never the case. Viggo would put some sort of trap on it, he's not going to just let us _take_ the Eruptodon.

Arrows fly up towards us and I wave my hand ice smacking against several points the edges growing heavy and pulling off course. Toothless flaps his wings a few times powerful muscles working beneath me as he glides up towards the other riders.

"I don't see Viggo or Rika." I report. "They must be down below." Where else would they be? Another boat?

"Then we're gonna have to clean up the deck." Asher says with a smirk.

000o000

Milo and Snotlout watch from afar Milo's eyes widened with amazement as he stares at the battle in front of him. "Haedryin and her dragon are amazing." He breaths looking towards the battling duo. Blasts of ice, lighting and plasma light the air from the two and Snotlout laughs uneasily.

"Yeah-I-she's okay I guess. I don't see it." Snotlout says quickly.

"I've never seen anything like it." Milo says.

Snotlout's eyes widen with panic. "Yeah, but remember I'm the girl who saved you on the field of battle, right? After the person foretold the story about the thing."

Milo nods looking down at Haedryin and Toothless with awe, "The way those two fly through the air in perfect harmony, it's magical."

Snotlout raises an eyebrow looking back at the duo for a second shrugging. Having seen the spectal for years on end now Snotlout's face cocks into one of an unimpressed Jorgenson. There's a small beat before she looks back at Milo her mouth opening and hesitating for moment before she lifts her finger up towards Haedryin. "You know she only has one leg, right?"

000o000

A catapult creaks as it cranks into position and I give the boulder a half glance hearing Fishlegs instruct Meatlug on it. Toothless fires a blast through the air and dive bombs through it the edges of the flames brushing against my back and sending a shiver down my spine slightly. Toothless loops around the boat before landing on the deck and roaring angrily.

The dragon hunter in front of us lifts his bow and arrow the string hardly pulled back his hand shaking. Toothless roars angrily and the man with a squeak drops the bow and leaps into the ocean behind himself.

I leap off of Toothless's back and jump from the forecastle deck onto the main one in a crouch my legs stinging slightly from the landing. I jerk my head up as the sound of weapons being drawn catches my attention. The two remaining dragon hunters race towards me and Toothless with war cries and I lower my stance my fingers twitching as I build up ice to defend us.

At that moment, a row of Stormfly's spines stop them from coming any closer and Asher looks down at them. "That's far enough." He avers.

The men halt and then back up stumbling over their feet as they scramble away from Meatlug. The Gronckle lands on the deck and Fishlegs leaps off her dragon starring the men down. "If any of them move Meatlug, eat 'em." Fishlegs says darkly. My eyes widen slightly and I share a glance with Asher before it's broken by a splash.

The two hunters, I assume jumped into the ocean from their lack of appearance on the deck now.

I swing my staff of my back and look towards Toothless, "High alert, bud. We're going below, keep your eye out for an escape hatch." I say before turning towards the trapdoor and lean down towards it.

"Iyn-" Asher starts to say as I lift the wood up. I meet his gaze.

"I know. We'll be careful." I assure and pull the wood off and up before with a quick shared glance with Toothless I leap down towards below deck into the darkness. Toothless growls angrily and I lift up a hand to stop him staring at the blackness. Nothing leaps out immediately to grab us and my eyes narrow.

Okay. I step into the dark hallway Toothless following. We reach the cages and I stare at them scanning then rescanning. There's nothing here. The Eruptodon is on this boat. No! This can't happen, we have to return the dragon to the Defenders. We can't not!

I sigh through my nose before continuing the search.

Nearly an hour later I pull the hatch closed with a creak and look up towards the other dragon riders and Milo. "We searched everywhere," I say to their quizzing looks. And beyond that, "No Viggo, no Eruptodon. The hunters he left behind on the island were another misdirect."

Milo lets out a long breath looking down at his lap. Snotlout swings off of Hookfang's neck and looks over at me. "Oh I hate to say it Haedryin but this recent failure...I really wish there was something that could be done." Snotlout says.

Yeah. That's helpful.

I meet Milo's eyes. "This does place me in quite a quandary. On the one hand your valor in battle and the grace in which you fly your dragon are...undeniable. On the other hand…" Milo says calmly clasping his hands together. I have failed him and he's going to kill me. The silence after his trail off is so thick that a knife can cut through it.

Milo lifts up a hand, "There is a possibility, new rulers are granted one pardon for condemning Vikings if you feel it is in order, my queen." Milo says looking over at Snotlout. Okay. This is weird.

Snotlout looks over at me her face slightly smug. "Only one pardon, huh? Ooh, gosh, save it use it, save it use it.." Snotlout says lifting a hand to her chin.

"Umm… what is she talking about?" Fishlegs asks looking over to me. I shrug. I have...no idea. Like seriously, absolutely no idea.

"She's a queen now?" Asher asks, surprise laced through his voice.

"Hmm… I mean, I suppose I could use it. Probably score some points with the peasantry- you people- but I wonder if it's too early in my queen-hood to burn my only pardon." Snotlout says pacing. Oh for the love of- is she serious!? "I'll have to think about it."

Asher rips his axe off of his back and looks over at her, "I suggest you think faster queen Snotlout _. I_ don't offer pardons." Asher hisses the last part raising his axe in threat. Snotlout, seeing that he's serious surprisingly speeds up her decision.

"Fine!" Snotlout exclaims, "fine fine! You're pardoned, whatever! But you owe me and don't assume that you're automatically invited to my parade-" Snotlout pauses at that and looks over at MIlo, "I get a parade, right?"

Milo shrugs, "If you wish."

"I do. I wish." Snotlout assures.

"Okay," I say and swing onto Toothless's back, "If Viggo wanted us to go north he is definitely heading south. I just hope that the twins and Heeth are having better luck with the lava then we are with our new monarch." The last part is dripped in so much sarcasm it's swimmable. Toothless leaps into the air the other riders and Milo quickly following.

000o000

On Defender of the Wing, the Defenders work quickly shoving rocks and dirt towards the lava flow running towards them. Heeth, from on top of Windshear looks down at them for a moment before patting his dragon's neck and silently urging for her to land. Windshear does so and after another soft request, she slashes her tail against a tree the bark collapsing towards the lava flow and stopping it momentarily.

After that tree Windshear does another, and another until she's sliced down six trees and the lava flow pauses momentarily swimming around the trees.

The twins, also in the air look down at the Defenders. A rock is clutched in their dragons claws and the twins focus is located on the cheering Defenders. "Look at all of 'em down there, Ruff." Tuffnut says turning to look over at his sister.

She meets his gaze with a smirk, "Waving their shovels in an anticipation for our heroism."

The Defenders, below them wave their hands aggressively trying to tell the two siblings and their dragon to move the rock away from where they plan to drop it.

Tuffnut inhales happily, "It's a great day to be a Thorsten." Tuffnut says before resting a hand over his heart, "To be Tuffnut Thorsten."

"Bombs away!" Ruffnut calls down towards the Defenders and Barf and Belch drop the rock. It lands on the trees snapping them down the middle and Tuffnut whoops looking down at it with happiness. The lava, however doesn't share said joy. It rips through the rock melting it to nothingness in five seconds tops before breaking through the tree barricade and once again beginning to flow towards the village.

Tuffnut and Ruffnut share a look.

"Ugh!" Heeth exclaims pulling up next to them on Windshear his green eyes narrowed dangerously, "Alright, you two are grounded."

Ruffnut's eyebrows shoot up, "What!?"

"Objection your Heeth, but offense reports you to be out of said jurisdiction." Tuffnut says and Heeth growls angrily causing the twins to pause for a second before Tuffnut pats Belch on the head his eyes slightly wide, "But we will agree to a short recess."

000o000

The setting sun sparkles across the water leaving rippling colorful patterns, unlike most days I can't bring myself to enjoy them worry biting in my insides. I don't know what Viggo's doing but I have high doubts that it's anything spectacularly amazing. Well at least for us.

Stormfly squawks pulling up closer to me and Toothless and I look up at Asher. He points towards Milo and I twist around looking back at the king. His head is bowed, looking crestfallen. "Are you okay, Milo?" I ask silently urging Toothless to pull back.

Milo looks up at me his eyes red rimmed, "Yes, I'm fine."

Ha, seen _that_ card before. I play with it all the time. "If you're getting airsick we'll be landing soon to water the dragons." I call and Milo's head shakes back and forth several times before he looks up at me.

"He's hungry, Haedryin." Milo says. My eyebrows lower in confusion.

"Who, Hookfang? He's always hungry."

"No, the Eruptodon. He must constantly eat lava or he will die." Milo corrects and my head lowers slightly. Oh. Silence falls over us and Snotlout looks back at him. "When I was just little boy there was an earthquake that disrupted the lava flow. It wasn't long before the Eruptodon was frantic and starving. He became so weak he wasn't able to fly to another food source only deep prayer for the lava to return saved our beloved dragon but now-"

"Milo look, a starved dragon is no good to Viggo. He has our Dragon Eye he must know this about the Eruptodon." I assure quietly and lift a hand away from the saddle to randomly wave around as I speak. "In the meantime, that can help us we'll fly over active volcanos until we spot him." I assure.

"If only it were so easy." Milo says wistfully, "But the Eruptodon doesn't need an active volcano to eat. It's appetite is insatiable and it's desire immense; so much so that it will eat through the crust of a dormant volcano until it erupts."

My eyebrows shoot up. Dormant volcano. There's a dormant volcano on Dragon's Edge! Cats, cats, cats, cats!

"Dormant volcano?" Fishlegs echos, "the snow capped peak at Dragon's Edge is a dormant volcano!" Fishlegs exclaimed her eyes wide.

"Classic Maces and Talons move." I realize and bite my lip heavily for a second, "Viggo's going to use the Eruptodon to destroy our home."

000o000

Viggo looks forward at Dragon's Edge in the distance a small smug smile across his face. Chains clank behind him and Viggo turns looking behind himself as dragon hunters and Rika pull the Eruptodon from below decks towards the air.

"Come on, steady easy go." A hunter murmurs.

The dragon looks forward his eyes glazed over the lava in between his wings dimmed but the hunger racing through it's eyes is unmatched. His eyes spot the volcano in the distance and his wings spread out as the Eruptodon takes air heading towards the cliffside and the food source.

Viggo watches the dragon take off happily, "Oh I love it when a good plan falls perfectly into place."

Rika watches his back for a moment, "We'll see, brother. We'll see."

000o000

Back on Defender of the Wing Heeth and the Defenders still aren't having any luck on stopping the flow. They shove rocks towards the lava hoping that it'll stop, halt or at least delay the oncoming destruction but nothing's putting a cork in the lava flow.

Heeth and Tya share a look of panic for a moment before returning their gaze to the lava.

The twins, leaning against the Eruptodon's statue's base mope quietly. Barf and Belch are in front of them watching the lava with unblinking eyes. "Yeah, mhmm, I mean whatever we were gonna try next that would've totally worked." Tuffnut says letting his hands fall onto his feet.

Ruffnut nods lifting up a hand, "It would've been genious-whatever it was."

"Yes, what would it've been?" Tuffnut asks tapping his chin in thought.

Heeth throws another stone onto the lava and pants for a moment before looking at Tya, "We can't stop it. It's going to reach the village-I'm so sorry."

Tya takes in several breaths before with a roar of anger she throws the boulder she's holding into the lava.

Tuffnut sighs, "So not cool."

"Who benches there stars at the game?" Ruffnut asks.

"It's him right?" Tuffnut asks then points behind them, "it's him."

Barf and Belch stare down at their moping riders for another moment before looking at each other and moving forward smacking their heads against the base of the Eruptodon statue. Ruffnut and Tuffnut look up at them irritated.

"Knock it off guys, "Tuffnut orders folding his arms across his chest angrily, "I'm not in the mood to play right now."

The Zippleback gives him a pitying look before they continue to smack their heads against the stone.

"He said knock it off." Ruffnut snaps.

Stone cracks and Heeth and Tya rip their gazes towards the sky as the Eruptodon statue falls down towards them. They both leap out of hte way as it rolls into place between the lava and the village effectively stopping it for now.

Barf and Belch head butt in happiness as the Defenders cheer throwing their arms up. "YEAH!"

The twins rush forward towards the fallen Eruptodon statue quickly scrambling up it to look down at the lava. Tuffnut's face stretches into a smile. "Smashed from the mouth of defeat! Victory is ours!" Ruffnut cries throwing her fist up. The Eruptodon statue rocks and the two yelp struggling to keep their balance.

"The Tuffnut rests!" Tuffnut shouts.

Tya and Heeth climb to the top of the statue and stare down at the lava slowly building up in the small tunnel. It won't be long before it overflows.

000o000

I've never felt as much dread seeing Dragon's Edge as I do now. I grit my teeth and slowly relax my death grip around Toothless's saddle. "Alright, the fastest way to the volcano is straight over the island we'll-" I start to say but Fishleg's cuts me off.

"Uh, Iyn?"

"What Fishlegs?"

"I don't think we can go straight over the island." Fishlegs says. Why not? You suddenly have an allergy to leafs?

"Why not?" I ask.

Fishlegs and Meatlug pull up next to us the rider pointing forward. My gaze flies over the hunter ships docked around Dragon's Edge dozens cutting through the ice. My face falls, not like it was terribly cheery to begin with.

"FIRE!" A voice screams.

Bolas sail through the air and I jerk Toothless's saddle back as a boulder barely misses hitting him in the chest. "We'll have to try and fly around the Edge." I list. Ha, very funny the small hope you're clinging to Iyn, _Viggo's to smart for that._

"I don't think that will work either!" Fishlegs cries in distress pointing down at the boats cutting through the ice fjord around the island. Arrows swing upwards towards us and the dragons dive out of the way.

"We're totally over powered." Snotlout screeches.

I look down at the arrows my fingers twitching, "Aaagh! Think!" I command myself. We can't go over, we can't go around, we can't go under but we have to get across.

"Haedryin!" Asher calls.

The peak of the mountain is starting to smoke and another wave of panic rushes through my veins. What do I do, what can we do? They've broken through the barrier, these aren't the dragon hunter's defenses, they're ours. There isn't supposed to be any weaknesses. _What do we do!?_

000o000

Viggo lowers his spyglass smiling happily, "They're completely boxed in and panicking the end is near, sister." Viggo says and Rika looks over at him.

000o000

Toothless dives out of the way of a few arrows and I clench my fist looking down at the isle. Why can't I think of anything? It's not as though we can't go back to Berk, we can, it's just that it's easier to get to the Hunter's operations from here and if the volcano blows up, where are the wild dragons supposed to go?

I dodge and arrow and almost hear the idea pop into my head, "I-I've got it!" I exclaim and look back at the riders, "Fly as close as you can to the hunters ships." I command and Toothless dives down towards the boats.

"You want us to do _what!?"_ Snotlout screams behind me. I look back at her with a half smirk.

"Trust me!"

Toothless dives along side the bow of the ship and I can hear the other dragons following behind us. After a few seconds boulders crash into the ship's smacking against the wood and creating holes.

We pull up and Fishlegs looks at me with happiness, "Your gamesmanship makes me proud to call you my friend."

000o000

Viggo lets out a fuming breath through his nose lowering the spyglass. "Clever, Haedryin, very clever."

Rika walks up behind him looking like she's struggling to restrain a laugh, "Brother, is everything alright?" She asks looking over at him cheerily. Viggo lets out a growl through his teeth.

000o000

"I'm going in!" Asher shouts and I give a nod. He and Stormfly dive past me and Toothless and dodge a few boulders with ease. A glint of silver catches my attention and I watch as a giant arrow from Asher's ballista sails towards him.

"ASHER!" I scream in warning or panic I'm not sure. My hand outstretches as if to stop them and lighting sparks from between my fingers and smacks against the arrow exploding it into splinters.

I release a breath of relief and Asher lets out a shaky one. "Thanks Haedryin." He calls.

The smoke is growing more intense in the distance and Toothless barrel rolls to avoid another arrow. "Haedryin we're running out of time!" Milo calls to my back. NOTED!

"We'll never get past this ballista, Asher built it! It's suicide Haedryin and I have a kingdom to think about!" Snotlout shouts. I look over at her for a moment.

"So do we, Snotlout." I call towards her. Wait kingdom, snow queen...ice. What can I do with ice? I scan the weapon for a moment before looking down at my hands. Gritting my teeth I throw my hand outwards towards the ballista and a wave of blue energy leaves my finger tips smacking against the hilt of the ballista and covering the weapon entirely.

Grinding my jaw together I look down at the catapults offering a half glance back at the riders. This. Ends. Now.

Lifting my hands up and trusting Toothless not to let me fall I focus on the energy in my chest before drawing from it and jerking my fingers upwards. Ice coats the tops of the weapons and hunters yelp running, "Let them go!" I shout and look back at the riders, "We need to get to the Eruptodon."

With that said, all four dragons leap into action diving towards the volcano.

WIthin ten minutes, we land behind the Eruptodon and I swing off of Toothless's back unlatching my peg leg from his stirrup staring at the dragon. The other riders land behind me and I clench my jaw biting my lip before moving towards the digging dragon. I lift up my hand towards it approaching as non threatening as I can.

"Haedryin," Milo says softly behind me.

I move towards the dragon trying to keep my breathing in check and remembering to breathe. "I-it's okay, you're all good big boy," I say and the Eruptodon turns roaring angrily in my face. I scramble backwards away from it. "Ooh, yup, fair enough."

Milo reaches my side his eyes wide the ground cracks beneath us and I lift out my hands to steady myself. "He's in a feeding frenzy nothing will stop him." Milo says. The sinking feeling in my chest, sinks lower. I look back towards the Eruptodon as the ground shakes beneath our feet again. The tip of the peak is starting to glow a orange-red smoke blowing up towards the sky.

"Iyn, it's going to erupt!" Fishlegs shouts pointing up towards the volcano. I get that! WILL EVERYONE PLEASE STOP POINTING IT OUT!?

"We can't lose the Edge!" Asher cries.

"I'm more worried about the other dragons on this island. What will happen to them?" I demand.

"We can't stop him." Fishlegs exclaims.

"We have to stop him." I say firmly. Somehow, someway we will. Fishlegs and Asher share a look before both turn their gaze towards the volcano.

"I now understand," Milo says walking up beside me, "Haedryin Haddock, you're not an enemy to dragons the good of the many outweigh the good of the few but with all this knowledge you have what good can it do for one starving dragon?" Milo asks. Both of us turn our gaze to the Eruptodon.

I...don't know. I don't know how to fix this or make it better. I DON'T KNOW OKAY!

The island shakes beneath our feet again and I steady myself my eyes flying back and forth wildly, killing it is out of hte question and we can lift it to Milo's island, it needs food and lava _. 'We should hook him up with Meatlug; you know, she pukes lava, he might be into that kinda thing.'_ Tuffnut's voice echoes in my head.

Meatlug pukes lava! "Wait t-t-that's it!" I exclaim, "Milo were not killing your dragon. We're going to feed it!" I exclaim, "Meatlug!" I call.

"Of course!" Fishlegs exclaims whacking her forehead, "Come on, girl! Spew that lava girl, spew!" Fishlegs points down at the ground next to the Eruptodon. Meatlug inhales deeply before her body jerks and she opens her mouth nothing coming out. She reached her shot limit. Well, that's just great. "Oh no! S-she used up all her lava in the battle."

Me and Milo share a look.

Meatlug's face crosses over conflict for a moment before she opens her mouth and lets out a loud roar. I clench my fists and let out a breath before wing beats catch my attention. She just called for more Gronckles! Fishlegs laughs with relief before pointing down to where she directed Meatlug earlier. THe dozens of dragons fly over the spot dumping lava onto the ground.

The Eruptodon pauses, then stops looking back at the lava it's eyes widening with happiness. The dragon bites into the lava before following after the trail, "Meatlug you're amazing!" I exclaim up towards the dragon. The Gronckle looks over at me happily for a moment.

"Ooh, thank you!" Fishlegs cries patting her dragon on the head.

The Eruptodon follows after the trail of lava happily each step it takes a heavy echoing boom follows. Milo looks over at me, "Your dragons are not unlike our beloved Eruptodon. They will stop at nothing to protect your home, they are truly part of your tribe." Milo says softly.

Snotlout lifts up her hand, "Okay am I the only one who thinks this is a little gross?" I raise an eyebrow and she looks over at us laughing slightly, "What?"

000o000

"It is a good day," Milo calls towards his people on the Defender of the Wing towards the end of that day. "A day we shall always remember. The Great Protector has been returned, the village is safe once more and the Defenders of the Wing have new allies in our feet against Viggo Grimborn, Haedryin and the dragon riders!" Milo calls pointing towards where me and Toothless are standing side by side.

I offer a tired wave towards the people Toothless smiling and roaring slightly. The people cheer and I brush my bangs away from my face. Snotlout moves forward in front of Meatlug and Fishlegs and I look at her shaking my head slightly.

"I have also chosen a new queen," Milo calls and I roll my eyes slightly. Oh Thor. "One that I am sure will be worthy and serve you well; her name is Snotlout." Snotlout moves forward waving and tosses her short black hair over her shoulder.

"Ha, haha! Thank you my people, thank you." Snotlout calls lifting her hands up. Tya grabs her arm and Snotlout looks up at her, "Hey, easy with the new goods, Tya-girl."

Tya snickers, "Where do you think you're going?"

"Hello? Aren't you paying attention, I'm going to stand next to my king and take in the steerage." Snotlout says and Tya smiles.

"A new queen must first prove her worth to Milo. A new queen must walk across the pool of Valor." Tya says and points towards a pit of lava. Snotlout rolls her eyes not looking away from him.

"Fine, I mean, I prove myself daily but it will make kingy happy." Snotlout says. She reaches the edge of the lava and her posture jerks into surprised. Her back is to me and I can't see her expression but I lift a hand over my mouth to cover my smile as I attempt to restrain my laughs.

"My Snotlout is courageous, my Snotlout is brave and my Snotlout is-" Milo starts to say before Snotlout leaps onto Hookfang.

"Hookfang, go, go, go, go, go!" Snotlout shouts. The Monstrous Nightmare leaps into the air without a second thought.

"...leaving?" Milo finishes his eyebrows furring.

Asher walks up behind him and smirks, "Better get used to that."

000o000

Viggo lifts up a piece of Maces and Talons his expression dark. His plan had failed. He'd taken every account every possible outcome into order and none of them went the way the battle did. Viggo's fist clenches around the chief piece angrily.

Haedryin haddock has overstayed her play on his game board and now, it's time for her to die, by Viggo's hand. It's time he takes Haedryin and her group of misfits and guides them into checkmate.

* * *

 **Authors Note: Next episode will be posted...whenever I get it done. Anyway, yeah. If you guys want to drop a review, they're welcome if not that's totally cool.**


	15. Gruff Around The Edges

**Author's Note: Hello friends! Look I finally got it done! :D Yay! I really need to go post another chapter in Wash Away My Colors though. Um, yeah, happy end of Febuary. ;)**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but Haedryin!**

 **Sorry for any grammar/spelling errors. :D**

* * *

Episode 15: -Gruff Around The Edges-

My eyes rip open a rush of adrenaline pumping through my veins as a horn rips through the quiet morning of Dragon's Edge, "Alp!" I screech and leap into a sitting position ripping Lighten from it's position next to my bed lighting crackling over the blade as my hair falls over my shoulders sticking out in all possible directions. Toothless looks up at me startled as I look forward tiredly, unable to focus.

000o000

Akin to their queen, Snotlout curls in on herself startled hugging the stuffed bear closer to her chest. Fishlegs squeals as she rolls of the bed in a tangled heap. Asher jerks forward into a sitting position his long hair wrapped into impossible knots and his bangs sticking up in all angles a dagger in either hand- perfect description of bed head, Heeth grabs his axe and is on his feet before his brain registers him standing and the twins…

The twins are standing happily next to the Thunder-Ear, Chicken a few feet away. "Good morning, Dragon's Edge!" Tuffnut calls cheerily. "It's Tuff-"

"And Ruff," Ruffnut says shoving her brother away smiling.

"And Chicken!" Tuffnut finishes happily lifting up the bird so she can cluck into the Ear. The two twins smile happily giggling. "In the mornings!" The twins say in sync.

000o000

"-Alright folks," Ruffunt's voice calls and I mumble something incoherent under my breath before I struggle forward towards the door to my palace and look out at the world tiredly. I just got to sleep! "Now it's time for your weather forecast."

I lift up a hand to cover my eyes before grumpily walking down the stairs Toothless trailing behind me looking as though there's nothing he'd rather be doing. Stupid morning dragon.

"Today will be freezing cold," Ruffnut lists and I offer a glare in her general direction. No really? "Tomorrow will be well...freezing cold-thanks for that my queen."

Snotlout walks past me her helmet on sideways carrying a sword in one hand and looks out to be on a hunt. Too tired to care, I stumble past her walking in no general direction. "Leave it to you Mutton-heads to use the Thunder-Ear BACKWARDS!" Snotlout screams up towards the twins waving her sword in anger.

"Or," Tuffnut calls down towards her probably lifting a hand in disagreement. I'm both to far away to see and too tired to care. I want more sleep. "Are we using it rightwards-To inform the masses?" Tuffnut says the last part in the Thunder-Ear and I clench my grip around Lighten. Oh Thor, I am going to go back a few months and strangle myself for making that stupid thing!

"Plus," Ruffnut adds cheerily despite my foul mood, "the earwax on this thing keeps our lips from chapping. You know, we really should market this."

I stumble past Heeth who yawns and looks at me letting out a yelp of surprise. I look up at him a snappy retort on my lips when I echo him staring at Asher a few feet away. I've seen all manner of bed-head on myself but his takes all.

"All right let's check the ol' mailbag," Tuffnut calls down towards us. "A bunch of Terror-mails came in last night."

"Oh," Ruffnut says, "here one for Snotlout, 'I miss your snuggles too, signed mommy.'"

"Hey! That's private!" Snotlout yells up at her.

"Whoa! This ones addressed to us!" Ruffnut says and I turn my attention from gawking at Asher's hair to glare up at the Thorstens again. "Dear Ruff and Tuff your cousin Gruff is on his way to visit you today…" Ruffnut's excited tone slowly drains as she reads the letter.

"Wait, Gruffnut? Gruffnut's coming _here_? Today? Oh no, look at me, I am a mess. Okay show's over-" Ha. What a shame- "-I gotta go get ready."

000o000

Later that afternoon after a quick morning flight and breakfast Tuffnut with a broom in hand sweeps the Clubhouse floor chanting "Gruffnut's coming, Gruffnut's coming, Gruffnut's coming." under his breath over and over as he wipes the dirt away in a large cloud. Ruffnut a few feet away is grumply standing with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Gruffnut's going to be here any second the place needs to look nice. You wanna help, just a little?"

"No." Ruffnut says firmly, but with an angry edge.

"Okay, I'm new here," Heeth says resting a hand over himself as he does so, "who is Gruffnut."

Snotlout snickers leaning against Tuffnut's spear that he tossed a few minutes ago so he could focus more on sweeping. "He's their cousin. We've never met 'im but Tuffnut worships the guy." She answers.

"Pfft," Tuffnut denys coming to a stop in front of her, "No I don't, even if he is a totally awesome world traveler and a fearless adventurer."

Ruffnut scoffs, "You say traveller, I say drifter-who just wanders into our lives every couple of years."

Tuffnut ignores her, a skill he's perfected and turns to me, "Iyn, what do you guys say about me taking over the reigns around here-you know, just well Gruff is around."

A few months ago with the claim stone and the island lighting on fire we dubbed the 'Fireworm Incident' (that Heeth still doesn't have a full story on) flashes through my mind in about a second. I fold my arms across my chest, "Don't you remember what happened last time you were in charge?"

Ruffnut's expression doesn't change but Tuffnut's jaw falls slightly as he recalls it. After an awkward second he lifts up a hand, "To be fair, I was only in co-charge. So I think we all know who's fault that really was." Tuffnut says and gestures with his elbow towards Ruffnut. She does a double take looking ready to leap on him and give his throat a good throttle but the sound of a voice stops her and the rest of us dead.

"Did this island just get a hundred percent more amazing or is it just me?" The voice is several tones deeper than Tuffnut's but still bares resemblance to it and I turn my head as a figure silhouettes in the doorway.

"Gruffnut!" Tuffnut calls, "My hero-ic cousin. How are you, friend?"

The figure steps into the light and an almost identical version of Tuffnut steps into view. His hair is long and dreadlocked like Tuffnut's but is pulled back in a ponytail. His shirt is a deeper red and his vest a pale grey but for the most part he and Tuffnut look more like identical twins than he and Ruff.

Ruffnut scowls as Tuffnut moves forward towards Gruffnut, "Gruffnut, these are the dragon riders; dragon riders, this is the Gruffnut."

"Hello everyone," Gruffnut says moving forward and drops his satchel walking towards Ruffnut, "and the always fabulous Ruffnut." He moves forward to hug her but Ruffnut leans out of the way tilting her head in an unimpressed way.

"Ah, cousin Gruffnut." She says the distaste clear on her tone. Cats, what did this guy do to her? Ruffnut is usually a pretty trusting that everyone is an A-okay kind of person. You have to do something especially distasteful to her, her brother or one of us to get on her bad side like this.

Gruffnut's expression darkens before he sits up. I stare at the two for a second before lifting my hand out slightly, "No one mentioned the family resemblance."

The two stare each other down and I can almost see dots floating in between them as they pause. After a second Tuffnut shrugs, "I don't see it at all."

"Nope, me either." Gruffnut adds.

Ruffnut snorts and I fold my arms across my chest before Gruffnut looks away from Tuffnut scanning us. His gaze flies from Fishlegs, lands on Heeth rests there for a moment before turning to Snotlout then Asher and finishes with me. He offers me a wide smile flickering his eyebrows ever so slightly. "Ugh," I groan.

"So cuz, what have you been up to?" Tuffnut asks. Gruffnut strides forward towards the table and looking directly at me smiles and replies, "Oh, the usual, you know, winning my weight in gold that sort of thing." Gruffnut plops down on the stool and rests a hand on the table.

"How does one win their weight in gold exactly?" Fishlegs asks.

Gruffnut flashes me a smile before answering, cats, this guy is worse than Snotlout to Asher. "Spear throwing competition, of course." Tuffnut behind his cousin flickers his hands.

"Duh."

"Whoa that's a lot of gold," Snotlout pipes, "can I see it maybe hold it, caress it?"

"Oh, I'm sorry but I don't have it anymore." Gruffnut answers and Ruffnut's eyebrows raise.

"Ooh, what a surprise!" She challenges.

"Yup," Gruffnut says and points towards the female Thorsten before returning his gaze towards me his eyes seeming to be calculating something, "Gave it all away to the poor."

"Your generosity is only exceeded by your adventurousity." Tuffnut sighs.

"I have an idea, _cuz_ ," Ruffnut says and walks forward towards Gruffnut pulling her spear off of her back and throwing it towards him, "why not show everyone your awesome spear throwing skills that won you all that gold that you _conveniently_ don't have anymore?" Gruffnut barely manages to catch the spear after it bounces from his helmet.

"I'd be happy to put on a little expedition, except that my arm still injured from that shipwreck...that darn shipwreck." Gruffnut sighs and rubs his upper right bicep.

 _"What_ shipwreck?"

Gruffnut raises his chest proudly, "I didn't mention the saving of the sinking shipload of orphans?"

"Oh, no, very belie I guess. It's 'cause you're so humble." Tuffnut says.

"The most," Gruffnut agrees. He slams the spear down on the ground and turns to his cousin, "But enough about me, Tuff, what have you been doing well I was out winning fortunes, saving orphans and defeating a kraken?"

"Well uh...uh.. I...I-I I have a chicken!" Tuffnut lifts up Chicken smiling weakly. Snotlout grimaces and I cringe slightly. Definitely not a challenge compared to a kraken.

"Oh," Gruffnut laughs.

I move forward and swing an arm around Tuffnut's shoulders causing him to flinch slightly before I look at Gruffnut from behind his shoulder smiling, "Hey Tuffnut why don't you show Gruffnut around the-uh," I stop mid sentence cringing, "around your base." I correct mid sentence smiling sheepishly. Tuffnut sends me a grateful look and Gruffnut gasps.

 _"Your_ base? Whoa." Tuffnut gently shoves me to the side, "Well it's not really my base. I just built it, designed it and run it, come on follow me and I will give you the grand tour." Tuffnut assures waving hand towards Gruffnut.

Gruffnut pauses and winks at me before following after his cousin. Ruffnut walks towards me her mouth open to say something but Tuffnut tosses Chicken at her, "Sister, escorte this chicken to it's quarters."

000o000

A few minutes later, Tuffnut and Gruffnut walk onto the landing platform of the stables. "The dock is down there and over there are the stables." Tuffnut says and gestures towards the building nonchalantly.

Gruffnut walks up beside his cousin staring at it, "Oh, and that's where you keep the dragons. Well I bet that's well guarded."

Tuffnut shrugs, "Not really. Who's gonna still a dragon? I mean, unless you can fly one you're not getting very far."

"Right. Course, hadn't thought of that." Gruffnut mutters the last part and rubs under his chin.

"Yeah, that's why they put me in charge. I think of things." Tuffnut says and gestures to himself before walking forward.

000o000

"I designed the area roof to be totally detractable." Tuffnut declares.

 _"Re_ -traceable." I correct.

"That too. It's retractable and detachable." Tuffnut says and I fold my arms across my chest. Uh-huh. "See? You just use this lever," Tuffnut grips the lever for the arena and tugs at it for several moments before the wood snaps. I cringe slightly. Okay, note to self: fix the dome.

000o000

"And this is where I do all my inventiating." Tuffnut declares later as he strolls into the forge his hands outspread to show everything. I look up from the blade I'm sharpening on the grinder wheel pushing up the Deathsong-amber goggles to raise an eyebrow.

"Wait, why is she in here?" Gruffnut asks gesturing towards me.

Tuffnut's eyes flash slightly, "Uh...sometimes I let her fix my inventions, you know, look over them for her minor pathetic ones." My eyes flash with annoyance at his words and my gloved fingers curl around the hilt of Snotlout's sword.

"Look at this one," Tuffnut says and rips out the Dragon Fly l his eyes wide with excitement. "With this, I can literally fly-like a dragon!" He races forward carrying the fabric. Uh! Wait! That one was disproved and too dangerous to use! TUFFNUT!

He wraps the straps around his chest and struggles around with the levers for a second before the wings snap out and rip a hole through one of the walls. I blink slightly in irritation before lowering the sword and letting the tip press against the ground.

Tuffnut blinks. "Uh...I've been meaning to do that." He stutters. After a moment he rips Lighten from off the desk and lifts it towards Gruffnut. "And with this one-my staff of lighting!"

"That sounds magnificent." Gruffnut cheers. "How does it work?"

Tuffnut's eyebrows meet as he struggles around with some latches for a second. Ah, cats. I grit my teeth and rip off the gloves as fast as I can tossing them towards the side as I leap towards Tuffnut as he manages to figure out the latch and snaps the blade open; the lighting I have stored there for emergencies leaps across the blade skipping the rubber and I swing my hand out pulling it away from the metal before it can electrocute Tuffnut.

Gritting my teeth in frustration I turn looking at Gruffnut, "Hey, do you mind if I-uh, talk to my...boss for a second?"

"Oh not at all." Gruffnut assures. Good. I grab Tuffnut's arm and steer him from the forge leading him outside.

"Look, I'm sorry Tuff; I was trying to help you out but this is not working."

"What do you mean? Sure it is." Tuffnut defends and Lighten snaps outwards the rest of the electricity I missed flying from the compartment and I duck to the side as it shoots past me hissing. Tuffnut's eyes pop and with a sheepish expression he hands me and the staff. I clench my fist and the lighting I'd been holding in it fizzles from existence.

I take the staff and swing it back into half length sliding it onto my back. "You have to tell Gruffnut the truth."

"Tell Gruffnut the truth about what?" Gruffnut demands and pokes his head through the earlier created hole in the wall, "Come on, secrets there's holes in the walls." Tuffnut's expression slowly morphs into a guilty I-dont-want-to-do-this.

000o000

"Okay fine," Tuffnut declares in the Clubhouse a few minutes later, he Ruffnut and Gruffnut being the only occupants, "so I don't actually run the base."

Gruffnut moves forward and places his hands on his cousin's shoulders, "Tuff, no need to embellish. Everywhere I go I hear about heroic exploits, fighting Dragon Hunters, saving islands- you don't need to lie to impress me because you already have."

Tuffnut's eyes widen becoming moist and he wipes his hands across them, "I just want to say that for the record, I am not crying. I just have a bug in each one of my eyes in the same place and it's irritating each of them equally."

"Hey," Gruffnut says and places a hand on Tuffnut's shoulder, "you know what would be awesome? If the two of you heros took me for a ride on that dragon of yours!"

"What? No." Ruffnut says firmly, "Sorry pal, it's sort of a two person set up. I don't think all three of us-" Ruffnut's speech falters her resolve dwindling as she looks over at her brother giving her a begging look. Gritting her teeth and sighing through them she waves her hand, "Ugh."

000o000

Ten minutes later in the sky Barf and Belch glide across the wind with ease. "So," Tuffnut calls looking back at Gruffnut mounted behind him. "What do you think?"

"Incredible. A-and I gotta say, flying doesn't seem that hard. Basically, you just lean one way or the other." Gruffnut notes. Tuffnut's expression passes over conflict for a moment before he shrugs in agreement.

"Yeah, that's pretty much it."

"Oh sure," Ruffnut agrees dryly, "yeah, not that hard at all. _Anyone_ can do this." Ruffnut urges Barf and Belch to dive and the dragons do so without a second thought. Twisting through the air the Zippleback barely pulls up in time to stop them from plunging into the water. They take a sweep dive upwards and Ruffnut lets out a whoop urging the dragon to dive again.

"Whoa, take it easy sis." Tuffnut complains.

Ruffnut snickers, "What do you mean "take it easy" for an adventurer like cousin Gruffnut? C'mon this is tame!" The Zippleback loops back towards Dragon's Edge and glides through the trees the Thorsten twins sensing off of each other as they navigate through the trees. Gruffnut lets out startled yelps and as the Thorsten twins dive towards a tree he covers his head as not a second later the Zippleback blasts through the bark allowing them to pass through in safety.

When they land a few minutes later, Tuffnut leaps off of Belch walking forward. Ruffnut pats the Zippleback with fondness and slides off of the dragon offering a glance back at Gruffnut. Seeing his terrified face, a smirk and a snicker find there way across her face.

She turns to walk after her brother and Gruffnut stares at them for a moment the paralyzed fear rushing through his veins before it slowly hardens to resolve. With a evilish smirk he moves forward on the saddle for Belch, he urges them to stand silently and then twists around in the saddle. "Hey Tuff and Ruff, thanks for the dragon."

"Huh?"

"What?"

The two turn around as Barf and Belch leap into the air-only to crash down a second later without a certain pair of twins to guide them. Gruffnut it's tossed off and skids several feet across the ground as the twins walk forward. Laughing to herself Ruffnut leans over him, "What was that? Did you just try to _steal_ our dragon?"

Gruffnut gets to his feet and wipes off the dirt, "Don't be ridiculous."

Ruffnut lifts up a hand, "You said, "thanks for the dragon" and then took off."

"Yeah, because I was making a joke." Gruffnut says and walks past the female. She follows him with a raised eyebrow and rests her hands on her hips.

"Yeah Ruff. Can't you tell when it's a joke?" Tuffnut demands. Ruffnut's eyes flash with disbelief before she huffs and folds her arms across her chest Barf and Belch coming up behind her in comfort or concern. "Oh, speaking of jokes, "Tuffnut says as he and Gruffnut walk off, "we're always looking for new material on our Morning Show."

"That sounds magnificent." Gruffnut assures.

Ruffnut scowls, growling under her breath, "Huh. Let's keep an eye on cousin Gruffnut." She says to her Zippleback who growl in agreement.

000o000

"Your highness, I'm telling you," Ruffnut assures as we walk towards the palace Chicken trailing behind us. "I saw him go in there, alone. You know, by himself." She shoves open the doors to the palace and I look up as Toothless sleeping peacefully next to the center fountain is slowly being snuck on by Gruffnut.

"Excuse me," Are the only words that slip from my lips as I watch them. Toothless's ears perk up at the sound of my voice before he looks over at Gruffnut a low growl leaving his lips. Gruffnut backs up lifting his hands up sheepishly.

"Uh, whoa," Gruffnut mutters as Toothless backs him towards the fountain. I move across the ground my feet making a ting-clank as I move towards them.

"Toothless, easy bud." I assure and rest a hand on his head.

"Gotcha!" Ruffnut declares triumphantly.

"You sure did," Gruffnut says and moves forward slightly Toothless watches his every move and I back up slightly staring at him. "I'm sorry but I just couldn't help but take a closer look at this magnificent tail device." Toothless sweeps his tail away from Gruffnut's vision as soon as the words leave his throat.

"What!?" Ruffnut hisses.

"Amazing workmanship, majesty, you know I'm a bit of an inventor myself-"

"Oh yeah right." Ruffnut quips.

I raise an eyebrow towards Gruffnut as Toothless glares at his back. I trust Toothless with my life and right now, every instinct within me is telling to trust his judgement on Gruffnut. If he doesn't trust Gruffnut then I should at least be wary of him. Besides, Ruffnut is practically an older sister to me.

"Okay," I lift up a hand towards Gruffnut and poke at his shoulder aggressively akin to what Asher does to anyone when he's angry, "what are you really doing in here?"

Gruffnut's eyes wander for a moment, "What am I-well I- uh, I was...waiting for you! Yes. I was waiting for you." Gruffnut nods at the sentence and I fold my arms across my chest taking a step back.

"Sure."

"I was. You see, in all my travels across the world, rescuing orphans, stopping kidnappings and rescuing Valkyries, never before have I laid eyes on someone quite as beautiful as yourself." Gruffnut lists gesturing towards me.

"And your point?" I deadpan.

"Oh, there you are Gruff!" Tuffnut calls and we all look towards him. He's standing in the doorway a boar in either arm a happy smile on his face. "I've got the boars greased and the pit prime."

"Oh, well, sorry my lady," Gruffnut says and offers a mocking bow towards me one hand behind his back before he moves forward. "Perhaps another time." Ruffnut growls through her teeth and Tuffnut looks up towards her.

"Oh gee Ruff, I only brought two boars." Tuffnut says apologetically. Ruffnut stiffens and she grumbles something under her breath.

"Yeah, you'd get boar-d just watching." Gruffnut quips and the two burst out laughing, "Get it? Boar?"

The two move forward out of the palace laughing happily. Ruffnut sighs and releases her death grip on my shoulder petting Chicken on the head a longing look crossing over her features. "Hey Ruff?" I ask softly. She and Tuffnut are rarely-if ever apart. I imagine this is among one of the reasons that she hates Gruffnut so much when he's around Tuffnut replaces Gruffnut with her. It would be hard if my best friend did that.

Ruffnut looks up at me, "What?"

I lift up my hands in slight defense offering a tight smile, "My hair's a mess. Can you attempt to tame the beast?"

Her expression brightens.

000o000

"Goooood morning Dragon's Edge!" Tuffnut calls into the Thunder-Ear the next morning. He and his sister are standing on the platform. Ruffnut is leaning against a barrel her hair swept back in an intense five-strand braid after Haedryin and herself did each others hair last night. Chicken is standing on the barrel next to them looking like a happy content bird. "It's Tuff and," He looks back at his sister.

"Ruff and," Ruffnut lifts her hand out towards Chicken. The bird stares at her then looks up at Tuffnut as he perks up.

"Wait, where's Gruffnut?"

Ruffnut gasps in mock surprise, "Gruffnut's not here? Oh what a shock." She smacks her forehead, "Oh wait, no, no, it's not 'cause that's his thing. He just blows into town and before anyone can get to close he slithers off like the snake that he is."

"No way, we boar-bonded last night. I-I'm sure he just overslept." Tuffnut defends and moves forward, I'm going to go find Gruffnut and when I do you're going to owe him a big apology." Tuffnut says gesturing wildly with his hands before walking off. Ruffnut stares at him unfazed, unimpressed and unamused.

000o000

In the dragon stables, Gruffnut lifts up a fish to Stormfly, "Come on, girl, take the yummy fishy." Gruffnut encourages lifting up the haddock. Stormfly stares at him before slowly moving forward after the traveler.

Gruffnut snickers moving backwards before the bucket with the fish behind him inconveniently gets in the way. Gruffnut slips backwards smacking his head against the ground the fish flying upwards before landing over his various parts of his body. Stormfly catches one from the air and eats it happily. "You-" Gruffnut starts to say before the appearance of his cousin stops him dead.

"There you are!" Tuffnut says happily moving forward.

"Tuffnut, you're supposed to be doing your morning show right now." Gruffnut avers.

"Heh, we both are! C'mon. Let's go! I can't wait to see the look on Ruff's face when she-" Tuffnut stops as Gruffnut lets out a series of coughs.

"Yeah, but see I-I-I'm not feeling so well this morning, maybe tomorrow? We could to tomorrow." Gruffnut says. At that moment, Tuffnut takes a second to stare down at the scene before him. Fish is littered across the ground that Stormfly is happily munching on and in the middle is Gruffnut. All the silent brush-offs and purposeful ignores that Tuffnut's been doing slowly come to a close.

"Wait, what are those fish for? Please tell me that you're not trying to bribe Stormfly into riding her." Tuffnut begs.

Gruffnut gets to his feet his expression saying the whole story. "Ha, ha, ha! Of course not!" A fish skeleton smacks against Gruffnut's helmet and Gruffnut offers a sheepish smile. "Look, I just wanted to take a quick spin y-you know I kind of got dragon fever after riding Barf and Belch-" Gruffnut stops as Tuffnut turns around scowling. Gruffnut sighs, "Oh, never mind. What are we doing here cousin? You know I'm lying, I know I'm lying-"

"That's a lot of lying." Tuffnut cuts.

"I didn't actually win my weight in gold throwing spears so I owe a lot of gold to some very dangerous men, Tuffnut. I need one of your dragons to pay them off." Gruffnut explians.

"Gruffnut, I looked up to you. You were my role model. You were my hero." Tuffnut sighs.

"Yeah, false idols. Usually disappointing-anyway, gotta go." Gruffnut says and breaks into a sprint for the door. He's stopped as a spear lands in front of him followed by Tuffnut a second later.

"No, I don't think so."

"Tuff, you couldn't take me when we were kids. What makes you think that you can take me now?" Gruffnut demands. Tuffnut slowly picks his weapon from off the ground and folds his arms across his chest.

"Come to think of it-I don't have to. Stormfly's not going to let any ol' stranger fly her out of here. None of our dragons would." Tuffnut answers. Gruffnut's extraordinary acting skills once again come to play as he starts to weep.

"You got me, dead to rights. I don't know what came over me, I'm just so ashamed." Gruffnut groans.

"Oh, come on, it's not that bad." Tuffnut reassures moving towards Gruffnut. "You know what they say: 'forgiveness is a dish best served freezing cold'." Tuffnut assures.

Gruffnut wipes his nose, "Cousin, you are one of a kind-well almost. Look a rainbow!" Gruffnut shouts and points out of the stables.

"What!?" Tuffnut demands moving forward, "A rainbow? Where?"

Gruffnut grabs the nearest object, a bucket and smacks Tuffnut over the head with it. Tuffnut immediately collapses as his cousin lets out a low laugh.

000o000

Hours later, Tuffnut's eyes snap open to darkness a cave surrounding him. Ropes are wrapped around his arms, chest and feet but the most terrifying thing is Tuffnut's expression. _Pure hate_. With a cry of anger strong enough to make any sane person run for the hills Tuffnut struggles against his bindings, "GRUFFNUT!"

000o000

In the Clubhouse later that day, Toothless and I stare down at a map set up in the corner, Ruffnut leaning against the wall as the other riders work on various activities. Heeth and Snotlout are playing cards and the latter of the two is cheating horribly. Ruffnut is watching me boredly, Asher is sharpening his axe and Fishlegs is updating her dragon cards. The only person missing is Tuffnut whom Ruffnut says went to look for Gruffnut a few hours ago.

"Bad news everyone," Tuffnut's cheery voice announces slightly more high pitched than usual. I turn to look at him, "Gruffnu-ut had some place really awesome that he had to go to and so now he's gone for a while."

Ruffnut's hands fly outwards silently screaming "success", "I told you so."

"Oh yeah, you did…told me what?" Tuffnut asks quietly. Something about his behavior is just...off. I can't pinpoint it but something is just off. His stance, even the way he's speaking is a little ackward. Did he catch a cold or something?

"That he would do what he always does. Show up, get you to worship him again and then disappear." Ruffnut answers walking towards her brother.

"Well why wouldn't I-I-uh, why wouldn't I worship him? Gruffnut is awesome." Tuffnut defends.

 _"No he isn't!"_ Ruffnut cries in frustration. "He's a phony!"

"Uh...maybe he is a phony but if he's smart enough to fool people that's their fault." Tuffnut snaps.

My thoughts halt for a moment processing what he said, "What?" I demand in confusion.

"I-I-I-uh, I mean, that's something Gruffnut would say. Not me, babe." Tuffnut lifts up his fingers and points them at me and I my eyebrows lower in confusion even further. _Babe_? "I am Tuffnut, no, you've given me a lot to think about. So I, Tuffnut will go, think about it." Tuffnut says walking off.

"Juuust when you thought Tuffnut couldn't get any weirder." Fishlegs voices.

000o000

Gruffnut slides down the ladder that leads up to the Clubhouse and is unaware of his stalker. Chicken, from her perch clucks slightly narrowing her eyes as she stares at the human. And not one of hers.

000o000

"Okay," Tuffnut says, now on his feet and is trying to prep talk himself into his plan, "You can do this Tuff. Just dislocate your shoulder and you will slip right out of these ropes. One, two, ThREEE!" Tuffnut throws himself against the cave wall howling with pain as he shoulder smacks against it. "OOH THAT DID NOT WORK!" He yelps.

Tuffnut stares at the wall like it's betrayed him before you can almost see the lightbulb go off in his head. "Because I needed a running start!" Tuffnut hops back a few feet before bouncing towards the wall with another war cry. "AHHHHHH!" Tuffnut screams as he falls against his back groaning in pain.

He frowns looking down at the ropes, "That is no good."

000o000

In the stables Gruffnut moves forward another fish in hand, "Hookfang, it's me Tuffn-uut. Your ol' buddy." Tuffnut says and swings the fish back and forth in front of the Monstrous Nightmare. "You don't mind if I take you for a little spine, do ya'?"

Hookfang growls angrily his expression nothing short of, Yes, I do mind if you take me for a little spin.

Gruffnut ignores it and tosses the fish down in front of the dragon. Hookfang stares at the food for a moment before cooking it with a blast of fire and chomping down on it. Gruffnut laughs happily and moves forward another fish in hand. Hookfang moves forward to take it when Chicken leaps upwards clucking in warning to the dragon her wings fluttering helplessly as she clucks for all her lungs are worth.

Hookfang freezes.

Several moments later with a blast of fire ignited behind him Gruffnut races from the stables with a cry of terror taking off down the landing bay.

Chicken clucks again moving out of the stable unharmed and her stance rises happily.

000o000

A few hours later, Gruffnut tosses several fish towards Meatlug, "Well, 'guess I'll settle for a Gronckle. Hopefully, they'll pay me by the pound." Gruffnut grumbles the last part under his breath and moves forward swinging a leg over the dragon's back.

Chicken clucks and whacks her beak against Gruffnut's boot. Irritated at the lack of progress because of the bird, Gruffnut kicks her away but not fast enough for Chicken to get her message across. Meatlug begins to shake before with a great heave, she throws Gruffnut from her back and the man flies from her back skidding across the ground.

"Stupid, loyal bird." Gruffnut hisses and gets to his feet leaping back in shock as a pile of lava lands at his feet followed by another and another, finally giving up Gruffnut races away from the angered dragon and the smug chicken.

000o000

"Okay, AHSAHAHAH!" Tuffnut yelps as he falls against the ground in agony again the ropes still unbroken. "Agh, oh. Nope. Dislocating my hip doesn't work either. Time for the ankles."

A shrill cry cuts Tuffnut off as a Night Terror walks up towards him. Tuffnut's eyes brighten and he waves the dragon forward, "C'mere little guy." He lifts up his hand and the dragon move forward resting his snout against it. "You know, Smidvarg? He and I are tight. We're buddies from way back. Quick question: how are you with knots?"

000o000

"Excuse me!" Fishlegs says moving forward holding a rock in each hand Meatlug laying a few feet away on the ground in sleepiness. I look the Ingerman girl in the eyes. "Has someone been feeding Meatlug Felsiospart again? You know how it bloats her!"

I sigh slightly, "Looks like we need someone to take your patrol shift. Any volente-" My sentence goes unfinished as Tuffnut's hand shoots up into the air. Okay, definitely sick. Maybe I should send them back to Gothi and I'll take the patrol.

"We'll do it! We'll do it!" Tuffnut says.

"We what?" Ruffnut gawks.

"Who are you and what have you done with the real Tuffnut?" Snotlout demands. Tuffnut's expression flickers slightly with panic.

"W-what's that supposed to mean?"

"No offense, but you just don't volunteer very well...ever." Snotlout answers.

Tuffnut looks back at Ruffnut for a moment, "Oh yeah, I mean, you're right. Heh. But now that that a Gruffnut-jerk is gone I think Ruff and I could use a little 'us time'." Tuffnut says and gestures towards him and Ruffnut. She smiles happily. "Right sis? I missed you."

"You had me at that Gruffnut jerk." Ruffnut assures and pulls out Macy. "Hey what if Macey comes along too?"

Tuffnut's gaze flickers with annoyance, "Uh, n-no thanks."

"Huh?" Ruffnut breathes.

"I mean, maybe you should get to carry Macey for a change, right?" Tuffnut asks and walks off. Ruffnut 'hmm's under her breath before following after her brother swinging the mace over her shoulder. Okay…

000o000

I sigh slightly as I set Snotlout's sword down, finally finished. Toothless looks over at me with interest and I lift up the sword, "C'mon bud. Snotlout wanted this thing finished days ago." I say and pull up the Deathsong-amber goggles turning to peel off the gloves when a startled yell catches my attention.

I whip around in surprise and look back as Gruffnut gripping onto a Night Terror's claws crash lands into the forge. "My queen!" He gasps shoving his helmet up. Toothless hisses and I grip the sword pointing it out towards the man, "You!" I growl under my breath staring at him angrily.

"Yes, me," He says and raises to his feet. "Thanks for the ride, Peggy," Gruffnut says and waves the dragon off. "Go on, get."

"What are you doing back here?" I demand and raise the sword level to his throat. We're still a good five feet apart but it is close enough to cause a threat in the least.

"I...live here." Gruffnut answers.

I snort, "Oh no you don't, I don't know what you think you've conned Tuffnut into but no way Gruffnut."

"My queen, I'm _not_ Gruffnut, I'm _Tuffnut."_ He says and Toothless moves forward sniffing him. I lower the sword slightly in annoyance.

"Yeah, sure you are. You do a very good Tuffnut impression but I think I know one of my best friends when I see him." I say and point Snotlout's sword out more aggressively. He gasps lifting a hand up to his heart in surprise not even seeming mildly intimidated by the weapon pointed at his throat or the dragon circling him like a wild vulture.

"Haedryin, we're best friends!? _Really!?_ Even though I was a jerk to you when were kids and almost burned down the island that one time and also once released the Skrill and crushed you under the logs that one time and was an ignortated insuburate stupid teen when we're in the Academy-"

"Tuffnut!" I exclaim in surprise and pull the weapon back as Toothless gives a confirming nod, "it really is you!" I say and my expression falls in horror, "Which means that Gruffnut is on patrol with Ruffnut pretending to be you."

Tuffnut's expression switches to one of unmasked terror.

000o000

In the air Gruffnut and Ruffnut fly side by side the male of the two struggling to keep balance on Belch's neck. Laughing awkwardly he turns to Ruffnut, "Whoa, the airs pretty rough, huh?"

Ruffnut, flying at a blissful peace narrows her eyes gripping Macey tighter. "Uh-huh."

"Oh look, suddenly a ship." Gruffnut points down and Ruffnut twists her lips slightly.

"I don't recognize it. Should we take a look?" Ruffnut asks.

"S-sure. Whatever you think." Gruffnut agrees.

"Whatever I think?" Ruffnut demands. With that said she pulls Barf and Belch up higher into the sky. "Okay that's it, what are you trying to pull, Gruffnut?" Ruffnut dmenads.

"Gruffnut?" Gruffnut echoes. "What are you talking about, sister?"

"The real Tuffnut never cares what I think, and well I'm at it, he wouldn't volunteer us for this mission and he would NEVER _EVER_ LET _ME_ CARRY MACEY!" Ruffnut screams pointing said mace out at Gruffnut.

Gruffnut's eyes narrow before he drops his act, "Well what do you know, I always said you were the smarter twin."

"Flattery has no effect on me, mostly because I never hear any. So cut the sheep dip and tell me who's on that boat down there." Ruffnut demands gesturing with her head towards the ship.

"You wouldn't understand." Gruffnut grits.

"It's people you owe money to, right? You want to trade them Barf and Belch to pay off your STUPID debt!" Ruffnut answers.

Gruffnut looks impressed, "Okay...whoa, seriously you are the smarter twin."

"Not gonna happen!" Ruffnuta ssures.

"Don't make me do this the hard way Ruffnut." Gruffnut threatens.

"I do EVERYTHING the hard way!" She retorts. She starts to guide Barf away from the ship but Gruffnut smacks Blech against the neck and leans forward.

"Down dragon!"

"Agh! No!" Rufffnut protests, "You are not good enough for the nut name!"

000o000

Toothless pulls up behind the fighting cousins and Tuffnut lowers his head against my back accepting a moment of defeat. "There they are." I point out. Tuffnut lifts up his head and looks at his sister, cousin and dragon.

"This is my fault for not listening to Ruff. How could I be so stupid!? I have to make this up to her. It's time for balista nut." Tuffnut leaps off of Toothless and my eyes widen.

"Tuffnut!" I screech at his falling person and my hand outstretch to him. CATS! I've fallen enough to be more than accustomed to how it ends. We need to figure out a plan, plan, plan, plan-if he had a dragon this would be so much-flight. Flight suit.

"Toothless dive!" I shout and Toothless does so looping towards the Zippleback. I stretch out my hands and narrow my eyes looking towards the falling Thorsten. He flies past his dragon and after a moment I shoot ice from my fingertips towards his falling form. The twins take air under his arms and Tuffnut jerks up back towards the sky diving towards Gruffnut and punching him off of the Zippleback.

I'm not close enough to hear their small argument but I can see the battle. Gruffnut and Tuffnut are fighting on Barf and Belch's back as Ruffnut attempts to fly the dragon by herself. "FIRE!" The voice snaps me from my observation and Toothless barrel rolls shooting a plasma blast to redirect the chain.

"Nice shot, bud!" I completement and Toothless pulls up towards the sky again.

We loop around the Zippleback and I shake my head, "There's no way either of us can take a shot. We can't risk hitting Tuffnut." Toothless growls in agreement and after a moment Gruffnut punches Tuffnut towards the edge of the wing.

"TUFF!" Ruffnut shouts in panic and turns the Zippleback to let her brother slide down towards their cousin.

"MACEY ME!" Tuffnut shouts. The mace sails through the air and lands in Tuffnut's grip. Gruffnut punches the metal and yelps in pain leaping back. After a moment Tuffnut whacks the man off of their Zippleback and he sails down towards the ocean.

I let out a breath of relief. That was close. I knew something was off with Tuffnut but that was among one of the last things I had in mind. "Come on!" I call to the twins watching Gruffnut descend towards the boats.

"Hang on a second," Ruffnut calls up towards me.

Toothless and I share a look before the Zippleback dives down toward the boat and rips Gruffnut from the deck. Huh. Alright.

000o000

"Good morning Dragon's Edge!" Tuffnut calls through the Thunder-Ear the next morning. "It's Tuff,"

"And Ruff,"

"And Chicken." Tuffnut lifts the bird up for her to cluck into the Ear.

"In the mornings!" Ruffnut finishes the intro, "With our special guest, Queen Haedryin."

I roll my eyes slightly smiling, "H-hi." I stutter.

"Whoa, Queen talks-a lot." Tuffnut teases, "Alright enough about you how great were we yesterday?"

I shake my head slightly smiling, "Uhm, you were very great. You saved Barf and Belch from being sold by Gruffnut and uh, I was very impressed that despite everything you still rescued him."

Ruffnut smiles, "Well, he is family."

"And he still had my helmet." Tuffnut adds pointing to the metal on his head.

"That too." Ruffnut agrees.

"Uh, speaking of which, where is Gruffnut?" I question staring the two in the eye. They chuckle sharing a look.

"Oh, we decided that he should have a _real_ adventure for a change." Ruffnut snickers.

000o000

On Dark Deep, Gruffnut with a single spear stumbles around looking so out of place it's pathetic. He slips into a cave and backs up slowly, "This won't be so bad, at least I have some shelter." His back smacks against something and Gruffnut freezes.

The Quaken irritated with the disturbance roars angrily.

Gruffnut screeches like a younger girl and fleas from the cave, "AHHHH IT WAS A GIANT DRAGON!"

* * *

 **Author's Note: =D If you guys have any episode modifications/ alternative ways you want things to go or something that bothered you that you want to change please review or PM me it. I absolutely _love_ making the modifications to the episodes and I already have a big one for episode 24...but yeah. **

**Anyway, thank you for reading, your support is amazing! Onwards to episode 16: Midnight Scrum**


	16. Midnight Scurm

**Author's Note: Hello Pups! Happy late birthday Haedryin! (March 4th) Somewhere I put down she was born in December but March 4th is when I made her up a year ago and is now her birthday. Yay! Happy 367 days since TSQ AU ;)**

 **Sorry for the wait, I was in a mood the last couple of days and all I wanted to do was sleep. XD**

 **Das (Dah-us) ;)**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but Haedryin!**

* * *

Episode 18: Midnight Scrum

"Come back 'ere!"

"Get 'er!"

"Don't let her go!"

"Don't let her get away!"

The shrill cries fly past my ears as my foot and prosthetic pound across the ground in a rhythmic pattern fleeing for my life. Ah, I had such expectations for this morning, a calm day with sunshine and flying to Berk-Ah! I leap out of the way of an axe picking up the pace as I tear across the forest.

"Ah!" I yelp and dive backwards from a few arrows lowering my stance and diving forward faster. How many weapons do these guys have!? Another sword lands towards my foot and I inwardly squeal before taking a left heading for a break in the forest. I need to get to Toothless or the other riders or anyone really.

I duck and pause looking backwards as I lift my hand up creating a wall of ice that about three of the men smash their heads into. I pant and dive forward when I skid to a stop my eyes widening as a shing cuts through the air and a man leaps from off of a large rock axe in hand. Cats, cats, cats, I lift my hands and spread them a sheet of ice forming before the man's blade smacks against it. Diving back in shock I shove the small wall forward knocking the man off his feet before leaping into a run again.

My lungs ache and every muscle for the next couple of days is going to follow. I glance back at the man who just lept towards me letting out a small snicker of achievement as he struggles to pull his axe from my ice. My laugh is short lived as my feet tangle beneath me and I go tumbling down a hill. I tuck my arms in towards my chest before shoving my prosthetic down and jerking to my feet unsteadily.

Yes! I am free of the forest. I break into another run and my eyes widen a small startled yelp escaping me as an arrow skims across my ear. Thor, that was to close for comfort, yay for being out of the trees now I don't have any cover. "TOOTHLESS!"

I pick up the pace as I hear the angry mob behind me do the same. Them _and_ their angry weapons. "TOOTHLESS!"

My gaze flickers back towards where the men are but my bangs fly in front of my sight, rolling my eyes in slight irritation I stomp my foot down and create ice on my unsteady feet skidding down the hill. There has to be a way to get away from these guys. Where is Toothless? I could've sworn that he was-a black shape leaps over me and I yelp in surprise falling on my back as I struggle to keep balance.

Toothless leaps in front of me and lets out a few plasma blasts towards the men as a few seconds later, Stormfly's spines land in front of the others. Asher from on top of his dragon laughs and taunts, "That's right, keep running!"

I let out a groan sitting up and toss my hair from my face letting my braid fall down my back. Asher slides off of Stormfly's neck, "You okay?" he asks patting Stormfly before moving forward.

"Yeah," I gasp and look down at my feet, "I think so."

A wet tongue slides across my face and I groan slightly before looking up at Toothless giving him a pat on the head. I get to my feet as Asher reaches me, "Who were those guys, they didn't look like Dragon Hunters."

They weren't.

I smirk slightly and toss my bangs away from my eyes. "Y-I don't know. With all the flying axes and tumbling down hills, I forgot to ask." I smile and Asher rolls his eyes slightly. Toothless lets out a happy grunt and I turn looking back at him.

Thor, he's such an overgrown cat that breathes fire. His paw is pushing up and down against a piece of paper that's trying to blow away. "Hey, whatcha got there Toothless?" I question and move forward Asher at my side. We reach him at the same time as Asher's eyes widen with horror. I follow his gaze looking down at the paper echoing him. "I think I know who those guys were." Asher breathes.

It's a wanted poster.

For _me_.

000o000

Snotlout lets out a laugh backing up looking overjoyed as she stares at the paper, "Ha, ha, ha, no waaay. Viggo put a price on our lovely queen's head? O-o-oh man." She laughs before looking towards me not looking even the slightest bit concerned just amused and winks. "Every bounty hunter from here to the end of the archipelago is going to be looking for you."

Asher's expression morphs into unamused and irritated as I fold my arms across my chest. "Thank you, Snotlout, for your undying support." I carp dryly.

"No," Snotlout says and waves a hand, "thank you, Haedryin."

"Hmm, I wonder if Viggo's paying the bounty with Berk's gold." Fishlegs thinks aloud. Tuffnut snorts and moves forward.

"That much irony should be illegal. Let me see that," Tuffnut says and rips the paper from Snotlout's hands. He lifts it to the sun, flips it before walking over to Ruffnut his eyebrows meeting in confusion. "Wait a minute. There's no mention of us at all."

Ruffnut looks over at me in annoyance. Like I chose to have a bounty! "It's all about Iyn."

"Pfft, typical. I demand a bounty be placed on us immediately and that let the hounds be released!" Tuffnut lifts his hand up dramatically at the last part.

"I'll put a bounty on us." Ruffnut assures.

"Thanks sister. I knew I could count on you. Alright, we'll need flattering pictures for our flyers a creepy alias. Mine will be: Nutatuff." Tuffnut says and he and his sister lift their hands in a chorus of dramatics. Seriously? They _want_ a bounty. I will gladly give them mine. Asher raises an eyebrow and I lift my hands up.

"Alright, enough about the bounty. Mine and yours. We have other things to do." I say the last part moodily and look away from everyone. We need to leave for Berk. Now. If we don't want to miss the openings of the celebration.

"I hate to say it, my queen but it might be a good idea to lay low for a while. Until this cools off." Heeth says and I look back at him shaking my head aggressively. But that's what Viggo wants. He wants me to cower in fear and I AM DONE WITH DOING THAT! I spent the first fifteen years of my life in fear and I'm not hiding out because some psycho put a bounty on my head. It's not like I _haven't_ been kidnapped before.

"No way. That's playing right into Viggo's hands." Asher's hand lifts slightly at my words before finally seeming to process them he turns looking at me with a furious expression.

"Wait. You can't still be planning on going to the party-"

"It's Berk's four hundred year anniversary. You know what my dad would do to me if I missed it?" I demand and lift a hand to my head. Yell if I'm lucky. Snotlout laughs again.

"Aaand he's finally going to nail you for losing all Berk's gold. Ha, ha, ha, ha! It's going to be epic."

"We're not kids anymore, Snotlout. He's not going to "nail me"." I say and lift up my fingers making the apostrophes.

"I don't know Iyn, a crowded public event is the perfect place for bounty hunters to slip in undetected." Fishlegs points out. Toothless walks towards me and I meet eyes with the Ingerman girl.

"Fishlegs, I appreciate your concern but no, I'm not hiding from anyone. We're going to the party." I say and rest a hand on Toothless's head. Besides, what's the worst that could happen, anyway?

000o000

On Berk Vikings are setting up decorations the village is alive with color and laughing. In the Plaza, Gobber and Stoick are overseeing the preparations. Gobber turns to Stoick, "Can you believe it, Stoick? Four hundred years. Makes ya' proud to be a Berkian."

"Yes it does." Stoick agrees clapping a hand on the blacksmith's shoulder.

"Eh em, what else do we need on my list?" Gobber asks and lets a paper loose from his hand. It rolls to his feet and Stoick lets out a sigh slowly lowering the page.

"I don't have to remind you, do I that Berk's gold was lost to Viggo." Stoick states. Gobber waves his hook.

"No chief, I was there." He assures. The sound of wings flapping causes both heads to turn as Haedryin and the other riders. Stoick lets out a slight growl through his teeth as he spots them.

000o000

I bite my lip heavily, drawing blood as I spot my dad standing next to Gobber in the plaza. It may have only been a roughly a month since I lost all the gold and made the hasty alliance with Caldera Cay but it feels like forever.

I slowly swing off of Toothless's neck and move forward towards my dad as he walks towards me. Man, he's going to yell at me so hard that I won't be able to hear right for the next couple of days. Maybe he'll drag me back to our house and lock me in my room like he used to do when I was younger or maybe he'll-all the scenarios come to an abrupt halt as I reach my dad. I immediately look down at my feet rubbing my upper arm.

Toothless lets out a warple, trying to break the awkward silence between us and I slowly lift up my head, chewing on my inner lip. My dad looks at me his expression stoic before he slowly lets out a sigh. "How's life in the great beyond, Iyn?" he asks.

Um…Calandra Cay and Milo flashes through my head that we still have yet to tell my father about then the near blowing up of Dragon's Edge, Gruffnut and this morning play a taunting melody in my head...Fine? What else am I supposed to say? I'm stressed and panicking all the time, Viggo just put a bounty on my head and now I'm wanted everywhere, everyone is trying and failing to talk me out of coming here because it's dangerous? Yeah, I see that going over well.

Snotlout's hands wrap around my shoulders happily as she jumps behind me, "Funny you should ask chief, there's actually-" I shove her back with my hand sending her unamused glare in half a second before turning back to my dad.

"It's uh great, Dad, how could it not be great? It's the great beyond!" I say cheerily the tone is so forced it hurts but I lift up a hand shaking it slightly and shoving Snotlout back again as she moves forward to protest. "Right guys?"

"Oh yeah."

"The Great Beyond it's fantastic."

"Just totally love it out there."

"Yeah."

Heeth, Asher and Fishlegs quickly manage to make up and I let out a shaky laugh turning to look back at me father. "S-so how are things here?" I ask.

"They've been...better." Dad answers and guilt rushes through me.

"Yeah, about that. Uh, listen, Dad-" I start to explain but he rests a hand on my shoulder and I glance at it.

"We can discuss it later, Iyn. Always remember, "the needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few"." Dad says and I inwardly breathe a sigh of heavily relief.

"Ye-up. Got it. Loud and clear." I assure and plaster a small smile onto my face. Dad shakes my shoulders slightly.

"Now, go enjoy yourselves. A party like this happens only once in four hundred years." Dad says happily and walks off. I breathe a sigh of relief wringing my hands.

"That's it!?" Snotlout demands and stomps her foot, "What a rip off!"

"Okay, you heard the man," Tuffnut says and walks forward Ruffnut following.

"Yeah, the party is on."

"Yes! On and going!" Tuffnut adds

A real small smile spreads across my face as I watch them walk off before I sigh and close my eyes lowering my head. I just want to curl up into a small ball and cry for a little, I'm tired of acting brave all the time. I wish my dad _had_ yelled at me for losing the gold, it seems fitting. I mean, I messed up, I _really_ messed up. And the bounty. I can't tell him, he literally just told me that all the small problems in life don't matter as much as the bigger ones. Single needs. I grit my teeth and clench my fists digging my fingernails into the skin.

"Aren't you going to tell him about the bounty?" Asher's soft voice cuts through the chasm of hopelessness that has become my thoughts and I open my eyes looking up at him.

"No." Asher's eyes widen, "I'm not." I turn away from him walking towards the happy groups of laughing people, "He has enough to deal with right now." I don't want to become another problem again, for him to stack onto his enormous load. It's better if I don't. I wouldn't have told the other riders if Asher wasn't with me.

000o000

"Let's hear it for the wee ones!" Gobber yells and I look down at him from where we're waiting on our dragons for our cue to dive in. Cheers ring through the crowd as the small group of children run past waving flags. "We Berkians have come a long way in four hundred years. For a long time we were at war with the dragons, hunting them, killing them, but that all changed one day when some of our youngest Berkians had the guts to step up and take a stand. Ladies and Vikings, the time has come to look towards the future of Berk. I give you, Haedryin and the dragon riders!"

Toothless dives forward his wings whistling through the air the other riders following after us, all the dragons lighting the inside of their mouths with flame. I smile and look down at the awed faces before turning back to my court. "Alright guys, let's give 'em a show to remember." I say enthusiasm ringing through my veins as the other riders give me a thumbs up.

Toothless loops around blending in through the night as I watch with small pride as Asher and Heeth leap from their dragons their forearms clanging together as they sail through the air before landing in a crouched stand on their dragons.

"Coming in hot!" Snotlout shouts in warning and Hookfang lights his coat aflame before diving down towards the village and lighting the center fire. The twins about a dozen feet away build up their Viking head.

"You're making the nose to big." Ruffnut chides.

"Everyone loves a strong authoritative nose." Tuffnut defends. I shake my head slightly and look to the side as I hear the spark and the gas goes up in flames. I look up as Fishlegs and Meatlug dive in through the head laughing happily and I smile. Thor, they're awesome.

"C'mon Toothless," I say and he nods flipping around and my hair flies away from my face the world spinning upside down as I laugh and Toothless glides through the center of the village and I wave snowflakes everywhere sprinkling them from the ends of my fingertips onto the crowd.

Children laugh with glee trying to catch them on their noses and tongues and I smile spreading the flakes across the entire village watching them glitter. I scan the crowd watching the people smile with delight before a group of talking men catches my eyes. I grit my teeth, "Bounty hunters." I mutter under my breath and Toothless rights himself my hair falling down my back and in front of my face, blood rushing to my head as Toothless lands next to the group of three.

"Who are you!?" I demand harshly glaring at them angrily.

"Please don't hurt them, Haedryin!" Sven screeches and rushes up to me. Toothless's glare doesn't waver but I look at Silent Sven in surprise.

"Wait, you know these guys?"

"Oh sure, they're my uncles. Whispering Waldro, Mute Marvin and Soft-Spoken Sam."

"Hi," Sam says his voice barely audible. Huh, well now I know where the whole "silent" thing came from. Must run in the family. I narrow my eyes before shaking my head in embarrassment. You are stressed, Haedryin. Chill out. Not everyone who's talking in a group is out for your head, okay? "They've got ship legs from the long journey."

"Sorry Sven." I apologize before looking up at his uncles, "and you too, Whispering Waldro, Mute Marvin and Soft-Spoken Sam, it's been a stressful last few days." I say and smile sheepishly. "Welcome to Berk."

Toothless leaps into the air away from the men as I grip the bridge of my nose. It's fine, you'll leave tomorrow and everything will go back to normal, just try not to take off anyone else's head okay? But if everything's fine, why does it still get the feeling that someone is watching me?

000o000

The Great Hall is completely empty save for me and Asher. We both sent our dragons home about two hours ago so they could rest up for the journey. The other riders left to do the same and me and Asher stayed with the group before it finally cleared out, "Alright I'll admit it," I say softly, "living with a bounty on my head is more stressful then I thought. First Viggo gets our gold, now this. I-I just think I should-"

Asher puts a hand on my clenched fist and I look at him in surprise before with a serious look he finishes my interrupted sentence, "Tell Stoick."

What!? Is he crazy? I can't, I can't, I can't, I can't!

"He's the chief, and he's your dad." Asher finishes. I shake my head pulling my hand back and standing. I need to think, I need breathing room. I know Asher's trying to help but I just don't get that he doesn't understand that _I can't tell my dad_. I spent the first fifteen years of my life as a problem to him, I'm not about to start that up again.

"No, like he said, "the needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few," goodnight, Asher." I say and start to walk off but can feel his concerned gaze on my back. "I'll see you in the morning."

000o000

Asher doesn't sleep easy. Well, sleep period. His mind keeps sinking with worry and thoughts bounce around making rest impossible. His parents are asleep in the other room but he doesn't want to wake them and talk. Then, they'd agree that he should tell Stoick and he doesn't want to betray Haedryin's trust like that. "IYN!" Stoick's commanding voice cuts through the air and Asher gasps ripping his eyes open.

He grabs his axe and swings to his feet quickly racing from the house, he knew something bad was going to happen, oh Thor he should've walked her home made sure she got there then told Stoick or- he opens the door to his house and watches as Stoick and Toothless tear across the village. "Has anyone seen Haedryin?" Stoick asks.

Toothless comes up to her, eyes pleading "Haedryin!" Stoick shouts into the wind. Asher walks up in front of him and Stoick turns to him, "Have you seen Haedryin?"

Asher's eyes are wide with terror but he manages to give a stiff shake of his head, 'no.'

000o000

My head is stinging with pain and I mumble something under my breath before lifting my head up and blinking several times before adrenaline pulses through my veins. I don't know where I am. There's a staircase towards the left and a variety of buckets and barrels on the right. "Where am I?" I voice quietly before thinking back. I can't remember anything! The last memory I have is of leaving the Great Hall, nothing else is sticking.

Cats! The bounty.

I am such an idiot!

I move my hand forward to help me stand but it's jerked back. Hissing through my teeth I battle against the ropes that my wrists are tied in but make no success. Letting out a groan of frustration I scan around myself. There's gotta be something sharp, or-wait. I grab the edges of the ropes with my fingers my wrists straining but I ignore it and start to pulse the magic across my restraints.

"Come on, come on," I mutter under my breath before the sound of footsteps stops me dead. Dust falls into the bottom deck as the feet move across the upper layer and I bite my lip before working harder trying to spread the ice across the entire rope before they-nope. The two figures step into view.

The first is a man bald and missing both his hands replaced by hooks, the second is a shorter man with a small Viking helmet and unusually large eyebrows. "She's awake. Quick Bernthal, knock 'er out again."

Bernthal, the hook man, moves forward and I grit my jaw. Come on, come on, excuse, you're good at this- "I wouldn't do that if I were you." the words fall from my mouth and Bernthal pauses looking back at his counterpart.

"Well, uh, why not?" Hairy asks, my sudden nickname shoots across my brain before I have time to process it. So, uh, Iyn, why doesn't he want to knock you out? Because...then I can't escape but um I-the-oh, oh!

"Because uh, you might accidentally kill me and Viggo wants me alive." I stutter. Bernthal looks down at the ground for a moment before with one of the squeakiest voices I've heard he turns to Hairy and asks, "Is that true?"

Hairy pauses, "Well, what does the poster say?"

Bernthal's eyes pop, "Erm, I lost the poster."

"Bernthal you had ONE thing to do: hold the poster!" Hairy cries.

Bernthal looks down at the ground before lifting up his hooks, "Holding things ain't my strong suit! You know that."

Hairy rolls his eyes before turning to look back at me scowling, "Maybe we'll knock you out later."

"You know, If I were you two I'd release me. My friends will be here any minute with their dragons _their fire breathing dragons."_ I heavily emphasises the last part as I work the ice around the ropes at my wrist.

Bernthal and Hairy stare at me for a moment, "She's bluffing." Hairy snorts.

Footsteps above however cause both of them to gasp in shock and dust rains down on us. Resisting the urge to sneeze I watch their expressions with a slight smile. "What's that?" Bernthal hisses, "dragons? Oh, AHHH!" Bernthal screams before the two book it up the stairs. Yes! Smirking in satisfaction I snap the ropes at my wrist frozen into shattering and quickly undo the ones wrapped around my feet.

A sword _shings_ above me and Bernthal and Hairy give shouts of surprise and startled yelps splashes sound. Grinning in relief I race towards the stairs, "I'm down here!" I call up the stairs then freeze. Savage looks down at me.

"Yes, I know you are." He grins and grips his axe tighter.

"Savage?" I voice and back up my good mood zipping away just as quickly as it had appeared. That's great. I back up slightly as Savage laughs moving down the stairs. Savage seems completely deranged, more than Dagur on his bad days and I bite my lip. Plan, plan, plan, plan...Savage swings his axe towards me and I glance at the rope I broke with ice before ducking the weapon and grabbing the hilt with both hands still leaning backwards.

Savage glares at me before he sweeps his leg forward and knocks me off my feet. I hit the ground with an _'oof'_ rolling out of the way of another axe swing. I can't remember if the poster said dead or alive. Savage certainly isn't going to great lengths to keep me alive.

I'm broken from my thoughts at another laugh and grit my teeth before waving my hand forward shooting a blast of ice towards him. Savage yelps and dives out of the way as a large spike protrudes from the wall poking outwards. I swing my leg forward and kick Savage in the stomach with my prosthetic before spreading ice around his axe and clenching my fist. The brittle metal explodes outwards and I duck the various pieces before leaping towards the stairs and jumping them, taking two at a time.

I break onto the top deck and scan around myself looking at empty ocean, more ocean and the Outcast boat a few feet away. "Oh Thor!" I groan staring around at the vast expanse of sea. I don't even know where we are, usually I'd just swing over the side and walk my way home on ice but I could be going in the opposite direction than what's helpful. I hate water.

I stare around myself for several seconds, well whatcha gonna do? I don't know! Cry in frustration!? A hand wraps around my front before I'm sent tumbling to the ground in a full body tackle from no other than Savage. He rips my hand up behind my back and twists it a sough of pain leaving me as he shoves down on my back. "Slippery one aren't you?"

"Wait, Savage, you don't want to do this!" I plead and he laughs pulling me to my feet and with a small grunt tosses me towards the Outcast ship. My head stings as it makes contact with the wood momentarily dulling all my senses.

Savage stands up on the rim of the boat looking at me, "For once in my life, I know exactly what I want to do." He leaps onto the boat as I sit up cursing slightly. Waking up on that boat was bad but this...this is worse.

"Thanks for getting her off Berk, mutton heads!" Savage calls over the side of the ship, to where I assume Bernthal and Hairy are. I can't see it though.

000o000

Six dragons sail through the air over the ocean all quiet, their riders haven't spoken much for the last couple of hours. "Since Viggo's island is due north, the bounty hunters should be heading in this direction." Fishlegs says pointing forward. Toothless lets out a roar of frustration and Stoick rests a hand on his head to settle the dragon. All of the riders are aware how to control Toothless's tail fin in emergencies and right now, Stoick has taken up the role as the co-pilot for the dragon.

"We'll find her boy." Stoick assures resting a hand on the dragon's head. "Don't you worry."

"The deep sea channel is calm this time of year and cuts right through to Viggo's island." Heeth adds.

"We'll follow the channel and hope she's on it." Asher adds looking forward again.

"Why wouldn't she tell me about the bounty? It's because of what I said isn't it?"

Asher squirms slightly on the saddle he and Haedryin's conversation playing through his head. He had to practically drag the girl and chain her to the seat before begging her to vent to him. Her real reason for not telling Stoick had been admitted and Asher sighs looking back at Stoick making up the quickest excuse he can at the moment, "She's Haedryin. Sometimes her pride's bigger than her brain."

Stoick raises an eyebrow.

"In the interest of full disclosure, chief, Ruff and I have a price on our heads as well." Tuffnut says and proudly presents the bounty he and Ruffnut were working on all day yesterday. Ruffnut nods eagerly

"We've been dropping these all over the Archipelago." Ruffnut says laughing slightly and letting some more of the wanted posters into the air. They quickly fly away landing into the water.

"Ha," Snotlout laughs before one smacks her in the face. Jerking back in surprise she rips the paper away from her eyes and glares at the Thorstens, "And after we get Haedryin back, I'm going to collect your bounty." Snotlout threatens. Hookfang laughs.

"There it is!" Stoick calls pointing down towards an unmarked ship sailing happily through the water. "We've got 'em now." After a couple of moments the dragons land and their riders dismount.

"Search the rest of the ship," Stoick commands, "leave no stone unturned."

Heeth and Asher grab their axes before ripping open the bottom deck and slipping inside as the other riders and the chief begin to tear the upper deck apart. Snotlout frowns in frustration looking behind some crates and spotting it empty. She opens a barrel and tosses the lid to the side as Fishlegs looks under a cloth all coming up empty. Stoick growls in frustration and rests a hand on Toothless's head, "it's alright."

Heavy thumping catches both dragon and human's attention and they move forward towards the source as Bernthal and the nicknamed Hairy shove their way up the side of the boat grunting.

"Push me up Bernthal." Hairy commands.

"But how can I push you when I'm pulling me?" Bernthal demands.

They both swing onto the deck painting and Hairy gasps, "Finally, we made it."

Stoick moves forward holding his sword out towards the two bounty hunters. "Where is Haedryin?"

Toothless hisses in their faces and Bernthal and Hairy leap backwards in fear. "W-w-w-we don't have him anymore?" The statement was supposed to be firm but Hairy's voice stutters causing it to sound more like a question.

"Agh!" Stoick shouts and pulls them both up by the scruff of their shirts. Heeth and and Asher race up from the bottom of the deck.

"We searched below deck. She's not here." Asher reports. Stoick looks at both me equally murderous as Toothless lets out a warning growl.

"See we told you." Bernthal states. "Savage took 'er."

Stoick drops both of them walking forward with purpose. The twins take his place smiling, "I'm sure you've heard about the Thorsten bounty." Tuffnut declares lifting up a poster in front of them.

The two glance at each other smiling, "Yes, let's sit down and negotiate a deal of the surrender of one Ruffnut and Tuffnut THorsten."

Stoick walks past the both of them and the men back away in fear squealing. Stoick with a roar of anger tosses both men off of the side of the boat. The two hit the water with yelps. Ruffnut leans over the side of the boat and smiles waving, "We'll have our people Terror-mail your people."

000o000

"Ha ha, that'll hold you." Savage declares backing up with a smile. My hands are tied above my head to the mast from my wrist to my elbows and the loops are tight and painful. My feet feel slightly awkward but at least I'm standing.

I struggle against the ropes for a moment before letting my hands drop in defeat, "Savage, think about what you're doing. I'm the only one standing between Viggo and his rule. Once you hand me over-" I start but Savage's axe less than an inch from my nose stops me dead.

"QUIET!" He roars angrily. "I've been disrespected my whole life. But now, I'll be a Viking of legend."

Legend? With Viggo? Ha. A dry laugh escapes my lips, "Viggo will never respect you." I promise. "He's playing you for a fool."

Savage leans forward, "At least I'll be a rich fool."

"If gold is what you want, Berk has more gold than you can imagine." I say squeezing my eyes shut as the lie leaves my lips. "Stoick will pay you double what Viggo is offering."

Savage laughs and looks back at me. "Nice try, Majesty, Berk has no gold, everybody knows that." Savage leans forward towards my face smirking, "Who's the fool now?" Savage turns away as I scowl furiously in his face. Does everyone know that? Everyone? Gritting my teeth in frustration I narrow my eyes and as Savage snickers moving forward with a happy stance I kick my legs off the ground and smack his back with my feet pulling my legs upwards and rooting them onto the mast.

Ah, flexibility. Such a wonderful thing.

I smack my teeth together as I concentrate trying to pulse the ice onto the ropes as I slowly slip free from my awkward position. Savage rips my feet back down onto the ground and lifts the new axe up to my throat, "Watcha gonna do when you get free, majesty? Swim home with your hands tied?"

"Don't tempt me." I quip. Savage backhands me across the face and I hiss through my teeth as he laughs snickering and chortling like he's never had a better day than this. The whistling of something swinging through the air catches my attention and I narrow my eyes in confusion before Savage's eyes roll back in his head and he spins a blow dart sticking out of his neck.

Savage crumples to the ground and Tya takes his place walking forward, "Tya." I say not sure if I should be happy or worried. Is Milo after my bounty too? Are you serious!? Tya moves forward drawing a dagger and my insides squirm.

"No wait!" I plead and she slices the dagger across the ropes and I crumple forward. Tya grabs my shoulders to steady me as I breathe a silent sigh of relief.

"Milo heard about the bounty. He sent me to rescue you." Tya answers and I balance before moving forward. "This way, come on," Tya commands jerking her head towards the Calandra Cay boat a few feet away.

"We've gotta get to the Edge. There are bounty hunters everywhere." I promise and Tya looks back at me smiling slightly, the curve of her lips slightly humorous.

"Not to worry, Haedryin Haddock, you're safe now." Tya assures. At that moment, as if summoned, a figure leaps down in between me and the second in command with a curved sword. Tya leaps backwards drawing her weapon. My hands raise in exasperation. ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?

"Oh for the love of- Is anyone _NOT_ after me!?" I demand . The hooded man and Tya begin to battle and Tya swings her fist forward smacking the man across the face. After a small battle, Tya kicks the man in the chest and he smacks against the mast I was buddies with a few minutes ago crumpling.

Tya lowers her leg and brushes of imaginary dirt before turning back to me, "Now, you're safe." Tya assures. The same whip sings through the air as before and Tya groans before turning slightly a blow dart sticking out of her neck. Cats. I watch her crumple to the ground with wide eyes before looking back up at the man. He stumbles to his feet and blows again. I lift up my hands to block the dart a startled cry escaping me, "Don-" I start to protest before the dart hits me in the chest; my vision goes foggy and my limbs go limp before I crumple backwards unconscious before I hit the ground.

000o000

"WHERE HAS HE TAKEN MY DAUGHTER!?" Stoick roars at Savage's face about an hour later Toothless leaning over the Outcast snarling in just as much fury. Savage lifts up his hands in surrender.

"I-I-I don't know where she is! One minute I was staring her down and the next I woke up and she was gone! I-I-I-I swear it!" Savage promises stuttering like there's no tomorrow.

Snotlout helps Tya to her feet and the Defender rubs her neck wincing slightly, "A masked Viking surprised me. He must have Haedryin Haddock." Tya reports. Snotlout's eyebrows shoot up in irritation.

"You let some random guy beat you!?" Snotlout hisses.

"He was very...skilled." Tya states struggling to find the right word.

"WHERE IS HE TAKING IYN!?" Stoick shouts and Toothless lets out another snarl both looking down at Savage without a hint of mercy.

"Uh-uh-" Savage whimpers.

Stoick roars and lifts up his axe and all the riders gasp, "Wait-wait! Klept-Mare Island! Rika's waiting there with the gold. I-I-I-I don't know what they're going to do to, haedryin." Savage stutters and Stoick sighs before removing his foot from his rivals stomach and walking away his sword in hand.

Toothless growls at his face again before walking off angrily. Savage sits up slowly wiping his bleeding nose and stares at Stoick's back. "It's her own fault she got grabbed, not mine." Savage retorts with a small roll of his eyes.

Stoick freezes.

Every muscle on the seven foot one man coming to an abrupt halt as he processes Savage's words. Then with angered eyes Stoick whips around and lifts his head over Savage's head preparing to bring it down for a killing blow-Toothless leaps in front of the weapon and coos protecting Savage with himself.

Stoick stares down at Toothless's eyes for several moments seeing something that his daughter had only previously described to him. Haedryin. Within the pupils he can see the reflect of his daughter and thinking back he remembers spotting Toothless's gaze through her. Stoick pauses before stopping and lowers his sword in almost guilt. He sheathes the weapon with a grunt and Toothless leaps over Savage's body walking alongside the chief.

Stoick sighs, "You're right."

The other riders stare at them for a moment before Stoick raises his hand, "Riders, mount up!" He commands. The dragon riders mount their dragons without complaint and the respective dragons and riders leap into the air all following after Stoick and Toothless.

Tya walks to the edge of the boat and raises a clenched fist, "Thor be with you, dragon riders!"

000o000

I suppose the situation could be worse.

The masked man hasn't said anything since I woke up on his boat, rope is wound around my wrists painfully and will probably blister later but for the current moment my main concern is trying to figure out where in the archipelago I am. The masked man has a tight grip on the knot in between my wrists is pulling me across the beach and into the forest. It's silent, almost unnervingly. I can't hear any dragons in the distance, or any bird or any life whatsoever all there is is me, and Mr. Moody over there-okay, I have to call him something. Okay, um, what is he? Dark, shady and quiet. Ah! Das! (dark and shady abbreviated) My peg leg is squeaking and sinking into the sand making every step nearly double the effort.

My eyes are never staying in one position though, I'm scanning around myself for anything. Come on! There has to be something on this island beyond plants. I spot a cannon in the distance and more trees. The only way off this rust bucket is the boat.

Gritting my teeth in frustration I let my gaze flicker back towards it before with a grunt I rip my wrists from Das's hands and break into a run bolting away as quickly as my uneven feet will let me. The sand is making my prosthetic sink and slowly my pace but I bite down on my inner lip and work through it. About seven seconds, maybe ten tops passes before a sharp metallic crack slips through the empty silence.

A cold sharp object wraps around my neck several times before with a jerk I'm ripped off my feet and land on my back every nerve aching. My breath feels oddly tight and I groan my eyes slipping shut as my hands fly towards the thing around my neck. Hard, metal, holes, chain. It's a chain.

The little sunlight there is fades from my closed eyes and I pull them open looking up at Das. His eyes are unamused as he looks down at me the end of the chain in his left hand, "Don't do that again." He commands before turning and giving a sharp tug on the metal.

000o000

About an hour later, after trekking across the island in silence as I silently protest this the entire way Das and I break into a small clearing near a cliffside. Rika stands at the edge long slick black ponytail happily done on her head. Das tugs the chain forward and with a hiss of pain I swing in front of the man from the chain. _Leash._ The thing is a stupid _leash._

Rika lets out a laugh staring at me, "Finally, Haedryin Haddock. No dragons to save you, no friends to save you. All alone." Rika taunts and moves forward making a grab for my neck. Das pulls back on the chain and I'm jerked behind him with a pained wheeze as the man opens his hand raising it to Rika.

"The gold." Das demands.

Rika's eyes narrow as she stares at him. "Your eyes look familiar masked man." Come on! Something! THERE HAS TO BE SOMETHING ON THIS STUPID ISLAND! My eyes jump from every object as the two silently stare each other down. "Do I know you?"

Das tugs on the chain again and I hiss moving jerking towards him. _"The gold."_ Das commands his hand becoming impatient. I subconsciously lean away from him watching the sun happily set in the distance like there is nothing wrong with today. Ugh.

Rika lifts up the bag snapping my attention away from the sky back to the present, "You did good," She complements and lifts the bag for Das to take before dropping it. The top opens revealing rocks. Viggo again with the rocks! "But they're be no gold for this one-legged fool." Rika says and lets out a few laughs.

I press hard against my lip and glance at Das's back. His spine is tight and his shoulders tense then slowly backing up he takes a position in front of me, "Then there will be no prize."

Rika laughs before drawing her sword, "HUNTERS!" she calls and about a dozen men race from the trees and my expression falls. Das looks back at Rika as she moves forward before with a burst of speed he races forward dragging me with him. Das pulls out a weapon I didn't know he had on his person and smacks a dragon hunter away in the path. His left hand's grip never falters on the leash as he begins to battle against the hunters. He's distracted now, I would love to make a break for it and snap the chain but, it's made from aluminum: the only metal that gets stronger the colder it gets. _Yay!_

Das leaps forward breaking me from my thoughts as he drops the chain to tackle four hunters at once. A hunter smacks his weapon away and it sails through the air, I watch it for a moment before Das leaps through the air and grabs it and lands in a fighting stance growling at the three hunters who point bows at him.

I glance at the forest before looking down. I can break free. I have to go now or I'm never getting out of here. Worming my wrists around in the twine I silently thank myself for being a consistent forearms guards person before wrapping my hands around the a loose strand and sending lighting across the ropes.

They fizz out of existence as I break into a run grabbing the chain on my neck and detangling it from my long braid and skin. I break into the forest and throw the chain away from my face as I grab the edge of a fallen tree and swing over it. Picking up the pace I scan around myself.

"There's gotta be something on this island. A dragon! _Anything!"_ I plead and break through thick ventilation to a small clearing filled with sheep. I freeze in shock and watch them for a moment before my shoulders slump and I rub the back of my neck wincing.

The sheep look up at me bleating in annoyance. "Well that's not exactly what I had in mind."

"Hurry up! She can't get far!" Rika's voice snaps me out of my trance and I look back at the forest I trekked from before turning back to the sheep. Sheep are easily scared, I worm my way through the herd before sparking lighting in my finger tips and tossing back and forth between my fingers. The sheep squeal and break into a run towards the forest as with a final blast of light Rika and two hunters come into the clearing before whipping around and fleeing from the wild animals.

A small laugh escapes my lips."Sheep."

I turn running with the smile still attached to my face before a sharp pain spikes through my shoulder and Das tackles me to the ground. All traces of happiness slip from my face as he smacks my hand away and grabs my throat lifting his axe up. "I'll take you to Viggo myself." He growls.

He swings his hand down and I catch it letting the pulse of ice fly from my fingertips. I swing my legs upwards and kick the man in the chest rolling backwards onto my feet with a gasp as I struggle to regain my breath. Das looks at me and my eyes widen. His mask fell off during my attack and memories of a month ago swing through my head laughing happily.

Punching Viggo. Swinging over the deck. Toothless. The buyer. The buyer _is this man_.

"Wait. I know you." I mumble under my breath, "You were at Viggo's auction."

I spin around preparing to make another break for it but Das grabs my middle and we both go tumbling over the edge of the cliff. My fingers slide along the rock before finding a grip hold and Das wraps around my waist. My eyes squeeze shut as my arm muscles scream with pain everything within them begging me to let go.

Das's grip slips to my prosthetic and I can't voice the agony of my muscles as I look back at him. "Pull me up." He pleads his eyes wide. The ocean is more than a hundred feet below. Survivable, if you don't hit the rocks as you're going down.

I rest my head against the rocks a battle running through my insides.

I can release my prosthetic and let him fall to his death and save myself or I can sit here and hope some sort or another solution presents itself. I can't kill him. I can't. I refuse to drop the man even with everything he's done to me. I squeeze my eyes shut before a jerk in my foot causes me to look down in horrible realization.

My peg is slipping off.

Das's eyes widen and I look back at him before the rope wrapped around my prosthetic to keep it intact snaps from all the ice it's been abused with today and the foot and Das go tumbling down below. My hand jerks from it's hold out towards him a strangled, "No," leaving my chapped lips.

My hand slips and I'm brought back to the present as my fingers slip from their death grip around the stone and I start to echo Das. A hand wraps around my forearm fingers twitching and I look up in surprise before letting out a groan. Rika snorts.

"Oh, I'd love to drop you, but Viggo wants to kill you himself." Rika says. Then, with a heavy swing she drags me from the edge of the cliff and I skid across the ground my eyes stinging with pain. My headache increases a ten fold but I ignore the pain shaking it softly as I sit up tossing my hair from my face.

"Well, that's very considerate." I sass dryly.

Hunters move forward drawing their bows towards me and my self-smug smile falls from my lips. Rika walks towards me and grabs my shoulder pulling me to my foot. I hop slightly as my arms swing outwards to steady my unbalanced foot.

A blast rings up behind both of us and I whip my head around my face breaking into a smile as I spot the six dragons heading rapidly towards us. My father perched on Toothless's back. Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!

The dragons dive forward and I want to rip my arms up and cheer for them but resist watching Rika. Her eyebrows curve in before a blur of her arm swings towards my rips and pain explodes through the area. My vision grows fuzzy before my head tilts backwards and I collapse forward semi conscious.

My brain is to fuzzy to focus anything beyond the fact that that hurt. A lot. Everything is disconnected, I can't find my fingers or anything it's just numb. I can hear the sound of battle distantly blasts of fire and cheers from the riders maybe.

I don't know.

As if being smacked with cold water to wake up everything regains feeling in a blinking fashion and I feel my back hit the ground. Rika's hand curls around my shoulder again and I open my eyes, probably the only time that I can complain that my eyelashes hurt.

Toothless's blurry form is moving towards us and I spot a purple blur smack against Rika's sword. I'm tossed from her grip hitting the ground again and curl in on myself covering my head and neck. Blasts ring through my ears along with blurred words from Rika before a small groan escapes me.

A sandpaper like tongue runs across my face and I turn rolling towards my back and look into the happy eyes of Toothless, "H-hey." I greet and rub his head as he purrs happily into my face. I rest a hand against his scales before slowly bringing myself into a sitting position and wincing. The pure adrenaline I've been running on for the last day and a half finally coming to a close.

Exhaustion takes its place and I don't move my hand from my other half but look up as my dad marches towards Rika and rips her from the ground angrily, "I want you to deliver a message to Viggo," He snarls, "You put a bounty on one of us, you get all of us," he swings his fist forward and punches her across the face so hard she spins before collapsing.

My dad rolls his shoulders smirking before sighing, "That felt good."

I rub under Toothless's chin happily before with a worried coo he looks down at my foot. My peg. Right.

"Haedryin, your leg." Asher's voice calls and I turn to look at him as he puts a hand on my shoulder blades in concern. "Are you okay?"

My ribs pulse my neck stings and my headache is worthy to crack mountains but I just shake my head slightly, "Well, I'm not dead. Let's just go home." I beg and he nods swinging my arm around his shoulders and pulling me to my feet. I wobble slightly but his arm steadies me.

Toothless moves to my other side and we walk forward for a little as the other riders group up behind us. A sudden thud causes us all to freeze and I turn Asher doing the same as we look back at my peg leg sticking upwards towards the air.

Das, stands on the cliff edge alive and uninjured from what I can see. Asher's grip tightens on me in a protective manner as Toothless moves in front of me with the same intention. Stormfly sqwuaks in warning as the other riders stare the man down, daring him to do something.

Das looks around himself for a moment then with a sly smile turns and leaps off the edge of the cliff. Asher sucks in a breath and we both move forward slowly before looking over the side. Nothing. No Das. No boat. He just disappeared into thin air.

Tuffnut glances at me for a moment, "Okay, if that was a bounty hunter I'm resending my bounty. Effective immediately." Tuffnut says and rips apart the bounty in his hand.

000o000

A few hours later as we fly back towards Berk I click back one of my spare prosthetics before looking back at my dad who's gaze hasn't left me since we left the island. "You know," I remark after a moment, "I don't think I've ever seen you that angry. And that's saying something."

"No one messes with a Haddock without paying the price." He promises, "Now, about Berk's gold."

My face falls.

"That was my fault to Iyn, we both learned a lesson but Haedryin-"

"I know what you're going to say." I interrupt. "And your right. I should've told you about the bounty. After all, I'm your daughter."

My dad nods in approval. "Yes, but it's more than that. We're allies, peers," his hand brushes against my shoulder and I stare at it for a moment, "the people of Berk depend on us to keep them safe," I look down at Toothless's saddle sighing through my nose. "If we're gonna do that we can have no secrets between us. But that's a conversation for another day." He says and claps me on the back, "I'm just glad to have you back." He says and wraps his arms around me in an ackward from behind hug.

A small smile graces my lips as Toothless roars in agreement. "We both are."

* * *

 **Author's Note: I love this episode. :) By the way "Das"'s real name is Krogan but Haedryin doesn't know that and I didn't want to call him "the man" the whole time. :)**

 **Next episode: Saving Shattermaster (I'm replacing Not Lout with an original later. ;))**


	17. Authors Note

**Hi Pups! Good whatever part of the day it is to you! :) I just wanted to let you guys know that this story is going on a temporary/permanent hiatus. I'm writing the episodes differently now, the way I wanted to when I started about a year ago. Like, deeper and longer. ;)**

 **Thanks for your understanding and support! :) I might someday come back and finish this version of the AU but it would be** ** _slow._**

 **Anyway the new series thing is about 22 "episodes" long with merged and original plots from ROB-RTTE. (there's a list on my profile of the titles and summaries.) If your interested the first "episode" has been posted under the title of TRW: E1: Rely On**

 **YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING! :) THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR SUPPORT! XD**

 **-PhantomKelpieWolf014**


End file.
